Misstake
by Willnira
Summary: A los dieciséis tuvo su primer hijo, fue un error pero lo superó. Después, toca jugar a la familia feliz. InuKag. CAPITULO 20. FIN!
1. Vida

**Misstake**

**Summary: **Hicieron el amor sin saber las consecuencias, y gracias a ese pequeño y hermoso error ahora aprenderán a vivir un grande infierno. InuKag

**Aclaraciones:**

_Inuyasha no me pertenece._

_Se me ocurre cada idea (:_

_LOL lean :D!_

**C****áp.1 vida**

"_Simplemente eres demasiado hermoso_

_Como para estar con otra"_

Gemidos, sudor y leves gruñidos. Dos cuerpos desnudos estaban besándose con demasiado ímpetu. Era muy normal tener relaciones con tu novio, y más si llevaban siendo novios por más de siete meses...

Llevó sus nerviosos labios al cuello de la muchacha, succiono y lamió con mucha gracia. Era una de esas noches que compartían juntos, ella pudo sentir como el mundo le caía encima pero no le importaba porque estaba con el amor de su vida. Después de varios minutos lograron terminar, y el recostó a su novia encima de su pecho, aspiró el aroma de su cabello negro azabache mientras sentía como su respiración regresaba a ser normal, el problema es que su corazón seguía totalmente alocado. Pocos minutos después el tambien se quedo dormido.

Sintió que abrazaba a su novia durante toda la noche, y eso lo hacia sentir poderoso y seguro; Antes de las cuatro de la mañana, el cuerpo femenino tomo su ropa, fue al baño se ducho y después se cambio para comenzar a irse. Salió con cuidado del cuarto de su novio, mientras iba y tomaba un poco de agua. Le dejo una cariñosa nota mientras comenzaba a irse, con una sonrisa traviesa se escabullo de ese lugar hasta llegar a su casa...

Nadie noto que estaba entrando a hurtadillas a unas altas horas de la noche, fue a dormirse completamente tranquila. Sus sueños fueron totalmente extraños, pero no les dio importancia...

Durmió tranquila hasta que su madre entró completamente tranquila a despertarla, bajo a desayunar viendo como estaba su padre y su hermano sentados hablando de una manera muy tranquila, su madre llegó y tomo asiento al igual que ella. No dijo nada simplemente empezó a desayunar, sus padres sabían que tenían un novio y aunque su padre lo desaprobaba a ella no le importaba.

Sus ojos cansados simplemente se estaban cerrando, su padre al notar esto de una manera demasiado agresiva dejo su taza de café para mirar a su hija como si fuera nada.

-A que hora llegaste?-preguntó mientras continuaba viendo el periódico, y después con sus ojos cafés y fríos y decidía ver a su hija. Kagome simplemente nerviosa se metió rápido un bocado para pensar en una mentira-

-Temprano después de las doce-dijo apresurada mientras su padre sonreía a medias. Le creyó completamente, Kagome simplemente miró a su madre y esta bajo su mirada sabiendo completamente que estaba mintiendo. No podía evitarlo, su madre era una mujer débil que hacia lo que su padre decía. Y, su padre? El era un hombre machista. Contar la historia aburrida de su padre la hacia enojar. Se levanto para regresar a su habitación a dormir un poco, no se quejaba tenía buena condición económica, su madre siempre la apoyaba y defendía pero siempre terminaba obedeciendo a su padre-

Su familia no era perfecta. De hecho, ella odiaba ser parte de esa familia. Pero debía admitirlo no odiaba tener los lujos que tenía. Durmió de manera cómoda.

**---**

La vida para el era maravillosa, tenía una novia muy cariñosa, y estaba por comenzar a estudiar una carrera para ayudar en la empresa a su padre, y si era feliz. Tenía un hermano, el era un poco frío y arrogante. Jamás se atrevió a contestarle de manera grosera a su madre, eran medios hermanos la madre de Sesshoumaru habia muerto al momento en que nació, dejando a su padre a cuidado de él. Después cuando Sesshoumaru cumplió cuatro años, su padre conoció a su madre por supuesto que se enamoraron pero ahora simplemente estaban divorciados, y el prefería a su madre. Sesshoumaru apenas estaba iniciando en la empresa. El, iniciaría sus prácticas dentro de tres meses.

Se baño con cuidado mientras se tallaba su cabello con sus propias manos, enjabono su cuerpo mientras luego sentía aun más el agua sobre su cuerpo. Cuando salio noto como tenía varias llamadas perdidas, dos eran de sus amigos y la otra era de...

Regresó a cambiarse ignorando la tercer llamada mientras luego lavaba sus dientes, vivía solo porque la escuela le quedaba más cerca y como ya era alguien "responsable" merecía la confianza para vivir solo, una mujer iba a la semana a limpiar su departamento y constantemente encontraba cajetillas de cigarros, o botellas de agua, de cerveza, de refresco vacías y totalmente tiradas en el bote.

Salió de su casa para ir a ver a sus amigos. Iría a visitar a Kagome pero el sabía que ella tomaba clases de piano durante todo el día, y aparte que iba a la tienda de ropa de su madre a escoger la ropa que le iba a vender a ese señor que promocionaba su marca.

Cuando llegó a casa de sus amigos, los noto muy entusiasmados hablando de mujeres y de lo que iban a hacer ese día. Pero el por alguna razón no tenía ganas de salir. Sus amigos sabían que amaba a Kagome, y siempre evitaban que hiciera una estupidez o cuando la hacia lo hacían sufrir en silencio, si, le habia sido infiel solamente una vez y fue por error. Un, error que fue perdonado con el tiempo.

Su relación con Kagome era simple, ella a veces era demasiado buena pero cuando se enojaba era el demonio personificado. Jamás dudaba de Kagome, para él ella era como que una parte importante de su vida, sabía que podían cortar con el paso del tiempo, o podían buscar otras personas y así saber si lo que sentían en verdad era amor. Soltó un suspiró cuando empezó a beber de su refresco, mientras escuchaba las cosas que sus amigos decían.

-Hoy no veras a Kagome?-preguntó un muchacho de ojos azules mientras tosía un poco y tomaba asiento cerca de su amigo, Inuyasha simplemente negó para levantarse y tomar su celular encima de la mesa para entonces simplemente bostezar y comenzar a irse-

Con sus amigos pasaba el mejor tiempo posible, pero no cambiaría el tiempo con Kagome con ellos.

**---**

-Estas segura!?-preguntó exaltada su mejor amiga mientras entonces la otra asentía con sus ojos totalmente rojos; Sus ojos cafés estaban hinchados y cansados. No habia dormido durante dos días, y ahora dormiría menos.-Pero Kag...-decía llevándose su mano a su boca, mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Podía sentir como su amiga continuaba llorando en su pecho, no podía creer lo que su querida amiga le habia dicho. Solamente tenía diecisiete años. Continúo abrazándola mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien, pero su amiga simplemente la aparto y comenzó a ponerse histérica-

-NADA VA A ESTAR BIEN!!-Gritó con furia mientras entonces sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse poco a poco, aun así no dejo de llorar el dolor era horrible. Sentía que todo estaba perdido; No quiso escuchar nada así que llevó sus manos a sus oídos dejando que las lágrimas cayeran con facilidad por sus ojos, su mejor amiga una hermosa castaña estaba intentando tranquilizarla. Pero como tranquilizarla ante tal noticia!?-

Sango Saco de nuevo otra prueba de embarazo, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que fuera un fraude la primera. Hicieron el mismo procedimiento, pero al final el resultado fue igual. Estaba embarazada, cuando pudo dejar de llorar miró su abdomen con su espejo, lo toco mientras veía como luego apartaba su mano, no quería tener esa criatura sabía que no tenía la culpa pero necesitaba terminar sus estudios. Su padre la iba a correr de la casa, abrazó de nuevo a Sango. Lloró hasta que se quedo dormida, la castaña le llamo a Inuyasha mientras el ojidorado iba rápido a casa de Kagome.

Sango sabía que Kagome no se atrevería a decirle esa noticia, así que le contó todo a Inuyasha. Le contó que Kagome llevaba dos meses de embarazo, y que dentro de poco esa panza pronto crecería más, y más.

Primero negó eso, y espero a que Kagome despertara. Ella entró en pánico, y simplemente se lo dijo sin pensar.

Los dos discutieron.

-Tu me dijiste que te estabas cuidando!-le dijo Inuyasha desesperado mientras ella miraba a otro lado con sus mejillas coloradas, tenía tanto coraje dentro y ganas de cortar lo que fuera-

-si, pero tu tambien pudiste cuidarte...-Dijo la pelinegra defendiéndose mientras el otro se quedaba en silencio y maldecía. Pensó durante segundos, mientras entonces el decidía algo. No podía huir.-

-Le diremos a nuestros padres, y nos casaremos...-dijo como si eso fuera lo peor que podría pasar. Ella simplemente limpió sus lágrimas más calmadas-

Ella tomo fuerzas para decirles la noticia a sus padres, el primero estaba indiferente y su madre estaba desesperada. Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, su padre se levanto como una bestia y le dio una bofetada su madre le ayudo a levantarse pero su padre le negó. Su madre que era el ser más débil siguió obedeciendo a su esposo, Kagome fue tachada esa misma noche como una perdida. No importaba que se fuera a casar con Inuyasha, ella al momento en que se embarazo fue totalmente expulsada de la familia Higurashi.

La habían corrido de la casa, su hermano impidió eso pero su padre no se tentó el corazón. Se fue caminando sin algún destino a casa de Inuyasha, el ya les habia dado la noticia su madre fue la única que lo tomo con calma ofreciéndose ayudar en todo a Kagome. Antes de que llegará, una grande lluvia habia caído, abrazaba su cuerpo con mucho cuidado mientras con cuidado intentaba pasar por una parte que estuviera techada. Las personas corrían por su lado totalmente asustadas de la lluvia, pero ella iba distraída caminando con varias maletas.

Debía olvidarse de ir a la escuela, y a casa; La lluvia comenzaba a mojarla toda, haciendo que sintiera frío cuando al fin llegó comenzó a abrir la reja, y así entrar al seco descubrió que estaba cerrado. Típico, cuando comenzaba a llover el encargado cerraba con seguro, esperando que el que tuviera llave llegará, se quedo sentada esperando a Inuyasha, la lluvia le mojaba los zapatos, y parte de las piernas. Su corazón estaba latiendo de manera exagerada, y cuando sintió que un terrible dolor proveniente de la cabeza se hiciera notar ella quedo inconsciente en esa pequeña escalera totalmente mojada.

Unos brazos simplemente la cargaron, mientras abría con apuro la puerta de fierro, cargó con su otra mano la maleta mientras la subía directo a su apartamento, pudo notar lo empapada que estaba y la verdad eso le preocupo, decidió quitarle la ropa poco a poco, obviamente era uno de esos momentos en los que no puedes pensar otra cosa más que rescatar a la damisela.

Sus ojos oscuros vieron la figura esbelta de Kagome, secó su cuerpo mientras la envolvía con sus cobijas. Ella comenzó a temblar debido al frío, y el simplemente espero a que llegará el dueño de aquella mujer.

Kyo Koriya, vecino de Inuyasha y tres años mayor a el. Inuyasha tenía la misma edad que Kagome. Esperó en el pasillo, fumando un cigarrillo mientras veía llegar a un muchacho totalmente cansado, el abrió la puerta cansado y el simplemente aspiró de ese cigarro y después expulsó el humo.

Cáncer para él, y para el que lo rodeará.

-Hey, tengo algo tuyo-dijo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo y entonces Inuyasha miraba de manera molesta a ese idiota, pudo sentir como el otro muchacho le indicaba que lo siguiera y así lo hizo comenzó a seguirlo, para llegar a un cuarto que estaba apagado y una pequeña figura estaba envuelta. Su corazón se encogió y sin pensarlo, se acercó a cargar a su novia. Pudo sentir como temblaba, así que rápido la llevó a su habitación su vecino tomo su maleta y lo ayudo a cargarla. Se sorprendía de que ella tuviera una vida dentro de ella, porque era tan liviana-

La llevó de nuevo a su cuarto, mientras después le arrebataba la maleta con celos y se encargaba de cuidar de Kagome.

-Sabes Inuyasha, deberías cuidar más de tu novia-dijo mientras salía del departamento del muchacho y entonces comenzaba a fumar en su propio departamento, Inuyasha simplemente miró a su novia, si estaba molesto con el mismo. Pudo cuidarse de no embarazarla, y sin embargo ella estaba ahí. Se encargó de cuidarla, mientras le preparaba un poco de comida, el tambien se habia mojado pero el no le importaba. Le importaba ella, se puso nervioso cuando sintió como las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaban, y como su pequeño cuerpo quería temblar-

La destapo un poco notando como ella estaba en ropa interior. Se puso celoso, pero la prioridad era que Kagome estaba enferma, la miró dormir y cuando despertó el le dio un par de pastillas, después ella comenzó a dormir de nuevo, así estuvo durante todo el tiempo que la lluvia estuvo en su apogeo.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

**Ahh tengo gripa :/**

**I me duele la puta gargantha e.é **

**AhhhMmmm : ) tengo una amiwa nueva xD**

**Hahaha LOL **

**ya bye :D!**

**atte:**

**willnira**

**pd: dejen reviews :O!**

"_Se comen tu comida,_

_Hunden sus cuerpos desnudos y jadeantes _

_En tu cama, y cuando terminan..._

_Tiran ese hermoso piano blanco,_

_Por la ventana"_


	2. Líquidos

**Misstake.**

_N/A:_

_Me siento tan popular cuando recibo los primeros review xDDD LOL :D_

**Cáp.2 Líquidos**

"_Me debes un T-ú"_

Todo el tiempo que pasaba era una verdadera tortura, principalmente porque las nauseas y el asco se estaba haciendo presente. Aun no quería ir al ginecólogo, le daba vergüenza que la vieran. Tenía mucho miedo, aunque sabía que Inuyasha estaba a su lado. Ya se habían casado, fue una pequeña ceremonia en la iglesia más apartada de toda la ciudad, uso un simple vestido blanco con muy poco maquillaje. Habia dudado al momento de decir el si, pero luego si negaba no querría pensar en las burlas que su hijo iba a sufrir.

Según Sango su padre fue en persona a darla de baja de ese lugar. No habia visto a su padre desde hace más de dos semanas; Regresando con Sango, ya habia rumores de porque no iba a la escuela según la muchacha más rica de toda la escuela habia hablado con el padre de Sango y habia dicho que se habia ido a otro lugar pero obviamente tambien habia gente que la habia visto en la ciudad así que lo único que se les ocurrió fue que estaba embarazada. Sango intento negar esas "falsas acusaciones" pero obviamente esas personas crueles se interesaban más por los demás que en ellos mismos.

Asqueada así habia quedado, Inuyasha no estaba en esa escuela. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuera conocido, parte de los cabellos de sus brazos se erizaron ante la forma en que lo habia conocido.

No fue la forma más "tierna" que en la que se conocieron, ni siquiera fue por casualidad...

La verdad es que ella era masoquista, le gustaba recordar las cosas dolorosas sabiendo que aunque buscara otra salida todo iba a terminar en eso. Una mujer embarazada casada a los diecisiete años, con un simple muchacho que creía que podía ser el amor de toda su vida...

_Flash Back._

Habia ido con su madre a la escuela de piano, iba a hacer un pequeño examen para entrar a esa distinguida escuela. Estaba muy nerviosa, siempre habia disfrutado de tocar el piano le gustaba sentir las notas musicales sobre su cuerpo.

Era una sensación que hacia que su corazón se acelerará. Cuando entró a ese salón donde tres maestros estaban presentes ella simplemente sufrió un ataque nervioso, su madre estaba afuera del salón y ella estaba simplemente sonriendo. Jamás le habían dicho que era mala, así que eso le dio más confianza en sí misma; Camino con cuidado hasta el banco, mientras abría las teclas del piano. Pudo sentir como un señor de cabello canoso, y lentes graciosos le indicaban que empezará. Iba a tocar la mejor canción que sabía.

Tomo un suspiró, y simplemente con sus ojos cafés miró a sus profesores. Empezó tocando esa melodía triste mientras sentía que su corazón latía aun más apresurado, habia mejorado la letra de la canción. Transformándola a su manera para que fuera divertido, pudo sentir como uno de los maestros cubría su boca totalmente pasmado, pero sin embargo el que estaba en medio. El de cabello canoso seguía mirando a Kagome como si fuera una insolente. No pudo tocar más de un minuto, porque el profesor ya se encontraba tomándole el brazo para levantarla.

Estaba segura que habia hecho que los ojos del profesor de la izquierda se llenaran con lágrimas ante la melodiosa canción; Pero la de este profesor solo estaba totalmente molesta, le dijo algo al oído mientras ella asentía de manera débil, salió con sus ojos levemente irritados. Su madre estaba hablando con una distinguida mujer y al verla le indico que la esperara. Ella simplemente fue a ver el lugar, como habia dicho ese profesor.

Tocaba muy bien el piano, pero sus notas eran demasiado secas y sin sentido. Y no habia estado de acuerdo en mejorar esa grandiosa melodía. Por supuesto que estaba molesta, todos le decían que tocaba muy bien pero obviamente la habían engañado y la habían humillado al momento en que la trajeron a que hiciera ese estupido examen, noto como estaban un par de estudiantes entrando a un par de salones, regresó de nuevo a ver a su mamá y lo que encontró fue a un muchacho de cabello negro que platicaba con su mamá.

Su mamá simplemente miró a Kagome como si nada, ahí fue cuando le presentó a Inuyasha. Sus ojos dorados fue lo que llamó más la atención de la adolescente, la forma en que le regalo una calida sonrisa. Pero después a él lo habían llamado para irse de ese lugar. Y, sin darse cuenta ella habia quedado deteniendo su aliento. Y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones hasta que el se fue, y se sintió realmente tonta. Su madre le lanzó una simple mirada, la habia consentido por no haber logrado entrar y aun así ella no pudo sentirse mejor.

_---_

Se volvieron a ver tres semanas después. El habia sido su ayuda a llegar al museo de un viaje de su escuela. Pero no fueron al museo, se quedaron platicando y platicando. Y sus conversaciones eran de lo más torpes, tambien se divertían mucho. Una vez llegó a las once y media por haberse quedando en el cine en compañía de dos amigos de Inuyasha, y se la habia pasado de maravilla.

Aunque la habia regañado su padre, eso no le habia importado porque ella era feliz estando con el.

_-End Flash Back-_

Tenía miedo. Seguía viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo entero, llevó sus manos a su vientre mientras sobaba un poco. Odiaba estar embarazada. Podía notar que su panza posiblemente aumentaba pero ella no distinguía el tamaño, llevó sus manos a su cabeza mientras sus rodillas se doblaban. Lloró por breves segundos acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras se comenzaba a doblar.

Estaba casada, ya no podría hacer cosas que hacían las muchachas de su edad. Y lo odiaba, odiaba enormemente eso.

Tanto que le habían dicho en la escuela sobre el sexo sin cuidado, y ahora a ella le estaba sucediendo eso. Desearía que fuera una cruel broma, era un ser humano como todos...

Los seres humanos reaccionaban con desagrado cuando eran menores y apenas comenzaban a vivir su vida de una manera divertida, le faltaba mucho que vivir y gracias a un embarazo habia perdido esa poca libertad. La lluvia de nuevo comenzó a caer haciendo que ella fuera calmada a la cama de Inuyasha y se cubriera un poco, el estaba llegando tarde durante casi todos los días, lo veía al despertarse y resultaba incomodo hablarse.

Era un típico viernes, según Inuyasha iba a regresar lo más pronto posible. Estuvo sintiéndose asfixiada durante todo el día, y lo único que pudo hacer fue dormir. Dormir hasta sentir que el poco cansancio desapareció.

Regresó después de que termino la lluvia, totalmente agobiado y cansado. Apenas estaba entrando a las prácticas y según su hermano debía aprender todo lo posible su madre estaba entusiasmada con su nieto y el tal vez un poco. Mañana se quedaría todo el día con Kagome haciéndole compañía; Sonrió cuando entró y observo su departamento totalmente solo, dejo la chaqueta sobre el sofá mientras se adentra a su habitación estaba muy cansado como para desvelarse más.

Kagome no sintió a que hora el habia regresado.

No quiso despertarla, se veía muy hermosa cuando dormía...Estuvo tentado a besar su cuello, y así lo hizo beso con cuidado mientras ella movía un poco su cabeza y se acomodaba un poco más cerca de el, suavemente quito ese mechón negro travieso para volver a besar su cuello. Entendía que ella estaba cargando con su hijo, sonrió entre esa habitación que estaba un poco iluminada. Al principio se habia asustado, y la verdad todavía lo estaba.

Cómo sería siendo un padre? En verdad sería bueno?

Tenía tantas dudas al respecto. Su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que el dejara de besar el cuello de Kagome con un poco de molestia, ella despertó un poco mientras observaba cuidadosamente como Inuyasha contestaba antes de que ella despertara pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-_Qué quieres?-_habia dicho de una manera grosera y aburrida mientras la otra voz simplemente reía agraciada y le contestaba un "verte" el ignoró ese comentario para ver como Kagome continuaba durmiendo.-_Escucha no quiero saber nada de ti, ni siquiera me gustas, no te amo...-_dijo de manera suave mientras terminaba la llamada y entonces apagaba su celular. Quería tener un día con Kagome-

-Quien era?-preguntó Kagome levantándose apresurada mientras miraba a Inuyasha con indiferencia. Esa no era la forma adecuada de decir "buenos días"-

-Nadie-Kagome levantó una de sus cejas negras mientras miraba a Inuyasha. No iba a ser una tonta que iba a pretender que esa persona no era nadie, ella necesitaba respuestas. Habia escuchado todo y si el tenía una aventura con otra persona necesitaba saberlo-

-No mientas, escuche todo...Acaso tienes otra novia? Si es así yo puedo irme sabes...No necesito estar con alguien que solo esta conmigo porque me embarazó, eres despreciable-le habia dicho mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a sentir que las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se encogía mientras la detenía. Poso su mano sobre la muñeca de Kagome y entonces pudo ver como ella lo miraba de una manera cruel-

-dije que no era nadie...-dijo molesto mientras la abrazaba y entonces ponía sus labios cerca del oído de la chica-Ella era-Kagome evitó golpearlo-Una muchacha que conocí hace mucho tiempo, le dije que tenía novia y ella insistió...Todavía sigue insistiendo...-dijo mientras la separaba un poco y miraba a Kagome con ternura, acarició su mejilla quitándole esa traviesa lágrima-

El corazón de Kagome latió de manera apresurada.

-Simplemente no es nadie-dijo en susurró mientras continuaba sintiendo el suave aroma del cabello de Kagome, ella entonces se tranquilizó mientras iba a bañarse dejando a Inuyasha levemente irritado-

Se baño con cuidado sintiendo de nuevo su estomago, comenzaba a traumarse. No estaba segura de querer tenerlo, pero tampoco iba a ser una asesina. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua, haciendo imposible saber si eran lágrimas o agua; Se odio a si misma por breves minutos, y cuando tocaron la puerta ella dejo de sentir que se estaba perdiendo en su mundo, la figura masculina de Inuyasha entró al baño...Se sentía un poco sola, pero no después cuando el entro y puso sus labios sobre su cuello. Le gusto esa sensación, esta vez ya no habría problemas. Suspiró en sus adentros mientras se tranquilizaba al momento en que el la abrazaba por la espalda.

Ambos se estaban mojando, mientras el la volteaba con cuidado y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Tenía a una hermosa mujer enfrente de el, con un hijo en su vientre y estaba excitado ante esa idea.

Se dejo consentir olvidando sus completas por breves minutos, y el le enjabono su espalda mientras luego ella lo ayudaba con eso. Podía ver como su piel era un poco blanca, y distinguió un pequeño lunar de color más oscuro arriba de su glúteo izquierdo, le daba nervios tener al hombre más guapo que ella haya visto en un baño con ella y sobre todo _desnudo_. Ni en su imaginación se habia visto así, enjabonando una piel más suave que la de ella.

Se giró para cargarla mientras comenzaba a besar con un poco de desesperación su cuello, e iba dejando leves marcas rojas...Pegó la espalda de Kagome contra la pared, haciéndola sentir una sensación helada por su espalda la acomodo con cuidado mientras ella acomodaba sus piernas alrededor de las de el, sintiendo esos desgarradores besos. Cansada de que solo besara su cuello levanto el rostro de Inuyasha y lo hizo que besara sus labios de una manera inimaginable, sus lenguas se juntaron y no de esa manera asquerosa o lujuriosa que lo hacían muchos por calentura. Hicieron que sus mentes solo sintieran ese momento.

Y, por primera vez después de haberse enterado que estaba embarazada pudo sonreír con alegría sin preocuparse de su embarazo, sus ojos cafés se entrecerraron mientras cansada se dejaba caer sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, aun el agua seguía cayendo. Haciendo que sus cuerpos no sudaran ante la fricción que hubo entre ellos.

Esos cuerpos desnudos estaban dándose placer carnal debido a que se amaban. Pero cuando eres joven confundes el amor con la atracción, y crees que cuando te dice me gustas es un te amo. Mentalidades adolescentes que confunden todo.

La cargó como el caballero que era y la llevó a la cama, en cuanto el desapareció ella divertida se levanto rápido de la cama para ir a ponerse uno de los boxers de Inuyasha, y después le robo una camisa larga que tenía un animal de un cono de nieve. Y se recostó, lo vio llegar con una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Prefería ver a Inuyasha desnudo que ver porno. Bueno, Inuyasha si le daba placer en verdad.

Sus mejillas se coloraron al pensar en eso, era una niña traviesa. Por eso quedó embarazada, vio como el llegaba y se acostaba a su lado para encender la televisión.

-Necesitamos limpiar la casa-dijo mientras Inuyasha decía un "si" de manera vaga.-Necesitamos buscarle espacio el bebe-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha se quedaba atónito y miraba a su esposa. No supo que sentir en esos momentos-Inuyasha, estas seguro de que lo quieres?-preguntó nerviosa mientras luego se movía un poco de manera nerviosa, el al ver su rostro se levanto apresurado para verla-

-Kagome...Si tienes algo que decirlo solo dilo, yo...-Kagome simplemente comenzó a llorar totalmente cansada y devastada, sabía que podía derrumbarse enfrente de el, el no la criticaba o decía cosas a sus espaldas-

-Bien-tomo un poco de aire para comenzar esa pequeña platica. Por un momento sintió que le hacia falta el oxigeno, y el simplemente deseaba que esa platica se evitara lo más posible. Pero esa opción no estaba en su menú en ese momento; Pudo escuchar como su corazón bombeaba de manera frenética. Inuyasha solo pudo observarla con sus penetrantes ojos dorados-Yo todavía no estoy lista para un bebe, no quería casarme tan joven-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, no quiso que el la tocara ya que si lo hacia no podría terminar de decir lo que habia estado pensando durante esas largas noches-fui una estupida al permitir embarazarme-Miró a Inuyasha haciendo que el se sintiera mal. Por más que intentaba decir algo no podía, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca-mi familia me corrió de mi casa...Y no se como...Argg-dijo mientras se giraba y entonces se levantaba para encerrarse en el baño sin permitir que el la detuviera-

Le hablo durante horas, aunque no la estaba viendo podía sentir como ella lloraba y se golpeaba levemente contra esa pared. Ella dejo de llorar hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de salir, claro que en su momento esa sensación de placer fue delicioso, y hasta debía admitirlo que lo habia gozado...Pero no estaba gozando que dentro de menos de siete meses ella iba a tener un hijo.

Por la noche, cuando Inuyasha se habia hartado de tenerla encerrada abrió la puerta y vio como estaba durmiendo en el suelo, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama en donde la dejo dormir.

"_Hey! Reacciona..."_ sentía que alguien debía darle una bofetada para reaccionar. El se sentía muy bien al tener a Kagome para el todo el día, pero y ella? _"Ya no será lo mismo con este bebe, en verdad lo quieres?" _cuestiones en verdad raras estaban entrando a su mente. _"Vas a levantarte por la madrugada..."_ Se levanto totalmente frustrado de su cama mientras salía, buscando un cigarro en su pantalón y luego fue a la cocina a encender ese cigarro con el fuego azul de la estufa.

Estuvo fumando en esa pequeña terraza que el poseía, mientras expulsaba ese humo. Podía observar como estaban las personas moviéndose entre las calles, como estaba su vecina de tres pisos más abajo estaba en una ropa demasiado provocativa haciendo ejercicio, y para acabar un sujeto gordo con pelos en su pecho y en sus partes intimas estaba tomando el sol. Lo único que se cubría eran sus ojos. Dejo caer la ceniza sin algún problema mientras de nuevo se abatían los pensamientos en su mugrosa mente.

El, una persona que les dijo a sus padres que era lo suficientemente responsable como para poder vivir solo, el...Termino embarazando a su novia, no supo si reír ante ese sucio juego de la vida o simplemente hacerlo sonar irónico.

En ningún momento se rió o sonrió. Siempre estuvo mirando un punto muerto en donde su mirada se perdía y pensaba en el momento en que arruino su vida con ese bebe. Aceptaba que habia embarazado a una mujer, y su padre le habia dicho que podía tener novias pero no embarazarlas...Si las embarazaba el iba a sufrir lo que era tener que trabajar y ganar el dinero para sostener a tu familia. Se quemó el labio cuando se dio cuenta de que ya iba a comenzar a fumar la colilla del cigarro, lo aventó simplemente porque se habia quemado un poco.

Diecisiete años, con una esposa embarazada. Encendió otro cigarrillo mientras comenzaba a pensar en el grande desperdicio de su vida. Si quería tener hijos pero no en ese momento, era muy joven. Habia escuchado rumores de Kagome, y odiaba eso. Todavía no estaba listo, prestó atención a su cigarro mientras observaba como estaba la ceniza por caerse.

Sin duda no podría dormir.

Al día siguiente, exactamente el domingo de ese hermoso día de Marzo estaba una señora vestida de la manera más elegante posible, con sus ojos negros esperando impaciente a que se abriera la puerta, mostraba una sonrisa con sus labios pintados de un color rosa pálido, sus ojos brillaban haciéndola ver impaciente, desesperada y un poco de curiosa. Su cabello estaba cayendo por su hombro izquierdo, sujetado por un extraño chongo, y cortado de manera perfecta hasta más debajo de sus hombros. Sus parpados estaban sombreados del color de su vestido primaveral de color rosa pastel, sus zapatos eran a la vez graciosos y elegantes que la hacían lucir más alta.

Debido a que era primavera el clima era perfecto.

Después de mirar su reloj femenino marca rolex, ella decidió tocar de nuevo levantando su ceja de manera impaciente. Parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por un fino sombrero, escuchó un par de ruidos y con eso sonrió aun más. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho de aspecto cansado, y desvelado. Sus ojos totalmente irritados y con un grande golpe en su mejilla...

La mujer se asusto al principio y noto la oscuridad en la que estaba esa casa, decidió no criticar las condiciones en la que estaba viviendo esa joven pareja. Saludo a su hijo, y como vio que el no iba a decirle lo que habia pasado ella lo interrogo.

-Quieres que te engañe creyendo que fue una pelea, o que te diga que media ciudad ya sabe de lo de Kagome y que por eso la defendí?-preguntó mientras miraba a otro lado, ella como madre no quería doblar su carácter con su hijo. Se moría de ganas de protegerlo y de evitar ese pequeño error, pero a la larga ese pequeño y hermoso error podría ser una bendición. Pero, a como iban las cosas no estaba segura-

-Inuyasha...-dijo su madre de manera cansada mientras dejaba su bolsa encima de la barra de la cocina, su hijo la observo impaciente-Hay tantas cosas para que las mujeres no se embaracen, cosas que tu debes usar-dijo mientras luego se rascaba un poco su frente intentando no regañarlo. De seguro el infierno apenas iba a comenzar-Y, que mejor forma de responsabilizarte que cuidar de esa criatura?-preguntó su madre mientras entonces Inuyasha miraba a otro lado. No abandonaría a Kagome-

-Tu no vas a lidiar con los rumores-Murmuró mientras su madre simplemente le intentaba dar ánimos. Kagome salió de bañarse y totalmente apenada fue a saludar a su suegra; Su suegra una persona que estaba enterada en la posición de exilio que su familia le habia dado decidió adoptarla como una hija. Y, le estaba tejiendo un pequeño suéter para su hijo.-

Hablaron con ella, habían quedado de acuerdo en algo...Iban a irse a vivir lejos para que así, Inuyasha no se peleara constantemente con los que intentaban decirle "zorra" o cualquier derivado sucio a su esposa. Y aparte porque si veían a su hijo iban a apuntarlo y le iban a decir cosas. Y eso haría que su hijo los odiara.

Pero en cuanto Inuyasha se fuera, el se haría cargo de sus gastos. Con una cantidad normal el iba a ir dando frutos a su trabajo, así que tenía dos semanas para pensar en algún negocio y al parecer Kagome tenía una idea.

Beso sus labios mientras ella se tranquilizaba, el ginecólogo le habia dicho que podía viajar solo que tuviera cuidado, le dio un par de pastillas para sus nervios y le dijo una pequeña probabilidad de su estomago. Esta no podía crecer mucho, y no es porque fuera malo de hecho le convendría, pero las posibilidades eran 50-50.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

**Ñammm**

**GRACIAS X SU APOYO.**

**QUIEREN CONTINUAR LEYENDO SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO REVIEWS.**

**:D**

Pd.-"Let them eat cake" Marie Antoinette (para el rancho: maria antonieta xDDD)

Pd2.-Mi pc va a morir D: no se cuando me la regresaran solo se ke la van a formatear u.u pero sta bn asi ya no me dará problemas la hija de puta n.n ya bye n.n (si asi insulto a mi compu, como insultaré a mis enemigos :l)

Ya bye.

Atte:

Willnira

"_Si, yo tambien solía escuchar voces..._

_Le conté a mi psicóloga_

_Y me dijo que tal vez la vida no era para todos"_


	3. Celos

**Misstake.**

_Notas previas: _

Q.Q! perdón x el retraso T.T!

Playin' now: Infected Mushroom-Becoming insane (AHH esta canción es psycho o,o y como a los casi cuatro minutos los tipos

Cantan como dos párrafos xD y están bn perros °¬°).

**Cáp.3 celos**

"_Ruégale a tu Dios que nos cuide del infierno"_

Los meses pasaban tan rápido, habían pasado las festividades de navidad en otra ciudad diferente. Y apenas se acostumbraban a eso, habia establecido contacto con su madre mientras ella le indicaba que alquilaran por mientras una casa pero el negó. Si el iba a encargarse de su familia iba a ser por sus meritos, miró como estaba Kagome en la estación del tren sentada con una hermosa panza de embarazada que apenas y se lograba distinguir, su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto debido ante repentino paseo que decidieron hacer, los ojos cafés de Kagome tenían corrido el rimel y el delineador negro que solía usar siempre. Le regaló una sonrisa a su novio mientras lo veía a un par de metros lejos de ella hablar con su suegra.

Podía sonreír y esperar a que todo saliera bien. Cinco meses habían sido cinco hermosos meses de llevar en su vientre a una pequeña criatura. Inuyasha habia querido dejar todo arreglado antes de cambiarse rápido, ya tenían donde vivir un departamento con dos cuartos y una amplia cocina. Sabía que el habia decidido dejar de recibir dinero de sus padres así que iba a trabajar con todas sus fuerzas para que su padre no pensará que era un idiota. Si tenían problemas le hablaría a su madre y así buscarían la forma de resolverlos.

El colgó el teléfono mientras sonreía al ver a su novia tomar su bolso mientras se acercaba hacia el, pudieron ver a otros muchachos caminar con sus novias. Y el al ver que ella estaba desprevenida la tomo de la mano y ella entonces le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Aun en su más oscuro momento no dejaban de creer en que eran capaces. Si, tenían sus dudas pero iba a salir todo bien.

El habia pedido que su madre le enviaría su carro y fue la única cosa que le pudo pedir ya que a el tambien se le caía la cara de vergüenza por haberse atrevido a ser alguien tan irresponsable; Ignoró sus pensamientos cuando sentía toda la depresión que habia a su alrededor, una muchacha de su edad pasaba con su novio tomados de la mano y besándose como si ese fuera el último momento. Y el parecía infeliz al estar a su lado, Inuyasha siguió abrazando a Kagome para recostarla en su pecho y así hacer que ella se quedara tranquila.

El sol ya estaba totalmente ocultó, habían tomado ese día como uno de descanso para conocer más la ciudad y así disfrutar un poco pero con una panza de cinco meses llamaba un poco la atención, su pequeña panza y a veces se les quedaban viendo. Viendo lo _enamorados_ que estaban.

Se habia quedado dormida del cansancio, ya le habia dicho el ginecólogo que no podía caminar mucho. Sobretodo debía descansar y estar tranquila, y la verdad los primeros tres meses habían sido una tortura. Constantemente habia escuchado en su otra escuela que era una cualquiera, e incluso la habían ido a buscar las que amaban a Inuyasha para decirle que ese bebe solo era para retenerlo. E incluso recordaba lo que su padre le habia dicho, apretó estando dormida la camisa de Inuyasha y el simplemente le beso la sien.

Llegaron a su casa y el para no despertarla decidió cargarla. Pagó el taxi mientras iba a subir con cuidado a Kagome a su nuevo departamento y la dejaba acostada en su cama. Tenían suficiente dinero pero no deseaba confiarse así que empezó a buscar un trabajo. Busco en el periódico y todo era demasiado inútil, y para poder empeorar todo no tenía una carta de recomendación de sus padres. Decidió irse a dar un baño, mientras llegaba dejo caer toda su ropa al suelo.

A veces pensaba que todo daba vueltas como un carrusel, y quería que alguien lo despertara porque juraba que se volvía desquiciado. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que le habia pasado, saber que le habia pasado porque juraba que todo estaba dando vueltas como un carrusel y la locura recorría toda su piel. Y descubría que esa sensación le fascinaba.

"_Despiertame, antes de que cambie otra vez...Cuéntame de nuevo la historia de cómo no me volveré desquiciado, dime porque todo siempre es lo mismo explícame la razón de porque tengo tanto dolor"_

Dejo que todo su cuerpo comenzará a mojarlo, humedeció su cabello y noto lo largo y maltratado que estaba debido a que el se guardaba sus preocupaciones en la madrugada para en la mañana sonreírle a Kagome y no preocuparla. Tenía apenas diecisiete años. Sus rodillas se doblaron poco a poco y mientras sentía el agua caer no supo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que se mezclaron poco a poco con el agua.

Como podía decirle a la vida que ese bebe todavía no lo esperaba? Como podía decir que iba a ser bueno criándolo? Y si su bebe lo odiaba? Se lavo muy bien su cabello, y después procedió a enjabonar su cuerpo de manera lenta mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba de pensar en lo que iba a pasar.

No era el único dudando en sus expectativas como padre, tambien una muchacha azabache que vivía feliz a lado de su esposo estaba teniendo sus dudas. Las dudas que ella habia deseado ignorar hasta que el bebe naciera.

Pero muchas cosas eran difíciles de ignorar.

**---**

Lo podía sentir, podía sentir como esas levantadas la estaban volviendo loca. Como esa sensación de querer vomitar ante cualquier aroma.

Llevó su mano a su boca para intentar cubrir el asco que sentía al respirar esos aromas, habia un puesto de mariscos cerca de ella así que con cuidado se movió entre la gente para llegar rápido a casa, con su mano izquierda cargando un par de cosas que habia comprado se apresuró a llegar a casa después de que se alejo un par de metros más se sintió mejor. Empezó a verse blanca y simplemente tomo aire, estaba agitada y la gente pasaba por su lado con mucha facilidad, hasta que un par de brazos la tomaron con cuidado y la acercaron a tomar asiento en una banca.

Respiró de manera tranquila mientras luego el decía un "espera" y entonces se alejaba por cinco minutos para ver como ella estaba aun cubriéndose su boca con sus suaves manos. Lo más seguro es que el muchacho no hubiera notado el anillo, y que al ver a la adolescente en mal estado la quisiera ayudar y no quiso ignorar el hecho de que era muy hermosa para estar sola y con malestar. Fue lo que el joven de cabello desordenado, y estilo surfer pensó en ese momento. Le dio la botella de agua y se la abrió con un poco de desesperación para después estirar su mano con la botella de agua. Kagome lo miró por un par de segundos y pudo notar que ese desconocido se veía preocupado.

Dejo de cubrirse su rostro para tomar un poco de aire, y al final sonrió para tomar con su mano temblorosa la botella de agua, bebió de manera calmada mientras el parecía mirarla con ternura.

-Gracias...-dijo con una voz un poco baja y el apenas y pareció escucharla. Le regaló una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos, y haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran. Kagome no quedo hipnotizada pero si se sorprendió de que alguien joven la ayudará en un momento donde el vomito amenazaba con salírsele por la nariz y por la boca-Te iras al cielo con todo y zapatos-Le dijo haciendo reír al muchacho. Ella y sus amigas tendían a decir eso muy seguido sobretodo cuando alguien les pasaba la tarea, o les hacían un pequeño favor. Pero para el muchacho el mejor agradecimiento pudo ser esa honesta sonrisa por parte de Kagome-Estas embarazada?-preguntó el llamando la atención de Kagome en cuestión de segundos. Ella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a tomar la bolsa de plástico con más rapidez-

-Si-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y entonces el se sorprendía mucho, ella no era más que un año menor a el y ya estaba cargando con una criatura en su cuerpo, decidió tomar esa bolsa que se veía pesada y entonces Kagome se le quedo viendo. Si llegaba a casa e Inuyasha lo veía, no desearía saber que clase de problemas tendría-No, no, no te molestes-dijo rápido intentando quedarse con la bolsa de nuevo pero el muchacho la levantó con mucha facilidad por los aires facilitándose porque era más alto que ella-

-Enserio es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-Notó como ella iba a poner otra excusa así que le saco la lengua-No tengo clases es día feriado-Volvió a decir más divertido y entonces Kagome comenzó a caminar en un sentido contrario a donde estaban, cruzó la calle con cuidado y el la jaló un poco de la camisa porque casi la iban a atropellar. Ciertamente ella no estaba acostumbrada a andar en las calles o cruzarlas-Eres un poco despistada-dijo divertido mostrándole por primera vez a esa desconocida su risa mientras ella abría la puerta de la entrada a los otros departamentos, subieron unas escaleras y el muchacho notó que ella no vivía en malas condiciones. Subieron por un elevador moderno y después bajaron al piso número ocho, en donde ella camino por un par de corredores hasta llegar a su departamento. No miró su mano izquierda dos veces ya que era imposible que el muchacho que se atrevió a dejarla embarazada se hubiera casado con ella-

Ya que así era esa nueva forma de vida. La realidad era que la gente era más irresponsable y se conformaban con las tendencias de la moda.

Ignorando que podían ser ellos mismos, decidían seguir a las otras personas. Y, en un lugar donde uno quiere hacer la diferencia de los demás esa persona termina siendo igual que todos, y esa era la realidad.

Kagome abrió con cuidado la puerta sonriendo de que Inuyasha no estuviera en la sala, así que hizo pasar al muchacho y le sirvió un vaso de agua y el muchacho lo tomo con calma, el le sacaba conversación. Le dijo su nombre y ella omitió por la falta de costumbre a decir el apellido de Inuyasha, así que después de más de quince minutos es se disponía a irse.

Inuyasha habia notado que ella habia hablado con alguien, y como buen esposo que era no escucho un "soy casada" al contrarió escuchó risas y luego partes en donde habia silencios. Salió del pasillo para dejar de ocultarse, y así ver a una Kagome sonriendo mientras acomodaba las cosas que habia comprado con un poco de tranquilidad. Levantó su ceja negra mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en la barra con toda la comodidad del mundo, ella cuando el le hablo fue que por fin pudo notar su presencia.

-Quien era?-preguntó Inuyasha de manera molesta. Kagome entonces dejo de sonreír para voltearse y enseñar sus manos recién lavadas miró como si Inuyasha hubiera escuchado mal y así ignorarlo pero era imposible habia sentido sus ojos molestos puestos sobre su nuca y parte de su espalda todo el tiempo, e incluso platico de manera incomoda con ese tal "Yuu"-

-Un muchacho que acabo de conocer, iba de regreso a casa y me sentí mal...Y el me compro una botella de agua y yo la tome y se me iba...-El entonces gruñó haciendo que ella guardara silencio y procedió a mirarla de manera furiosa-

Jamás pensó que con una simple salidita a comprar algo en el super ella hubiera conocido a alguien. Guiado por los celos su cerebro rechazó la información de que ella se habia sentido mal, y optó por creer que fue por "cortesía" de su esposa que el habia entrado a "su" casa a tomar de "su" agua.

-No le dijiste que eras casada-dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos mostrando los celos que sentía en ese momento lo estaba cegando y de manera estupida-Ni siquiera conmigo ríes de esa manera-Comenzó a decir de manera infantil haciendo que Sakura lo mirará divertida. Adoraba ver celosos a Inuyasha, era como esos gatitos que al no conocer a nadie atacan. Con esa mirada de solo confiar en si mismo-sonríe para mi-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a su esposa. Al escucharla sus celos habían desaparecido, aun quedaba algo pero ella no parecía querer enojarse y aparte su mujer estaba embarazada-

-Estas loco, la gente no sonríe de la nada-dijo mientras entonces el continuaba haciéndose la victima y después cuando logró convencerla ella sonrió con presión, se veía demasiado falsa y a el no le habia gustado. Su segunda sonrisa era un poco mejor pero no dejaba de ser forzada. La tercera sonrisa fue verdadera, emanaba calidez y tranquilidad. No sabía que describir al ver esa sonrisa, pero en cuestión de segundos el la miró con ternura y cuando menos se lo espero la tomo del brazo y le dio un beso, pegó su frente con la de ella y aun con su característica arrogancia se preparo para decirle unas palabras dignas de el, le dijo:-tu recompensa-Ella roló sus ojos sintiendo ese amor promiscuo que el le daba. Adoraba probar los labios de Kagome-

Su corazón todavía latía con fuerza como la primera vez que la habia besado, los ojos cafés de Kagome todavía brillaban de esa manera. Y de pensar tanto en eso y de sentir como ella lo miraba encantado fue que sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo, el sintió ese calor y Kagome no lo habia notado. Pero el se puso nervioso, apartó a Kagome y decidió irse a dormir un rato.

Después de todo eso de ser novio/esposo/amante no era fácil. Siguió gruñendo, ojala tuviera que encerrar a Kagome en su casa sin dejarla salir, tenerla simplemente para el. Se moriría si la veía con otro...Se moriría si ella no pensaba en el.

Al día siguiente habia ido a ver un par de lugares donde se rentaban, iba a hacer su propio negocio con el dinero que tenían y ya le alcanzaría para todo. Kagome se habia quedado porque tenía mucho sueño, y el habia pasado a una peluquería en donde por desgracia un homosexual le metió mano a su cabello y lo dejo como si fuera algún modelo, no se quejaba ese homosexual habia hecho un buen trabajo. No tenía el cabello tan largo, lo tenía normal, sus oídos casi se cubrían y tenía flequillo...Era un largo revuelto, ese que todos comienzan a usar y estaba de moda.

Habia guardado el número del homosexual, y hasta se habia atrevido a conversar con el un poco. Al menos ya sabía quien iba a cortarle el pelo cuando fuera necesario. Regresó a buscar lugares y le habia gustado uno en donde tenía varios pisos, pero que clase de negocio podía poner? El iba a ser empresario tal vez podía creer una propia empresa. Negó eso sería complicado, su mente se ilumino. Porque no intentar una agencia de modelaje? Hizo un par de llamadas, con sus amigos de Japón no podía contar ya que ellos trabajaban, su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que el contestara ese par de mensajes. Uno era de Sango y por lo que leía para ella las cosas no estaban muy bien.

Se rasco su cabeza mientras dejaba ver la perforación que tenía en su oreja izquierda, una extraña cruz de plata y luego un simple diamante pequeño que le hacia segundas, y otro arete más. En su oreja derecha solo habitaban dos aretes que eran par, y sus brazos que levemente estaban bronceados, su brazo derecho tenía unas pulseras negras y finas que se entrelazaban y en el brazo izquierdo habia un reloj lujoso que daba buena presentación a su persona.

Se quedo ahí imaginando su negocio, mientras hacia un par de llamadas al mismo tiempo. Llamó con Sango y no tenía noticias buenas, la castaña apenas y podía hablar y el en un acto caritativo le decía "vente a vivir con nosotros"...

Al menos así Kagome no estaría sola. Por lo que habia entendido de Miroku, Sango habia entrado en las drogas...Y por desgraciada esa fue su primera vez y conociendo a los padres de Sango querían llevarla a un internado pero ella se habia negado y solo optó por correr de la casa con todo su dinero, y al no tener nada que hacer solo pudo llamar al amigo que tenía más problemas que lidiar.

El mundo estaba más desquiciado, y en un mundo tan loco la persona más cuerda entre todos termina ayudando eso le iba a pasar a Sango. Pero no hay que olvidar esa pequeña frase, ya que dentro de varios meses esa frase tendrá un grande significado para Sango Taiji.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Hahahaha staba hablando cn una amiga en la calle (si ske los viernes salgo cn unas amigas y los sabados me voi a un parkesillo y hablamos xD) y nos empezamos a burlar de cómo en españa decían "la polla" y luego que fufurufas eran las putas en colombia, y como tengo una amiga ke es de colombia pss machin cura.

Más o menos era asi la conver...

Yo: oye...te acuerdas de la colombia?

S: sehhh...ke?

Yo: se kedo encerrada en el baño, y solo tenia ke darle otra vuelta...

S: no hay puertas o ke o,o o pura esa cosa...como sabana o yo ke se E.e!

Yo: XDDD mamonaa hahahahahaha (pinche morra xD)

Y no me acuerdo de la palabra Q.Q!

Bueno n,n tengo como ke principios de sueño y me voy a acostar a ver ke hay en la tv :/

Necesito cigarros T.T!!!

**ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS. **AKA DE NETA

MUCHAS GRACIAS :DDD ME HACEN LA WILLNIRA DE LAS WILLNIRAS

;D

DEJEN MÁS REVIEWS!

Dime todo lo ke paso, no me di cuenta ni ke me pico, todo da vueltas como un carrusel, Locura recorre todita mi piel, wake me up before I change again...

Remind me the store that I won't get insane, tell me why it's always the same, explain me the reason why I'm so much in pain♪

Becoming insane-infected mushroom (de todas las canciones de psycho, esa es la ke más me gusta n.n)

"_Por mi propio Dios que aunque no exista_

_Yo__ le rezare y le orare con orgullo"_

Atte:

Willnira

♥


	4. Recuerdos

**Misstake.**

_Notas previas:_

_Q.Q__ odio el words nuevo T.T!!_

**Cap.4 ****Recuerdos.**

_"Una pequeña niña sin magia"_

Habia quedado temprano con el dueño del local para cerrar su trato. Al parecer iba demasiado formal, un traje negro que resaltaba que era un poco mayor de edad su cabello bien peinado y se había quitado sus perforaciones, ya que sin eso lo iban a creer un irresponsable. Llegó cinco minutos antes de la reunión y estaba demasiado nervioso su papá le había hecho el favor de mandarle un documento de recomendación en donde remarcaba que era un Taisho.

El sol estaba calentando los cuerpos de las personas, mientras que unas personas a las siete de la mañana se encontraban haciendo ejercicio otras personas simplemente estaban encaminándose a su trabajo. El estaba parado enfrente de un café en donde un señor un poco robusto, con un cabello revuelto y mal arreglado estaba llegando, llevaba ropa playera y parecía no tener indicios de puntualidad o formalidad. Lo miró por breves segundos y el señor llegó a su lado en cuestión de segundos, jaló la silla mientras tomaba asiento y sin dirigirle la palabra llamó al mesero y después que pidió un café con tres cucharadas de azúcar se digno a decir buenos días.

En su mente lo estaba asesinando hacerlo esperar veinte minutos no era algo que a el le gustara. El señor con sus ojos cansados y de color verdes le regalo una sonrisa que mostro las arrugas que ya estaban marcadas alrededor de sus ojos, obviamente Inuyasha todavía no quería ser así de viejo.

De hecho agradecía ser joven.

-Buenos días señor Taisho-dijo cordialmente aquel señor que hizo un extraño sonido con su garganta cuando hablo. Evitó reírse de esa persona mientras fingía que tenía tos y el señor parecía inmune a su pequeño ataque de risa.-Llega temprano, tuve un accidente con mi mujer...Ella insistía en que debía recoger la ropa a la tintorería pero acá entre nos no lo hice-Le regaló un guiñó mientras Inuyasha asentía. A el no le interesaba si tenía esposa, o si tenía que ir por sus hijos en la noche para recogerlos de alguna fiesta pero decidió asentir y regalarle una coqueta sonrisa. Estaba seguro que el señor se puso nervioso porque en cuestión de segundos comenzó a jugar con sus manos, y cuando su café llegó a la mesa mostró que la parte de sus axilas tenían sudor...Inuyasha evitó asquearse de ese señor-

-Lo entiendo-La verdad no, quería largarse de ahí y decirle como había salido todo a Kagome-Sobre el trato...-Intentó iniciar la conversación de su trabajo haciendo que el señor bebiera del café como si fuera algún refresco helado mientras después comenzaba a toser y regresaba el café a la taza, Inuyasha miró a otro lado totalmente avergonzado. Ese señor le daba pena ajena-

-Si, si aquí traigo los papeles y todo-dijo el señor mientras dejaba el café por breves segundos y levantaba su mano para pedir un par de bollos, después en su portafolio decorado de piel atigrada saco un par de papeles. Se los extendió a Inuyasha y le indico donde firmar, Inuyasha le extendió también sus papeles donde indicaba que podía confiar en el y ver que era una persona responsable el señor los miró y de manera indecisa se los regreso. Su pequeña reunión fue muy breve, el señor dijo que necesitaba un tutor y el enseño un documento donde su madre se hacia cargo de todo, el señor pareció satisfecho. Le hizo un par de preguntas, sobre el negocio y sobre su vida personal.-

Aguanto por dos horas a ese señor ridículo, y cuando se iba a ir el muy descarado se había levantado para irse sin pagar su café. Claro todos conocían el apellido Taisho y creían que porque era rico podía afrontar el pago de un café con sus respectivos bollos, gruñó cuando dejo el dinero y le dejaba dinero extra al mesero mientras se desaparecía de ese lugar subiendo a su carro para así ir y a hacer un par de cosas. Su madre le iba a mandar a un decorador para su negocio, y también iba a conseguirle propaganda.

Estaba ansioso por así decir que no estaba nervioso. Ese día fue agitado, ir a recoger a Sango a las diez de la noche en el aeropuerto mientras la escuchaba hablar de cosas tontas y el reía. Al menos compartía momentos con alguien de su edad y podía desaburrirse de su vida como casado.

Sango se veía más entusiasmada que el. Y se veía más mujer, como amigo le dijo que le iba a ir muy bien en esta ciudad. Sango dijo que no iba a ser para siempre pero el decidió no creerle. Conocía a los padres de Sango eran peores que los de Kagome y dudaba que le fueran a perdonar por haber querido hacer sus cosas en un Viernes.

Hablaron de cómo la habían pasado todos. Sango no menciono que los chismes de Kagome habían desaparecido o que todavía había gente que quería hablar de ella porque estaban aburridas de sus vidas.

Después de cansarse al escuchar la voz de la castaña fue que decidió meter su pie en el acelerador y llegar a su casa en menos de quince minutos. Las manos de Sango estaban sudando porque no había visto a su amiga en tanto tiempo, dejo que las maletas las cargara el vago novio de su amiga mientras ella corría por los pasillos para llegar a su departamento, Inuyasha miró la hora y la dejo que tocara y que gritará un "KAGOME ABREME MANIACA" mientras hacia que la azabache se despertara y fuera atender ese pequeño relajo.

Murmuró muchas cosas y como conocía la voz al abrir la puerta ya sabía lo que se esperaba. A una Sango con lágrimas de emoción y con un cabello, que demonios!? Sango tenía el cabello largo y luego de la parte de su flequillo lo tenía corto, y aparte estaba pintada de una manera rara...

-Kagome...-dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga y entonces veía como la azabache estaba sorprendida aun sin reaccionar. Pero después de breves minutos le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga y decidió corresponderle el abrazo, Inuyasha estaba cargando las maletas mirando como su mujer abrazaba a su amiga y luego a el parecía ignorarlo. Muy bien entendía que estuviera enojada. No había ido a comer, y no pudo llamarla pero si querían tener dinero su mujer necesitaba entender que el estaba haciendo todo lo posible por tener dinero-

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, Qué paso?-preguntó Kagome con su suave voz mientras veía como Inuyasha iba y ocupaba el otro cuarto con las cosas de Sango. Si les iba bien entre los dos comprarían otro departamento para que estuvieran más cómodos ellos dos y su bebe-

-Bueno me da mucha vergüenza decirlo pero...-Sango simplemente jugo con sus dedos un par de segundos y después alzo su vista para sonreírle a su amiga con tanto cariño-tuve un problema con las drogas no se si te dijo Inuyasha-dijo mientras Kagome negaba y entonces veía como su amiga mostraba el dolor mediante su mirada. Su sonrisa estaba hermosa, pero su mirada era totalmente triste...Y eso le preocupaba a Kagome-mis papás me fueron a buscar y entonces descubrieron que me estaba drogando obviamente querían hacer su escándalo, pero...Decidieron correrme de la casa así que no se si regresaré mi mamá se encontraba muy contenta ante la decisión de mi padre-dijo mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Kagome al ver a su amiga llorar se lanzo a abrazarla y entonces pudo sentir como Sango mojaba parte de su pijama, le dio ternura ver como su amiga lloraba. Ya que por lo general ella siempre estaba llorando, jodida Sango si seguía así la iba a hacer llorar-

Sango se descargó Inuyasha salió de su cuarto queriendo saber que tanto chismeaba su mujer con su amiga, y al ver como lloraban decidió que era hora de aparecer.

-Es tarde...-Murmuró mientras escuchaba un "A mi también me corrieron de la casa, que nuestros papás ardan en fuego" y de seguro esa expresión era de su mujer, levantó su ceja mientras se acercaba y veía como luego su esposa y su amiga se lanzaban a abrazarlo y a llorar encima de el-Si...desahóguense...-Murmuró mientras escuchaba breves murmullos por parte de Sango y luego Kagome que decía un "Que se pudran" y hacia un sonido gracioso, Sango por accidente babeo la blusa de Inuyasha ya que cuando Sango lloraba tendía a llorar con la boca abierta ya que sus fosas nasales se tapaban y no podía respirar.-

Y ahí se quedo hasta las dos de la mañana a escuchar a Sango y a decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero Sango decía que como todo iba a estar bien si el dinero se le iba a caer y el le decía "Ya perdón, no soy bueno dando consuelo confórmate con eso" y Sango se quedaba callada para abrazar a Kagome y Kagome simplemente negaba totalmente exasperada de la sensibilidad de su esposo.

No durmió hasta las tres de la mañana cansado de escuchar todas esas cosas femeninas y de andar limpiando llantos ajenos. Llegó a su cama y lo único que puso hacer fue quedarse en calzones y dormir, totalmente cansado de su día.

Soñó que se casaba y no de la forma en que era, si no que tenía una espada de star wars y luego la muchacha con la que se casaba pasaba vestida como yoda y luego el la mataba. No entendió esa parte y decidió no entenderla. Soñó tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de hacer aquellas citas.

Kagome quería participar en el trabajo ya que ella se encargaría de las fotografías, Sango haría los primeros modelajes mientras luego promovían a las modelos. Pero principalmente iban a ir los del trabajo, se despertó a las diez de la mañana gracias a su esposa embarazada, y Sango había hecho el desayuno a modo de recompensa por haberla aceptado en su departamento, esas lágrimas habían quedado en el pasado ahora tenía que ayudar a su amiga en todo lo posible no iba a dejar que sus problemas afectaran el embarazo de su amiga/hermana.

El día en que conoció a Kagome fue como muy extraño no fue en la escuela. Fue por prácticamente celos, y fue en secundaria...Para ser exactos en primero de secundaria...

Y la verdad le fascinaba recordar la historia.

_-Flash Back-_

Era un hermoso sábado, y posiblemente no tenía nada que hacer solo que si tenía algo que hacer según sus amigas su ex – novio iba a tener una cita a las dos semanas de haber terminado su relación. Y por cizaña sus amigas le habían dicho que debía impedir esa cita, así que iba a impedirla. Tomo su bolsa de la hello kitty mientras le pedía a su chofer que la llevara al cine donde iban a ir. Sonrió cuando había llegado y entonces pudo notar como estaba una muchacha con sus amigas hablando, a ninguna de ellas las conocía pero al que si reconoció fue a su ex que estaba llegando con sus amigos obviamente cada quien iba a tener su pareja. Los siguió hasta la sala y cuando pudo ver que una de pelo negro estaba con su ex, fue que se lanzó al ataque.

La habían dejado sola al ir al baño y ahí aprovecho para agarrarla.

-Tu eres la que anda con John!?-preguntó la castaña mientras veía a la adolescente como hablaba por teléfono y luego colgaba la llamada para voltearse y verla directamente a los ojos. Su mente se vio nublada ya que la muchacha era realmente hermosa para ser una niña sin senos y tonta, fue así como la clasifico a primera vista-

-Con John el perdedor!? Hahaha no...Al principio me gusto pero me dio asco, tiene un extraño lunar en su ojo...-decía mientras sentía una extraña sensación al hablar así de su pareja-Y estaba hablando con mi chofer para que me recogiera es terriblemente malo sacando platica-dijo mientras Sango se quedaba perpleja. Le estaba contando a una desconocida que odiaba a su pareja. Y la verdad ella también se río, se burlaron de su pequeño lunar del muchacho del ojo y después Kagome lo rechazo diciéndole que no le gustaba y que parecía que tenía dos ojos-

Tal vez fueron demasiado malas con el. Y se volvieron a ver en una clase de ballet, que por cierto dejaron de asistir al decirles que estaban gordas...

Y su amistad continuó hasta que tenían diecisiete años.

_-End of flash back-_

Iba en el carro recordando todo eso, mientras veía como estaba Kagome peleando con Inuyasha por la estación del radio hasta que ella se levanto un poco y le pido al número tres en donde pasaron la canción que había estado escuchando al momento en que sus padres la había cachado consumiendo drogas. Y la verdad le fascinaba esa canción. Esa fiesta fue un paso a su maduración y a su libertad. Ignoró que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban cantando, sonrió de esa forma tierna mientras observaba a sus amigos.

Sus papás siempre le dieron atención pero esta vez los había desconocido, la había abofeteado primero su madre su padre intentaba calmarla pero como su mamá era la del dinero terminó su madre corriéndola de la casa. Claro que Sango era de esas personas que decían las cosas, te regresaba cualquier cosa simple que le dijeras. Al llegar vieron como ya había empezado todo y como estaba aquella persona que le cortó el pelo a Inuyasha.

-Kagome, Sango el es Jankotsu-Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, el sujeto era terriblemente apuesto. Con unos ojos extravagantes y una piel sedosa. Parecía una mujer a excepción de que no tenía senos, y que pues era muy alto pero si que era hermoso. Si fuera heterosexual posiblemente ellas dos se hubieran enamorado de el.-

-Inuyasha, gracias por este trabajo...Y quiero presentarte a mi amigo-dijo mientras las chicas se miraban confundidas, Jankotsu trajo de la mano a un muchacho posiblemente de unos veinte años. Sango fue la primera en notar como se quitaba sus lentes de marca y dejaba ver unos hermosos ojos azules. Kagome se quedo sorprendida que bueno que estaba casada y que amaba a Inuyasha-El es Miroku Moshi-dijo sonriendo mientras el tomaba la mano de ambas muchachas y las besaba-

-Si, si...-dijo Inuyasha molesto de ver como miraba a Kagome y luego a Sango. Sango para el era como una hermana, y no aprobaba la conducta de ese tal Miroku al momento en que besos sus adoradas manos-

Se hicieron las presentaciones e Inuyasha explico lo que iba a hacer, no estuvo mucho tiempo con Kagome ya que tenía que ver lo que se iba a necesitar y para eso estaba Jankotsu que era el que más sabía de eso. El estudio o tal vez pequeña empresa se llamaba "Fashion Revolution" eso le había dicho Kagome y el al no tener ideas para eso estuvo de acuerdo. Kagome sería la segunda al mando, Sango por el momento sería su primer modelo, Miroku se encargaría del vestuario y Jankotsu de pintar a las modelos. Por el momento solo Sango.

Las cosas iban dándose poco a poco, ya que Roma no se construyó en un día. Ese tal Miroku mostraba interés en cada mujer, y Sango lo odiaba pero para Kagome era divertido ver como el intentaba sacar de casillas a Sango.

Estaba haciendo el diseño de su logotipo, por ahora se le ocurría una niña de cabello negro y alborotado, con ojos delineados de color negro tomándose fotos por ella sola. Daba a entender que para ser modelo no se necesitaba la mejor postura, la mejor religión, la mejor forma vestida. Ya que para eso estaban Miroku y Jankotsu. En menos de dos meses el lugar estaba completamente construido, y había llamado la atención de la gente. Habia invertido dinero en todo eso, había comprado los mejores productos de belleza y había contratado a una fotógrafa llamada Ayame, fue difícil encontrarla pero según Kagome ella era muy buena. Llamó la atención de Kagome porque usaba ropa extraña que podía o no podía combinar y ella seguía siendo hermosa. Y, según en su perfil decía que amaba tomar fotografías.

Se la encontró en el Internet, en un myspace. Trabajó para el periódico pero debido a un problema personal fue corrida de ese lugar y ahora simplemente buscaba trabajo. Podía verse que solo tenía dieciocho años. Se mostró muy tranquila y agradable y accedió adicionar para esas fotografías y lo que le agradó a Inuyasha fue que llegó diez minutos antes de su encuentro, sacó su cámara negra mientras Sango se encontraba posando. Esa sesión fotográfica no duró menos de quince minutos. Y cuando las fotos fueron rebeladas en la computadora dejo muy sorprendido a Inuyasha. Ayame no había simplemente tomado esas fotos porque no era buena o había mentido, había tomado esas fotos como con sentimiento. Comparada con las fotos que Kagome sacó prefería a las de Ayame.

**---**

Busco asociarse con una revista, la cual no accedió. Pero basto con una llamada de Izayoi para que Inuyasha tuviera su primer negocio conseguido; Exactamente a las doce de la noche, un suceso que Kagome había estado esperando por nueve meses paso. Un suceso que iba a cambiar mucho su vida, gritó mientras despertaba a Inuyasha y a Sango...

El la cargó en brazos, y mientras Sango conducía la llevaron al hospital. Inuyasha estaba muriéndose de nervios, estaba volviéndose a tronar esos dedos que ya había tronado, su pierna se movía constantemente y sus pensamientos no estaban tranquilos. La habían llevado al quirófano inmediatamente...La fuente se le había roto a Kagome.

Los nervios de Sango e Inuyasha eran muy grandes, el tiempo era muy lento...Nadie sabía nada, y eso lo estaba torturando.

No podía beber el café que Sango le había comprado ya que su mano se movía con rudeza y dudaba de que pudiera sostenerlo.

El doctor duraba demasiado, seis horas...Ya había amanecido desde hace más de dos horas y ellos todavía no sabían nada.

Fue hasta que al fin a las doce, el doctor salió con sus guantes y llegaba con una cara que denotaba preocupación.

Las buenas noticias siempre eran fáciles de decir pero que pasa cuando hay una mala? Inuyasha se asustó mientras miraba al doctor, llamarón a sus conocidos. El no dudó en levantarse acompañado de Sango.

-Señor Taisho, el bebe nació en buenas condiciones-Inuyasha pudo sentir como el pasar la saliva le dolía. Al fin iba a saber lo que era ser padre, y debía de...Ser más responsable, apretó su puño sin saber si estaba contento o molesto de nuevo consigo mismo-la señora se esta recuperando, fue algo difícil ya que sus caderas son muy pequeñas, y-al ver como el muchacho se preocupaba dejo de darle una explicación para así sonreírle. Jamás le había tocado dar una noticia buena, por lo general el daba las noticias de "tiene cáncer en la matriz"-En fin, su esposa se esta recuperando, ha tenido un hermoso niño-dijo mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa. Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido y Sango automáticamente lo abrazó-

No se fue del hospital hasta que por fin vio a Kagome estar amamantando a su hijo, ella se sonrojo y le pidió que los dejaran solos pero el le saco la lengua y se quedo observando a Kagome. La enfermera le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer, y Kagome obedecía. Un grande ramo de flores rojas había llegado envidas nada más y nada menos que de Jankotsu y de Miroku. Es sorprendente lo fácil con lo que te puedes encariñar con la gente, incluso la madre y padre de Inuyasha habían viajado solo para ver a su nieto. Al parecer el papá de Inuyasha estaba en ciertas juntas de negocios.

-Y, que paso con mis papás?-preguntó Kagome mientras hablaba a solas con la señora Izayoi, ella revelaba mucha elegancia. Mucho glamur. Su cabello siempre cambiaba de acuerdo a las tendencias de la moda que su empresa imponía, los colores en ella lucían siempre con vida y sus ojos siempre resaltaban gracias a las sombras-

La señora Izayoi guardó silencio. Mientras sonreía. Pero Kagome sabía que cuando alguien sonríe, o mejor dicho conocía que su suegra cuando sonreía mentía. Pero esto no lo sabía apenas. Así que decidió ignorar esto.

_Flash back._

Cuando caminaba sus tacones hacían un sonido por el piso elegante de la familia Higurashi. Sus ojos estaban posados en los del señor y dueño de la casa. No estaba de acuerdo en la visita de la mujer cuyo hijo indujo en un mal camino a su propia hija, si el hubiera sabido que su hija iba a arruinar sus negocios de esta manera jamás hubiera permitido que ella tuviera a ese noviecito.

Todavía lo tenía atravesado. La traición y la irresponsabilidad de su hija.

-Señor Higurashi, me habló Inuyasha diciendo que ya somos abuelos-Y no toleró el cinismo de aquella mujer al haber nombrado a su hija menor de esa manera. Su rostro se desfiguro y aunque intentaba parecer calmado no le resultó poner esa mascara de "nada pasa" cuando obviamente era su hija pequeña-

-Señora Taisho, no quiero sonar grosero pero...Kagome ya no es mi hija desde el día en que se acostó con su hijo...-dijo de manera molesta e irritada haciendo que la señora Izayoi se sintiera incomoda y avergonzada ante tal situación-Y, si va a formar parte de ese _acontecimiento_ le pido amablemente que se retire, ya que...Para mí lo importante es la responsabilidad-dijo mientras acomodaba la chaqueta de su traje y comenzaba a levantarse ignorando si la mujer tenía otras cosas que decir.-

Cuando el señor se fue dejando a la señora Izayoi totalmente sorprendida, apareció la esposa de aquella bestia. Una señora totalmente delgada, con un rostro totalmente apenado. Sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar, y tenía entre sus manos un pequeño objeto de mucho valor para ella.

-Señora Taisho, pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi esposo-dijo mientras intentaba que una de sus delicadas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Lo cual fue algo muy difícil debido a la situación tan bochornosa para aquella pobre mujer Higurashi-Si ve a Kagome, quiero que le de un beso de mi parte-dijo mientras pasaba con cuidado su mano por su ojo izquierdo limpiando una escueta lágrima-Y, quiero que el bebe de Kagome tenga esto-abrió sus manos dejando ver una pulsera de oro blanco. Y tenía un grabado que decía "Higurashi"-

Era sabido que por tradición que crearon los abuelos de los abuelos de la señora Higurashi. Darse alguna pulsera con el apellido de la familia hacia el primer hijo que sus hijos tuvieran. Y así fue que era por el momento una muestra de cariño que podía darle a su nieto.

La señora Izayoi le iba a estar informando de todo lo que supiera.

_End of Flash Back._

Los primeros días eran los peores, escuchando al bebe llorar por cualquier cosa. Haciendo que los nervios de Kagome se destruyeran y su paciencia se agotará, Sango tubo que mudarse a un departamento desocupado que estaba arriba del de Kagome, mientras que Inuyasha iba a ver las cosas de su trabajo dejando en reposo a Kagome completamente sola. Suspiró cansada mientras veía a ese bebe cansado. Su nombre era Yasha Taisho. No se cansaba de verlo, posiblemente iba a ser guapo...

Ojala sus padres pudieran verlo, hizo aun lado su flequillo mientras veía como su hijo se movía un poco entre sus sueños. El color de sus ojos todavía no se decidía ya que casi siempre dormía por los días.

-Sabes Yasha...-Dijo mientras acercaba su mano para acariciarle su pequeña nariz-Tu papá hace un grande esfuerzo al momento de trabajar...-Menciono como si estuviera diciendo un secreto-Cuando crezcas prometo que te llevaré todos los días para que lo veas...-dijo mientras continuaba sonriéndole. Se enderezó para ir a prepar la cena de su esposo. Cada vez llegaba más tarde, sabía que su negocio iba muy bien. Ahora tenía doce modelos, y en verdad le agradaba pero también existían su hijo y ella...-

Doce y media, se fue a sentar en el sofá mientras veía un poco la televisión. Sabía que lo que cocinaba no era algo difícil, así que había intentado hacer un par de platillos decentes para los días festivos, pero casualmente en todos fracasaba...La televisión cada vez pasaba programas más aburridos, cerro poco a poco sus ojos mientras se recostaba en ese sofá de piel y se dormía con sus piernas un poco dobladas.

Inuyasha llegó a la una con veinte minutos, estaba un poco tomado, pero estaba consiente. Se tropezó un poco y gracias a eso pudo ver como estaba su Kagome acostada en un sofá que posiblemente era incomodo, dio la vuelta para llegar a su lado y con cuidado y ternura la cargó como la princesa que era e iba a ser por siempre. La llevó a su cama mientras la arropaba como si fuera su pequeño tesoro.

Un par de lloriqueos hizo que el rápido atendiera al pequeño que le había huido desde que nació, ahora que lo veía bien y con calma. La ebriedad se le bajo de golpe, lo tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos, podía aspirar su olor natural mezclado con el de Kagome. Regresó a su hijo ya que todavía no estaba listo para decir a sus amigos un "hey, tengo un hijo"...

Que alguien le diera fuerzas para poder ver a su hijo con orgullo y no mirarlo como si fuera nada. Lo que no entendía es como poder estar rechazando algo que ya ibas aceptando. No entendía eso.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Fuck Him, I know I'm awesome...

:l ahhh machin cura viernes y sabado x)! haha domingo dia de hacer tarea :/

Puta tarea...puta scuela -.- argg!

Ya bye (:

Hahaha LOL

_"Yeah, __Voldemort__ was my bitch..."_

**Atte**

**Willnira**** sabe ****rapear**** como ****eminem**


	5. Inesperado

**Misstake.**

_Notas previas:_

"Lucia estaba sentada en aquel viejo sofá juró por varios años que jamás se iba a casar y ahora se encontraba amargada y usando uno de esos vestidos negros que tanto le fascinaban, había cumplido su promesa y ahora no era más que una mujer florero"

**Cáp.5 ****Inesperado.**

_"__Las palabras se dejaron detrás de la puerta del cuarto__"_

Miraba como la lluvia descendía con mucha brusquedad, estaba en su negocio mientras su mente divagaba en varios recuerdos. Su hijo cada vez lloraba aun más, y eso lo aturdía pero no le molestaba de hecho Kagome ayer le dijo que lo cargara y el con temor lo había hecho. Un pequeño cuerpo estaba yaciendo en sus brazos sonrió con nostalgia mientras observaba a su pequeño y sus labios de nuevo mostraron una extraña sonrisa. Habia tres modelos más, sin incluir a Sango. Jankotsu y Miroku hacían un excelente trabajo y ya estaba de acuerdo en formar un pequeño acuerdo con una reconocida empresa de revistas llamada "Notice" siguió escuchando como Miroku se quejaba de algo con Sango y luego con temor la castaña murmuraba que guardaran silencio.

Era una de esas tardes en las que la nostalgia aumentaba al igual que la lluvia, la escandalosa lluvia que hacia que las aceras se mojaran y cuerpos danzantes bajo el agua mostraran una sonrisa. Llevó su mano a su frente mientras continuaba fumando con un poco de cansancio. Ese cigarrillo llevaba prendido más de tres minutos, y la ceniza acumulada en ese cigarro indicaba que necesitaba ser tirada, con sus finos dedos hizo que la ceniza cayera en ese cenicero.

Pero simplemente ya estaba harto de estar fumando, apago el cigarrillo totalmente molesto. Perdía tiempo estando ahí, el quería ya estar en su casa descansando pero Kagome le rogo que se quedará hasta que la lluvia dejara de tranquilizarse, incluso estaba en ese lugar porque la señal de su celular agarraba dos barras más pero aun así no se concentraba.

Las dos modelos estaban tomando un café mientras fumaban debido a que el cigarrillo quitaba el hambre que ellas sentían al momento de comer, envidiaban a Sango porque ella podía comer lo necesario y aun así estar delgada estuvieron diciendo un par de criticas respecto a la forma en que la castaña posaba como si quisiera demostrar una sensualidad de la cual carecía. Se burlaron debido a que era más joven y con menos experiencia y que como ellas eran hermosas podían aplastar su orgullo y hacerla quedar mal, pero Inuyasha no estaba consiente de eso.

Para el sus modelos eran cosas bellas que necesitaban cariño y ser tratados con mucha tolerancia y respeto. Jugó con sus dedos esperando a que su celular sonara por una llamada de su esposa, pero eso no sucedía. El ambiente era pesado y cargado con demasiados sentimientos negativos que nadie sentía.

Miroku llegó con una cerveza mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de su nuevo amigo, y entonces por un intento humorístico dijo sus nuevas noticias.

Pero Inuyasha no escuchó nada e incluso Miroku se sintió ofendido ante la falta de atención que su jefe le ponía fue con Sango y le indico que necesitaba hablar con alguien pero la castaña estaba mejor ayudando a Jankotsu con un par de diseños que podían servir para las siguientes tomas.

-Shina-dijo el único modelo que estaba siendo como las otras dos modelos lo devoraban con la mirada-Dile a Miroku que estoy listo para la siguiente sesión-dijo con simplicidad ignorando que su jefe estaba sufriendo un poco de depresión-

Miroku asintió al escuchar por esa exótica modelo que el modelo John estaba dispuesto a sus tomas, fue por su fina cámara y entonces aun con ese cigarrillo encendió las luces con sus otros artefactos. Sango iba a ser su compañero mientras portaban ese fino perfume que patrocinaba la revista "Notice" los modelos tienen ensayadas sus poses así que Miroku dejo su cigarrillo por breves minutos mientras sacaba el humo y veía como estaba Sango portando el perfume en sus manos, lo abrió y puso poco perfume sobre su dedo y de manera coqueta como si fuera a besar al modelo le coloco con su propio dedo en la parte donde se encontraba su manzana de Adán. A Miroku le fascino el rostro de ambos modelos y después el modelo por hacer algo diferente subió a Sango a su espalda y ella con su rostro juvenil mirando al modelo y el pasándole el perfume fue que cautivo aun más el ojo que Miroku tenía para las fotografías.

La envidia es lo que consume al ser humano cuando vez que algo de ti no te gusta y en cambio a otra persona lo que tu no tienes ella lo tiene, la forma en que la criticas hasta saber que ella podría irse al infierno con su súper-cuerpo, pues así estaba Sango envidiando no poder ser de la edad de Miroku y ver como estaba aquella modelo quitándole la cámara para comenzar a tomar fotografías.

Estúpidas así las caracterizaba a las dos. A excepción de John que el era el único que parecía entenderla en ese lugar de locos. Jankotsu llegó para desmaquillarla y asegurar de que tuviera el cutis lindo por el momento. Y, al pasar pudo escuchar una corta conversación entre Shina y Tabitha.

-El jefe se siente solo...-dijo en susurró creyendo que posiblemente Sango no iba a escucharla-

-Traviesa, es menor que tu...-dijo riéndose de ese momento Tabitha la cual tenía un cabello un poco rubio y largo era tal vez ondulado con unas partes lacias. Mientras que Shina tenía el cabello corto como por sus mejillas, era cómo si usara una peluca totalmente lacio y presumiendo su sensualidad con su piel trigueña, sus ojos de color verde podían desenvolver al hombre más santo. Una mujer de un par de veinticinco años, que sabía todo de todo-

Llevó su lengua por sus labios mientras Miroku se quedaba viendo sus ojos, y ella ponía el perfume que Sango había usado y se lo ponía en sus manos mientras luego con coquetería abrazaba a Inuyasha y besaba su lengua, lo pudo recostar en su mesa sin ningún cuidado después de todo simplemente estaba aburrida. Sango entró al ver como la otra arpía estaba afuera esperando algo divertida. Sango entró y vio como estaba el joven Miroku con la blusa totalmente desabrochada y en su rostro tenía pintura de labios, y la modelo estaba justamente encima de el con la cámara presionando una y otra vez ese botón mientras Sango cruzaba sus brazos y entonces los miraba profundamente.

Miroku la miró sonriente mientras la modelo fingía nerviosismo y se levantaba para ayudar a Miroku a acomodarse la blusa.

-La lluvia a cesado, dice Inuyasha si quieres un aventón-dijo mientras se acercaba y entonces miraba a las dos personas que habían tenido un poco de intimidad-pero como esta desesperado le diré que ustedes se quedan un rato-No supo porque su voz sonó celosa, se fue totalmente molesta mientras luego la de cabello corto continuaba intentando seducir a Miroku pero no hubo algún resultado. Sango llegó con Inuyasha mientras ambos subían al carro, obviamente Sango estaba molesta pero Inuyasha no quería ser un mitotero y preguntarle, aparte de que su cabeza estaba llena de cosas que debía solucionar sin preocupar a su esposa-

**---**

No entendía la técnica que usaban las madres para callar al bebe, todo sería fácil si vinieran al mundo con control remoto pero pensar o imaginar eso no serviría de nada. Odiaba limpiarle el pañal, tiró con desagrado el pañal mientras veía como le echaba talco y luego e ponía un nuevo pañal, según Inuyasha inculcarle una figura masculina desde que era bebe iba a ser como un paso extra a su masculinidad, roló sus ojos mientras entonces le ponía una ropa simple mientras lo acostaba un par de segundos hace más de una semana había un nuevo inquilino pero su antipático esposo estaba mejor buscando nuevas ideas para su negocio, así que ella había horneado un pequeño pie (es pay e,e) de fresas, se encargo de hacerlo durante la noche anterior y esta mañana estaba totalmente preparado.

Sonrió cuando fue a la puerta y se preparo para ir a llevarles a los nuevos inquilinos su pequeño postre. Sonrió cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y entonces preparaba una elegante sonrisa, usaba ropa normal es decir no tenía treinta años para vestirse como una señora ya casada, ignoró sus extraños pensamientos mientras sonreía para tocar la puerta y ver como se escuchaba un "Van" esperó paciente mientras miraba su reloj, no eran muy temprano es decir eran las once y media, y por alguna razón comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Según su mamá era de buena educación preparar algo para unos vecinos nuevos, la puerta se abrió y salió un muchacho de su edad envuelto en una toalla y con un cepillo de dientes con un poco de pasta en su mano la verla levanto su ceja y miro lo que ella traía.

-Buenos días, perdón por interrumpir pero quiero desearles una bienvenida-decía mientras sonreía sin sonrojarse y entonces comenzaba a girarse, el muchacho siguió con el cepillo de dientes en su boca. Y luego al ver como ella regresaba de manera nerviosa se carcajeo con cuidado de no escupir pasta a ella o en el suelo-Esto es suyo, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi-decía aun sonriendo mientras escuchaba un pequeño llanto-Lo siento me tengo que ir-Le dejo el pay en sus manos mientras comenzaba a regresar a su departamento que no estaba a más de dos puertas y así cerro dejando totalmente perplejo a ese muchacho-

Cargó a su bebe mientras el después dejaba de llorar, preparo su mamila mientras luego se le quedaba viendo y comenzaba a beber de manera desesperada. Se le quedo viendo mientras tocaba su pequeña manita y entonces hacia breves sonidos con su boca para que el se divirtiera.

No podía odiar a esa pequeña criatura es decir era pequeñito y cuando quería llorar comenzaba a ponerse levemente rojo.

Tal vez cuando creciera sería igual de guapo que su padre, sonrió mientras se acostaba a su lado y a los pocos segundos se quedaba completamente dormida. El teléfono sonó y eso la hizo despertar, cogió el teléfono mientras bostezaba y después escuchaba un par de palabras y después se dirigían a ella.

-_Ah, lo siento estaba dormida-_Por alguna razón creía que su esposo no le había creído pero daba igual.-_Si, si puedo ir...-_Dijo mientras sonreía y luego miraba a su bebe dormir. Inuyasha todavía no terminaba de hablar-_en realidad no, Yasha esta durmiendo...-_Terminó de decir mientras su esposo murmuraba un "Ahh" posiblemente desanimado. Pero el también debía comprender que ella no podía salir tanto teniendo a un bebe tan pequeño-

Suspiró, mientras luego lo volvía a dejar dormido y después iba a prepararle algo de comer a Inuyasha aunque dudaba de que fuera a comer. Soltó un bufido, para que se molestaba en hacer algo de comer si una parte de ella le decía que el no iba a asistir? Siguió envolviendo algo con un poco de atún mientras luego tomaba las pinzas y bañaba ese pequeño cuadrito de emparedado en algo dulce. Y al final ponía una pequeña cucharada de arroz a su pequeña invención y lo probaba no estaba tan mal para ser la primera vez que hacia un invento.

Tocaron a la puerta mientras ella iba a abrir y entonces se sorprendía de ver a aquel muchacho que le había regalado el pay, ahora que lo veía bien tenía el cabello levemente alborotado y entre largo y corto posiblemente era castaño pero con la poca luz que entraba se veía rojizo, sus ojos eran verdes y no se veían amigables. Usaba una camisa de mangas largas que arremangaba posiblemente porque le daba calor de color rosa con tinto y dos extraños collares que iban acorde a su personalidad sería y revoltosa. Era alto, usaba un pantalón normal con unos tenis nada de que preocuparse. Oh! veía algo que le gustaba tenía una cadena en la parte de su pantalón de la banda "avenged sevenfold".

-Oh por dios! Te gusta avenged-decía entusiasmada mientras señalaba la cadena de plata que le colgaba el asintió y al ver su sonrisa pudo olvidar a lo que había ido-Los amo desde hace dos años-sonrió al ver como el muchacho asentía divertido-

-Da igual mi mamá quiso que te trajera esto-dijo dándole el plato donde ella había puesto el pay-Ah y estuvo delicioso...-dijo mientras Kagome asentía de manera tranquila-

-que bueno, es la primera vez que cocino postre...-decía mientras escuchaba de nuevo un llanto. Kagome entonces le pidió un par de segundos y entonces iba al cuarto para cargar a un pequeño bebe del cual el muchacho se quedo sorprendido-Ah, el es Yasha es mi hijo-dijo sonriendo. El muchacho se quedo sorprendido y sin saber que decir-

-yo soy Mishel Trewarta-dijo mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar la pequeña del bebe. Yasha simplemente llevó su mano a la boca y Kagome olía que se estaba quemando-

-ah, ah cuídalo...-decía mientras le daba el bebe a Mishel y entonces iba a apagar la estufa-Estúpido Inuyasha, estúpida comida...-murmuraba mientras Mishel simplemente se quedaba viendo al bebe y el bebe se le quedaba viendo a el-

Inuyasha llegó molesto al ver como estaba un desconocido agarrando a su precioso hijo, mientras su esposa hacia la comida y entonces el hizo un sonido para hacerse notar y ver curiosamente como ese desconocido seguía agarrando a su querido hijo, abrió aun más la puerta para ver como el muchacho posiblemente se asustaba y alejaba aun más al bebe de su regazo.

Una situación incomoda para dos hombres.

-Mishel, y como esta Yasha?-preguntó mientras veía como estaba su esposo en la puerta al verlo le sonrió mientras el entraba y miraba a su hijo y a Kagome saliendo de la cocina para llevar una de sus manos a su frente-

Por un momento le dolió la cabeza, y después se reincorporo sonriendo de la manera más bella que ella pudo hacerlo.

-Inuyasha el es Mishel, es nuestro nuevo vecino...-dijo entusiasmada mientras iba y cargaba a su bebe para ver como luego plácidamente intentaba dormir-

Lo llevó a su cuarto mientras le hacia espacio entre la cuna y luego Inuyasha miraba a Mishel y pasaba por su lado sin prestarle mucha atención. Aunque ver a su esposa con un desconocido era algo lo que ya llamaba la atención del ojidorado.

Mishel simplemente se quedo esperando a Kagome ya que el tenía cosas importantes que hacer y no podía durar hasta lo que ella quisiera, bufó mientras la veía salir y después sacarle la lengua a su posible esposo evitó reírse ante el acto infantil que ella ejercía en su esposo.

-Ah yo ya me iba...-dijo mientras veía como Kagome de repente mostraba una mirada fatigada y posiblemente que el aire le faltaba y también con lo observador que era pudo ver como ella intentaba con dificultad respirar y al final ella se desplomaba como si la gravedad pesara demasiado para ella-

Se desplomo de una manera totalmente hermosa, y el vio todo en cámara lenta extendió sus brazos para sujetarla mientras se hincaba un poco. Pidió ayuda con una voz asustada mientras veía llegar a Inuyasha más asustado que el y entonces tomaba a Kagome con sus fuertes brazos y la llevaba a su cuarto.

Tuvo que irse y se despidió de Inuyasha con un simple adiós, mientras se alejaba de ese departamento con suma delicadeza. Mientras Inuyasha miraba a su esposa como estaba desmayada, quería hablar a un doctor ya que su esposa se desmayara de esa manera no era algo muy normal, llamó al doctor mientras veía como Kagome aun seguía desmayada. Y si ella no despertaba?

Se puso nervioso y más desesperado. Hasta que tocaron la puerta su mente se ocupo con otro tipo de ideas, el doctor entro con cuidado y miró como estaba yaciente Kagome en la cama. La despertó al ponerle un poco de alcohol en la nariz, mientras le ponía un termómetro sobre su axila y se ocupaba de darle el máximo cuidado.

No hubo problema alguno, simplemente un poco de cansancio proveniente a su bebe y de preferencias le encargo a Inuyasha que le diera de comer y que la cuidara con mucho cuidado. Inuyasha asintió mientras tomaba de la mano a Kagome, cualquier preocupación desvaneció. El coraje que había sentido al ver al desconocido desapareció por esa puerta, mientras entraba la preocupación sin tocar a avisar que iba a entrar.

Se acostó con ella mientras veían juntos la televisión, después el le dio de comer y la atendió como la princesa que era. Se encargo de cambiarle el pañal a su hijo, mientras se acercaba y lo miraba. No le gustaba cambiarle el pañal, pero que iba a hacer era su hijo...

-Pequeño mocoso, cuando crezcas más te vale ser igual de guapo que yo-Dijo con diversión mientras el bebe sin comprender sus palabras sonreía dejando con unas provenientes lágrimas salir de los ojos dorados. Un bello acto de un bello bebe fue el que lo hizo ponerse así, su corazón bombear con fuerza fue algo que jamás se espero cargo a su bebe mientras lo llevaba a lado de su madre. Kagome lo acomodo en una parte de su cama mientras Inuyasha continuaba sin soltar las pequeñas manitas del bebe.-

Posiblemente esto no era algo serio, pero podrían ser mirados de manera rara. Por eso trataba de hacer de que Kagome no saliera, todo estuviera bien si siguieran siendo novios. Pero no debía de pensar en el hubiera, ya que esa palabra no existía para ellos otra vez.

Tuvieron varias oportunidades. Varios métodos que podían salvar su vida de un bebe, pero no quisieron escuchar.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Uhmm exámenes Q.Q! fuckin' exámenes :/

Ashh steph me pega sus groserías en ingles haha xD

Bueno déjenme reviews (:

Haha bye bye.

_"Enfermas mi cabeza con tus dulces y empalagosas_

_Palabras de amor..."_

**Atte**

**Willnira**

Pd: reviews. Reviews.reviews./the last goodbye-back where we belong♪


	6. Tiempo

**Misstake.**

_Notas previas:_

Perdón por la tardanza. (Esta vez no habrá una historia dentro de esta historia.)

**Cáp.6 ****Tiempo.**

_"Querida ni con la mejor ropa, dejarás de verte vulgar"_

Su negoció jamás descendió. Las modelos iban siendo cada vez más y aunque tuviera que odiar admitirlo Sango era bueno modelando, le habían bastado un par de clases sobre como hablar y como poder caminar frente a un millón de cámaras, y por supuesto Miroku le había enseñado, Sango no se podía quejar dentro de las tomas ella pensaba que era el mejor pero cuando su trabajo terminaba se dedicaba a odiarlo por envolverse con esas modelos que creían que eran las únicas.

Ugh, le desagradaba pensar que la primera vez que lo había visto el se le había hecho demasiado guapo; Dejó que el sonido de la cuchara al pegar con su fina tasa la hiciera darse cuenta de que no había estado escuchando en lo absoluto a su querida amiga, se había tomado el día libre así que podía escuchar y decirle lo que fuera a su amiga. Con confianza siguió moviendo su cuchara para responder a sus preguntas y evitar perderse en su mente.

Su amiga con su cabello negro y cortado según a la moda estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla, con una blusa que había comprado en una venta de pasillo la blusa era de tirantes no revelaba mucho y los colores eran los que estaban de moda según a la temporada, llevaba unas zapatillas de colores que combinaban con su blusa y su cabello estaba suelto. Sango por el contrarió se encontraba usando una blusa de color uva que le llegaba por arriba de su rodilla, con unos vans que hacían combinación con su blusa o vestido al igual que su bolsa.

Simplemente eran dos adolescentes que tenían un trabajo y una vida a diferencia de las otras adolescentes. Ahora algo era diferente, y es que su hijo ya iba a tener dos años, debía de ser sincera se había cansado de cuidarlo y no poder salir con su mejor amiga así que había decidido contratar a una niñera por supuesto para que Inuyasha permitiera esto tubo que haber un trato _especial_.

Adoraba a su hijo Yasha, pero a veces no sabía que hacer. El sonido de fondo que ese lugar de cafés tenía la tranquilizaba y la hacia olvidar que por un momento pensó que su vida era un completo desperdicio, siguió bebiendo de su té mientras escuchaba a Sango decirle que su trabajo iba de maravilla, escuchó completamente todo lo que su amiga Sango decía, bebió de nuevo un poco de su té mientras Sango y ella reían ante un vago recuerdo de su adolescencia.

Levantó su ceja de manera tranquila no sabía de que hablar con Sango.

-Como va todo con Inuyasha?-preguntó al notar como Kagome se tensaba un poco y entonces dejaba la tasa de té sobre el pequeño plato y entonces dedicaba a poner una pose madura. Su rostro se ensombreció como si eso hubiera sido una pregunta que su amiga hubiera querido evitar desde el principio, pero no había sentido en querer ignorar que jamás había escuchado esa pregunta. Tragó saliva de manera difícil mientras tomaba un suspiro llenando sus pulmones de aire y levantaba sus ojos cafés y cansados para ver a Sango-

-Como siempre, trabajo, trabajo...-dijo mientras levantaba un poco su rostro. Sango admiró a Kagome, con esa pose parecía una perfecta modelo incluso se veía más mujer y madura. Bueno ya tenían dieciocho años y por supuesto que el tiempo e Inuyasha la hacían ver un poco madura. Sango pudo notar como su rostro feliz se convertía en uno totalmente molesto, posiblemente su amiga estaba pasando por algo que no había comentado. Y para que están las amigas?-Ugh! Es horrible, es aburrido...En lo único bueno es en la cama-Rolo sus ojos mientras Sango evitaba reírse y entonces Kagome simplemente se mordía el labio tal vez no debería hablar de esa manera con Sango. Posiblemente ella terminaría diciéndole a Inuyasha, llevó su mano a su frente mientras entonces sentía que el peso en su espalda era demasiado grande-

-Vamos somos amigas...-dijo mientras Kagome entonces mostraba una sonrisa a medias-

-Es celoso, soy celosa...Mi vida es un infierno-dijo mientras decidía acomodarse su flequillo, Sango entendía a su amiga o intentaba entenderla.-

Siguieron conversando, principalmente fue Kagome la que se expresó como nunca en esas dos horas. La verdad había otras cosas que aborrecía en esos momentos, el hecho de que quería ser modelo pero no podía serlo gracias a su hijo y a su esposo, así que tenía que ir a trabajar y a ayudar a ver como esas sucias modelos le coqueteaban y como intentaban darle de comer. Y el no había nada para impedirlo, si posiblemente el tenía razón y había dejado de ser divertida pero mientras el trabajaba ella se estaba jodiendo alimentando a su hijo, llevándolo al hospital cuando se enfermaba y ayudándole a cantar para que pudiera dormir. Y estaba harta.

**---**

No podía dejar de pensar en su esposa, se tomaba las cosas demasiado enserio, ayer se había atrevido a abofetearlo solo porque había llegado un poco borracho. Soltó un bufido mientras se encargaba de terminar de cerrar el papel que su nuevo socio iba a firmar, habían avanzado demasiado con su pequeña empresa. Ahora era un edificio con más de doce pisos, seis ya estaban siendo ocupados y los demás apenas se iban a terminar de construir así que ya tenían un lugar más eficiente para trabajar. Las modelos tenían a sus agentes, y tenían cualquier servicio dirigido hacia ellas. Habían mejorado como nunca.

Y todo gracias a su esfuerzo, pudo ver como a su oficina entraba un rostro familiar y el se quedaba observándola encantado. Su cabello negro caía como cascada mientras quitaba sus lentes para acomodarlos en su cabello, mostraba una falda muy corta y unos ojos que harían derretir cualquier tipo de hielo, sus piernas largas, blancas y torneadas eran el producto del gimnasio, su busto había aumentado y eso lo había notado porque se encontraba mirándola. Se regañó mentalmente mientras apartaba su mirada y dejaba de ver a su cuñada.

-Inuyasha, tanto tiempo...-dijo la muchacha que era parecida a su hermana. Pudo escuchar que de su voz, su nombre sonaba totalmente agradable y hasta había un poco de picardía al pronunciarlo.-

Según la recordaba siempre fue más fea e inteligente que Kagome, siempre fue el orgullo de su familia y había obtenido cualquier halago. Levanto su ceja mientras veía como ella cerraba la puerta y entonces se sentaba en la silla para poder platicar con comodidad.

-Kagome es suertuda al tenerte...Que ha sido de ella?-preguntó con malestar. Podían ser hermanas pero siempre odio a Kagome, teniendo al mejor hombre y teniendo mejor dedos para poder tocar el piano. Le desagradaba saber que a veces la confundían como gemelas, había decidido ser como ella, ser más libre y desobedecer a sus padres, había intentado ser como ella pero jamás iba a conseguir serlo-

Jamás se había atrevido a mirar a Kikyou, es decir era la hermana de su esposa aunque entre ellos hubo algo desde hace mucho. Pero no quería recordarlo, esta mujer era veneno puro. Un veneno que estuvo encantado en probar. Pero la había dejado porque encontró al _amor de su vida_ y Kikyou se lo había tomado demasiado personal, bueno la pobre siempre había pensado que había algo especial. Lo único especial que había era que el se acostaba con ella simplemente por diversión. Kikyou siempre fue diversión.

Kikyou se levanto de su escritorio, iba a probar la fidelidad de su cuñado. Se levantó y camino como si ella sacudiera al mundo para acercarse y levantarlo con su corbata, Inuyasha la miró aburrido. Se había quedado sorprendido al verla entrar a su oficina, no podía negar que había cambiado pero no había nada en ella que no hubiera visto...Pudo ver como ella lamía su mejilla, y luego con pasión se acercaba a besar los labios de Inuyasha. El no correspondió el beso, simplemente se rio y aparto a Kikyou de su regazo y se acercó en cuestión de segundos a la puerta.

-Kikyou, tengo una esposa que es mil veces mejor a ti, así que lárgate-dijo mientras abría la puerta levemente molesto-

Kikyou se fue totalmente molesta, miró por última vez la puerta de Inuyasha. Ese desgraciado se las iba a pagar, sonrió mientras bajaba por el elevador y decidía dejar esto en paz por poco tiempo.

Inuyasha iba a ser suyo. Con un par de trucos, y un par de engaños pero el sería suyo. Le iba a quitar a Kagome lo único que la "apoyaba". Sonrió con maldad mientras aceleraba.

**---**

Habia ido a una de esas fiestas formales a las que Inuyasha acostumbraba a llevarla, su hijo estaba con la niñera en aquella casa que habían comprado hace más de seis meses. Usaba un elegante vestido de color negro que mostraba su cuerpo de mujer, e Inuyasha debía admitirlo ella se veía hermosa estaba hablando con Miroku y con otro de sus amigos que se había unido a su empresa de manera desesperada, Kouga Wolf tenía un par de años más que Inuyasha y tenía más experiencia en esto de los negocios así que era una grande ayuda para Miroku y para Inuyasha.

Les habían tomado un par de fotografías más a ella que a el. Sango usaba un vestido café que combinaba con su cabello y sus ojos; Las dos estaban hablando de algo relevante y también de lo aburrida que era esa fiesta, la música era demasiado lenta para su gusto y sus zapatillas la estaban matando.

Después de haber quedado embarazada, el cuerpo fue regresando a su forma normal. Habia hecho ejercicio e incluso por un par de semanas una dieta para mantenerse en forma y el resultado valía la pena, sosteniendo un Martini estaba platicando con Sango y después al ver como una mujer de cabello extravagante de color rojo se acercó para sonreírle y entonces sacar una pequeña pluma con un papel y comenzar a hacer preguntas. Después se distraía y les sacaba otro tipo de plática.

-No pareces una reportera-dijo Kagome de manera seria mientras la muchacha simplemente sonreía y guardaba de nuevo sus cosas y entonces decidía robar una pequeña copa para soltar un suspiro que había guardado, la verdad se había asustado de hacer este trabajo. Principalmente porque era novata en eso de los reportajes y aparte se ponía nerviosa al intentar hablar otro idioma, ser reportera era un asco.-

Kagome dejo su Martini mientras veía como Inuyasha no dejaba de verla, estaban peleados y estaba platicando con otra persona, una adolescente de un año menor a ellos que estaba disfrutando de su carrera al modelaje, la odiaba.

La fiesta fue un poco aburrida, Miroku se acercó para sacarla a bailar y fue algo muy normal. No hizo algo inapropiado o tan propio de el, simplemente bailaron con el ritmo de esa lenta melodía y después de dos bailes regresaba a acercarse para saber si su esposo estaba adorando la compañía, se quedo en silencio por breves segundos, hasta que el decidió ofrecerle su mano.

-La prensa va a pensar mal si no bailamos-dijo Inuyasha haciendo que ella solamente levantara su ceja y se quedará admirándolo. En verdad tenía un grande ego y un grande orgullo, le concedió ese pequeño capricho. Accedió a bailar un poco con el, y aunque se dijo mentalmente que iba a ser poco termino bailando más de la cuenta, escuchaba como el corazón de Inuyasha latía con fuerza y posiblemente el se daba cuenta de que el suyo también latía a prisa como si estuviera intentando ganarle al corazón de Inuyasha-

Querían escuchar la más triste melodía? Porque no escuchaban la de su propio corazón. Habia momentos en su vida donde posiblemente iban a volverse locos, y cuando perdieran su camino y que lo demás perdiera esa esencia que hacia las cosas únicas posiblemente iban a estar mal pero había algo sorprendente que los iba a motivar a seguir hacia el camino de la luz.

Estaban tensos, y no estaban cómodos. Así describiría el momento en que bailo con el, escondía algo lo conocía bien pero no quería descubrir que era lo que escondía. Kouga se fue acercando hacia donde estaba Sango preguntándole descaradamente sobre aquella mujer con su cabello extravagante, Sango sonrió otro que caía bajo los encantos de una mujer.

-Es reportera, puede hacer tu vida un infierno o un paraíso querido amigo-dijo Sango mientras sonreía y entonces iba por otra bebida podía notar en el rostro de Kagome que su pequeño baile no iba a durar mucho así que fue por otra bebida para Kagome, se sorprendió de ver como estaba Ayame hablando con exageración por el teléfono y al verla simplemente continuaba hablando al menos ella si mostraba el coraje para enfrentarse a quien fuera-

-Es la modelo que quiere ser como nosotras, solo porque su jefe es joven..Ni imaginar como habrá conseguido su empleo-murmuró alguna empresaria que tenía más de treinta años y hablaba con veneno con sus amigas se quedo completamente sorprendida al escuchar eso, miró de manera fulminante a esas mujeres que al verla solo alzaron su copa con total hipocresía. Se acercó a esas mujeres mientras sonreía con delicadeza-

-Eso piensan de mí? Si eso es lo que creen, entonces cuiden a sus maridos puedo querer conseguir otro empleo cuando se me antoje-

Ayame colgó esa conversación diciendo un "váyanse al diablo" mientras se acercaba con la única persona que estaba sujetando una bebida y esa era Sango.

-Que le ven? Solo porque tiene los senos perfectos la envidian, váyanse al diablo ancianas-les dijo Ayame mientras le robaba su bebida y entonces sonreía como si hubiera dejado de hacer algo malo y entonces bebía con cuidado la bebida que Sango había cuidado para Kagome. Fue a pedir otra bebida al ver como Kagome dejaba de bailar con Inuyasha y se separaba de el como si nada hubiera pasado, Sango estaba confundida dos mujeres enojadas y estaban con ella. Ella se unía eran tres-No lo puedo creer en un momento mi jefe me envía aquí para conseguir entrevistas y al siguiente estoy despedida por culpa de un bromista-rolo sus ojos mientras entonces llegaba Kouga y se recargaba cerca de Ayame-

-Señorita escuche que no tiene trabajo, las puertas de la empresa de mi mejor amigo están abiertas para usted, y también espero que usted abra su...-Ayame simplemente se le quedo viendo totalmente molesta-

-Ugh! Miedo-dijo mientras lo dejaba de ver para girarse a platicar con sus nuevas amigas-

Kagome se despidió de Inuyasha iban a ir a un bar a beber el peor vino, Inuyasha parecía interesado hablando con sus socios mientras la música llenaba con armonía y aburrimiento esa terraza. Habia tanta gente que era imposible notar si alguien estaba desaparecido.

Iban en el carro de Ayame en donde estaban arreglando su maquillaje, y lo mejor de todo es que gracias a las amistades de Ayame iban a entrar gratis a un club. Llegaron gracias a la ansiedad de Ayame por querer ponerse totalmente ebria por haber pedido su empleo (mejor dicho haber mandado al diablo a su jefe) y pensar que así encontraría un mejor lugar donde no la mandaran a hablar con gente tan refinada que simplemente mostraba sus mejores sonrisas y luego se iba hablando mal de otras personas.

Esos lugares no eran para ella. Llegaron a un lugar donde decía algo en alemán y entonces se metieron sin hacer fila primero que nada fueron al baño y arreglaron sus ropas, por ejemplo Sango intento hacer su vestido más corto y lo había conseguido creando una forma de usar la pinza que usaba en su cabello para que se viera más sensual.

Kagome simplemente se acomodo su vestido y parte de su escote. Esta noche era de chicas, diablos estaba casada.

Pidieron una cubeta donde venían ocho cervezas, y que la fiesta comenzara porque iba a regresar tarde a casa y que Inuyasha la esperara porque le iba a hacer sus fantasías realidad.

La música era muy moderna la cual te hacia mover todo el cuerpo y querer estar siempre en la pista, cuatro muchachos se acercaron al ver que ellas estaban bailando cerca de su mesa, era un club la gente normal suele bailar en donde sea. Las doce y el club ya comenzaba a llenarse haciendo que el aire acondicionado ni se sintiera y el humo del cigarro provocara que les ardieran los ojos a pocas personas delicadas.

**---**

Tarde, ebria y con su apariencia desordenado así se había presentado a las tres de la mañana a su casa en donde pudo ver como estaba su esposo esperándola. Su rostro cansado por haberla esperado la conmovió, se acercó con pasos tambaleantes mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla, luego en su cuello y por fin comenzaba a quitarle la corbata, los ojos dorados de su esposo se abrieron y simplemente pudo notar el deseo pronunciado que su esposa emanaba por sus ojos. Las manos de su esposa se metían entre su camisa, y el intentaba quitarle ese vestido.

Suspiros y gemidos mezclados, una combinación que hacia que marginara la clase de cosas que ella habría podido hacerle en su ausencia. Mantuvieron el contacto físico, el olor de alcohol que ella emanaba le hacia saber que ella había estado tomando. Se sentía bien pero necesitaba sentir que el podía dar más, no era necesario si no iban a dar el cien por ciento en este acto. Iba a decirle algo, pero ella se apresuró para arrebatar las palabras de sus labios y entonces el comenzó a ver como el le quitaba ese difícil vestido.

Totalmente orgulloso de hacer eso, la cargó de manera desesperado sin perder ese lazo que daban con sus bocas mientras introducía su lengua conociendo un poco más su lengua, cubrió con su pecho los senos que su esposa tenía mientras ella como niña pequeña lograba llegar a su cama gateando, se mojo con su lengua sus labios haciéndolo temblar de deseo.

Necesitaba más de un latido para estar bien y poder continuar, se subió encima de el mientras escuchaba el corazón de su esposo latir con vehemencia eso necesitaba, el puso sus labios sobre su cuello mientras entonces los papeles se intercambiaban ahora el estaba encima de ella, no supieron que hicieron solo que el estaba encima de ella haciéndola gemir de un placer que no habían experimentado. Estaba ebria, sudada y aun en esas condiciones sabía todo.

Las luces de la ciudad se habían encendido para ella solamente por esa noche, toco sus senos, los lamio y decidió que quería probar aun más su piel. El fuego en sus ojos se notaban y tenía a una excelente mujer debajo de el, ella era _suya_.

Fue la cosa más sensacional que había experimentado, lento rápido _ella_ mandaba en estos momentos.

No miró las estrellas, simplemente las toco con el; Quedo agotada pero aun así podía besarle su cuello y esperar a ver como sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco debido al cansancio. Un nuevo día lo esperaba y no quería dejar a su esposa sola, en cuanto el despertó se coloco sencillamente unos bóxers, y entonces fue a preparar el desayuno y notar como su querido hijo se encontraba llorando.

Gracias a dios no era mujer, si no hubiera preferido estar más con su mamá.

A ese pequeño nadie lo iba a inducir por el lado del...Bueno el iba a hacer que fuera idéntico a el, en cuanto lo vio su hijo dejo de llorar para decir un "Papá" y luego reír como si hubiera hecho una travesura, y vaya travesura que había hecho. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo cambiándole el pañal, y le hacia caras para que riera y así despertara a su dormilona mamá, cuando estuvo listo lo dejo que caminara o que hiciera algún juego divertido que un niño de un año hacia.

-Awuuu-decía su hijo mientras apuntaba hacia la recamara de sus papás y entonces su papá sonreía de manera malvada y le abría la puerta-

-awuu?-Ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba pero su hijo solía decir eso muchas veces. Posiblemente era un "ábreme" ya que cada vez que necesitaba que le abrieran algo decía "awuu" y también cuando quería que cerraran y cuando tenía hambre, se rendía no tenía la mínima intención de viajar por la mente de su hijo-

-Yasha-su hijo se le quedo viendo con sus ojos dorados mientras Inuyasha sonreía al haber hecho que su hijo lo mirara completamente, entonces sacó de su cartera una foto vieja de su papá mientras entonces lo miraba para cargarlo y sentarlo en la cama. El desayuno se estaba preparando así que iba a meterle palabras sucias a su hijo en su boca. Iba a enseñarle a ser como el-El joto-decía mientras su hijo se tapaba su boca y entonces Inuyasha intentaba que el dijera eso-

-Joto-decía señalando a su papá y a su abuelo-

-no, no...Joto-decía señalando solamente a su papá pero su hijo simplemente reía y señalaba a el y a Kagome. Que más daba que así les dijera a todos los hombres que quería-

-Yasha...-dijo Kagome viendo como estaba su mamá despertando y se encontraba cargándolo para darle besos sobre su estomago-Que te enseño tu papá?-Inuyasha miró a otro lado totalmente sonrojado de haber sido descubierto-

-joto-y señalo a su papá. Las palabras no le salían aniñadas como a todos los niños, sus palabras le salían normales mientras luego subía a su cama mientras comenzaba a brincar y a brincar haciendo que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de su desayuno y trajera el desayuno preparado para su esposa y para su hijo-

En verdad Inuyasha la sorprendía, venía la hacia enojar y ahora estaba con ella como si nada. No recordaba nada, pero al menos tenía ropa puesta, lo último que recordaba era haber estado vomitando cerca de la playa, mientras luego Inuyasha la besaba y besaba muy bien y después había despertado.

-maaa-dijo el pequeño mientras entonces comenzaba a abrir y a cerrar sus manitas como si estuviera aplastando algo. Feh! Inuyasha estaba divertido viendo como su esposa se acostaba mientras se ponía a su hijo sobre sus piernas que estaban al aire y comenzaba a jugar con el. Era divertido, es decir era gordito y todo cachetón. Quería cargarlo decirle cosas tontas y darle vueltas para que le vomitara a su esposo-

-En la madrugada es tu hijo-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha murmuraba un "Feh"-

-Esto me recuerda al rey león-dijo Inuyasha mientras pensaba en su pelicula favorita-Mufasa...-Y Kagome decía un "dilo de nuevo, dilo de nuevo" mientras Inuyasha lo volvía a decir y ella reía mientras al mismo tiempo temblaba del miedo. Obviamente Yasha también se río totalmente entusiasmado de ver a sus papás reír-

Aun no sabía de sus problemas, ya que cada niño recuerda su infancia como algo mágico. Y por eso Inuyasha y Kagome siempre iban a estar sonrientes para su hijo, aunque fuera su peor momento.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Estare bien? Regresando de una fiesta y yo me encuentro escribiendo las dos ultimas líneas del capitulo. Bah! Mañana dormiré hasta que

Se me hinche la barriga y se me quite la resaca n.n

_"No eres el primero, y no serás el último_

_Así que no me preguntes cuantos más he tenido"_

Atte:

willnira


	7. Seducción

**Misstake**

_Notas previas:_

"Sujete su cuerpo el cual estaba inconsciente, tartamudee su nombre con temor. No abrió sus ojos. No pude ver sus ojos verdes ni siquiera por cinco segundos. Clave mis labios sobre los suyos sintiendo como poco a poco ella intentaba moverlos de la misma manera.

Mujeres, hacen lo que sea con tener cualquier cosa."

**Cáp.7**** Seducción.**

_"Su llanto desesperado hizo que mi corazón se paralizara"_

Ante la fuerza de las cosas por venir. Lo peor viene poco a poco causando malestar y desagrado en las demás personas, cruzó sus piernas mientras observaba como estaba su esposo y ella viéndose simplemente.

Los ojos dorados estaban totalmente molestos, y ella no podía decir que se encontraba demasiado contenta. Cruzó de nuevo su pierna mientras miraba a su esposo como si hubiera contado el peor chiste, y aunque su chiste hubiera sido malo ella de seguro se hubiera reído. Ahora que observaba su hogar, todo lo que había en ese lugar no le pertenecía, solamente le pertenecía su hijo y su ropa. Quiso entrar a su cuarto y aventar todo.

Calma. Calma. Era lo que se repetía en su mente femenina.

Inuyasha no sabía que era más peligroso si la intuición de una mujer o simplemente su forma de mostrar "calma" ante las situaciones aunque en realidad se estaba muriendo de rabia. Se estaba volviendo loco con ver esas piernas cruzar y descruzarse, era una completa tentación. Conocía cada parte del cuerpo de su esposa, la vio que estaba sujetando una paleta que le iban a regalar a su hijo.

Era como si estuviera sola en tiempo y en espacio y eso le molestaba un poco. Estaban esperando con paciencia a que su hijo saliera de la consulta del psicólogo. El corazón de Kagome era como una tarta podía derretirse y acabarse en cualquier momento. Necesitaban decirse palabras, pero no querían lastimarse así que preferían no decirse nada.

Qué tanto cambia las personas en días, semanas, meses o años?

La respuesta a esa pregunta en que cambian demasiado, un día se encuentran contentas y aduladoras mientras que al otro son unas completas arpías vengativas. Eso les pasaba a ellos dos.

Su amor comenzaba a apestar.

La forma en que las caricias eran más falsas y poco creativas ante la forma en que deberían amarse, la pasión podía gastarse en una noche en el hotel más barato y aun así la sensación de Inuyasha de querer estar con su esposa no podía escapar al momento en que estaba con otra. Mientras que Kagome compraba el cuerpo más caro para tener un poco de compañía, quería que cada caballero con el que se veía se escribiera su nombre en su cuerpo.

Demostrarle a Inuyasha que una mujer también tenía derecho a engañar.

Todo lo de ella y todo lo de él. Pero siempre era lo mismo con ellos dos, buscaban personas simplemente para abusar de ellas, y no podía haber otras circunstancias que demostraran reflexiones en sus actos, se daban su veneno cuando hablaban y con la mirada.

Así era su vida. Un verdadero _infierno_.

Eran egoístas y mal agradecidos.

Se mataban, se empujaban mientras hablaban. Una conversación normal no podía existir, ella siempre traía a su mente malos recuerdos mientras que el disfrutaba verla llorando algo huraño y cobarde que según Jankotsu debía aprender a quitar en su lista de virtudes, se estaba desesperando esa mujer era el diablo. Queriendo que se tirara o aventara hacia ella y la tocara mientras veía como cruzaba sus piernas.

Tortura. Vil y pura Tortura.

Pudo sentir como pasaba su lengua por sus labios mientras el miraba a otro lado totalmente asqueado, aunque en realidad pensaba que era la tentación y la tortura más grande que debía evitar en cualquier momento.

-Señores Taisho-dijo la doctora al salir y ver la tensión que había entre la pareja. Decidió ignorar eso mientras dejaba que un niño de seis años saliera totalmente cansado del cuerpo de la psicóloga-La sesión ha terminado-dijo mientras el niño iba con cuidado acercándose a sus padres. No sabía a que lado ir, si al lado de su madre o al lado de su padre-

-Escuche doctora, temo decirle que yo creo que no encuentro demasiado interesante que mi hijo venga todos los días en este lugar-dijo Kagome de manera fiera mientras tomaba la mano pequeña de su hijo y entonces Inuyasha se acercaba para rolar sus ojos levemente molesto, lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Haciendo decisiones que no le correspondían, cuanto odio y deseo podía causarle esta mujer?-

-Bueno la decisión de traerlo es suya-decía la doctora levantando su ceja mientras entonces Kagome sonreía y daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar con su hijo a su lado.-

El tiempo la había convertido en una excelente modelo promocionaba la ropa de un tal Naraku mientras mostraba su excelente cuerpo y dejaba a cargo de otras modelos a su hijo, ellas lo arreglaban y le enseñaban a tener actitud. Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo con eso, habían decidido que no se iban a separar el niño merecía que estuvieran juntos y que fingieran que había un poco de cariño.

-Hey Yasha-decía Kagome de manera cariñosa mientras se agachaba para acercarse al rostro de su hijo y le daba un beso en la mejilla-mañana iras a tu primer escuela-dijo totalmente entusiasmada mientras Yasha entonces miraba hacia el suelo totalmente preocupado. Kagome lo miró por un par de segundos, verlo triste hacia que todo el sufrimiento con el que ella vivía era poca cosa comparado con el sentimiento de ver a su hijo miserable-

Bajó por el elevador mientras Inuyasha le seguía el paso y ella se apresuraba a que el no entrara en el elevador, le despreciaba tener que hablarle y tocarle.

Después de diez minutos el apareció en su carro de ultimo modelo, el tiempo lo había hecho más arrogante, creído y le había inflado el ego con todos los halagos que recibía de la gente y de su hijo.

-Inuyasha vamos a llevar a nuestro hijo a comprar una nieve-decía mientras sacaba de su bolsa un par de monedas y entonces Inuyasha se estacionaba cerca de un parque, Kagome y su hijo bajaron buscando una nieve-Sabes, siempre me dijeron que la nieve es como el sabor que olvidan tus penas-Sango le había dicho eso, y cuando terminaba con algún novio terminaba con la cucharada y el litro de nieve en su cama y estaba toda fodonga mientras veía novelas de amor que le recordaban al noviazgo que jamás iba a tener-

Se quedo observando como Kagome se subía a su hijo en su espalda y como reían y se divertían. Al menos ella llenaba un espacio en el pequeño, a diferencia de el que no sabía como hablarle o hacerlo sentir bien.

Le gustaba ver a Kagome y a su hijo hablar mientras reían de cualquier cosa.

**---**

Solamente por curiosidad bebió un poco de vino su hijo estaba durmiendo mientras observaba como su esposo estaba acomodándose la corbata mientras miraba por el espejo a su esposa, nunca perdía su postura. Alta, y con la copa de vino tinto que la hacia ver aun más elegante, una pulsera extraña andaba en su muñeca mientras que el elegante vestido que portaba la hacia ver más sensual de lo normal.

El aroma de aquel perfume que ella había comprado lo estaba mareando, pudo notar como se sentaba en la cama y continuaba viéndolo. Esperando paciente a que el hiciera algún movimiento.

-Vas a verte con _ella_?-preguntó de manera altanera mientras veía como el entonces se giraba para verla profundamente. Sus miradas estuvieron conectadas y esta segura que había algo que habían perdido, había algo diferente en esta mirada. Algo que le gusto y que hizo que su cuerpo pidiera a gritos estar con él-

Pero su orgullo era tan grande que no iba a ser fácil.

-Hasta ahorita te pones celosa?-preguntó burlesco mientras entonces ella se acercaba para mirarlo profundamente, dejo de acomodarse la corbata y entonces dedico a ver por el reflejo los hermosos ojos de su esposa-

-Querido, ninguna mujerzuela competirá _conmigo_-se señalo mientras el la miraba como demostraba con arrogancia mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Desgraciadamente su mujer tenía razón, ninguna mujerzuela como ella las llamaba competiría con esa mujer que se encontraba en su cama. Y aun no entendía como ella no notaba que lo volvía loco, que cada cinco minutos quería tocar, besar su cuerpo-

Quería hacerle entender que con ella pasaba los mejores momentos, pero su esposa simplemente no se daba cuenta de eso. Solo pensaba en ella, ella y ella.

Podía ver sus ojos color canela encenderse y luego mirarlo profundamente, le estaba dando la espalda ya que si la miraba de frente iba a perder la poca cordura que cargaba, no necesitaba otras mujeres pero porque ya no era todo como antes?

Antes ella lo abrazaba, le hacia la comida y le decía en sus peores momentos que todo iba a estar bien, eso simplemente fue el peor chiste irónico que pudo escuchar ahorita nada estaba bien, tenerla y no tenerla era una verdadera tortura que lo estaba aniquilando poco a poco. Sus ojos dorados tampoco paraban de brillar, pero su mujer sabía como torturarlo. Mujeres como ella solo enviadas para torturar a los hombres y al mismo tiempo hacerlos rebozar de placer.

-Entonces, a donde vas tan arreglado?-preguntó de nuevo. Su voz sonó por todo el cuarto, se levanto de manera modesta mientras ese tirante recorría con rapidez su hombro bajando de manera apresurada ella parecía inmune a saber que parte de su piel estaba descubriéndose. Eran las once y media y si ella seguía interrumpiéndolo no podría salir de ese lugar-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, o si?-preguntó levemente irritado mientras volvía a arreglar su corbata pero de nueva esta quedaba totalmente mal hecha. Argg, se estaba hartando, iba a llegar tarde con ella-

-Dios, no se si soy estúpida o que-decía divertida mientras con un par de ojos tristes miraba a su esposo y lo ayudaba a arreglarse la corbata-No puedes hacerla esperar-decía mientras al final de terminar de arreglarle la corbata le regalaba una falsa sonrisa-Recuerda, si alguien se entera de que engañas a la famosa modelo-Inuyasha simplemente la siguió observando. Se había quedado a una corta distancia, observándolo. Podía agarrar su cuerpo y acercarlo aun más y saber que tanto se podía acercar-

-No te das cuenta!?-decía molesto mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la alzaba un poco. El agarre que el le hizo no fue muy fuerte a comparación de cómo agarraba a los idiotas que le buscaban problemas. Sus ojos dorados se hicieron más intensos y fieros-

Ella simplemente tragó difícil y en un acto desesperado de que no se fuera, lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras lo besaba de manera desesperada. No quería ir, quería que ella lo detuviera. Quería que el le dijera un "te amo, no te vayas"

Sus manos quitaron ese vestido, mientras que su esposa continuaba subiéndose encima de el. Era exactamente perfecta para el, la cargo mientras con desesperación y por mala calculación terminaba pegándola en la pared con brusquedad. Marcó su cuello, succiono mientras ella entonces comenzaba a resbalarse tal vez ella debería de mostrar lo que podía hacer, le quito la corbata que ella había hecho mientras le desabotonaba con brusquedad la blusa, no supo si era con malestar o desesperación que lo fue empujando con besos, y pisadas torpes hasta la cama.

Tenía un hermoso cuerpo que podía ser visto por el publico, el tenía el cuerpo que más se codiciaba... Continuo estando encima de el, dejando que su cabello negro se desparramara con facilidad mientras continuaba marcando, lamiendo y besando. El la hizo levantar su rostro mientras besaba sus labios con más ímpetu, no sabía cuando pero los labios de ella ya no eran infantiles. Paso sus manos por el sostén mientras lo desabrochaba. Cubrió con sus manos los senos mientras ella lo acercaba hacia ella para continuar besándolo.

Eran esas caricias desesperadas, que solo dos amantes que quieren de nuevo volver a empezar algo pueden darse. Rodaron por la cama, mientras ella sonreía y continuaba jugando con el.

No supo cuando pero el la había penetrado con mucha facilidad. Sus cuerpos hicieron movimientos rítmicos, subiendo y bajando y cada vez el necesitaba que eso fuera más rápido.

Habia logrado caer en los encantos del enemigo por tercera vez.

Gimieron hasta quedar completamente cansados. Callaron sus propios gemidos con orgullo y con besos, sus cuerpos empapados con el poco calor que ellos solos se habían provocado estaban un poco agitados, Kagome sonrió obviamente que había preferido estar con ella que con su amante. Rolo sus ojos al momento en que notó que estaba en los brazos de su esposo, estaba recostada a su lado mientras el descansaba y la abrazaba al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha era tonto, no sabía que las mujeres podían hacer cualquier cosa para que no se fuera. Subió un poco su pierna para abrazarlo con ella, mientras intentaba dormir un poco.

Sus cuerpos desnudos al momento de dormir se fueron tocando, mientras ella despertaba a primera hora de la mañana para meterse a bañar, limpió su rostro mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre ella un par de minutos después salió del baño y se puso una ropa que no la hiciera ver ridícula en el primer día de su hijo, tomo un pantalón de mezclilla hasta la rodilla, mientras usaba una blusa un poco larga, con un par de accesorios que había aprendido a combinar debido a la industria de la moda. Unas zapatillas para hacer juego, mientras tomaba su bolsa y comenzaba a ir y ver que su hijo ya se encontraba desayunando y estaba totalmente nervioso.

-Papá no me va a llevar?-preguntó rompiendo ese silencio mientras Kagome negaba y entonces notaba la hora que era. Tenía quince minutos para que su hijo lograra terminar su desayuno y después que se lavara los dientes y así llevarlo, el apresuró a tomar su desayuno mientras iba a lavarse los dientes y después iba a tomarle la mano a su mamá en señal de que ya podían irse a la escuela-

-Sabes mamá, me gusta más que tu me lleves así todos notaran que eres la mamá más hermosa de todas-Kagome no necesitaba que le dijeran eso, prácticamente ella lo sabía. Le regaló una sonrisa a su hijo mientras comenzaba a ver el tráfico que comenzaba a formarse a esas horas-

Al fin pudo llegar a la escuela mientras se bajaba del carro y veía como algunas mamás comenzaban a despedirse de sus hijos. Ella notó como Yasha bajaba de su carro y entonces hacia el saludo que habían practicado por mucho tiempo mientras entonces ella le desordenaba el cabello y dejaba que su hijo entrara a su escuela, una maestra comenzó a acercarse a ella al ver lo elegante y hermosa que se atrevía a aparecer una madre con su hijo.

-Usted debe de ser la mamá del niño nuevo, Yasha Taisho-decía la mujer al sentirse completamente fea a su lado-

-Si, es un poco...-No hallaba que palabras decirle a la maestra de la forma de ser de su hijo-Bueno lo estuvimos educando en la casa, así que constantemente va al baño y tiende a enojarse si alguien le pide sus cosas, pero no es un mal niño de hecho es muy bueno platicando-decía Kagome levemente nerviosa de que el carácter de su hijo fuera a causar problema alguno-

-Estará bien, hay niños más difíciles la hora de salida es a las doce y media-decía la maestra totalmente entusiasmada mientras ella asentía y comenzaba a retirarse-

Al regresar a casa no encontró nada más que a su esposo todavía durmiendo. Se acercó mientras le pellizcaba los pezones y entonces veía como Inuyasha al fin parecía despertar, hablaron de poco y a la vez de nada.

-vas a salir?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba dejando ver completamente que seguía desnudo-

-Vístete no quiero ver tus miserias a esta hora de la mañana-dijo mientras continuaba arreglándose frente a la espejo-

El sonrió de manera picara mientras se acercaba y entonces la abrazaba por la espalda para comenzar a besarle el cuello, y poder seguir bajando para seguir besando su piel. Ella simplemente rió mientras lo apartaba de ella y le sonreía con maldad.

-Solo fue una noche Inuyasha-decía Kagome mientras le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta y entonces el la detenía para besarla de manera furiosa. Mordió, saboreo y dejo que ella poco a poco contestara pero eso nunca sucedió. Maldita mujer, había jugado con el-

Que atrevida y que agresiva.

La adoraba.

La apartó de el al notar que ella no contestaba sus besos mientras entonces la miraba con enojo.

-Que quieres de mí? Me quede contigo-dijo exaltado mientras se giraba y entonces tomaba sus bóxers para ponérselos y no humillarse aun más estando frente a su esposa-Dime!-decía mientras golpeaba la pared con total desesperación, Kagome simplemente sonrió-

-No se Inuyasha-decía levemente mientras entonces el desesperado se acercaba para aventar a Kagome a la cama con brusquedad. Le iba a demostrar lo que era ser usado, le iba a demostrar. Le quito la furia en los intentos de ella por detenerlo, pero simplemente recibió un empujón hacia la cama totalmente fuerte, el se postro encima de ella impidiéndole que se moviera. Sus ojos cafés estaban llenándose de enojo y furia así que lo rasguño y lo pateo para que se quitara de encima, pero eso jamás sucedió-

Solo se quedo ahí encima de ella contemplándola.

-No se que tengo que hacer para que me notes-decía cansado mientras agachaba su mirada y entonces dejaba que ella lo viera de esa manera tan detestable. Se sintió mal de hacer sentir mal a su compañero, apretó sus ojos mientras entonces lo miraba y lo abrazaba-

-Yo tampoco Inuyasha...-Murmuró mientras continuaba abrazándolo por su espalda-

No sabían que hacer. Su situación en estos momentos no era favorable.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Chanchanchan!

GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS. (: mi fin de semana empieza desde hoy.

Una cosa en mi mente: Fiesta:D

_"Dormiría todo lo necesario para_

_Estar contigo en mis sueños"_

Atte:

Willnira.

Dejen reviews. (:


	8. Sí

**Misstake**

_Notas previas:_

"Mi humor no ha cambiado desde ayer, creo que es peor"

Hare lo mejor para que el texto se vea bien hecho. No quiero andar con mamadas.

**Cáp.****8 ****Sí**

_"Cuando te enamoras de forma estúpida,_

_Y no te figas si te ama de verdad"_

En esas cenas de lugares costosos y finos siempre fue fácil de actuar para ella, tomo la copa de vino tinto mientras la llevaba a sus labios. Miró a la persona con la que estaba compartiendo una _aburrida_ cena, estaba harta de escucharlo hablar sobre su dinero y su mansión. No engañaba a Inuyasha con esta persona, ni siquiera se atrevía a contestarle un par de besos. Con mucha tranquilidad le regalo una sonrisa mientras pensaba totalmente cansada que era mejor estar con Inuyasha que con este idiota, se levanto mientras decía que iba al baño y al ver que el creía su pequeña mentira comenzaba a mancharse del lugar.

Eran pasadas de las diez de la noche, su hijo posiblemente estaba en el cine con su papá en el trabajo así que decidió hacerle una pequeña visita, fue a su carro y con mucha elegancia comenzó a marcharse de ese lugar para dirigirse a la empresa de su esposo, en el camino se puso a pensar que había pasado con ellos dos. Sonrió con nostalgia, el tiempo hizo que se hartaran de verse los rostros, tal vez eran tan jóvenes que ni siquiera sabían si entre ellos se podrían tolerar. Aceleró de manera desesperada rebasando el límite de velocidad un poco. Busco sus cigarros mientras miraba levemente hacia el camino y hacia su bolso, y luego con una mano acomodaba su cabello. Ojala que Inuyasha no estuviera haciendo algo malo con sus modelos, su mente perversa estaba maquinando la forma perfecta de vengarse.

No necesito decir quien era, el rostro era conocido por todo el lugar. Conocida como la perra que criticaba todo, o como la buena persona que fingía ser. El elevador la llevó al piso donde estaba su esposo trabajando, había pocas personas trabajando en ese lugar, y la verdad no tenía ganas de hablarles y decirles un cordial "buenas noches" era egoísta y estaba apurada por saber más sobre la semana que había tenido su hijo.

Escuchó un par de voces, una era de Inuyasha y la otra de Kouga. Los dos parecían discutir de una modelo, sus ojos cafés vieron a su hijo que estaba picándole a los botones del teléfono de la secretaria, se acercó a el mientras el decía un "mami" totalmente entusiasmado.

-Que haces?-preguntó Kagome mientras su hijo le enseñaba los dibujos que había hecho y luego como el niño con cierta experiencia marcaba un par de botones del teléfono, Kagome sonrió. Su hijo había aprendido a marcarle a su papá cuando necesitaba algo-

Inuyasha molesto había salido de su oficina con Kouga para señalar a su hijo y ver con sorpresa a Kagome.

-Creí que estas en una cena con tu...-No quería decir la palabra delante de su hijo, Kagome rolo sus ojos mientras saludaba a Kouga el cual parecía estar apenado ante el trato que Inuyasha le daba a su esposa-

-Yasha esta aburrido-decía Kagome mientras el miraba a su esposa-

-Llévalo a casa, me quedare un rato-decía mientras le quitaba un par de carpetas a Kouga y simplemente continuaba viéndolas de manera intensa-

Kouga entró a su habitación y tomo su saco para comenzar a irse, no parecía demasiado contento de salir tarde del trabajo y entrar demasiado temprano. Miró a Yasha mientras el le sacaba la lengua demasiado divertido y Kouga simplemente le acariciaba el cabello.

-Kouga, podrías llevar a casa a Yasha?-preguntó Kagome mientras su hijo sentía que sus papás lo estaban traicionando por su tío Kouga, tomen en cuenta que el pequeño veía discutir a su papá y a Kouga mucho así que Yasha solo quería que su papá y el continuaran discutiendo porque era divertido ver a su papá molesto-

Kouga tomo la mano del pequeño y el simplemente pareció contento con eso. Kagome miró a Inuyasha.

-Te ayudare con lo que tengas que hacer-decía de manera tranquila mientras el rolaba sus ojos de manera cansada y entonces entraban a su oficina-Y, que paso?-preguntó mientras el llevaba su mano a su cuello totalmente cansado. Porque sentía que era la primera vez que Inuyasha se veía tan frustrado y ella tenía ganas de estar con el?-

De seguro era una pervertida. Porque Dios había hecho demasiado sexy a su esposo?

-Un cliente cancelo, y tengo que hacer el papeleo-decía molesto mientras Kagome suspiraba y veía los documentos-

Se había desconcentrado, se había acomodado el cabello negro y este parecía caerle como cascada, sus ojos estaban divertidos viendo cada cosa que leía y entonces le entregaba una carpeta rosada mientras le decía un suave "son estos?" y entonces el reía totalmente divertido, no estuvieron cinco minutos y ella había encontrado los documentos que el necesitaba. Su esposa era de buena suerte. Ugh, era Kagome.

-Como se porto Yasha?-preguntó mientras iba por dos copas y entonces Inuyasha contestaba con palabras monótonas-Sabes, el sujeto con el que salí-decía mientras hacia un gesto divertido llenando de curiosidad a Inuyasha-Uff, difícil de olvidar-Fingía estar enamorada con esas tontas palabras, Inuyasha estaba molesto-

-Hey, soy hombre que quieres que te diga? Que te consuele?-preguntó molesto mientras ella notaba como de un de repente ya estaba ella pegada en la pared mientras el movía sus manos y las colocaba a sus lados impidiéndole un efectivo escape, lo miró molesto con la copa en su mano y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Maldito Inuyasha-

Se acercó de manera lenta mientras besaba con salvajismo sus labios y movía haciendo que las rodilla de Kagome por poco se doblaran, no existió nada más que ellos. Y, jamás había sido besada por el de esa manera, quería que lo volviera a hacer pero al poco tiempo de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho la aparto de el.

Sentía que su mente se estaba mareando.

-Tenemos que hablar-decía Kagome mientras acomodaba con nerviosismo su blusa y su cabello. Miró muy lejos de donde Inuyasha tenía su mirada, estaba muy nerviosa. La forma en que el la estaba mirando, parecía querer quitarle la ropa con esa mirada. Y, por más que ambos quisieran hablar no podían salirles las palabras.-

Era el silencio más incomodo que ella pudo haber experimentado en su corta vida.

-Y bien?-preguntó el haciendo leves movimientos para evitar a su esposa. Evitarla en el sentido de no tener que escuchar sus suspiros, y recordar de manera insolente como ella tendía a desnudarse, y luego se metía a bañar para tentarlo hasta que conseguía meterla entre sus brazos. Estaba impaciente de escucharla hablar, como se arreglaba de manera excesiva su cabello y como intentaba mover sus labios para decir alguna cosa-

-Bien, se que algo te molesta-decía mientras meneaba su cabeza haciendo que su cabello negro se moviera ante tan agresiva y repentina meneadera. Quedo idiotizado por segunda vez, nadie competiría con la belleza de su esposa-

Y lo que era irónico es que siendo su esposa debía de compartirla.

-No se lo que es, pero...-No pudo terminar porque el ya de nuevo envuelto por el agarre de la desesperación se había acercado a besarla de manera apasionada. Sus lenguas estaban totalmente juntas, sus respiración se transformaron en el sonido que la excitación emanaba, el deseo de querer estar juntos era tan poderoso que no pudieron parar por segunda vez-

Siempre iba a ser así? Una relación basada en el sexo solo llevaba a problemas.

-Espera-decía ella con los labios hinchados, y su mirada totalmente perdida en los ojos dorados-Es importante-decía mientras el intentaba no ser apartado de sus brazos. Y graciosamente ninguno de los dos se separo, lo único que se separaron fueron sus bocas al momento de hablar. El deseaba que en verdad fuera importante-No podemos seguir así, me amas o no?-preguntó mientras intentaba leer la respuesta en los ojos de Inuyasha-

No había esperado una respuesta, simplemente tomo su bolso y comenzó a irse. El seguía estando sorprendido, todavía sentía sus labios como llamas que descongelan el más grande de los hielos.

Se había ido de ese lugar totalmente cansada, criar a un hijo jamás fue sencillo no sabía como o mejor dicho no supo como, rasco su nuca mientras se detenía al ver el alto, odiaba esas noches porque se encontraba sola y desesperada. Como se le ocurría hacerle esa pregunta? Ni siquiera espero por una respuesta, encendió un cigarrillo con impaciencia mientras clavaba sus ojos cafés sobre la autopista, odiaba esas noches. Odiaba ser madre a joven edad, abandono sus estudios y abandono las salidas con sus amigas.

Todo era bonito como estaba, pero tuvo que haberlo hecho sin condón.

Cubrió sus ojos cansada de algo que desconocía, y tiró la colilla del cigarro por la ventana. Regresó a casa tarde, y el carro de Inuyasha no estaba todavía en la cochera entro a casa y dejo que la noche la consumiera de manera pesada, fue un vaso lleno de alcohol no tuvo el poder o las ganas de llenarlo en un fino vaso. Algo la estaba consumiendo, se quedo acostada en el sofá y poco a poco mientras la noche iba pasando ella se fue quedando completamente dormida.

La fría noche hizo que su cuerpo temblara un poco.

Los brazos de Inuyasha la habían cargado y la habían llevado a la cama exactamente a las cuatro de la madrugada, le había llegado el olor de alcohol y decidió que posiblemente su esposa había pasado una noche pesada igual a la de el. La amaba? No sabía que responder, pero si la quería era la madre de su hijo, del hijo del cual podía fanfarronear.

Al tocarla sus manos sintieron esa sensación que no había experimentado con las modelos, una sensación que solo experimentaba con ella. La observó dormir, y decidió acostarse a su lado y seguir contemplándola.

**---**

-No estás concentrada-dijo el fotógrafo cansado de ver a su modelo estrella fracasar en unas simples tomas, decidió darle otra oportunidad mientras preparaba de nuevo la cámara y dejaba que su modelo posara un par de veces, no. La modelo Kagome seguía sin captar el contexto de la sesión fotográfica, dejo que descansara por cinco minutos y al girarse sintió como su hijo corría hacia ella y brincaba encima de su mamá, Kagome simplemente sintió el calor de su hijo al abrazarla-

-Mamá...Ya me quiero ir-dijo mientras miraba su brazo de la manera en que su padre también miraba su reloj y decía que ya era tarde-Es tarde-El no tenía un reloj, y su papá estaba enseñándolo apenas a decir la hora-Es aburrido-decía mientras el fotógrafo de nuevo le pedía con poca tolerancia que dejara a su hijo y se pusiera a trabajar. Yasha se tuvo que esperar por dos horas hasta que su mamá por fin pudo sacar esas fotografías. Habia valido la espera pensó el fotógrafo mientras veía como el niño miraba a las otras modelos-

Yasha había creído que su mamá era hermosa, pero al ver a las otras mujeres que pasaban con ropa interior y miraban de manera extraña a su madre, se había equivocado había muchas mujeres hermosas que el todavía no había visto; Kagome vio como estaba Yasha bostezando mientras se acostaba en ese sofá y observaba como estaban dos modelos sentadas a su lado tomándose fotografías con un niño de seis años.

Se acerco a las modelos y vieron como estaban cargándolo mientras le hablaban y le decían lo hermoso que era. Llenaban su cabeza de puros halagos a los que el contestaba con un poco de arrogancia y continuaba sonriendo, Kagome se acercó y lo llamó para que el se despidiera de las modelos y se acercara a su mamá, hizo un saludo que según una modelo hacían los franceses y Kagome extendió su mano para despedirse, se desvestía y se ponía su ropa normal y sería la mamá que Yasha adoraba. Su hijo observaba como la desmaquillaban, y aprendía todo lo que pasaba entre las modelos.

Habia aprendido que solo hablaban de moda y belleza. Y escuchó como un hombre halagaba a su mamá, eso le causo cierto malestar ya que solo quería que su papá le dijera que se veía hermosa. Arrugó de manera graciosa su nariz y al ver a ese señor hablarle con demasiada confianza a su mamá justo cuando estaba en ropa interior, la abrazo para que el señor entendiera de quien le perteneciera.

-Tienes un hijo posesivo, me pregunto como será el padre-Decía burlesco mientras Yasha le sacaba la lengua y continuaba abrazando a su mamá, pudo ver por el grande espejo que su mamá estaba seria y que estaba sacando un vestido de lo más normal, no entendía como su mamá no corría de su camerino a ese sujeto. La estaba viendo en ropa interior! Pensaba el niño-Y, bien cuando te irás a Italia? supe que tienes una buena propuesta con un diseñador, claro si vas no puedes llevar a tu hijo-Dijo de manera molesta al tener que ver a ese pequeño-

-Eso es algo que no te importa-dijo Kagome mientras se polveaba un poco el rostro, y cargaba a su hijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-Además no es Italia es Alemania-dijo mientras bajaba a su hijo para dedicarle una tierna mirada-Ya agarraste tus cosas?-preguntó mientras el corría y buscaba sus juguetes y después regresaba y tomaba la mano de su mamá, su mamá jamás se había comportado mal. Ella siempre le decía que tenía que ser un niño bueno-

-Hasta luego Kagome-dijo una muchacha mientras estiraba su mano y Kagome también le contestaba el gesto-

Al salir de ese lugar llevó a su hijo aun parque, con sus lentes grandes y su cabello suelto espero en una banca a que su hijo se cansara de usar el columpio. Fue a comprarle una nieve de limón, mientras ella pedía una de chocolate. Se la entregó y al ver como su hijo con el impulso y su mala forma de agarrar las cosas le tiraba la nieve en la espalda a un hombre grande, Kagome lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a huir con el.

-Señora debe de cuidar más su hijo, ha notado lo que ha hecho-Dijo el señor de cuarenta años, señalando su saco mientras Kagome asentía de manera despistada-

-Cállese abuelo-dijo Yasha mientras le sacaba la lengua y Kagome cubría su boca mientras el señor comenzaba a gritar y a decir miles de cosas-

-Oh, vamos solo fue una nieve...-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba su nieve y se la embarraba en la cara-Espero que mi nieve lo endulce un poco-contesto Kagome agradable mientras comenzaba a irse con Yasha de la mano, su hijo se empezó a reír-

Fue una tarde divertida. Yasha quiso rentar varias películas, y ella estaba viendo las películas que el rentaba. Una pareja estaba entrando también, más bien había varias parejas. Kagome le había enseñado a su hijo que no debía tirar la comida, o comprar cosas que jamás iba a usar.

-No, Yasha solo debes de rentar una-dijo mientras le enseñaba las dos que iba a rentar. Una era de unos carros y la otra era Nemo-

-Pero mamá, papá dice que 'Tenemos un friego de dinero'-Kagome iba a tener una larga platica sobre las frases que decían en la casa-Podemos rentar las dos, sí?-Alargo su voz mientras hacia esos ojitos que ella no podía rechazar-

-No, rentas una o ninguna-Dijo de manera dura Kagome. Inuyasha lo estaba echando a perder, quien se creía al decir cosas atrevidas frente a su pequeño?-

-Kagome?-preguntó una voz detrás de el. Ella se giró para ver quien le estaba hablando, un muchacho de dos años menor que ella con una muchacha en su otro lado, reconoció esos ojos y esa sonrisa. Si no era ella era Souta-Vaya! Tienes un hijo-decía entusiasmado mientras miraba al pequeño y lo miraba-Como te llamas?-preguntó Souta mientras Yasha le volteaba la cara y miraba a su mamá-

-Mamá!-Decía mientras sus mejillas se coloraban al ver a otro muchacho hablarle-Me esta molestando-Souta se señalo mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Yasha el es tu tío Souta-Souta seguía sonriendo y posiblemente eso le daba miedo a Yasha. Todos acostumbraban a estar maldiciendo y a no sonreír, según su papá los hombres que sonreían eran idiotas-

-Pero Miroku también es mi tío, porque el tiene que ser mi tío?-preguntó de mala gana. Obviamente si no tenía las dos películas no tenía porque ser agradable con las otras personas-

-Porque es mi hermano-Dijo Kagome intentando ganarle a la lengua larga que su hijo poseía-

-Pero yo no tengo hermanos-Contesto Yasha mientras luego la muchacha le halagaba sobre sus ojos y su malhumor desaparecía-

Al parecer iba a ser arrogante como su padre pensó Souta.

-Ella es mi novia-decía Souta mientras mostraba a una sonriente muchacha de cabello castaño con ojos verdes, Kagome se presento y ella la reconoció por salir en una de sus revistas favoritas, platico por cinco minutos con Souta y después al ver como Yasha estaba impaciente y diciendo que quería ambas películas, Kagome decidía que tal vez pudieran ir a su casa-

-Ya renta las dos-decía cansada Kagome mientras Yasha sonreía de manera triunfante y comenzaba a brincar cerca de su mamá, Souta quiso pedirle ver la película, pero Yasha negó y fue corriendo al carro de su mama-

-Igual al papá-dijo Souta mientras entonces Kagome reía-

Encontrarse con Souta fue pura casualidad, Souta había abandonado sus estudios y se había dedicado a viajar junto con su novia obviamente sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con eso y decidieron ignorarlo y dejarlo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Pero no se encontraban ignorando que tenían otra hija que se acostaba con políticos, y periodistas para darse una buena imagen; Arrugó su nariz en todo el camino, detestaba a su hermana por ser una zorra y haberle querido quitarle a Inuyasha más de dos veces pero Inuyasha había demostrado que era ese perrito fiel al que podía patear, e insultar y todavía seguir con ella. Río con maldad mientras su hijo también intentaba reír, suponía que a su hijo le faltaban un par de años para reír de esa manera.

Souta la había seguido, la puerta del jardín estaba abierta posiblemente Inuyasha había llegado temprano. Dos carros estaban estacionados, a lo mejor había un cliente, pero notaba que algo estaba mal. Yasha bajo corriendo del carro mientras tocaba la puerta con brusquedad y una de sus nanas le abría la puerta, Souta siguió a su hermana escuchar que tener hijos era un dolor en su trasero y más cuando corrían y gritaban.

-Mamá hay una de esas zorras en tu sofá-dijo mientras hacia esa risa que su mamá había hecho, Kagome levantó su ceja y vio a la persona que menos deseaba ver. A su querida hermana usando un vestido demasiado ajustado de color rojo, con sus ojos delineados y su boca brillando debido al labial. Usaba unos zapatos demasiado altos, y su cabello estaba suelto. Una belleza para cualquier hombre-

-Que haces aquí?-preguntó Kagome mientras Yasha iba con su papá y le enseñaba lo que había rentado. Kikyou no había contestado se había acercado a Inuyasha y se había agachado para saludar a Yasha, pero el no se dejo tocar con facilidad-

-Tenía ganas de verte y a mi sobrino-decía mientras se levantaba con sensualidad para provocar a su esposo-Que hace Souta aquí?-Era el turno de ella para preguntar-

-Yasha, sube a tu cuarto-dijo Kagome mientras entonces su hijo asentía y corría hacia su habitación-

Inuyasha había estado en la sala con Kikyou mientras escuchaba un "huye conmigo" pero el se reía de lo zorra que era la hermana de Kagome, hubo muchas preguntas en esa sala, Souta al ver que Kikyou comenzaba a decir cosas absurdas de su novia decidió tomarla de la mano y apuntar con sus dedos a su hermana.

-Podrá ser todo lo que piensas, pero no es una zorra como tú...-Dijo mientras miraba con desprecio a su hermana-Que planeas ahora?-preguntó harto de ser observado siempre por debajo de su hermana, por culpa de Kikyou siempre Kagome y el estuvieron en ultimo lugar abarcando muy poca atención-

-Nada Souta-Dijo mientras fingía ser la niña buena. Kagome rolo sus ojos y miró la hora, eran las siete de la noche, Yasha necesitaba cenar, bañarse y acostarse y su hermana estaba en su sala apestando todo con su fino perfume-Solo vine a saludar a Kagome, además papá esta en la ciudad y creo que quiere ver a Kagome-dijo mientras sonreía y sacaba de su bolso un pase-Dijo que quería verte hoy en este hotel a las nueve con tu familia-dijo mientras sonreía agraciado-Souta, supongo que ya sabes que el espera que regreses a casa así que regresa pronto-Esa zorra fingió muy bien-No falten, me voy tengo que arreglarme-Dijo sonriendo mientras se despedía de todos con un beso en su mejilla y luego procedía a irse-

Habia escuchado muchas mentiras por parte de Kikyou, llamó al hotel para confirmar si lo que le dijo Kikyou era cierto y así resulto ser, así que Souta se despidió diciendo que era su última noche y que le iba a estar hablando a su hermana; Inuyasha y Kagome tenían que arreglarse para una cena formal, Yasha no quería ir. Dijo que la abuela Izayoi era la mejor y no quería conocer a sus otros abuelos, Inuyasha le explicó que si no iba a esa cena iba a poner triste a su mamá así que con mal humor Yasha fue a bañarse y a cambiarse con corbata y toda la cosa.

Odiaba las corbatas.

-Tengo que llevar la corbata?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras entraba Yasha con la corbata malhecha, y luego Kagome rolaba sus ojos. Uno quejándose de la corbata, y el otro simplemente usándola mal-

-Nada de quejas-dijo Kagome ayudándole a Inuyasha con la corbata mientras a su hijo también se la acomodaba-

Estaba nerviosa al igual que Inuyasha. Iba a ver a sus papas después de tanto tiempo, y la verdad sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago y su garganta. Yasha simplemente estaba desacomodándose el cabello, y se miraba frenéticamente en el espejo. Su mamá se veía más bonita que ellos dos, no estaba sonriendo a fuerzas y sonreía demasiado. Apoco ver a sus papás era más interesante que ver una película con el?

Meneo su nariz mientras veía a su mamá pasearse por su habitación y ponerse un poco de perfume. Para Inuyasha su esposa se veía totalmente entusiasmada, nada que ver con la mujer molesta y acabada que había cargado la noche anterior; Incluso sonreía.

Tomo a Yasha de la mano mientras le explicaba como debía de hablarles, iba a ser una de las primeras fiestas a las que iría Yasha, sus fiestas de cumpleaños habían sido como el quería, y siempre estaban Sango y Miroku.

El vestido que Kagome utilizaba era uno de color verde pero uno un poco claro y a la vez oscuro, tenía un toque café que combinaba con sus ojos y sus joyas, se ajustaba a su cuerpo y le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, era muy hermoso y no era algo extravagante. Inuyasha llevaba una corbata que combinara con el vestido de su esposa, y Yasha llevaba una corbata que también combinaba con su mamá.

Estaba seguro de que su mamá era la mujer más hermosa que iba a haber en ese lugar.

Podía sentir que quería tirar todo en ese momento, su corazón se aceleraba ante la distancia que se acortaba. Iba a ver a sus papás, si la habían invitado por medio de Kikyou a una fiesta como esas, eso quería decir que ya no estaban tan enojados. Sonrió mientras Yasha continuaba diciendo cosas que le habían pasado en la escuela, y por accidente había soltado que no hizo su tarea. Inuyasha lo regañó, y dijo "al diablo".

-No se maldice frente a tus padres-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome apoyaba a Inuyasha, y Yasha quedaba como el malo del cuento, llegaron al hotel mientras Kagome y Yasha iban a buscar el salón en donde se celebraría algo que ella no sabía. Un par de invitados estaban llegando, y un señor al verla le guiñó el ojo mientras ella deformaba su rostro. Siguió a esa pareja mientras Inuyasha la alcanzaba en cuestión de minutos, entraron los tres y Kagome al buscar la mesa se encontró con Kikyou la cual estaba hablando con un par de señores mientras reía-

Kagome tomo asiento mientras veía que su papá estaba conversando con un famoso señor, se acercó a el mientras tomaba a Yasha de la mano y miraba a Inuyasha en busca de un poco de apoyo el sonrió mientras Kagome se acercaba a su papá, escuchaba las constantes preguntas de Yasha.

El señor Higurashi se sorprendió al ver a su hija enfrente de el. Y su sobresalto fue tan grande como al ver a un niño de unos seis años, se atraganto con el vino y hasta quedo en ridículo frente a su colega, su hija se encontraba sonriendo mientras Kagome le pegaba con la pierna a su hijo y el entonces rolaba sus ojos totalmente enfadado para presentarse.

-Hola soy Yasha Taisho, y soy tu nieto-Dijo mientras se sobaba la parte donde su mamá le había pateado y luego Kagome se acercaba para abrazar a su papá y darle un beso en su mejilla-

-Que haces aquí?-Preguntó furioso mientras le sonreía con los dientes apretado a su socio, y este continuaba sonriendo totalmente divertido. A el no le importaba la edad de la hija de su socio, y mucho menos si tenía nietos-

La única que pareció entusiasmada fue la mamá de Kagome que se acerco para saludar a su nieto, abrazarlo y darle besos. Recibió muchos halagos por parte de su abuela y sus amigas, pero el señor Higurashi se acerco y lo tomo con brusquedad del brazo y dijo cruelmente un "el, no es mi nieto" y al llevar a su hijo furioso fue que Kagome también siguió a su papá asustada de que pudiera hacerle algo a su hijo, Yasha estaba acostumbrado a ser llevado de esa manera, es decir jugaba con Miroku a jalarse de esa manera y la verdad jugar con ese señor así era divertido.

-Como te atreves aparecer frente a toda esta importante gente?-preguntó su papá molesto mientras aventaba al niño haciendo que Yasha se golpeara un poco la cabeza-Es un bastardo, yo no quiero que sea de mi familia-dijo mientras Kagome ayudaba a levantarse a Yasha y entonces Kagome veía si se había golpeado-Me da asco el tener que verlo, por tu irresponsabilidad perdí a un importante cliente, te ibas a casar con el hijo del señor Yorino!-Siguió reclamándole algo que jamás le había reclamado a su hija-Debiste de haberte ido a Londres-Kagome se levanto y Yasha noto la forma en la que su mamá miraba con furia a su papá. Jamás le gusto que su papá se molestara por cosas tontas-Que va a decir la gente?-siguió exclamándose. Kagome no tenía tiempo de responder-

-Pero tu eres mi abuelo, no?-preguntó Yasha mientras estiraba su mano. No le asustaba que el gritará, el gritaba todo el tiempo así que era normal que las otras personas gritaran-"Tal vez hice algo mal"-Pensó al ver como regañaba a su mamá-

-Yo no pedí un nieto!-Siguió diciendo mientras estiraba su mano y golpeaba con fuerza la mejilla de Kagome. Un hilillo de sangre se asomo por su labio, haciendo que el rostro de Kagome se volteara completamente, el señor Higurashi totalmente cegado por la ira miró a Yasha y luego a su hija-No sabes lo decepcionado y avergonzado que estoy de ti Kagome-dijo mientras Kagome se tiraba al suelo y le tocaba las manos a su padre-

-Papá perdóname...-dijo mientras le besaba las manos y su padre tiraba sus manos haciendo que ella se tirara al suelo. Yasha al ver a su mamá llorar se acerco a ella-

-Mamá...-dijo mientras la abrazaba, Kagome también abrazo el cuerpo de su hijo. Yasha miró al señor que era su abuelo, y simplemente lo miró molesto-Yo estoy muy orgulloso de mi mamá...-dijo simplemente mientras veía como Kagome se levantaba intentando hacer que su papá entendiera, Yasha fue por su papá y el al escuchar que el señor le había pegado fue más apresurado al ver como Kagome era doblemente abofeteada-

Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome, mientras el señor Higurashi comenzaba a irse. Algo le había dicho que había sido mala idea venir pero al ver tan contenta a su esposa no quiso decir nada.

Al ver que ella no quería caminar, y quería volver a entrar a ese lugar para seguir disculpándose con su padre. La cargó y comenzó a llevarla así con su papá, pudo sentir como sus lágrimas mojaban su traje y como Yasha miraba asustado a su mamá llorar.

-Ella dejará de llorar verdad?-Preguntó Yasha mientras Kagome continuaba ignorando que su hijo también había sido golpeado y que estaba haciendo una escenita frente a el-

-Si...-dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome y la besaba-Kagome...-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, y la hacia que lo viera-Te acuerdas de tu pregunta?-preguntó mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, ella no quiso contestar nada-Si...Si lo sigo haciendo-Contesto con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras manejaba por esa inquietante ciudad-

No importaba como, iba a hacer que su papá quisiera a su nieto no importaba como. Pero jamás iba a ser mirado con asco por su papá.

El movimiento del carro, y el sonido de Yasha al momento de moverse de un lugar a otro en la parte de atrás del carro hicieron que se quedara completamente dormida, soñando en un mundo diferente al que vivía.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Coño, en verdad he durado un montón en actualizar /:

Perdóneme. Les juro que no volverá a pasar.

:l en fin...Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización, esperen una con paciencia en los próximos días. (:

Pero eso si, dejen muchos reviews. N.n bye bye :D

_"Continuaba estando impaciente,_

_No podía cambiar esa sensación por algo más elocuente"_

Atte:

Willnira sabe que tú sabes que ella lo sabe.


	9. Piel a piel

**Misstake**

_Notas__previas_

"Mary Shaw...Mary Shaw"

**Cáp.9**** Piel a piel.**

_"Perdóname cariño, aun no acaba mi locura"_

Y, en toda su noche disfruto ver a sus padres pelear bajo ese manto de hipocresía. No era lo suyo correr a consolar a su tonta hermana, de cierto modo le dio placer el saber que ella había sido abofeteada mantuvo esa platica con su compañero de mesa, bebió champagne y aunque estaba más atenta a pensar en el mal rato de su hermana pudo contestar las preguntas que le hacia su compañero. Adoraba ser el centro de atención.

Jamás pudo hacer una mejor jugada que esa, sus uñas estaban pintadas del color rojo el cual eran la pasión que sentía por su buen trabajo. Su padre en toda la noche estuvo de mal humor y su madre estaba a punto de quebrar la etiqueta, no quiso acercarse iba a escuchar miles de cosas y le iban a amargar la noche, sonrió con inocencia cuando escuchó un halago de una de sus parejas. Y su humor aumento aun más.

Kagome fue la tonta al haberse embarazado, ella había sido más inteligente y usaba condón, se levanto pidiendo disculpas para ir al baño. Llegó en más de diez minutos, esas grandes señores le informaban lo hermosa que se veía esa noche y ella lo creía porque era verdad, de seguro al día siguiente algunas se pondrían a dieta solo para que ese vestido les quedara mejor, otras al ver que ella tenía algo que ellas no irían corriendo con su cirujano plástico. Arreglar sus defectos de manera artificial.

Al entrar se recargo sobre el lavamanos y se miró en el espejo. Su sonrisa se marchito en un instante, y noto que tenía todo. Un buen cuerpo, un cabello largo y envidiable, un cuerpo bien formado y sensual, unos labios que muchas personas morían por besar...Entonces, porque no se sentía satisfecha? Es decir le había causado una desgracia a su hermana. Y eso era algo grande, quiso golpear el vidrio pero no sería ortodoxo, se irguió mientras se miraba una vez más. Si, era perfecta. Tenía dinero, cariño de hombres a los cuales no amaba, apretó su puño y sintió que sus uñas se encajaban poco a poco. Y de repente ya no se vio tan hermosa, se vió llena de envidia y celos.

Envidia de que al menos su estúpida hermana había encontrado una persona que la amaba y le era fiel. Celos de que aun sabiendo que su padre odiaba tanto a su hermana y pensaba tanto en ella que a veces a ella no le ponían tanta atención. Entró al baño mientras se recargaba un poco, no ya no quería verse más en el espejo. Se veía horrible, se veía como la Kikyou que tanto odiaba. Se veía tan horrible que hasta le daba asco verse, apretó el baño mientras escupía sintiendo que su estomago se sentía vació.

Vomitar no sirvió de nada, no tenía nada que expulsar. Ojalá que vomitando se vaciaran esos feos sentimientos, pero no era así de fácil. Se incorporo sintiéndose mejor, y sonrió de la manera falsa que sabía hacerlo. Así era ella. Horrenda, envidiosa y celosa.

Celosa por querer a Inuyasha y no poder ni siquiera tocarlo. Esa ira estaba queriendo salir de nuevo.

Lavo sus manos y miró a las dos mujeres que entraban riendo de algo gracioso que habían presenciado al verla simplemente sonrieron, ella les regresó la sonrisa. Les saco un poco de platica y después se dispuso a irse. Ya no sabía que tenía que hacer para sentirse satisfecha, quería más de todo. Y cuando tuviera más volvería a desear más.

Así eran las personas, verdad? Deseaban tener más de lo que podían; Si creyó que eso era, cualquier ser humano envidiaba y odiaba a la vez. Levanto su cuello pendiente a ver que mujer era más bonita que ella y por desgracia no la encontró, en ese rebaño no había mujeres que pudieran competir con ella. Y la única que posiblemente podría ser candidata era su hermana, una hermana tonta y vulnerable por tener un hijo.

Adoraba ser malvada!

**---**

Yasha había estado con su mamá, hasta que sus ojos se habían quedado cerrados y simplemente murmuraba cosas que Inuyasha no entendía. Sobaba la mano de Kagome ya que eso la tranquilizaba cuando eran jóvenes. Se le partía el alma verla así, llorando como si el desprecio de sus padres fuera a causarle el fin del mundo, cargó a Yasha para llevarlo a su cuarto mientras lo cubría y le daba un beso en la mejilla, el pasaría por la etapa del reclamo de su irresponsabilidad por haberlo tenido a temprana edad.

Fue al lado de Kagome mientras veía como se levantaba de manera pesada y luego iba al baño a lavarse el rostro con agua, se deshizo el peinado y se quito el vestido para ponerse su pijama. Últimamente daba igual lo que usara ya que de todas las formas posibles se vería hermosa.

La vio pasar su mano por sus labios y entonces ella de nuevo escupió, después de todo era una persona normal. Una persona tan normal que podía fumar, beber y escupir.

Ya no había sangre que pudiera salir de esa herida, la abrazo por la espalda mientras dejaba sus manos descansar sobre la cintura de Kagome y ponía sus labios sobre su cuello, ella se aparto diciendo que le dolía la cabeza. Le creyó, la observo como se acostaba y decidió hacer del baño. Al regresar, claro que se lavo las manos miró como Kagome estaba acostada intentando observar la televisión. Pasaban ciertos comerciales anticuados, y algunos anuncios de películas después apago la televisión para intentar dormir.

Y a pesar de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, y que el intento dormir sintió que ella no había dormido nada.

Jamás existiría una persona con el carácter parecido de Kagome. Ella poseía encantado y salvajismo a la hora de hacer alguna cosa, despertó temprano había quedado con Kouga de contactar con un par de clientes y posiblemente ya lo estaban esperando arregló de mala gana su corbata y decidió apartarse, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome y observó como estaba su hijo paseándose en calzoncillos con una charola como sombrero, llevaba un vaso de leche y un paquete entero de galletas en la otra mano no decidió hacerle mucho caso a esa imagen graciosa así que precedió a irse, Yasha mientras tanto se había sentado dando la frente a la pared para comer sus galletas y hacer creer a las sirvientas que el no estaba haciendo algo malo.

A veces también cuando se escapaba del baño para ir a esconderse, se pegaba en la pared y hacia un sonido y miraba a las sirvientas cuando lo observaban. Lo había aprendido de las locuras del emperador, así que siguió separando la galleta mientras comía el centro y después dejaba la galleta negra sobre la leche, esperando a que se hicieran completamente aguadas para comer leche con sabor oreo.

Era un día perfecto, el sol apenas estaba saliendo y se preguntaba porque su mamá no se levantaba todavía. Dejo el vaso con leche aun lado mientras iba entrando con cuidado. Vio la silueta de su mamá acostada, se acerco con cuidado mientras dejaba ver como la leche le había quedado en la parte de su bigote, y aparte había un gracioso rastro de galletas.

A el se podía poner el apodo de "el monstruo come galletas" Se hinco intentándole verle el rostro a su mamá y al ver que no se movía se tiro encima de ella, pudo ver como ella despertaba y lo miraba por un buen tiempo, la sonrisa que Yasha había tenido minutos antes había desaparecido.

-Te duele mamá?-preguntó mientras se acomodaba para sentarse encima del estomago de su mamá. Kagome simplemente cerro sus ojos para no ver a su hijo, los abrió de manera pesada y de manera ruda lo empujo un poco haciendo que el niño se desconcertara-

Ya lo había aceptado. Ahora volvía a negarlo?

-No...No me siento bien Yasha, ve a dormir un rato-dijo mientras el se bajaba de la cama y comenzaba a salir de la habitación un poco asustado-

Quería atención pero su mamá estaba enferma, al salir recogió sus cosas y entro molesto a su cuarto, pateo a sus peluches grandes mientras se sentaba encima de uno y luego se levantaba para darle miles de vueltas a su habitación. Adultos, nadie los entendía. Querían una cosa y andaban detrás de otra. Hizo un gesto gracioso mientras miraba su reflejo en un espejo que su mamá había insistido iba a serle de mucha ayuda cuando fuera grande.

-La culpa la tuvo mi _abuelo_, el hizo que mi mamá se pusiera mal-Dijo mientras apretaba su puño. Al decir abuelo no lo dijo con amor o cariño, lo dijo con asco y desagrado. Con decir que su desagrado fue tal que sintió como se le perforaban los intestinos de solo decirlo, fue su misma rutina las sirvientas entraron a las diez para meterlo a bañar y a ayudarlo a hacer su tarea. No sabía cuando vería a mamá, ni siquiera sabía si estaba molesta con el-

Se había quedado en cama hasta pasada de las doce, cuando una sirvienta entro preocupada por saber si estaba bien contesto con palabras monótonas y procedió a bañarse. Su padre la despreciaba, y su madre nunca hacia nada. Dejo que el agua limpiara el rastro de suciedad que había tenido la noche anterior, dejo que los calambres que sentía se desmoronaran para que quedará bien. Y, un baño no fue suficiente. Tuvo una necesidad de tallar con frenesí su piel hasta dejarla roja, y después al notar que estaba irritada una parte dejo de frotarse para dejar que el agua cumpliera su trabajo.

Salió fingiendo que estaba bien, un baño jamás hace milagros. Se puso un pantalón, con una blusa aguada mientras dejaba su cabello suelto y regresaba a acostarse.

No hizo algo interesante ese día, o el siguiente. Incluso el Martes Yasha esperaba con ansias que su mamá se despertara y decidiera llevarlo a la escuela, pero en vez de su mamá fue su papá el que lo llevo. El miércoles lo más emocionante fue que pudo al menos bajar y mostrar su rostro a su hijo y a su esposo a la hora de la comida, contestaba las preguntas pero evitaba tener contacto visual con esas dos personas que compartían su mesa, jugo con la comida y se levanto dispuesta a hacer un par de llamadas.

Llamadas para pedir perdón y queriendo no ser una vergüenza para su familia, no se había dado cuenta de cuando le había afectado el haber visto a su papá. Inuyasha se levanto y siguió a Kagome, la escucho decir algo de "perdón" y luego colgó el teléfono dejándola que lo mirara furiosa, la tomo de la mano con brusquedad para llevarla a un cuarto donde Yasha no escuchara que estarían discutiendo.

-Estoy harto!-Dijo por fin después de varios días. Odiaba verla como si ella tuviera la peor vida, acaso su esposa no conocía la vida de las otras personas?-Quieres dar lastima con tu rostro miserable o que?-Le preguntó mientras ella lo miraba furiosa-

-Por tu culpa mi padre me odia, por tu culpa...-Lo señalo mientras lo empujaba un poco y luego reía de manera irónica-Es culpa de aquella vez, que dijiste esa vez-Inuyasha sintió que su rostro se desfiguraba de una manera muy poco elegante, Kagome levanto sus cejas para encarar otra vez a Inuyasha. También estaba harta y necesitaba una sacudida de la realidad-No pasara nada-Intento imitar la voz de Inuyasha-

-No sirve de nada quejarte-Dijo de manera sarcástica mientras notaba como ella había comenzado a levantar sus manos para expresarse, a esa Kagome debería temerle pero era hombre y la enfrentaría como fuera necesario-Ayer se metió en una pelea...-Decía enumerando las cosas que su hijo había hecho en tan solo tres días-Insulto a la maestra, y rasguño a una niña solo por aventarlo-Llevó su mano cansada en su frente para así recordar que más había hecho-

-Mal por el, todos pueden sentirse mal...-Las palabras de Kagome eran veneno fino-

-Culpa a quien quieras de esto, pero pensar en el hubiera no te va a hacer quedar como una mamá modelo, de hecho creo que Yasha comienza a odiarte...Imagínate querida, el odio de tus padres y el odio del hijo al que diste luz...-Con Kagome necesitaba hablar de manera ruda si era necesario, porque así ella expulsaba todo lo que sentía-

Dijo todo. Desde el pasado hasta el presente, y el se estaba hartando. La había tomado por sorpresa y la había besado, había intentado morder su labio pero ella se resistía, se movía como si le hubieran puesto una grande vela en su espalda. La sujeto con fuerza, y comenzó a sentir que ella respondía, no hubo un momento erótico que relatará lo que sucedería.

Intento adentrar su mano en la blusa holgada que ella usaba, pero ella no se dejaba...Solo eran besos aniñados que ya habían practicado y que eran muy comunes entre esposos, besos que no se daban frente a niños.

Pellizco levemente la mano de Inuyasha. Y lo miró fingiendo estar molesta.

-Deberías gastar todas esas energías con alguien que ames-Dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello y comenzaba a salir, de nuevo el la detuvo y puso su boca cerca del oído femenino. Apretó con fuerza sin asfixiarla, y se preparo mentalmente para lo que iba a decir-

Ella dejo de sentir que respiraba, sintió que todo lo que inhalaba era pesado y no cabía en sus pulmones. Sus labios se separaron, sus sentidos estaban alertas ante cualquier acto de sorpresa y su corazón bombeo con fuerza al escuchar el tan anhelado "te amo". El se alejo un poco para ver el rostro de Kagome, y mantuvo su sonrisa comprimida por la felicidad que estaba inundando en su corazón...

Los ojos cafés de Kagome se posaron sobre los dorados y entonces respiró de manera larga, agitada por eso que el había dicho, no supo que hacer así que optó por lo más sencillo. Besarlo.

No consumía el amor suficiente, no quería tomar suficiente porque entendía que todo lo que consumía algún día iba a acabar, sonrió al ver a Yasha y lo cargo y lo lleno de besos quiso ayudarlo a hacer su tarea y hasta le enseño a patear a los niños grandes. No importaba si el crecía siendo alguien diferente, ella lo iba a amar como fuera, si era gordo, de baja estatura o un delincuente.

Iba en su segunda sesión del día se había atrasado tres días de trabajo y lo más normal es que iba a llegar tarde a casa. Habia avisado así que no había problemas, puso su mano detrás de su cuello y trato de hacer el gesto más natural que pudo, sonrió y noto que sus ojos brillaban porque alguien la amaba y la esperaba en casa, no todo iba a ser un infierno. Se encogió un poco e hizo la señal de la paz, no tenía idea para que eran esas fotos pero usaba un hermoso vestido rosa mostrando sus piernas torneadas y estaba presumiendo que no era infeliz, su sonrisa se opaco al ver entrar a su hermana usando una ropa más moderna que la de ella y acompañada de una de sus amigas al verla estiró su mano. La sesión pauso mientras Kagome se acercaba a Kikyou.

Odiaba ver algo horrendo y más cuando estaba cansada.

Una sensación apareció en la parte de su espalda, Kikyou se acerco a ella la abrazó y le dejo un beso marcado sobre sus labios. Debía de limpiar su mejilla con cloro, ya que su hermana podría contagiarle alguna enfermedad.

La escucho decir algo sin importancia, sobre Inuyasha y sobre Yasha. Y se estaba hartando el fotógrafo constantemente miraba su reloj y luego a ella, quizo terminar su platica pero su hermana continuaba hablando, y hablando. Se desesperó y le termino cortando la platica diciendo que luego hablaba con ella, Kikyou solo había aparecido a preguntarle porque se había desaparecido de esa fiesta? Y ahí fue cuando la decidió correr, arregló de nuevo su cabello y las maquillistas le limpiaron ese asqueroso beso que su hermana le habían dado.

**---**

Habia visto mujeres desnudas. Habia visto hombres drogarse y tener el delirio más obsceno que el había soñado, pero había cambiado ya que estaba trabajando en una importante empresa con uno de sus mejores amigos y estaba rodeado de mujeres sumamente hermosas, preparo el lente de la cámara mientras encendía las lámparas y luego miraba a su modelo favorita. Sango.

Sango. Sango. Sango. Su nombre sonaba siempre en su cabeza, su rostro era difícil de sacarlo de su mente y su aroma era inconfundible lastima que ella lo odiaba por darle amor a todas las mujeres. La llamó y ella lo miro con desagrado, le había tocado posar con bikini, la tienda "Bikiniz'zhop" había escogido a Sango y el como buen trabajador le iba a sacar las fotos, le tomo miles de fotos algunas para el y otras para el trabajo, sus labios se veían hinchados y sus ojos se veían tan expresivos que la sesión fue demasiado sencilla de realizar.

Otra modelo había entrado y la había quitado de la plataforma.

-Pero es el turno de Sango-Al fin la estaba defendiendo pensó Sango, mientras veía como la otra modelo totalmente enojada se acercaba a ella la apunto con su dedo mientras ella daba un paso atrás, odiaba esta rivalidad de las modelos. Solo por tener más de treinta, obviamente ya estaba grande para depender de su cuerpo. Usaba cirugía plástica como si siguiera creyendo que todavía tenía veinte años. Quería parecerse a ella, pero ni con todo el dinero del mundo lo conseguiría. Ni siquiera podía tener sus piernas juntas, era barata y asquerosa y se preguntaba posiblemente porque seguía siendo soltera a sus treinta años-Lo siendo Saphary, pero tu turno es después-Le dio un guiñó que hizo que Sango se sintiera más molesta de lo que ya estaba-

Habia tantos problemas que quería gritarle en la cara a Miroku. No, no le gustaba de hecho le causaba desprecio la forma en que le hablaba, tocada y mirada a todas las demás. Con ella siempre había sido igual. Y ella de idiota todavía le seguía creyendo.

La modelo con peluca de color naranja había desaparecido y de nuevo se habían quedado ellos dos solos.

-Eres un idiota, no necesitaba que me defendieras-dijo mientras rolaba sus ojos y se cruzaba de brazos se sentía muy incomoda estando con un bikini enfrente de Miroku. Levanto un poco sus manos y comenzó a retirarse para descansar un poco, se alejo de su mirada, el cargó la cámara mientras hacia un sonido un poco gracioso con sus labios. Sango regresó menos cansada y menos sonrojada, fue a su mochila y saco un cigarrillo demasiado delgado-

Todos querían un poco de amor de Sango, pero ninguno estaba invitado. Lo fumaba con aristocracia y elegancia, como si el mundo fuera expulsado con ese humo grisáceo, sus ojos se cerraban cuando inhalaba ese humo tóxico y sus pulmones resentían el grande golpe que ella le había dado. Miroku lleno del deseo que ella le producía, se había acercado de manera atrevida a ella mientras le quitaba el cigarro y lo tiraba en el suelo y después con sus zapatos nuevos lo aplastaba, puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Sango.

En ella un acto así no le producía algún efecto. Y el estaba consiente de eso.

Una belleza anoréxica no tendría comparación con Sango, se fue acercando más. Y más, hasta que sus respiración se lograron combinar y sin dar aviso la había besado, y ella había escapado.

-Ni se te ocurra idiota-Dijo con rudeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Ve con tus estrellas porno y dales todo de manera erótica-Le volvió a decir con rudeza mientras hacia un gesto gracioso, el se había quedado desconcertado por la mirada de Sango supuso que ella iba a continuar "eso"-

Se amaban de una manera jodidamente mal.

Era un ambiente cargado de adrenalina para Miroku, jamás era tentado y dejado así que de nueva cuenta se acerco a Sango y la volvió a acechar como una víctima más, beso su cuello y ella se estremeció, su piel se erizo dejando que cada bello que recorría su piel quedará totalmente elevado, se giro mientras intentaba apartarse de Miroku, pero el era hombre y era más fuerte y sus besos eran tan apasionados que su mente se ponía en blanco.

Todo pasó apresurado, las caricias eran terriblemente elegantes y lo único que se podría apreciar era un poco del cuerpo de ambos siendo desnudados para cometer un acto totalmente atrevido, ni siquiera podía gemir. O gritar. Y lo peor de todo es que le estaba gustando y mucho.

**---**

"En la cama los hombres no quieren santitas, quieren zorras" Una modelo le había dicho a otra, y por accidente ella había escuchado. Les regaló una sonrisa para demostrarles que no había escuchado nada, y ellas continuaron hablando en susurros. Su marido estaba sentado bebiendo un poco de cerveza, mientras leía de manera lenta el periódico.

Tragó saliva de manera difícil mientras sonreía y luego se quitaba ese extraño vestido para ponerse su pijama no era algo extremadamente sexy. El bebió de manera lenta la cerveza, como si estuviera saboreando más a Kagome que a la cerveza. Ella simplemente se acostó un rato y observo un poco la televisión, eran apenas las nueve de la noche y entró Yasha corriendo con la corbata en su cabeza mientras se tiraba en la cama y veía a su mamá ver la televisión. Kagome jugo con el cabello de su hijo el cual comenzaba a cubrirle los oídos.

El simplemente estaba intentando jugar también con su cabello, y cuando Kagome dijo que era hora de dormir los tres se dispusieron a acostarse. Ser la líder de la casa era divertido.

En medio de los dos estaba Yasha el cual era abrazado por Kagome, mientras Inuyasha observaba a su esposa y a su hijo dormir.

-Te amo-Susurró después de media hora, mientras Kagome le contestaba un "yo también"-

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Dios si existes, mátame (:

Uhm. "He want cunt"…

Todos tienen dos penes, uno en su boca y otro ensartado en su trasero. :D sehh...Rico por ustedes ;D

Yo tengo una pussy 8D.

Hahaha ke serda soy x)!

) . ( una cintura. ( Y ) un trasero con tanga. ( · ) ( · ) unos senos. :D

©.© unos ojos de pezón. (:

Hahaha mis infentos anemikos x)! Les digo lo ke no es tener nada ke hacer. :/

Yay viene kudai a Mazatlán (me importa? No xD).

Fuck me bajo /:

Dios me hubieras hecho hombre..ahm...Mejor no u.U!

Hahaha en fin (:

Ya me enfade ya me voe. Les dije ke iba a actualizr rápido.

_"No grites, no te atrevas a mirarla. Ella no jugaba con niños normales, todos le tenían asco siempre fue un poco salvaje._

_Me gritó y me golpeo, me aruño y me tiró. Se divertía y se desafinaba de sus otras victima._

_Mary Shaw. Mary Shaw tu nombre da temor y causa pena._

_Recuerda nunca gritar cuando estés con ella o arrancará tu lengua_

_Desde la raíz. Por eso muchas personas son mudas, porque ella se venga del que grita"_

Atte:

Willnira has your fuckin' **Money**.


	10. Let it be

**Misstake.**

_Notas previas:_

Ughh! Se me borro el capitulo.

Lo bueno: Solo era como una hoja y media o más.

Lo malo: Estaba bien narrado¡Hasta use bien las comas, puntos y todo los anexos que valen pa' pura chingada!

Ahora para vengarme, haré algo terrible "Dejare los errores de ortografía" wahahaha .(No mamen, a la verga que mala soy-Sarcasmo por favor-)

**Cáp.10****Let****it**** be.**

_"Te ahogaste en el mar de mis recuerdos,_

_Y por desgracia no supiste nadar"_

¡No! No le gustaba que tocaran su cuerpo, pero ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Era una modelo y debía aferrarse a las reglas del diseñador. No era ni la mejor, ni la única modelo como para poner sus caprichos y sus deseos como parte del contrato; Ella debía acatar las reglas, y prácticamente ya ni renegaba.

Los dedos de la costurera estaban doblando varios dedos del vestido holgado con rayas de colores. La forma picuda, y de diferentes niveles hacía que se viera muy alta. La asistente del diseñador se encontraba buscando los zapatos adecuados para ese vestido, y hasta le arreglaba cosas para que ese vestido holgado, y primaveral se viera completamente hermoso, la calefacción indicaba un ambiente agradable para todos los modelos y los trabajadores de esa oficina.

Se quito el vestido ya que lo iban a arreglar, y se paseo por su camerino con su ropa interior. Tomo asiento, se miró en el espejo y no pudo desear la vida de otra persona, adoraba cada parte de su vida, suspiró y soltó el suspiro de manera ronca. Sacó de su pequeño bolso negro, una cajetilla de cigarros. Primero jugo con el encendedor y después de varios minutos se digno a encender el cigarro con mucha elegancia. Recargo sus brazos sobre el grande tocador. Lo que rodeaba al espejo tenía luces para que las modelos pudieran arreglar su maquillaje a su gusto, y comodidad. Siguió con el cigarrillo en la boca, jamás aprendió a fumar como un experto, pero le quitaba el estrés en la parte de la espalda y la hacía sentir una mujer grande.

Cuando se harto de eso, lo apagó en su encendedor y decidió girar un poco en la silla. Así eran los días de trabajo, a veces debía de quedarse en su camerino esperando por sus trajes, u otros días debía de practicar sus poses, y su caminar. Era algo tedioso, pero también te acostumbrabas y hasta aprendías algo nuevo cada día, eso si no te hartas.

Admiraba a todas las modelos. Una de las modelos con las que iba a trabajar era una que fue seleccionada para portadas de revistas tres veces seguidas, ella solo había conseguido salir en un espectacular enfrente de una tienda comercial.

Estaban ensayando para el desfile de cambio de estación de año, a ella le había tocado iniciar el desfile y al igual lo cerraría. No tenía idea de muchas cosas, solo que iniciaría el desfile y lo terminaría. No sabía quienes iban a estar o que podría pasar, recargo su codo en el tocador y encima puso su cabeza. Llevada dos días sin poder dormir, y la cafeína dejaba de hacer efecto de manera seguida. Cada vez necesitaba más café, y más energetizantes. No drogas, solo bebidas energetizantes. La falta de sueño le provocaba ganas de beber, y así perder la conciencia. Hizo un gesto demasiado gracioso, mientras veía como entraban dos modelos, ellas eran sus amigas. Y casi siempre o a veces salían a algún bar a divertirse.

-¡Kagome!-Anunció la rubia mientras juntaba sus manos entusiasmada, y se hincaba un poco para estar a la altura de su amiga-Vamos a un bar a embriagarnos, al cabo tenemos más de dos días para el desfile ¿Qué dices?-Preguntó la modelo mientras la tercer modelo observaba si alguien entraba por ese camerino, Kagome asintió entusiasmada y luego sus dos amigas se fueron-

Estuvo ensayando varias horas, Kagome era más presionada por ser la apertura. Y las demás por ser el contexto, era como si Kagome fuera el prologo, las demás la historia y luego Kagome sacará la conclusión. Pero no por eso no iba a participar en el contexto.

Media hora después. Cuando se arregló más su maquillaje, y escogió un vestido de regalos que el diseñador daba fue que decidió ir a la limusina que las estaba esperando afuera del edificio, había en total más de ocho modelos. Usando vestidos más sueltos y escotados, o más cortos y formales. En la limusina había vino, hielos y copas. Dos modelos abrieron un vino haciendo que la espuma se esparciera por la alfombra costosa del carro, a la dueña pareció no importarle mucho ese acontecimiento. Bebió una copa de la manera más lenta, y después llegaron al club nocturno donde se iban a divertir.

Kagome estaba con Ayumi y Eri que eran sus amigas, siguieron a las otras modelos entrando a ese club como las estrellas de la noche. Mucha gente con ver quienes entraban ahora simplemente estaban más ansiosos de querer entrar a ese club, algunos intentaban mover sus influencias para entrar pero los de seguridad no eran tan idiotas como para creerse que "eran hermanos de Kagome" o que "Susan los había invitado" Ocuparon la mejor mesa de ese club, segundo peso, cerca de los baños y del barman. El mesero más guapo se les había enviado. Las primeras dos bebidas por persona iban a ser gratis, así que comenzaron con algo ligero algunas una "piña colada" Kagome simplemente sonrió mientras se levantaba con su bebida e iba al centro de la pista del segundo piso a bailar un poco como gente normal.

Otra de sus amigas la tomo de la mano y la acercó a ella para susurrarle algo; Kagome miró hacia el muchacho del que se encontraban hablando, regaló una sonrisa un poco seductiva. Se terminó la bebida, y a los pocos segundos su cuerpo ya se encontraba detrás de el. Le toco el hombro con delicadeza, mientras el se quedaba mudo de la sorpresa, mordió su labio. Se levanto de puntitas. Y postro sus labios carnosos sobre los del tipo, había metido su mano para tocar algo que le llamó la atención y le dio una grandiosa idea. Lo que había agarrado posiblemente era más grande que el pene del tipo, cuando se separo de el simplemente le dijo adiós y sus amigos lo felicitaron por ese gran beso.

Al separarse de el, siguió abrazándolo mientras pegaba un poco sus senos al pecho masculino.

-¿Tienes novia?-Le preguntó la modelo sin parecer un poco sospechosa-

-Si, se llama Carol-Y con eso, Kagome le dio un par de palmadas y comenzó a irse-¿Secreto?-Le preguntó el cuando ella había dado un par de pasos, ella asintió mientras volvía a caminar hacia sus amigas-

Regresó con una sonrisa y un poco exhausta. Simplemente fue algo de verdad o castigo, para así poder entrar y no ser la modelo buena de Kagome de Taisho. Mostró un celular a sus amigas, mientras reían y la felicitaban.

-¡Wow! Jamás esperamos eso de ti-Anunció una muchacha de cabello castaño mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su amiga por los hombros-Con ustedes Kagome...-Dijo sonriendo, eran buenas mujeres solo que tenían mente de niñas y una grande tolerancia al alcohol-

-Hey ¿verdad o castigo?-Dijo divertida mientras cruzaba sus brazos y mostraba su celular. Una rubia que estaba concentrada con su Martini sonrió y se levanto para tomar el celular y mirar a la modelo-Llama a Carol, es su novia-Siguió diciendo Kagome con maldad-

Después de todo cada persona tiene algo de divertido y malvado en su cuerpo. Para la modelo Cindy, el teléfono estaba marcando, esperó por dos minutos hasta que por fin se escuchó la voz de alguien.

-Si es que te informo que tu novio se acaba de besar conmigo, y después me dijo que tenía una novia así que...Creo que es un cerdo-Sentenció mientras colgaba y le regresaba el celular de la misma manera, dándole un beso y luego regresó con sus amigas-

Estaban bebiendo cada vez más, la cuenta iba pasando los mil dólares pero como tenían dinero no tenían de que preocuparse.

Jamás había visto a una mujer tan enojada como la pelirroja que había entrado con un llanto a punto de explotar. Kagome la siguió con la mirada y golpeo la pierna de Ayumi, para que juntas pusieran atención.

-¿QUIÉN FUE?-Gritó mientras se acercaba al que parecía ser su novio, lo agarro de las solapas y continuo observándolo totalmente enojado-¿FUE UNA DE ESAS?-Gritó señalando a las modelos, el muchacho la obligo a que se soltará de él, y la tomo de las manos para intentar sacarla del lugar-

-¡Fui yo!-Dijo Kagome, y luego una pelirroja también se acercó para abrazar a Kagome por la espalda-

-Y yo lo bese después-Anunció con sus mejillas coloradas debido a la emoción-

-Descuida fue un reto-Le dijo Kagome a la mujer, mientras los dos se quedaban sorprendidos-

-¿Ves?-Dijo el muchacho intentando ver a su novia a sus ojos-

-¿Qué son, niñas?-Preguntó molesta mientras daba un paso para encarar a Kagome, claro la muy tonta y arrogante había pensado que solo por ser más alta podía meterse con ella ¿no? Pues se iba a llevar una grande sorpresa la muy tonta-

-Tengo catorce-Dijo una que si aparentaba tener esa edad-

-¡¿CATORCE?!-Dijeron el muchacho y su novia al mismo tiempo. Su semblante de sorpresa se hizo notar en menos de tres segundos, la muchacha simplemente guiñó el ojo y al ver un guardia que algo pasaba decidió acercarse para saber si todo estaba bien-

-No, esta tipa nos esta molestando-Dijo Kagome mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse-

-No cabe duda las modelos de hoy en día son muy zorras-Reprocho la muchacha mientras regresaba a agredir a su novio, y a insultarlo. A las modelos y a Kagome ese comentario no les resulto agradable, estaban seguras de que a la muchacha le debió de haber creado también cierto malestar en la boca, aunque el mal rato iba a durar días en pasársele. Ya nadie perdonaba en estos tiempos que tu novio se bese con una modelo-

-Pues deberías de cuidar más a tu novio-Le dijo Ayumi haciendo sentir como una tonta a la mujer. Se alejaron un poco, pero la mujer que se llamaba Carol no estaba de acuerdo en dejar las cosas así. Hizo un par de llamadas con su celular, y en media hora ya había más mujeres enojadas con las modelos.-

Unas modelos simplemente decidieron irse, pero Kagome y sus amigas sabiendo que esto se iba a poner muy bueno decidieron quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

Carol había llamado a sus amigas, por temor de no señalar a las modelos como zorras y ante tremendo escándalo que había provocado no quedo de otra que las modelos se retiraran. Ahora solo eran seis, y las otras eran como cinco.

Iban a subir al carro, pero Kagome tomo de la mano a Charol, y a Ayumi mientras miraban que espectáculo daba esa mujer con su novio y sus amigos, definitivamente esperaba que Inuyasha estuviera en casa bebiendo una cerveza mientras le contaba alguna historia a Yasha. ¡Oh! Mañana tenía que ir a la escuela.

-¡Y ESA MUJER TIENE LA CULPA!-Habia señalado mientras sus amigas iban y comenzaban a insultarla a ella y a sus amigas, Kagome evitó reírse principalmente porque al muchacho. Que por cierto besaba muy bien. Se había metido en un grande problema-

-ELLA ME BESO-Gritó el muchacho, y ella le daba leves manotazos para que dejará de hablar-

-YA CALLATE ZORRA-Le gritó Kagome mientras veía como una de sus amigas había abofeteado a otra mujer solo porque le había tirado saliva al momento de hablar, y ahí pasaba por el carrusel del momento de la diversión a la era de los golpes-

Se estaba sintiendo en verdad en sus tiempos de adolescencia, aunque obviamente jamás se había peleado con alguien.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Tienes un hijo y andas de zorra ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le das a tu hijo?-No le gustaba que metieran a Inuyasha y a Yasha en algo que no les interesaba, con su mano izquierda la estiró y le pego un grande puñetazo en la cara. Al haber hecho esto paró un taxi y decidieron darse a la fuga, de tanta adrenalina ni siquiera recordaba el dolor de su mano-

Se fueron riendo en el camino y habían parado en una licorería en donde la gente las miraba con sorpresa, Kagome compro una botella de boones, ya que no quería llevar más ebria a casa y en un parque se pusieron a tomar mientras se reían de su aventura. A una modelo se le había salido el vodka por la nariz y por la boca, lo cual fue un dolor para ella.

Quería que la noche no se acabara, quería pensar que no tenía esposo o un hijo que la necesitaban, pero si eso fuera realidad entonces sería la persona más infeliz y solitaria del mundo, de por si le costaba poder iniciar una platica pero era más sencillo iniciar una pelea callejera de mal estilo. Así la había calificado Charol.

No había música para ponerse a bailar, y el tiempo se pasaba más rápido ignorando la diversión...

¿Qué más pasaría esa noche? No sé, posiblemente pasaba una patrulla con dos policías gordos que las llevaran a la cárcel por andar haciendo estupideces en algún lugar público.

Y así fue, solo que un gordo se había bajado de la patrulla con un hombre alto y rubio. Eran la pareja de diez, uno por gordo y otro por flaco, eran mayores y tenían dinero. Pero eso no les importo a la policía, sin embargo querían algo a cambio de dejarlas en libertad. Charol quiso seducir a un policía, pero su plan no resulto tan bueno ya que terminaron esposadas arriba de una patrulla camino a la cárcel.

Kagome seguía pensando que era parte de su aventura. Ya que ella era positiva, tenían dinero, eran modelos, eran hermosas. Abrían un poco las piernas y conseguían ser libres...Y eso siguió creyendo hasta llegar a la cárcel.

**---**

No le gustaba que la apuntaran con el dedo, ni siquiera que hubiera una luz blanca señalándole el rostro para que dejará al descubierto sus ojeras. Tenía los tirantes de ese vestido desarreglados, y su cabello era un desastre y apestaba completamente a alcohol. El detective le estaba diciendo que lo que había hecho era algo malo, pero a ella le daba igual era mayor y tenía dinero.

Definitivamente no llegaría a ningún lugar repitiéndose mentalmente que tenía mucho dinero. (N/A: es la correccional, no la cárcel x3).

No iba a pedir perdón aunque eso tuviera que hacer, los policías habían hecho este pequeño asunto algo demasiado grande. Reporteros en busca de alguna noticia principal estaban esperando impacientes; La oficial gorda comiendo una torta mientras tentaba los paladares de las modelos, pero ella estaba simplemente con sus piernas un poco mal cerradas, y con su rostro lleno de cansancio.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?-Preguntó mientras el oficial negaba y entonces ella dejaba caer su cabeza con mucha desesperación, tenía que llevar a Yasha a la escuela, necesitaba bañarse e ir a trabajar-

Malas amigas las que se habían ido y las habían dejado.

-¿Y se pelearon?-Preguntó un policía mientras Kagome negaba y entonces se levantaba para verse en ese cristal negro con doble vista, observo sus fachas y decidió que debía de ser tragada por la tierra-

-Solo quiero ir a mi casa-Repuso mientras comenzaba a salir dejando con la palabra en la boca al oficial, fue escoltada a su celda mientras notaba como los periodistas al verla salir tomaban fotos de ella con mucha desesperación-

La ebriedad se le había pasado pero le dolía la cabeza, eran las cuatro de la mañana y quería ir a casa.

Sus amigas seguían creyendo que podían seducir a los oficiales. Pero al parecer no estaban interesados en modelos, o eran homosexuales.

Estaban platicando mientras una comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por los garrotes de la cárcel, tal vez podría pasar debido a que era delgada pero luego se quedaría atorada.

-¡Quiero libertad!-Dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba y se hincaba para sacar sus manos y asomar un poco su cabeza-

-Kagome la vienen a recoger-Dijo un policía con nerviosismo mientras ella se levantaba y comenzaba a salir de la celda, al salir vio a Inuyasha con un cigarro en sus labios y muy molesto. Iba a estar castigada, esperen ¿Qué edad tenía¡Tenía más de veinte! Nadie la castigaba, al salir sintió las luces de las cámaras y las preguntas que los reporteros hacían. Todo se quedaba en el aire, el cansancio y la falta de comida hicieron que ella se desmayara en los brazos de su esposo-

No importaba que no hiciera, de todas formas todos terminaban enterándose.

**---**

La había despertado esa maldita alarma, y recordó algo de Yasha se metió a bañar y se cambio de manera formal, vio como estaba Yasha totalmente enojado desayunando y como Inuyasha leía el periódico.

-¡Buenos días!-Anunció contenta mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar un poco, busco en su bolso las llaves de su carro y noto como Yasha se levantaba sin decirle una sola palabra, se levanto también mientras lo intentaba tomar de la mano para así llevarlo pero el simplemente rechazo cualquier tipo de contacto-

De seguro era un capricho de niños.

Manejo su carro negro con tranquilidad, Yasha había llegado doce minutos tarde a la escuela y ella esperó a que entrara al salón se despidió de el pero Yasha ni siquiera la observo, le dolió que el no le hiciera caso así que decidió pasar con el director. Según Inuyasha tenía algo importante que decirle, entró notando la cara del director un hombre de unos cuarenta con un rostro muy agradable. Y una buena persona.

-Señora Taisho-¡Adoraba como sonaba el Taisho en su apellido!-Su hijo gano un concurso de deportes, y aparte va a presentar un proyecto de ciencias, es muy pequeño pero el insistió en que quería entrar-Anunció el director completamente entusiasmado de tener a un estudiante como el-Si gusta puede venir mañana a las nueve donde el va a jugar en fut, y a las siete de la noche se presentará el proyecto que el escogió-El director sonaba orgulloso de decir lo que su hijo iba a hacer en un solo día, ella también estaba orgullosa. Es decir su pequeño iba a presentar demasiadas cosas en un solo día; Escuchó todo lo que el director expresaba de su hijo, pero hubo un momento en el que el recordaba algo y regresaba a su pose seria-Hemos tenido cierto problema con el carácter de su hijo, ya no es tan contento-Anunciaba mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos como cuando lo hacia de pequeño, Kagome simplemente levanto su ceja-

-Bueno debe entender el va conmigo o con Inuyasha al trabajo, y el jamás será un niño normal...Ningún niño es normal-Sonrió mostrando sus dientes y cruzando sus piernas, podía sentir la mirada de alguien. Y era mirada fuerte y penetrante, decidió hacer un cuidadoso movimiento y se encontró con su hijo observando a esos dos adultos desde la distancia-

¿Cuánto tiempo había durado hablando con el director? Se preguntó divertida, pero tenía que despedirse. Y así lo hizo.

El trabajo era el único lugar donde nadie la reprochaba al momento de hacer algo mal, en el set #12 estaban haciendo un comercial así que tenían prohibido entrar a ese lugar. Una maquillista la tomo mientras practicaba un nuevo maquillaje, probando las mejores pinturas de toda la ciudad. Le arreglaban el peinado día y noche, repetía las mismas poses y aunque era aburrido siempre mostraba una sonrisa, salió temprano y decidió ir a casa. Después de todo mañana sería el gran día para ella y para Yasha.

-Mañana deben de estar listas a las cinco en este estudio-Anunció el diseñador mientras todas asentían, Kagome sonrió aun más. Tenía una perfecta idea, el desfile iba a empezar a las ocho, lo de su hijo sería a las siete. Si todos querían ver a Kagome Taisho debían de esperarse ¿No?-

Salió apresurada del trabajo, después de todo iba a tener una cita muy importante. Iba corriendo en la casa con zapatillos de tacón y un vestido que resaltaba su figura. Su cabello estaba sujetado en un gracioso chongo, eran las nueve de la noche, y se estaba paseando apresurada por la casa, se había topado con el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha a un par de puertas del cuarto de Yasha.

-¿Qué haces, lunática?-Preguntó confundido y agraciado de haber visto a su esposa en esas condiciones, su cabello saliéndosele de esa pinza con diamantes-

-¡Tengo una cita! Y tu no-Anunció mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios a Inuyasha y comenzaba a entrar al cuarto de Yasha, no necesito tocar la puerta lo encontró viendo la televisión y al ver quien entraba decidía apagarla-

¡Maldito sea el carácter de Yasha! Ya había lidiado con Inuyasha y ahora tenía que lidiar con el orgulloso de su hijo, pero conocía la forma de ser perdonada. ¡Siendo completamente cursi! Y se reía de eso, siempre utilizo trucos tontos para no pelearse con el.

Lo cargó como si el niño fuera un saco de papas, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. El rebotaba y ella sentía algo gracioso que le hacia cosquillas en la espalda.

-¿Qué haces, mujer loca?-Le preguntó su hijo. ¡Por la barba de Merlín! Ya hasta se expresaban igual, que dios la amparara en un par de años.-

-Vamos a una cita¿serás mi príncipe?-Preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la casa y entonces lo bajaba para darle la mano, tenía la ligera sensación de que si soltaba su mano el escaparía y correría a los brazos de su padre¡ella quería los brazos del padre de Yasha! Ella quería ver todo del padre de Yasha¡Uy! Que pervertida resultaba-Ah puedes dormirte tarde-Anunció mientras cruzaba sus dedos y el entonces daba el primer salto de escalón. Salieron de la casa caminando, Yasha se sorprendió de que hubieran dos viejitos tomados de la mano mientras bebían refresco, al menos para el era refresco-

-Ma...-Dijo mientras miraba al suelo un poco apenado-¿Por qué mis compañeros dicen que eres una enferma mental?-Kagome simplemente sintió que su piel se había erizado-En los periódicos dicen que golpeaste a una mujer y la mataste¿eres asesina?-Su hijo no sabía nada de la vida en un par de años iba a conocer todo sobre la vida, pero todavía no. Todavía era muy pequeño, pero el pequeño no era tonto y sabía que había hecho sentir triste a su mamá con esa pregunta, así que volvió a sonrojarse-Los...asesinos son...-Tragó con dificultad al ver como su mamá lo miraba confundida-geniales-Dijo por fin mientras Kagome lo cargaba y lo ponía en su espalda.-

Caminaron o más bien ella camino en silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a un puente de la ciudad donde las luces de los carros se veían fenomenales, y las luces de las casas que estaban alejados parecían cadenas de estrellas. Se sentó en el suelo sin temor a ensuciar el vestido, y entonces con su mano le indico a Yasha que podía sentarse encima de ella.

-¿Me quieres?-Le preguntó Kagome mientras notaba como su hijo asentía, de seguro estaba apenado-¿Quieres escuchar una canción que he tratado de cantarte?-Preguntó mientras el de nuevo asentía-Pero será nuestro secreto...¿De acuerdo?-El entonces se giró sonriendo y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su mamá-

-¿Promesa?-Preguntó mientras le mostraba a su mamá el dedo meñique, ella también se lo dio. Lo acomodo mientras lo apegaba más a ella, le gustaba sentirse mamá y no una mujer pérdida-

-Cuando crezcas la entenderás...-Anunció mientras preparaba su garganta para cantarle una dulce canción a su hijo. El pequeño estaba atento a lo que su mamá iba a cantar-

No era el mejor lugar de la alta sociedad al que habían frecuentado, pero era el lugar donde las estrellas se veían mejor. Con ese suave viento que acariciaba sus dos cuerpos, ella lo mantuvo abrazado para que no sintiera frío...

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of __wisdom__ let it be._

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of __wisdom__ let it be._

_Let it be, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

Al terminar la canción había descubierto que su hijo se había quedado completamente dormido.

No quería que el creciera, no quería que odiará lo que Inuyasha odia. Quería tenerlo para el.

-¿Alguna vez te dije lo bien que se siente abrazarte? Pues no es fácil de explicarlo, Y quiero decirte que estoy tratando, creo que ya deje de estar llorando...Pero es que cuando me besas, espera cuando tu me besas solo quiero...Cuando me besas solo quiero decirte...Nena, te quiero...Nena te quiero...-Dijo la voz masculina de Inuyasha mientras se acercaba hacia su hijo y a su esposa¿Cómo supo donde iban a estar? Ese fue el primer lugar al que habían ido cuando ella se había sentido triste por todo-¿Sabes que no se vivir sin ti?-Continuo diciendo mientras llevaba sus manos a su bolsillo y miraba a su esposa, parecía un adolescente con esa pose-Adoro cada cosa de ti, es imposible dejar de sentirme así-Volvió a decir como si quisiera traducir una de sus mejores canciones-

-Jamás fuiste bueno para crear poemas-Le dijo por fin mientras el se acercaba y cargaba a su hijo para luego ayudar a levantar a su esposa-¿Qué le hiciste a Yasha?-Preguntó un poco celoso mientras lo despertaba para que viera el cielo-

-¿Eh?-Preguntó el pequeño mientras entonces Kagome le pellizcaba la nalga haciéndolo sonrojar-

-¿Somos una familia, no?-Preguntó Kagome mientras tomaba del brazo a sus dos muchachitos y caminaban juntos de regreso a casa-

No hay que preocuparse cuando algo anda mal. Miren a la vida, a ella le piden milagros y se carcajea de todos.

_**Continuará.**_

_**N/A:**_

Beatlemania. ): No puedo evitarlo, aunque eran bien pinches drogos sus canciones eran la mera onda. :D Mi mamá siempre me ponía la de

"Yellow submarine" dice que me ponía bien loca con esa canción y que comenzaba a bailar O.O che morrita ke era xD

**EN FIN DEJEN REVIEWS O NO ACTUALIZO. :D Y NO MIENTO**

En fin, bye bye :B hasta la siguiente actualización.

_"__Y les he dicho que dios no me ha matado,_

_Porque quiere ver como lo iré divirtiendo"_

Atte:

Willnira


	11. Modelaje

**Misstake**

_Notas previas:_

No me gusta que me canten al oído, así que...No se donde me cantaras querido amigo.

**Cáp.11**** Modelaje**

_"No importa que sea popular ¿Verdad?"_

_No todo estaba perfecto_ Pensó Kagome cuando sintió las manos de una modelo detrás de su cuello, la fragancia de algún perfume costoso hizo que en su nariz cierta sensación comenzara a experimentarse. Estornudo tres veces y no iba a detenerse hasta que la modelo con el perfume se largara de donde ella estaba. Habia ido a ensayar a las seis de la mañana. Regreso a casa aun con el malestar en su nariz a las siete de la mañana, se metió a bañar. Y cuando entro sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del corazón. Algo la hacia entusiasmarse sin saber porque.

Y se sintió triste al ver su cama vacía, ella había estado esperando que Inuyasha estuviera durmiendo pero fue tonta ya que el se había ido a un viaje de negocios con Sango. Lo que era bueno, así ninguna modelo estúpida se le iba a acercarse. Levanto su ceja, no el no la engañaría sencillamente porque era _ella_ en la tele ya se había dicho "¿Qué hombre no engañaría a Kagome?" Y todos los que contestaron habían dicho que ninguno. Ni aunque estuvieran bajo efecto del alcohol, sentía lastima por aquella mujer famosa que su esposo la había engañado con una prostituta, obviamente el esposo no tenía la mínima cordura para escoger a sus amantes. Se metió a bañar, y se arregló como la mujer joven que era.

Un pantalón gris de tubo, con una blusa un poco ajustada y larga, de color violeta al igual que sus tacones altos y a la vez modernos. Sus lentes un poco ochenteros, su pelo iba suelto, con las graciosas ondulaciones que se le hacían al final. Un bolso un poco grande. Sonrió mientras comenzaba a salir eran exactamente las ocho y media, salió de su cuarto y vio como estaba su hijo con su uniforme deportivo. El jovencito aparte de haber ganado un trofeo iba a jugar otra vez, simplemente emocionante. Llevaba su cámara para tomarle muchas de fotografías y así presumirles a sus amigas lo guapo que era.

El le dio un beso mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaban a ir a la escuela, antes de salir le tomo una foto y el había cerrado sus ojos y había hecho la señal de la paz. Tomo la fotografía, mientras luego le tomaba otra donde estaba mirándola molesto, se tomo una con el y luego subieron al carro.

Su príncipe de caramelo no le había dicho que se veía hermosa. Llegaron a la escuela y al parecer no eran los primeros en haber llegado. Su carro estaba justo en la entrada, su hijo simplemente bajo del carro muy entusiasmado, ella lo iba siguiendo. Habia dos padres que estaban llegando al mismo tiempo que ella, pero no sabía si eran de los padres que sus hijos iban a su salón. Era su primera vez en un evento de este estilo, se quito sus lentes y se los colocó dentro de su estucho.

-Yasha-Lo llamó mientras veía como estaba el riéndose con tres de sus amigos. No podía creer que su hijo tuviera amigos, luego veía como uno de ellos empujaba a Yasha, se quedo sorprendida. Yasha solamente lo volvía a empujar, llegó a Yasha antes de que empezaran los "golpes"-Hey nada de peleas-Le susurró mientras Yasha miraba mal a su compañero y rolaba sus ojos-

-El empezó-Y lo apunto como si fuera un criminal, la mamá del niño que había empezado a molestar a Yasha se había acercado, y se había sentido poca cosa ante la ropa que llevaba Kagome. Con una falda rosa, y una blusa levemente holgada. Para Kagome no le pareció ser demasiado rica, pero si le parecía bonita la señora, solo que al verla hizo una mueca que no le agrado en lo absoluto-

-¿Qué ha pasado Boby?-Preguntó la mujer mientras el niño comenzaba a decir que Yasha le había empujado y los otros tres niños apoyaban a ese tal Boby-Señora, debería de cuidar más a su hijo-Yasha simplemente permaneció mirando a su mamá para saber que clase de peripecia iba a cometer-¿Cómo es posible que ese niño lastime al mío?-Y la señora comenzó a mimar a su hijo, el niño se acerco a Yasha mientras le sonreía con maldad-

-Tu mamá es como las otras modelos...Solamente tonta-Kagome le detuvo el pecho a Yasha antes de que lo golpeara-

-¿Boby?-Preguntó Kagome mientras miraba a su mamá-Señora debería de cuidar más el vocabulario que usa su hijo, y por si no sabe yo estuve observando todo lo que sucedió y vi como su hijo empujaba al mío, así que le prohíbo a Boby que se acerque a Yasha Taisho no quiero que mi hijo se junte con niños que no saben comportarse-Y se giro para comenzar a caminar, Yasha simplemente miró a Boby con molestia-¿Yasha?-Lo llamó mientras el sonreía y comenzaba a irse-

¡Adoraba a su mamá! Ella si que sabía dejar calladas a las personas con un par de palabras. Era como...Su mamá.

Entraron a lo que eran las canchas, vio como estaba una señora conversando con otras mamás, y obviamente eso le llamo la atención. La forma en que la observaron, no se sentía absolutamente mal por ser más hermosa que ellas y entonces llegó una mujer de cabello rubio, con ojos azules. Un cuerpo demasiado tentador que ella descubrió por la ropa ajustada, no se veía totalmente molesta de usar ropa enfrente de su hijo ya que según dedujo en su mente esa mujer era joven.

-¿Eres mamá de Yasha?-Preguntó la mujer interesada mientras Kagome asentía-Lo siento, soy Mandy Yanson-Anunció mientras Kagome aceptaba su mano y se presentaba con esa mismo entusiasmo-

Por primera vez conocía a una mujer agradable.

-Soy mamá de...-La mujer busco con su mirada a su hijo, y entonces lo señalo-Del pelirrojo que esta jugando con Yasha-Anunció totalmente divertida-Es Yano-Anunció con un grande orgullo en su voz-

-¿Yano?-Preguntó Kagome entusiasmada mientras sonreía y comenzaba a sentarse en las gradas junto a su nueva amiga-Yasha siempre me habla de un amiguito llamado Yano...-Dijo entusiasmada mientras la mujer sonreía, y comenzaban a hablar. Al parecer Yasha y Yano eran grandes amigos, y lo que los hizo amigos fue la letra inicial de su nombre-

Platicar con otra mamá del mismo salón fue muy interesante al parecer su esposo había muerto desde el año pasado, y ella era abogada y según ella le había dicho que trabajaba por las mañanas y a veces una tía se encargaba de recoger al niño en la escuela, y ella tuvo una excelente idea. Le gustaba la idea de que Yasha tuviera un amigo, y según se había enterado por parte de la maestra los dos disfrutaban hacer pequeñas bromas.

-¿Por qué no yo recojo a tu hijo y así se divierte con el mío mientras yo trabajo?-Preguntó con alegría mientras la mujer sonreía alegre. Después de todo era mujer agradable-

-Suena bien...-Dijo sonriendo mientras veía como Yasha le indicaba a su amigo que sus mamas los veían jugar. El juego empezó y fue entonces que todos los padres comenzaron a apoyar a sus hijos-

No pudieron hablar mucho, ya que todos los padres se encontraban gritando sobre sus hijos. Miro su reloj mientras intentaba adelantar con la mirada el juego, pero eso no sucedió. Al contrario simplemente el juego se alargaba más, cuanto deseaba que Inuyasha estuviera viendo el juego, al parecer Yasha era bueno jugando el deporte, sabía como correr para ser un niño tan pequeño. Y la forma en que jugaba con Yano. ¡Dios! Se hubiera traído la cámara de video.

Yano metió el primer gol, y fue como Kagome felicito a la mamá. Poco a poco se iba ambientando más y se iba uniendo a los gritos que su hijo necesitaba para jugar mejor; En el cielo había una pequeña distracción que le llamo la atención, el cielo claro se había puesto de repente nublado, el tono gris daba anunció a una grande lluvia, y sin embargo no quería moverse de ese lugar. Unos padres buscaron algo con lo que cubrirse, al principio la lluvia exquisitamente tranquila como cualquier suspiro, y después se soltó de manera furiosa.

A veces tenía la idea de que las gotas de lluvia eran lágrimas de alguna persona que estaba triste, pero ella estaba más entusiasmada por ver a su hijo jugar. De seguro iba a contarles todo lo que había visto en la agencia de modelaje. Escuchaba las risas de su nueva amiga, ante la lluvia que comenzaba a empapar a todas las personas, el arbitro termino cancelando el juego pero les dio un trofeo al equipo que había ganado más puntos, ella se apresuro a bajar junto con su amiga mientras veía a Yasha reír con Yano. No le importo que usara el pantalón más costoso, ella se hinco solo para abrazar a su hijo y girar un poco debajo de la lluvia.

-¡Hey¿Me viste?-Preguntó entusiasmado mientras continuaba abrazando a su mamá. Yasha adoraba muchas cosas y las principales eran sus padres porque para el ellos dos siempre tenían una sonrisa y mucho cariño-

-Si...-Dijo mientras Mandy se despedía de ella y comenzaba a llevarse a su hijo-¿Tienes hambre¿Qué quieres hacer?-Preguntó mientras comenzaba a ir debajo de un lugar techado. Yasha simplemente se limpio el agua que se había mezclado con sudor y había mirado con curiosidad a su mamá-

-¿De seguro tienes que ir a trabajar, verdad?-Preguntó desanimado mientras miraba el suelo. El quería pasar más tiempo con su mamá, quería que ella le cantara cosas divertidas y definitivamente quería ir al parque con ella y aventarle comida a las palomas y luego engañarlas.-

Su mamá le había enseñado una forma divertida de molestar a las palomas, primero les hablabas de manera dulce y luego le tirabas migajas de pan encima para que las otras palomas comenzaran a molestarla. ¡Eso era divertido! Aunque era un poco cruel, bueno el no era un niño bueno después de todo le gustaba ver más lados crueles de su mamá.

Quería que su mamá le comprara globos. Quería que su mamá modelara con el. ¡Porque el iba a ser modelo como su mamá! E iba a salir en fotos con ella cuando fuera grande.

-Si, pero...-Le dijo Kagome mientras lo hacia levantar el rostro para que la viera-Conseguí un pase en primera fila-Le dijo mientras Yasha la miraba confundido, a el no le aburría ver a las modelos. De hecho adoraba ver a las modelos pasearse con ropa interior...Tal vez no debería juntarse tanto con tío Miroku-¿Quieres ir conmigo después de tu cosa esa de ciencias?-Le preguntó sonriente mientras el asentía-

-Pero primero vamos por un helado...-Le dijo mientras ella asentía. Lo llevó a su carro mientras lo dejaba subir totalmente empapado, después de todo ella ni siquiera lavaba el interior de su carro-

Pasearon por la ciudad la cual estaba húmeda y olía gracioso, había personas que corrían en sentido contrario mientras intentaban escapar en la lluvia. Yasha en verdad quería molestar a las palomas, y quería ver un desfile...

Escuchaba como su mamá levemente trataba no maldecir enfrente de el, ella se estaciono en una grande tienda infantil. Se estiro en la parte de atrás, y le dio un saco.

-Póntelo...-Le ordeno mientras el asentía y se lo colocaba. Después su mamá se bajo para después ayudarlo a bajar a el, su mamá era una niña atascada en el cuerpo de una adulta. Entraron a la tienda siendo observados por todos, el cabello perfecto de su mamá se había desarreglado, y su ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo. También se veía agitada como si hubiera corrido en algún maratón-Dos nieves chocolate con chispitas y...-Miro a su hijo para que el ordenara pero estaba más entretenido observando a las otras personas-Vainilla...-Dijo sonriente mientras la muchacha les indicaba a sus compañeros la nieve-

La forma en que servían los muchachos la nieve era divertida, tomaron asiento mientras esperaban que alguna mesera les trajera la orden, y ahí llego un mesero elegante con sus nieves. Ella tomo la de chocolate mientras Yasha pedía la de vainilla.

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa tenemos que bañarnos-Le dijo mientras el asentía. No tardo varios segundos en que Yasha comenzara a estornudar, se había levantado a pagar mientras veía como la poca gente estaba entretenida viéndolos, media hora después ya se estaban secando pero la lluvia continuaba estando fuerte. Y Yasha estornudaba aun más, lo cargo para comenzar a salir con el, y así llevarlo a casa-

Una sirvienta le dio medicamente a Yasha mientras se bañaba, y ella solamente se desmaquillo el rostro para así poder darse un baño caliente. Estornudo un par de veces, no sabía cuando Inuyasha iba a regresar. Y tenía esa sensación de que esa semana iba a ser eterna.

Se acostó un rato, ya que dentro de una hora tendría que ir al desfile. No, debía de ir en ese mismo instante para así poder ir a ver a su hijo en su proyecto de ciencias, le indico al chofer si lo llevaba a la escuela a las siete. El chofer había accedido, llevo el carro de Inuyasha con ella, y descubrió dolorosamente que todo su aroma estaba impregnado en ese carro.

Al manejar sentía que el lo hacia con ella. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Inuyasha era un idiota por haberla dejado durante una semana, manejo con cuidado ya que las calles de la ciudad estaban mojadas. Entro por una bajada para estacionar su carro, y subir por el elevador al piso en donde iba a trabajar, como era de esperarse toda la empresa estaba demasiado excitada. El diseñador hacia arreglos de ultimo minuto, mientras la modelos dejaban de comer para que su estomago se bajara, ella simplemente llegó y al llegar la maquillista la tomo para comenzarla a pintar. Le coloco polvo ya que su rostro no poseía granos o imperfecciones, coloco pestañas de colores mientras delineaba con cuidado sus ojos. Se veía demasiado extravagante, y lo sorprendente de esto es que ni siquiera era el maquillaje que iba a empezar en la pasarela.

Para ambientar un poco tenían música. Y un agua, escogió su traje mientras una modelo simplemente la veía. Tenía que probarse la ropa, y al final resulto que a su traje se le había caído un botón, se lo quito y con ropa interior ella corrió hacia el diseñador. Obviamente el diseñador se puso histérico, pero hizo sus ejercicios de respiración para así tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto Kagome se había colocado otra ropa, miró el reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para las siete...

-Hey ahorita vengo tengo que recoger a mi hijo-Anunció mientras le daban permiso. Corrió apresurada hasta su carro, taconeaba de manera desesperada mientras entraba a su carro. Manejaba como una desquiciada, claro que no pasaba los altos, en menos de cinco minutos ella estaba llegando al lugar donde su hijo iba a presentar su proyecto de ciencias se sorprendió de ver a muchachos mayores presentar su proyecto y a los profesores pasar entusiasmados entre cada proyecto, agitada y con poco aliento llegó hasta donde estaba su hijo-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó mientras Yasha sonreía y le enseñaba una medalla de tercer lugar, Kagome lo abrazó mientras comenzaba a erguirse-

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó mientras Kagome simplemente miraba la hora-

-Tengo trabajo, te dije que ibas a estar en primera fila viendo a las modelos ¿vienes?-Preguntó de manera tranquila. Su hijo asintió pero había una condición el tenía que explicarle su proyecto, no tenía ningún problema con eso. Su hijo solo había hecho un volcán-

Al finalizar su explicación lo tomo de la mano y dejo el proyecto en esa mesa para comenzar a irse. Estaba apresurada, de seguro ya el diseñador se encontraba buscando algún reemplazo. Sintiendo el viento sobre su rostro, y los pasos cortos que daba su hijo...Definitivamente esa entrada no fue como se la había imaginado.

Duro más tiempo en regresar, y miraba constantemente su reloj. Su hijo no estaba hablando ya que dedicaba su tiempo al ver a las personas pasar, estaciono el carro mientras bajaba junto con el y luego sonreía al de la entrada. Subió al mismo piso, y pudo descubrir que el diseñador pego un grande brinco de alegría.

Una modelo se encargo de cambiar a su hijo, y de repente todos se encontraban sobre ella. Arreglaron sus uñas, le maquillaron de manera excesiva y a la vez elegante. Sus senos por ser pequeños iban a usar una especie de esponjas que eran de plástico.

-Nada como estar embarazada y tenerlas enormes-Anunció divertida mientras una modelo se quejaba de que le habían estirado de más el cabello, su cabello estaba graciosamente arreglado con un par de ondulaciones, y otras partes muy alaciadas. Sus labios eran rojos, y su traje era de colores variados, los zapatos se parecían a lo de los años ochentas con ese tacón grueso y esas agujetas sin duda el diseñador tenía un grande gusto.-

La perfumearon y le colocaron las joyas, a su hijo lo había llevado dos modelos hasta su lugar. Una voz estaba escuchándose en las bocinas, la pista tenía brillantina impregnada para que las luces cuando dieran a la plataforma se viera brillosa, había más de dos bolas de cristales que reflejaban las luces.

La ropa era primaveral. Y debía admitirlo, se estaba muriendo de los nervios. Iban a transmitir este desfile por varios canales, y después iban a escuchar las críticas. Levanto su barbilla, y enderezo completamente su espalda. Si no dolía no funcionaba.

-Sube, sube-Le había indicado la muchacha mientras ella subía a una parte del escenario que se iba a encargarla de subirla y de esa forma iba a entrar. Se puso de espaldas, mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cintura y ponía su rostro de modo que solo se viera el perfil-

Su corazón le estaba latiendo de manera violenta, pero no de la manera en la que Inuyasha la miraba o la acariciaba. Estaba esperando, contaba en su mente el tiempo en el que debía girarse. Las luces para el público se habían oscurecido dejando como única luz la de la plataforma. Iba a triunfar porque era la primera vez que su hijo la veía, sonrió cuando se giro completamente y comenzó a caminar. Posiblemente estaba demasiado escotado su vestido, y denotaba un poco su pierna. Y estaba más nerviosa que cuando le dio su primer beso a Inuyasha, se detuvo en medio de la pasarela y continuo caminando. Sabía en que lugar estaba su hijo, al llegar al final puso su mano sobre su cintura, y le guiño el ojo a Yasha.

Muchos pensaron que ella coqueteaba con alguien, y después comenzó a irse de esa manera elegante con la que acostumbraba a caminar. Paso por paso, mirada delicada y una pequeña sonrisa que daba paso a la sensualidad.

Al terminar simplemente salió por un lado, después comenzaron a salir los uniformes coquetos que hizo que los hombres que estaban presentes murmuraran algo.

Le volvió a tocar salir acompañada de una de sus amigas, se detenían al mismo tiempo. La otra modelo puso su mano sobre los hombros de Kagome y la acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, terminaron ese desfile usando vestidos hermosos. Otra modelo había usado alas.

Estaba nerviosa, y el diseñador le había pedido un grandioso favor esa noche.

-Tienes que dar un par de anuncios en los que termino de cocer este vestido-Habia dicho nervioso mientras Kagome asentía ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? No tenía idea pero se le iba a ocurrir algo. Sonrió cuando le indico al que se encargaba de dirigir el ambiente del lugar que pusiera una canción levemente movida.-¡Has lo que sea!-Le había rogado el diseñador, ella simplemente salió de nuevo a la pasarela. Con un micrófono portátil mientras comenzaba a saludar a todos. Llevaba una ropa más ligera-_¿Se están __divirtiendo__?-_Dijo por el micrófono mientras todos se comenzaban a observar-

Yasha fue el primero que grito "¡Si!" mientras todos aplaudían.

-_Desafortunadamente __rompí__ mi vestido por andar jugando a las escondidas-_Bromeo mientras entonces miraba hacia la cabina que estaba viendo todo, ella iba a hacer una señal de cuando empezaran una canción-_Mientras mis amigos arreglan el vestido yo los voy a torturar por un par de segundos con una bonita canción...-_Anunció contenta mientras tronaba sus dedos y la música comenzaba a sonar-

Posiblemente más que una canción era una forma de poema.

Sonrió mientras miraba a todos.

Era una canción con una letra demasiado rápida. No estaba nerviosa, es decir jamás había cantado en publico pero no se iba a acobardar un poco.

_Uno, dos, __tres__cuatro__cinco__cinco__seis__You know it's kind of hard __Just to get along today__Our subject isn't cool __But he fakes it anyway__He may not have a clue __And he may not have style__But everything he lacks__Well he makes up in denial_

Todo lo hacia para no quedar mal delante de su hijo, y aparte sería vergonzoso que toda la nación te viera y tu te equivocaras de la letra de alguna canción y luego te señalan y se ríen. Nah, no quería eso para ella. Termino la canción, mientras luego veía como dos modelos la traían de nuevo de regreso.

-_Lo siento Kag...Hiciste que la mitad de las modelos se desmayaran-_Anunció una modelo mientras Kagome levantaba la ceja y luego comenzaba a reírse-_Estas castigada...-_Podía leer en los labios de la otra modelo que una modelo se había lastimado el tobillo-

_-Hey esta gente quiere ver el desfile...-_Les dijo mientras les sacaba la lengua y comenzaba a adentrarse dentro de los vestidores las otras modelos se observaron mientras ideaban alguna platica estúpida para entretener al publico-_Y porque ustedes lo pidieron, la modelo __Ino__Yakashina__ lastimada de la rodilla-_Dijo mientras la otra modelo sonreía-

-_tobillo-_Le corrigió la modelo, mientras Kagome le sacaba la lengua-

-_Es la misma...Modelando conmigo-_Dijo mientras la ayudaba a caminar y luego otra modelo también la ayudaba a caminar-

El diseñador se estaba diciendo mentalmente "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso con Kagome!" y al escuchar las risas de cuando las dos ultimas modelos se habían tropezado, y como aplaudían con respeto al ver que Kagome había casi cargado a la otra modelo, hizo que se sintiera con orgullo al saber que ellas eran sus modelos.

Y ella de nuevo volvió a cerrar el desfile, mientras el diseñador se tomaba fotos con sus modelos favoritos.

-¡Lo hiciste genial, Higurashi!-Anunció mientras abrazaba a su "modelo favorita" y eso era solo por el momento. Ya que el diseñador no tenía modelos favoritas, el tenía "modelos" en sexo masculino-¡Gracias a ella salve mi reputación!-Dijo mientras lo ponían en una entrevista-¿Qué sentí? Sentí que todo se iba abajo hasta que ella comenzó a cantar-Volvió a decir entusiasmado-

Habia demasiadas fotografías, y muchas personas que querían tomarle fotos a su exuberante vestido.

-¡MAMI!-Gritó Yasha al ver como estaba su mamá sonriéndole a las cámaras, y de repente se sintió celoso de que todos vieran esa sonrisa.-

-Yasha-Lo recibió mientras lo comenzaba a cargar, y se apartaba del flash de las cámaras, le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras anunciaba lo divertido que había sido todo eso-

No le iba a quitar la ilusión, su hijo debía de creer que todo era como una obra de teatro.

-No puedo creer que hayas ayudado a una señorita-Repuso divertido mientras Kagome lo observaba confundida-Se supone que tu eres mala...-Y entonces Kagome comenzaba a sonreír para jalarle las mejillas a su hijo-

Mientras en su oscura y grande casa...La contestadora estaba tomando un mensaje...

-_Lo siento Kagome...Creo que no regresare a casa en dos meses...Prometo que te explicare todo cuando te llame...-_Se notaba apurado en su voz-_Lo siento tengo que crear un desfile...Te amo...-_Y al decir eso el mensaje había terminado-

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Crash me with no _mercy_.

Nada que decir. Tengo suerte de que pueda usar la lap de mi primo porque así lograre actualizar los capítulos que escribo. (:

Ah eso si no puedo usar el msn porque lo intentas abrir y se cierra :/ makina aburrida e.é

AMO A MISHI Y A JOAKO♥

_"Deja a los esqueletos mover su cuerpo..."_

Atte:

Willnira

Pd: regreso hasta el viernes a mi casa. No se ke dia es pero en fin, tengan paciencia. (:


	12. Casa

**Misstake**

_Notas previas:_

Dime todos mis anhelos.

**Capitulo 12**** casa**

_"La vida es una perra"_

El solo estaba ahí en su mente, manteniéndola al margen de que no podía engañarlo. Agitó su cabeza cuando continuo estando acostada en la sala en una posición fetal, solía pasarla cuando estaba deprimida. ¡Y estaba deprimida como los fans de Britney al enterarse de que estaba loca! No podía cambiar su postura, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Era una de esas madrugadas en que se sentía peor. El mensaje que estaba guardado en la contestadora, lo escuchaba todos los días para escuchar la voz de Inuyasha.

El hablaba con Yasha todos los días, pero ella evitaba hablar con el. Estar separados dos meses no era algo que le gustara, no tenía nada que hacer. Tenía que jugar con su hijo, continuo en posición fetal mientras cerraba sus ojos, le gustaba sentir el frío del piso de su casa. Su cabello estaba esparcido en su suelo, abrió sus ojos al escuchar un par de pisadas demasiado ligeras, sintió dos manitas ponerse en su brazo. Y como la movían un poco.

-Ma...-Murmuró mientras Kagome simplemente se giraba un poco para ver a su hijo, pudo sentir como su hijo se sentaba y colocaba su rostro sobre su brazo. Al menos ya no hacía tanto frío en esa noche, la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y posiblemente eso despertó a su hijo-¿Estas enferma?-Preguntó su hijo mientras brincaba a su mamá y se acostaba para verla a los ojos-¿Extrañas a papá?-Preguntó su hijo, mientras entonces Kagome lo volteaba a ver. Su hijo limpio esas traviesas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos-Yo también extraño a papá-Murmuró Yasha mientras comenzaba a sentir sus ojos arder, su hijo continuaba hablando. Y trataba de escucharlo-Ma...-Dijo su hijo asustado de que su madre estuviera en un trance-Te extraño-dijo mientras comenzaba a clavar sus ojos cafés sobre los ojos dorados de su hijo. Su hijo comenzó a llorar, y entonces ella agito su cabeza y se enderezo para abrazarlo-

Le transmitió un perdón que iba a necesitar. Cuando abrazó a su hijo, ella no pudo ver la sonrisa que se le había formado en los labios; Las mamás eran fáciles de chantajear, pensó Yasha. Obviamente el sabía que sus papás odiaban cuando el lloraba, y cuando el quería atención de sus padres lloraba, como era esa noche. Tembló cuando cayó un relámpago, o trueno. Se abrazó aun más fuerte de su mamá, era el castigo por haber llorado simplemente por un poco de atención.

-Eres un hijo de mami-Bromeo Kagome mientras lo cargaba y comenzaba a llevárselo a su cuarto. Era una noche cargada de electricidad, le coloco un par de audífonos y lo cubrió con sus abrazos para que así dejara de temblar, el había salido de vacaciones de invierno, pero no deseaba salir a otra ciudad porque luego la prensa y todo eso se enterarían de que Inuyasha no estaba con ella, o de que ella estaba subiendo de peso, de manera lenta.-

Durmió abrazada de su hijo, a las dos horas dejo de llover. Y fue cuando noto que no había dejado de agarrar la pequeña mano de su hijo, Tuvo uno de esos ataques depresivos, en los que de repente te sientes sola y no sabes que hacer, su casa adornada con cosas navideñas. Pero no había espíritu navideño, su hijo extrañaba su padre y ella también. Se levanto apresurada, mientras corría al baño. El aroma dulce que estaba en su baño la hizo sentir diferente, lo poco que había cenado lo regreso en cuestión de segundos, hizo ese sonido de querer vomitar.

Y había vomitado, lavo su boca mientras le bajaba al excusado. Se sentía horrible; De una forma en que ya se había sentido hace varios años. Pero ignoraba ese sentimiento, regresó a abrazar a su hijo.

**---**

-¡No!-Gritó una mujer, con sus ojos cafés viendo con rencor a sus padres, su madre simplemente estaba temblando de miedo. Y su padre solo la miraba con asco-¡Yo no soy Kagome!-Volvió a decir mientras miraba a su padre hacer un extraño sonido con su garganta, su mamá estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y su padre solamente la estaba viendo con asco-¡Kagome se iba a casar con el!-Dijo mientras apuntaba con su mano a sus padres-

-¡No menciones el nombre de tu hermana!-Le dijo su padre igual de furioso-Te casaras y esta decidido, no más fiestas, no más salidas-Dijo mientras miraba a su esposa simplemente mirar el suelo-Vete a tu habitación-Volvió a decir mientras su hija mayor solamente chillaba por una oportunidad más, el se la negó-

Negó el deseo de que su hija no se quisiera casar en algún matrimonio arreglado. Siguió observando a su esposa la cual con la mirada le decía todos los sentimientos que estaba guardando, refunfuño y comenzó a salir de su oficina. A el no le importaba si su hija se quería o no casar, ella debía de casarse porque si no iba a perder millones de dólares solo por no hacer la fusión de su empresa. Al llegar a la sala vio como su hijo menor llegaba totalmente ebrio, sin camisa y sin zapatos.

¡Y también tenía que hacerse cargo de el! Lo tomo del cuello bruscamente, y entonces pudo sentir que su hijo solo estaba riéndose. Souta había regresado a el hace más de dos semanas, y no mostraba indicios de querer estudiar lo que le daba aun más de vergüenza a su familia; Le habló, y Souta solo lo insultó diciendo lo idiota que era y lo harto que estaba de tener que escucharlo. Hubo un momento en que los golpes se hicieron presentes, su esposa como era demasiado blanda fue y tuvo que ayudar a Souta.

-¡ME VOY DE LA MALDITA CASA!-Gritó Souta mientras le hacía una grosería, y comenzaba a subir corriendo a su cuarto por un par de cosas, se colocó una camisa. Y sonrió al ver su guitarra, tomo su guitarra la cual estaba guardada. Y un par de cigarrillos, llevó su cartera y saco dinero que había tenido escondido. Con solo eso iba a salir, beso a su madre antes de salir y le grito más cosas a su padre-

Ya era demasiado grande como para cuidarse solo.

Vago con un cigarrillo de compañía, el humo que esparcía por sus labios lo hacía sentir mayor. El aire que el soltaba y dejaba a la interfería se combinaba con los gases que los carros expulsaban, el sonido era el ruido que el estaba teniendo como música. Su corazón latió con fuerza por varios minutos y de repente se vio enfrente del aeropuerto. Con decir su apellido le basto a la señorita para venderle un boleto, no tenía con quien ir. Pero conocía una persona que le abriría las puertas de su casa, miró una vez más al lugar en el que iba a entrar. Su padre se había negado a que tuviera una novia como la que tenía, soltó cierta sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír. El sabía que su padre se oponía rotundamente a lo que lo involucrara a el y a Kagome.

Iba a enfrentar la vida de manera ruda porque enfrentarla con la protección de su padre iba a ser como dejarse atrapar. Quería huir de el, y lo iba a hacer porque estaba harto.

Estaba harto de formar parte del apellido de una familia que era disfuncional.

Con una guitarra y unos cigarrillos el iba a formarse una nueva vida.

**---**

Embarazada: El verbo que se les da a las mujeres que tienen una vida dentro de ellas; Volvió a ver la prueba por cuarta vez, y al ver que seguía diciendo que estaba embarazada la tiró al bote de basura. No Se sintió triste o desesperada como la vez anterior, esta vez se sentía diferente. Llevó sus manos a su abdomen y entonces sonrió. Mordió su labio y se sintió una mujer feliz, para que no hubiera dudas iba a hacer una cita con su ginecólogo.

Vio como estaba Yasha jugando con sus videojuegos, ya no le había preguntado cuando regresaba su padre. Lo extrañaba como si no lo hubiera desde hace más de años, lo extrañaba tanto que estaba pensando en irlo a buscar.

Deseaba tanto que el regresara a casa, deseaba poder besarlo y decirle su noticia.

-Yasha, regreso en un par de horas... ¿Si me ocupas?-Preguntó de manera tranquila, mientras su hijo simplemente dejaba el juego detenido y se levantaba para ir a abrazar a su mamá, no la soltó. No quería dejarla ir porque tenía miedo a que ella lo dejara atrás-¿Si me ocupas?-Preguntó mientras se bajaba un poco para estar a la altura de su hijo, y poder ver sus ojos dorados. Podía leer en ellos que no deseaba que se fuera-

-Lloró, y grito hasta que me escuches-Bromeo con enfado mientras Kagome le besaba la nariz y comenzaba a irse-

¡Feh! Si fuera celoso hubiera ido con ella, continuo jugando mientras intentaba pasar de nivel pero hubo algo que lo desconcentraba. Y ese algo era la sensación de vacio que sintió.

El escuchaba como ser el era algo muy emocionante, pues el no sabía que bueno era ser el. Su padre no estaba con el para poder molestarlo, y su mamá era demasiado peleonera como para dejarlo andar corriendo desnudo por toda la casa. Fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de comida, y se encontró con las sirvientas limpiando la cocina. Les pidió que le sirvieran un par de galletas, y leche. Las sirvientas asintieron, mientras el esperaba en la sala.

A veces, creía que nadie entendería su vida. Se sintió furioso cuando ese viejo había golpeado a su mamá, y sintió todas las ganas de sacar toda su porquería que tenía dentro de el. Tocaron el timbre, y fue el quien tuvo que abrir. Vio a ese adolescente que conocía, con su cabello desarreglado, y levemente largo. Sus ojos cansados, y solamente sosteniendo una guitarra.

Le regaló una sonrisa, y solamente porque era hermano de su mamá le sonrió.

-¿Se te ofrece algo tío?-Y no es que estuviera queriéndolo, es solo que su mamá quería que hablara con respeto. Y estaba teniendo esas sesiones con su papá sobre el control de ira y de sus groserías; Algo aburrido para el-

-¿Esta tu mamá?-Preguntó con su tranquila voz, el pequeño simplemente negó y la sirvienta llegó para entregarle el vaso con galletas. Le hizo un movimiento con su mano a la sirvienta para que lo subiera a su habitación, ahora se sentía avergonzado de que su tío le viera comiendo galletas-

-Pero puedes esperarla-Dijo mientras abría un poco la puerta y lo dejaba entrar. Subieron a su habitación, y prácticamente fue sencillo decirle que su papá estaba de viaje y su mamá había salido a ver a unas amigas-

Se pusieron a jugar videojuegos, gritaron de entusiasmo ante cada juego que hacían. Y después hubo cierta sonrisa en los labios de Yasha que asustó a Souta.

Souta había perdido. Y habían apostado.

-Dilo-Le retó Yasha mientras Souta negaba y entonces Yasha levantaba su ceja en total desaprobación de su respuesta, aclaro su garganta dándole una segunda oportunidad-

-Esta bien, esta bien-¡Era sorprendente que fuera domado por un niño de cómo cinco años!-Soy la perra de Yasha-Al decir esto su sobrino comenzó a reírse, hicieron lo que hacen los hombres cuando no hay mujeres alrededor. Comieron galletas, mientras se embriagaban con leche-

Yasha era agradable, con el carácter de su padre y de su madre. Solo ellos dos pudieron haber creado a un hijo demasiado raro.

_Con Kagome._

Su corazón dejo escapar un latido, rascó su cuello mientras se quitaba sus lentes y tomaba asiento para ver al doctor. Los resultados ya estaban listos, el doctor estaba listo para dar su respuesta.

Apretó sus manos, y cuando el doctor le dio el sobre. Ella descubrió que no había estado respirando, su estomago se encogió y entonces el doctor al ver que ella no iba a abrir el sobre, el lo tomo y comenzó a ver a su paciente.

-Felicidades, tienes más de tres meses embarazada-Se sintió la mujer más estúpida de todo el mundo, llevó su mano a su frente. ¿Tres meses¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Oh si, creyó que solo se le había atrasado el periodo-

Se despidió del doctor, iba ida. Su celular comenzó a sonar y ella contesto de manera débil. Era Sango. Lo cual le sorprendió un poco.

-_¿Te encuentras bien?-_Oh, las amigas las personas que te conocen demasiado bien y deciden si estas bien por medio de tu voz; Amigas, lo que ella estaba alejando-Estoy embarazada-Simplemente dijo eso, un silencio se escuchó de su querida amiga. Y eso la asusto-¿Podrías decirle al hombre con el que me case que llevo más de tres meses embarazada?-Preguntó de manera calmada, aun sin escuchar nada por parte de Sango-_De acuerdo-_Escuchó, mientras ella sonreía-

Colgó. Regresó a casa, no, no era infeliz por estar embarazada esta vez ya sabía lo que debía hacer y por lo que iba a pasar. Le preocupaba lo que iba a decir Yasha, el se mostraba orgulloso de ser hijo único.

Empezó a practicar la conversación con su hijo, estaba nerviosa. Sentía que iba a vomitar todo, pero no sería apropiado.

Abrió la puerta, una sirvienta le dijo que había una visita en el cuarto de su hijo y eso la incito a creer que era Inuyasha. Pero solamente fueron creencias cuando vio quien era, corrió a abrazarlo. Beso sus dos mejillas, y descubrió que una de sus mejillas estaban inflamadas.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Souta simplemente veía como estaba Yasha llegando para abrazarla-

-Papá-Dijo con eso todo, Kagome solo sonrió. Cargó a su hijo y tomo a su hermano de un lado. Entraron a la habitación de Yasha, tomo asiento y miró a su hijo y luego a Souta-

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo necesario-Dijo como un susurró a Souta mientras le guiñaba el ojo-¿Te gustaría tener un hermanito, Yasha?-Preguntó Kagome de manera dulce, pudo escucharlo maldecir pero decidió ignorarlo. No era saludable hacer corajes, o dejar de comer-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Yasha de manera astuta-

-Porque mami va a darte un hermanito-Dijo mientras se señalaba el estomago y entonces continuaba sonriendo a Yasha; Souta simplemente levanto ambas cejas totalmente sorprendido, no se veía venir esa noticia-

-¿Podrías regresarlo? Yo solo quiero ser hijo único-Y ahí es cuando ella se aguanta las ganas de reírse. ¿Qué le enseñaban a su hijo? Acaso que los hijos venían de una fábrica-

-No se puede, porque el vive en mi pancita-Dijo Kagome de manera tierna-

-Pero yo pensé que estabas ganando peso-Dijo de manera ruda Yasha haciendo que Souta simplemente se riera, Kagome se molesto un poco y le jalo un poco la oreja-

-¡Que rudo!-Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Siempre serás el hijo de mami, pero imagínate tener un hermanito...-Dijo Kagome interesada de hacer que su hijo aceptara esa propuesta-Podrías utilizarlo, y manipularlo-Dijo Kagome mientras Yasha la miraba de manera confundida, Souta solo mordía su lengua para no reírse-

-¡Exacto puedes golpearlo!-Dijo Souta de la nada, mientras Kagome asentía. Yasha pareció pensar la propuesta-

-¿Cuándo llega?-Preguntó entusiasmado, mientras abrazaba a su mamá-

**---**

Sus negocios iban muy bien, por si se lo estaban preguntando. Más de tres semanas sin saber de Kagome, por lo que Yasha le decía estaba intranquila, y una vez la encontró llorando en el suelo.

Se estaba preocupando demasiado y no podía controlarse, no rendía bien en su trabajo. Sango decía que trabajaba de más, Miroku también estaba con el intentando controlarlo; Habían demasiados mujeres unas que caminaban con trajes de baño, y otras con ropa muy escasa. Fumaba más de tres cigarrillos al día, y comenzaba a sentir que su cabeza iba a explotar. Necesitaba a su mujer, la necesitaba todos los días.

Es que su esposa no necesitaba darle nada, con solo un beso y una caricia todo para el podía estar bien, pero ahora estaba solitario. Salía solamente a trabajar, y le dejaba miles de mensajes en su celular parecía más un acosador que un esposo. Antes esos dos corazones latían juntos al mismo tiempo, simplemente era una historia de amor demasiado extraña, todo empezó siendo adolescentes y aunque había amor todo simplemente era diferente. Sabía que estaba enojada porque se estaba separando de ella por dos meses, apuraba todo el trabajo porque quería estar cerca de ella.

Estar cerca de ella era como estar lleno, y estando lejos de él era como estar vació. Sonrió al verla en una famosa revista, y ella era la muchacha de la portada, la estaba admirando. Contemplando. Llenándose con solo ver su cuerpo, y su rostro.

Les faltaba un grande camino por recorrer juntos. Sonrió aun más, quería estar con ella porque estaba cargando en su vientre otro hijo de él. Eran muy distintos pero a la vez eran iguales, así lo creía el. Al pensar en ella sonreía de manera enamorada, había besos, caricias, y hacían el amor debajo de esas sabanas.

No Estaba cumpliendo su objetivo: hacerla feliz.

Llamó, espero y al fin ella contestó.

-¿Un hijo?-Preguntó con su voz cansada, eran las tres de la mañana posiblemente allá era más tarde. Posiblemente la había despertado, pero la necesitaba. Su cama era un lugar vació y frío en el que solo descansaba. No escuchó una respuesta, y aunque sabía que ella estaba sorprendida de escuchar su voz, era momento de regresar a ella-Te necesito-Volvió a decirle al teléfono. Ella seguía sin decir nada-¿Quieres que regrese?-Si ella respondía que si, iría enseguida. Le dejaría todo el trabajo a Miroku, y sabía perfectamente que su amigo estaba molesto de verlo a el deprimido-Regresaría por ti-Le respondió con tranquilidad, al fin ella estaba contestando-No te abandone-Volvió a susurrar mientras reía con ironía, si estaba celosa. Molesta. Y al conocerla perfectamente sabía que estaba entusiasmada de escuchar su voz-¿Quieres que regrese?-Volvió a preguntar, escuchó como ella contenía el aliento. Y le susurraba al teléfono un 'si' ella no quería ser egoísta, sabía que su esposo estaba haciendo lo que quería hacer para mantener a su hijo y a ella-Te amo-Volvió a decir mientras ella reía nerviosa-

Colgó el teléfono, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas en la maleta. Le envió un mensaje a Miroku, le iba a decir que iba a ir a casa.

Donde el cuerpo cálido de una mujer lo estaba esperando.

Siempre iría con ella, aunque lo pateara, y lo intentara dejar. Ella no se iba a librar con facilidad de el. Había hecho estupideces antes, pero esto era diferente. Su madre lloraría si supiera que estaba dejando un trabajo pendiente para ir con su mujer; Salió de esa habitación fría y sin calor. Y se dispuso a ir al lado de su mujer.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Let's play some _Tetris_ motherfucker. (:

Oww no tolero separarlos. En fin, actualizaré "histeria" :D esperen actualización.

Perdón si parece ke abandone este fic es solo que, estoy cansada y eso x.x!

Pero en fin, APORTACIONES se aceptan.

_"Mojas tus pantaletas con solo ver su rostro"_

By: Willnira-sama.


	13. Sobre mi piel

**Misstake**

_Notas previas:_

_I love when I get hyper._

_LEMON. LEMON. :D (__shit__, no es bueno pero algo es algo no?) __e.e_

**Cáp.13**** Sobre su piel.**

_"Mi machete…"_

¿Qué es la felicidad? Se preguntó Kagome mientras veía una película de amor. Era la de "Titanic" esa película siempre iba a ser su favorita, era masoquismo puro. ¿Saben porque? Porque aunque sabes que Jack muere, y que lloras al final de la película la vuelves a ver creyendo que con verla otra vez vas a lograr hacer que el final cambie. Estaba llorando, y aunque Yasha lo ocultaba escondiendo su rostro en su almohada sabía perfectamente que también lloraba. Souta estaba burlándose de la mala actuación, y de cómo ya por fin iba a acabar su tortura.

Era noche de películas, sugerida por Souta. La noche del jueves consistía en que se iban a ver dos películas, y Titanic apenas era la primera después tocaba la de "un amor para recordar" la película acabo y fue cuando Kagome se limpió sus lágrimas.

-¿Deprimida porque esta vez pensaste que iba a vivir?-Se burló Souta de su hermana mayor, mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos. Yasha estaba levantando su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojizos y su nariz también. Posiblemente ver amor para recordar iba a destruir a su hijo-

-Yasha cuando te enamores no busques a una ciega, enferma, o zorra-Le imploró su madre con un tono cariñoso, Souta simplemente rolo sus ojos. ¿Por qué no enamorarse de una ciega? Se preguntó Souta mientras luego pensaba que en una operación y podría morir, muy cierto-

-¿Zorra?-Preguntó Yasha mientras Kagome asentía-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó de manera inocente, haciendo que Kagome mirara sus pies nerviosa y Souta continuara comiendo galletas-

-Es una niña que le gusta tener muchos novios...-Volvió a decir Kagome con tranquilidad-

-¡Oh! querido sobrino pero te hacen unos excelente trabajos en tu...-Yasha lo miró un poco confundido. Kagome le aventó una almohada-¡Ou!-Se quejo cuando recibió la indirecta con la almohada-

-¿En donde?-Preguntó Yasha mientras miraba a su mamá y a su tío. El quería saber todo, porque de grande iba a ser cantante-¿Cómo se les dice a los hombres que tienen muchas mujeres?-Preguntó Yasha interesado mientras se quedaba pensando, Kagome y Souta se miraron. Tenían ambos una palabra extremadamente fuerte en su mente, y no querían arruinar la inocencia de Yasha-

-No se, pregúntale a tío Miroku cuando regrese-Confesó Kagome contenta, Souta le indico que había hecho bien mientras colocaban otra película-

Souta le dijo con los labios a Yasha "Mátame" pero Yasha negó y le contesto un "¿Entonces quien va a matarme a mi?" ante eso, lo único que pudo hacer Souta fue asentir, en esa platica Yasha tenía un punto.

Yasha se quedo dormido justo cuando estaba viendo a la muchacha cantar, Souta solo estaba dramatizando todas sus muertes. Desde cortarse las venas sin ningún cuchillo, hasta ahorcarse con sus propias manos y dejar su lengua afuera. No entendía porque las mujeres amaban ver esas películas tristes, ni que tuvieran siempre un hombro donde llorar.

Justo cuando termino Kagome fue a preparar algo para cenar, estaba muriéndose de hambre. Souta y Yasha estaban jugando algo, y ella estaba preparando la cena. Jamás fue buena cocinando, pero hacia su mayor intento. Estaba cortando las orillas del sándwich de Yasha, ya que su hijo tenía el fetichismo de comerse todo a excepción de eso, ella se preparo algo muy normal. Salió un poco para ir al bar de la casa, no era algo muy grande pero era cómodo. Se sirvió un poco de vino mientras lo bebía de manera rápida. Llevó la copa, a la cocina y después volvió a pensar en Inuyasha.

No sabía cuando regresaría, pero sonó tan decidido en esa llamada.

Subió con los platos en su mano, mientras veía como estaban los dos hombrecitos de la casa riéndose. Al final termino Yasha tosiendo, y fue cuando Souta murmuró un "¡gane!" y luego su hijo hacia un rostro molesto. Cenaron en tranquilidad, y después fue que decidieron lavarse los dientes, Souta descubrió que su sobrino no alcanzaba el lavamanos, y le dio un banco.

-Lo usaras...-Le ordeno mientras Yasha sonrojado asentía, orgulloso como su padre-

Souta dormía en una habitación cerca de la de Yasha. Al despertar en la madrugada, Yasha fue al cuarto de su mamá y la observo hablando por teléfono en un idioma que el no entendía, la veía molesta. Y decidió ir al cuarto del tío Souta, lo vio observando un programa de comedia. Lo miró con ese rostro que decía 'Tienes algo que yo quiero' Souta lo observo.

Estaba viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-"¡No me mires así!"-Pensó Souta mientras luego se resignaba y entonces se destapaba con las sabanas y miraba a su sobrino-Entra...-Le dijo mientras Yasha corría a su lado y comenzaba a dormir con su tío, Souta lo observó dormir, deseaba encontrar una mujer que no se preocupara de nada. Una mujer que le perdonara el hecho de que tuviera unos padres estrictos que solo se dedicaban a amar a la zorra de su hermana-

Sabía que no debía envidiar a Kikyou, pero odiaba que su padre sabiendo que Kagome era mil veces mejor adorara más a Kikyou. No dejo de ver a Yasha, iba a ser un tío. Iba a verse más responsable. Durmió sintiendo como el rostro de Yasha se movía hacia su pecho, y como su respiración tibia estaba sobre su pecho.

En la mañana la sirvienta les indico que ya estaba listo el desayuno, despertó a Yasha y fue como los dos fueron a ver como estaba ya Kagome sentada y cambiada, y ellos dos tomaron asiento.

Para Souta vivir con Kagome era como un cuento de hadas, ella no lo criticaba y lo apoyaba en su decisión de haberse ido de casa.

-¿Vas a estudiar Souta?-Preguntó Kagome mientras el se encogía de hombros-

-Quiero pero...-Yasha estaba comiendo con agresividad esos pancakes, y luego les llenaba de miel. Kagome lo miró sonriendo, su hijo tenía un grande apetito y cuando alguien lo molestaba cuando comía era un infierno para el que lo hiciera-No quiero una costosa, es decir agradezco que me ofrezcas un hogar pero no quiero abusar de ti-Dijo Souta con seriedad mientras Kagome asentía, estaba dispuesta a escuchar a su hermano y de ayudarlo en lo que pudiera-Buscare trabajo y con eso pagare mis gastos-Kagome asintió de nuevo-¿Me acompañas a ver unas escuelas?-Preguntó Souta un poco avergonzada, Souta iba a cursar el ultimo año de preparatoria y la verdad es que estaba asustado. Jamás fue bueno en la escuela, a el le gustaba el arte y la música-

-Claro...Yasha vendrá con nosotros, ah sobre lo de tu trabajo no te preocupes-Dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras el la miraba confundido-Ayer hable con la agencia y necesitan un par de fotógrafos-Dijo mientras miraba a Souta, a Souta le interesaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo artístico. Desde pequeño siempre jugaba con un teclado de juguete y creaba diversos sonidos, y cuando cumplió catorce al ir a un concierto de música electrónica fue que descubrió "partyshank" unos sujetos que hacen música con los juguetes, el entusiasmo le duró dos años. Intentando igualarlos, y después vino la guitarra con el piano. Sip, su hermano siempre siguió sus sueños a escondidas de sus padres-

Siempre resaltaba. Por su carácter y por su actitud.

-¡Genial!-Dijo Souta mientras veían como Yasha corría a lavarse los dientes-

-¡Apúrate a bañarte!-Le ordeno Kagome mientras Souta se levantaba y corría a bañarse-

Estuvo esperándolos, en menos de media hora los dos bajaron. Yasha usando un pantalón de mezclilla, con una camisa amarilla con azul, y un par tenis. También llevaba un suéter muy masculino, Souta había visto la ropa que le habían puesto las sirvientas encima, después de todo como Kagome era modelo podía tener ropa de dos sexos. Y aparte Inuyasha diseñaba, así que estaba usando ropa masculina y a la vez elegante. Subió al carro, mientras Souta iba en el lugar del copiloto y Yasha en la parte de atrás diciendo algo de las filas.

-Malditas filas, cuando vaya a Disneylandia no quiero ninguna fila, es más...De cumpleaños quiero Disneylandia-Dijo mientras Kagome comenzaba a toser para fingir que no había escuchado algo, Souta sonrió y encendió el radio. Le cambio constantemente hasta buscar una estación con una canción que era de su agrado-

Kagome rolo sus ojos, no había persona que le agradara la música como a Souta. Y luego por el espejo retrovisor observo como Yasha estaba tamboreando sus manos sobre sus piernas, vaya otro músico.

Primero iban a ir a ver escuelas. Kagome estaba entusiasmada, como si ella fuera a entrar a la preparatoria. Souta estaba nerviosa, y Yasha procuraba que los dos adultos le pusieran atención, siendo hijo de una modelo y del hombre joven más guapo el debía de ser siempre el centro de atención. Los tres entraron, primero que nada Souta lo estaba cargando en su espalda, y Yasha simplemente movía sus piernas como si Souta fuera su caballo.

-"¡Feh! Como no esta su papá, adora a su tío...Que se puede hacer tengo el encanto"-Pensó Souta divertido mientras entraban a las oficinas y entonces todos los profesores se les quedaban viendo, la secretaria primero que nada dejo de escribir para levantar su rostro sorprendida de ver a un estudiante extremadamente guapo, era una escuela de prestigio donde los niños ricos entraban y aunque Souta no quería que su hermana gastara en su educación, su hermana se puso necia y terca a que iba a tener la mejor educación-

-Quería saber si mi hermano puede inscribirse-La mujer al principio negó explicando que los puestos ya estaban llenos, Kagome simplemente sonrió de una manera dulce-

Tuvieron que irse de esa escuela, e ir a otra. Yasha estaba divertido ante la forma en que su madre estaba maldiciendo a la secretaria, llegaron a otra escuela a unos quince minutos de casa. Era muy moderna, y daba ese aire de prohibición a todo, Souta tuvo que bajar a Yasha para dar ese aire de ser alguien responsable y serio. Entraron directamente con el director, el cual se veía extremadamente flexible y tranquilo. Un idiota para los pensamientos de Kagome, le dio a Souta un par de hojas y un lápiz con un borrador.

-Contéstalo, si sacas buena calificación ya estas dentro-Anunció el director sonriendo, Souta sonrió de manera nerviosa y fue guiado a un salón en donde el era el único. Tomo asiento, y se quedo solo mientras Kagome, Yasha y el director daban un recorrido, mientras tanto Souta estaba viendo su examen. Había preguntas de lógica, y se sentía seguro-

Hicieron mal en dejarlo solo, ya que uso su celular para hacer llamadas a alguien inteligente. Con un par de palabras lindas y encantadoras consiguió tener bien la mayoría de las respuestas, el director llegó justo cuando había colgado la llamada, entregó su examen y el director le indico que le iban a llamar para decirle el resultado, al salir Yasha sonrió mientras movía su mano en dirección de haberse despedido de el. Kagome le dio las gracias, mientras comenzaba a irse con Souta.

-¡Oh! tenemos que hacer un par de mandados-Dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su carro, sabía lo que Souta había hecho no se necesitaba ser genio para descubrirlo, aparte ella también lo hubiera hecho. Fueron al centro comercial, Yasha se veía muy entusiasmado posiblemente porque casi nunca salía a hacer mandados con su mamá. Casi siempre iba a la escuela, y después se quedaba en la casa o iba a verla modelar-Souta tenemos que comprarte ropa-Dijo Kagome mientras iban entrando a las tiendas de ropa, Yasha estaba viendo como una niña se le quedaba viendo, y el hizo lo que todo hombre hace le saco la lengua y comenzó a irse con su mamá. La niña se había enojado, y se había ido con sus padres-

Principalmente no quería regresar a casa, no quería descubrir que estaba sola y definitivamente no quería pestañear porque tenía miedo de que todo se desvaneciera; Se divirtió mucho con Souta y su hijo, ambos se divertían gastando su dinero pero para eso era, para gastarlo.

Algunas personas la miraban mal, porque veían a Souta menor de edad y reír con Yasha como si fuera su hijo, pero ella simplemente ignoro esas miradas. Regresaron a casa después de comer una comida rápida, por más que quisiera evitarlo el embarazo la afectaba, a veces se mareaba y Souta tenía que ayudarla a caminar. Yasha simplemente iba corriendo al ver algo que le gustaba, Souta fue a comprar un disco y ella se quedo sentada.

Se quedo sentada viendo que su hijo no estaba cerca de ella, se levanto mientras comenzaba a preocuparse. Sus ojos lo estaban buscando, comenzó a caminar y logró ver que no estaba cerca de ese lugar, escuchó un grito o más bien un "¡Suéltame, estúpido viejo!" y enseguida reconoció esa voz, justo cuando había levantado su mano y la iba lanzar a la mejilla de su hijo, ella lo empujo. Furiosa. Totalmente furiosa.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó furiosa mientras Kagome tomaba de la mano a Yasha y lo colocaba detrás de ella-No tienes el derecho de levantarle la mano a mi hijo-Y volvió a ver bien a esa persona, cabello oscuro y ojos de color negro que denotaban furia-

-¡Deberías cuidar más a tu hijo!-Le volvió a decir con enojo ese sujeto mientras comenzaba a irse totalmente molesto-

Kagome se agacho para ver a su hijo. Lo examino, sabía que estaba asustado y que tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Kagome con su tono maternal mientras Souta llegaba confundido-Tranquilo, tranquilo...-Le dijo mientras lo cargaba y comenzaba a darle besos por todo su rostro-

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Souta mientras cargaba a Yasha y lo veía limpiar sus ojos-

-Me empujo, y me dijo 'Niño del demonio' entonces yo le dije '¡Cállate mariquita!' y fue cuando comenzó a jalonearme...-Dijo Yasha mientras imitaba la voz rara del sujeto, Kagome rolo sus ojos mientras lo tranquilizaba. Debía de hacer algo con la actitud de 'yo soy superior a ti' de su hijo-

-No debiste haberle dicho eso y no debió haberte empujado...-Dijo Kagome mientras miraba a Souta-¿Verdad Souta?-Souta simplemente miró sorprendido a su hermana, adoraba a Yasha tenía carácter y era fuerte-

-Claro-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras recibía un codazo por parte de su hermana-

**---**

La lluvia era muy fuerte, y las ganas de ir a tomar algo para poder dormir fueron muy grandes, fue a la cocina a buscar algo. Su corazón latió con fuerza y tuvo esa necesidad de ir a ver algo que la estaba molestando, abrió la puerta y vio exactamente lo que ansiaba ver.

Inuyasha caminando apresurado, mientras ella salía de su casa y corría para llegar a el. Fue una escena bizarra, pero muy romantica. Ella corriendo hacia el y cuando por fin llego hasta el le brinco encima para darle un grande beso en sus labios. Sus labios se tocaron de manera rápida, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y a ella le agradó esa sensación.

-"¡Dios, un beso y ya estoy _así!_"-Pensó Kagome mientras comenzaba a sentir como el caminaba con ella dentro de la casa.-Bienvenido a casa-Susurró mientras veía como el estaba igual de mojada que el-

-Ya me diste la bienvenida-Dijo de manera coqueta mientras tocaba el vientre de Kagome-Te amo...-Le dijo mientras la volvía a besar-¡TE AMO!-Lo gritó mientras entonces ella le cubría la boca con sus manos mojadas-

-Vas a despertar a Souta y a Yasha-Susurró mientras el sonreía de manera picara-

-Tienes que darme un beso si no quieres que empiece a gritar...-No necesito que le dijera otra orden, ella volvió a acercarse a el con más entusiasmo para besarlo de una manera más profunda. Le dijo al oído todo lo que la había extrañado, y que todas esas lágrimas que habían derramado no valían la pena.-No mereces llorar...-Le dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarle la camisa al momento en que entraron en su habitación-Ni por mi ni por nadie-Le volvió a decir besando su cuello, las feromonas de el la atraían demasiado. Más le valía a su esposo no haber estado con otra, o tal vez si para demostrarle que ella era mucho mejor en la cama-

Beso su cuello, y pudo morderlo a gusto. Con cada caricia ella parecía encenderse aun más, la excitación estaba presente. El humor y el ambiente se estaba haciendo caliente, se desvistieron, con mucho cuidado. Estaba disfrutándola. Le quito el sostén, mientras veía como su espalda se encorvaba al momento en que colocaba su boca entre esa división de sus senos, las mejillas de Kagome se tornaron rojas, y soltó un pequeño sonido de su boca. Llevó su mano a su boca nerviosa, mientras el comenzaba a besar de manera lenta.

La estaba torturando.

Ocultó su gemido, y el se separo para sonreírle de manera tierna.

-No lo ocultes...-Le susurró mientras entonces se colocaba aun más encima de ella. No quería hacerle daño por su bebe, quería reconciliarse. Ya después hablarían, y se explicarían. Pero ahorita se iban a disfrutar mutuamente-

Estaba disfrutando mientras la desvestía y gravaba en su mente todo el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa. La vio morder sus labios, y el la beso mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Subió sus manos por sus muslos, mientras comenzaba a bajar su ropa interior. Ella le hizo espacio entre sus piernas, mientras se erguía y comenzaba a ponerse más cerca de el. Ella también formaba parte del juego, lo hizo hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a darle besos en el cuello. Succiono de su cuello, mientras entonces el la abrazaba por la espalda. Ella toco algo que estaba demasiado excitado y logró hacer un pequeño sonido de placer.

La ropa interior se había quitado, revelando esos dos cuerpos desnudos. La luz del cuarto no estaba encendida, y no se necesitaba encendida. Las respiraciones eran pesadas, ambos respiraban con demasiada dificultad. Los dos cuerpos implorando por estar juntos, rolo por la cama y por algún motivo ella logró ver a Inuyasha.

-Al parecer el Sr.Twinky es más grande-Se burló mientras el se sonrojaba y comenzaba a besarla aun más. Masajeo la parte íntima de Kagome, mientras la escuchaba gemir. La penetro mientras comenzaba a moverse primero de manera lenta, gravando las facciones de su esposa al momento en que sintió un intruso dentro de ella. Sus piernas no estaban totalmente separadas, pero se sorprendió de que no pudiera mover sus piernas por la sorpresa y la excitación, y una estaba estirada. El besaba su cuello mientras movía su cuerpo frenéticamente, no era demasiado erótico pero era algo que les gustaba-

Los músculos de la espalda de Inuyasha se movían constantemente. Le gustaba el rostro que Inuyasha hacía cuando hacían el amor. Serio y a la vez tierno, terminaron juntos. Con gruñidos sensuales que lo incitaban a volver a empezar de nuevo.

La abrazó mientras aspiraba su aroma. Le gustaba que ahora olía a el, le gustaba tenerla así. Agitada. Cansada. Y sonrojada.

El había sacado la mujer que era. Su respiración regreso a la normalidad. Se giro hacia el y comenzó a abrazarlo, no quería que se fuera. No quería dejar que se fuera. Habían hecho magia, los dos habían hecho todo muy bien...

-¿Más?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras mantenía esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. No le pareció molesta esa vez, asintió nerviosa mientras el comenzaba a besarla de manera apasionada. Iba a sacar de nuevo a la mujer que estaba dentro de ella, y ella lo sabía perfectamente.-

Le iba a dar algo que nadie le iba a dar. Placer.

Se intoxicaba más al tenerla cerca, besaba, y ella por accidente lo aruño en la espalda. Esta vez fue más intenso.

Esta vez iba a ser todo perfecto.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

All I wanna do is make love to you♪

Uhm, me gusta esa canción (:

Ahh espero ke no haya sido muy mal el Lemon (no me gusta nada eso de 'sexo oral' o 'penetración por el ano' ni siquiera me gusta el hecho de hagan posiciones como 'el caballito' o que la del 'perrito') Será anticuado pero creo que no sé, simplemente eso de que se mamen sus genitales es muy raro.

E.e shit

En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. :B

_"Nos enamoramos, como los dos locos que éramos"_

ATTE:

Willnira is having a breakdown. : )!


	14. Destruyendolo todo

**Misstake.**

_Notas previas:_

_Ya no eres mi vaquero espacial, solo eres un animal más._

**Capitulo 14: ****Destruyendo todo**

_"Esos amantes sostienen sus manos intentando ocultar el dolor"_

Había aprendido que las oportunidades que te regala la vida desaparecen con un parpadeo, y que también si aceptas muchas veces esas oportunidades debes de dar algo a cambio. Algo que la vida se encargará de quitarte con dolor o sin dolor; Pudo ver la mirada traviesa de Yasha al ver como su papá y su mamá estaban desayunando, es decir el lo veía todo. Como el tercer adulto masculino que era podía ver todo, como su papá hacía movimientos para tocar la mano de su mamá y la forma en que la miraba. Estaba feliz de que sus papá hubiera regresado y el le había prometido ir a hacer algo que hacen los hombres y eso era ir a comprar una mesa de billar.

Miró a su tío Souta el cual rolaba sus ojos cada vez que su hermana se detenía para sonreírle a Inuyasha, y como Inuyasha miraba a otro lado fingiendo que estaba sonrojado, hasta daba ganas de vomitar de tanto amor que el estaba presenciando. Su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que el dejara el tenedor encima de la mesa, todas las miradas se posaron en el perforando su cuerpo sin algún poco de compasión.

Se levanto y se excuso con su mirada, se alejo un poco y los demás continuaron desayunando. Regresó exactamente a los diez minutos, entre sonidos de estar molesto y otros en que intentaba ocultar un sentimiento desconocido, Kagome volteo a verlo en el momento en que Souta colgaba la llamada, Inuyasha iba a preguntar pero Kagome se había apurado.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa, miró su plato y luego vio a Souta. El cual estaba serio y un poco asustado. La garganta de Souta se había secado, y había decidido tomar un poco de jugo esa llamada no eran buenas noticias-

-Kikyou...Al parecer viene de vacaciones y no tiene donde quedarse y me dijo que te iba a decir que va a llegar en cinco minutos-Kagome se quedó viéndolo confundida como si eso fuera una broma pero en el rostro de Souta no había una chispa de broma, los ojos dorados de Inuyasha simplemente se cerraron el estaba conteniendo la respiración y un posible enojo-

-¡No se quedará aquí!-Dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a subir para lavarse los dientes, Souta se levanto para seguirla y explicarle todo lo que le había dicho. Y ante esto Kagome soltó un "¡Ha!" y luego agrego un vocabulario poco agraciado. Souta sonrió, su hermana era demasiado extrema. Después de que se lavo los dientes bajo, y pudo ver como estaba Kikyou sentada en su lugar mientras desayunaba, Inuyasha la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y Yasha solo estaba mirándola. Y luego vio a su mamá, y luego a Kikyou-Ki...kyou-Dijo Kagome fingiendo estar sorprendida mientras veía como estaba su hermana levantándose para saludar, y darle dos besos en sus respectivas mejillas-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Preguntó bruscamente mientras miraba como Yasha sonreía-

-Pues verás como tu te embarazaste a los dieciséis yo me tengo que casar con algún sujeto...Lo cual no te agradezco-Dijo con honestidad, destilando ese veneno que le producía felicidad-Y ahora me vengo a quedar aquí un par de días, regresare mañana con papá-Volvió a decir tranquila, bebió un trago de café y luego comenzó a preguntar donde estaba su habitación-

-No creo...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Yasha se levantaba y corría a lavarse los dientes-Que debas quedarte aquí-Habló Inuyasha con voz seria, Kikyou levanto su ceja mientras sonreía-

-Una noche...No me meteré con ustedes-Advirtió mientras sonreía, era difícil saber cuando ella estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. Pero Kagome no era como ella así que le dio una oportunidad-

Fue terrible para todos, ella llegó y se convirtió en la arrimada. Con una pequeña maleta, y una sonrisa entro a su cuarto. Kagome y Souta tuvieron que quedarse en la casa mientras Inuyasha y Yasha iban a comprar la mesa de billar, Souta fue al cuarto de Kagome y comenzó a hablar con su hermana.

Pero en otra habitación, la habitación de huéspedes que estaba en el primer piso estaba Kikyou escribiendo un par de cosas en su libreta. Tachó unas cosas, mientras luego miraba hacia el techo. Iba a destruir a su hermana porque gracias a que se embarazo ahora era feliz, mientras ella tenía que casarse con algún hombre al cual no amaba. Deformó su sonrisa, para convertirla en una mueca de odio, sus ojos cafés eran inexpresivos, sin brillo y con una llama flameante de venganza. Una venganza que jamás iba a saber su motivo.

Paso sus dedos largos y blancos por su cabello negro mientras respiraba de manera repetida, apretó con sus dientes su labio inferior, se quedo acostada por esa tarde en esa cómoda cama. Inuyasha sabría claramente que ella estaría ahí para intentarlo seducir, pero esta vez estaba allí por otro motivo. Y ahí se quedo, viendo televisión y escuchando como su hermana era una excelente modelo. Y la envidia volvió a nacer, y se hizo presente. La envidia y los cejos, le dejaron un mal sabor en su boca.

¡¿Cómo su hermana menor era todo lo que ella quería ser?! Tenía un esposo, un hijo, y un hermano que la adoraban; A ella nadie la deseaba o la quería, era tan hermosa como ella y jamás pudo abrir sus alas para alcanzar sus sueños y lograr sus metas, siempre tuvo que ser 'obediente' aunque se escapara siempre iba a regresar porque cada vez el dinero lo necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba. Ambiciosa y de corazón frío, deseando todo lo que a los demás los hacía sonreír. Así era, y sus padres fueron los culpables de ese mal comportamiento. Dándole todo lo que quería ignorando a sus hermanos, sonrió. Al menos era la favorita de sus padres.

Sus ojos se opacaron, jamás podría tener un hijo gracias a un mal aborto que se había hecho a sus diecisiete años, ironía y ella tanto que discriminaba a Kagome por haber sido madre a tan joven edad.

Agitó su cabeza, no era momento en que pensara en sus desdichas personales, debía de pensar en la forma destructiva que tanto deseaba.

Estuvo hablando en su mente sus deseos perversos, y se sorprenderían si pudieran leer la mente de Kikyou Higurashi. Su demencia la estaba segando y la estaba convirtiendo en una persona de corazón oscuro, le iba a dar un regalo de navidad a su hermana. Y a su estúpido sobrino, la forma ambigua en la que arreglaba su cabello era algo que había aprendido desde muy pequeña. Un cepillo que arreglaba su peinado, y un perfume que colocaba en su cuello para atraer a cualquier hombre, se cambió de ropa. Poniéndose ella misma de pretexto que estaba muy ensuciada de sudor su ropa.

Por ese día Kikyou fue la persona más venenosa y terrible que Dios hubiera creado.

**---**

No arruinaría su día por su cuñada Kikyou. Continúo guiando a su hijo por la sala de juegos, ya que eso necesitaba su mansión. Iba a crear un cuarto de juegos para hombres, las mujeres no entraban a ese cuarto hasta que Yasha tuviera dieciséis y la puerta tendría que estar abierta. Nada de música alta, y constante supervisión.

Le estaba pegando sus malas costumbres. El maldecir cuando las cosas no les salían bien a los demás, y también le contagio el "¡Feh!" los dos tenían casi el mismo caminar, solo que Yasha iba a mejorarlo cuando estuviera grande. Las miradas femeninas se posaban en su padre, y debía de admitirlo que unas hasta parecían que iban a rasguñarlo o algo por el estilo; Se sentía orgulloso de su papá a pesar de estar rodeado de mujeres con poca ropa, y demasiado hermosas el ni siquiera las miraba.

Estuvieron viendo miles de mesas, los compradores decían lo mismo 'entre más cara era más buena' pero Inuyasha no deseaba que su hijo supiera que solo por que era cara debía de comprarlo, así que fue buscando una mesa adecuada con un precio normal.

Levanto su ceja, al ver la mesa normal al estilo moderno. Yasha simplemente se levanto de puntitas para poder alcanzar a ver por encima, a su hijo le iba a faltar crecer un poco más para poder aprender.

-Esta-Dijo Inuyasha con su voz tranquila mientras le indicaba a Yasha que no se perdiera, Yasha corrió para ir al área de los juguetes e Inuyasha fue a pagar la mesa de billar-

Con su corazón latiendo apresurado Yasha fue a ver los juguetes, posiblemente su papá le iba a comprar alguno. Y luego se puso a pensar que su papá no compraba las cosas cuando ya había comprado algo, regresó de nuevo con su papá y lo vio anotando un par de cosas. No entendía mucho, todos los papás de sus amigos eran más adultos, según había escuchado la mamá de uno de sus amigos tenía treinta y cinco, y eso que sus papás tenían menos de treinta.

Eso lo ponía a dudar, regresó a casa después de tres horas. Su papá lo había hecho caminar demasiado y aparte andar sonriendo. Entró cansado a su casa, mientras corría a la cocina por un poco de agua se sorprendió de ver a esa señora tomando un poco de agua, decidió ignorarla y pasar por su lado sin importarle su existencia pero la mujer lo cargó y lo subió a la barra. Los ojos dorados de Yasha por un segundo mostraron temor, pero después su astucia le indico que ella estaba checando si alguien entraba a la cocina. Y eso lo hizo sospechar.

No quería a esa mujer, porque sus ojos revelaban sus claras intenciones cosas que los niños entendían.

-Yasha...-Murmuró con su 'hermosa' voz haciendo que Yasha sintiera un brutal escalofrío en su cuerpo, su corazón bombeo con fuerza solo esperaba no caer en su juego. Su papá le había advertido que no hablara con ella sola, si ella tenía algo que decirle a el que se lo dijera enfrente de sus papás y su tío Souta.-¿Se siente feo que tus papás te odien?-Preguntó con inocencia haciendo que Yasha solamente levantara la ceja y sonriera. Se levanto en la barra de la cocina, mientras bajaba su rostro para ver a esa mujer. No la toleraba y sentía que se iba a asfixiar de solo estar con ella-

-Mis papas no me odian a mi, ellos te odian a ti-Siguió diciendo con una linda sonrisa haciendo que Kikyou se molestara y comenzara a agarrar por el brazo a Yasha esto lo hizo pisar mal y caer justo encima de Kikyou, por autodefensa el aruño el hermoso rostro de Kikyou, los ojos de Kikyou brillaban del coraje, quiso arrancarle la cabeza a Yasha. Pero sin embargo sonrió para comenzar a irse, ya tenía su venganza perfecta-

Se apresuró a correr hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, esperó a que estuviera solo en su oficina y fue cuando ella entró. Cerró la puerta con seguro y sonrió de una maligna manera. Inuyasha levanto su mirada y vio a Kikyou. No tuvo miedo, pero estaba leyendo claramente sus intenciones, aunque sabía lo que tramaba el la iba a rechazar como siempre.

El sol estaba brillando como si nada malo fuera a pasar, pero a veces esos días brillantes son los peores que las personas suelen tener. Decepción era lo que mucha gente podría sentir al despertar en un hermoso día y al día anterior hubieran rezado y gritado que Dios simplemente los matara. Pánico de que ese día sus relaciones sexuales fueran acabar.

Coraje de que en un día tan hermoso tuvieras tumores por todo tu cuerpo. Un día hermoso en el que un entierro puede ocurrir en ese momento y en alguna parte del mundo. Deseo fingido que sometes con tu pareja solo para complacerla o complacerlo.

Obviamente para no todas las personas eran felices en un día tan soleado y tan hermoso.

Y esa felicidad a Inuyasha se le iba a acabar con una mala respuesta, y una mala actitud; Los ojos brillaban de deseo por parte de Kikyou, la excitación recorría con ferocidad todo su cuerpo. Una excitación que era producto de sus celos, y venganzas. Saco su lengua y la paso lentamente sobre sus labios, obviamente ya no sentía dolor era inmune a todo. Eso creía ella. Ella se creía un ser superior cuando era el ser más bajo que Dios pudo haber creado.

Un ser deseando causar mal para sentirse feliz.

-Te tengo una propuesta-Antes de que el pudiera rechazarla ella se adelanto hablando, diciendo lo bonita que era su casa y lo feliz que se veía Yasha con Kagome; Su sonrisa no desaparecía y eso torturaba a Inuyasha.-Solo debes decir si, pero no antes de escuchar mi propuesta-Y guiñó su ojo haciendo sentir desesperación en Inuyasha-Si te fugas conmigo puedes evitarle una perdida mayor a Kagome...No hablo de ti o de Souta-Levanto su ceja oscura para continuar observando de manera centrada a Inuyasha. Su mente retorcida trabajaba en cada palabra que ella disparaba con facilidad de su boca-Así es, fúgate conmigo y Yasha será un niño normal, con padres aunque sin ti porque estarás conmigo-Inuyasha carcajeo sin creer lo que escuchaba-

-Le pones un dedo a mi hijo encima y estarás muerta-Y el tampoco bromeaba, seriedad era lo que sus ojos dorados estaban expresando. Y mucha sinceridad, el no se andaba con rodeos y no le gustaba que la gente también se fuera de un punto a otro-

-Los accidentes ocurren, si no aceptas incendio esta casa con Kagome, Souta y Yasha encima...Y te dejare a ti vivir para que sientas más dolor-Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y tomaba asiento en una de esas finas sillas-¿Aceptas?-Preguntó mientras sonreía con ternura. Inuyasha tragó con dificultad.-

Si decía que no, posiblemente esa mujer iba a incendiar la casa y a crear algún malentendido. Algo para arruinarlo.

Soltó un suspiro mientras asentía, ella se levanto y sonrió para lanzarle un beso en el aire.

-Te espero a las doce en uno de tus mejores carros...Ah, si dile algo tierno a Kagome una palabra y tu hijo amanece muerto-Volvió a decir mientras salía de la habitación. La frustración lo estaba haciendo ver mal, su cabeza palpitaba del coraje que contenía. Tiró la lámpara que estaba en su escritorio, y comenzó a sentirse muy mal. No triste, angustiado. Sintió que iba a dejar una herida que jamás iba a curar pero ¿Lo mejor para sus seres queridos?-

Iba a obedecer y en cuanto pudiera iba a escapar de Kikyou para regresar con Kagome.

A Kagome no le molestaba ya que Kikyou estuviera cerca, no la veía y eso le daba gusto. Esa noche se iba a ir y no tenía planeado despedirse de ella, abrazó a Yasha para comenzar a acariciarle el cabello, Yasha no había dicho algo de su encuentro con Kikyou ya que no deseaba preocupar a su mamá. Su papá todavía no salía del despacho y su tío Souta estaba bañándose dijo algo de que Kikyou lo había tocado y podía contagiarle alguna enfermedad.

-¿Te sientes bien, niño?-Preguntó Kagome mientras le cambiaba a la televisión y entonces Yasha asentía abrazando aun más a su mamá. Jamás daba abrazos a desconocidos, pero a su mamá la abrazaba porque no quería perderla-

Todo transcurría bien. Inuyasha continuaba encerrado en su habitación. Y Souta estaba descansando, diciendo algo de que Kikyou con su presencia le había agotado las pocas energías que tenía. Inuyasha entro al ver como estaba Kagome abrazando a Yasha, sentía que algo iba a salir mal pero no era psíquica para predecirlo; Sus dedos acariciando el cabello de su hijo, y sus ojos cafés posados en los ojos de Inuyasha.

Se acercó para ver como estaba su hijo calmado sintiendo las caricias que su madre le estaba proporcionando, quería quedarse con una perfecta imagen de una familia. La familia que el había creado por un error y que ahora más adoraba.

Los errores se aceptan y se logran apreciar, se utiliza la sabiduría de la experiencia para no cometerlos otra vez. Jamás sintió que Kagome le había mentido al decirlo que estaba embarazada de hecho se sintió feliz, la mujer que amaba iba a tener un hijo suyo. Jamás podrían separarse por eso, que equivocado estaba. Ella había sufrido más que el, había sufrido el rechazo de su padre, y la falta de dinero que en ocasiones habían experimentado antes de que Yasha naciera. Ella no tuvo la boda de sus sueños. La boda que el se imaginaba de pequeño fue casarse con una espada de Star Wars, mientras peleaba con su amigo. Algo infantil y diferente a lo que ella se había imaginado, la libero de la jaula en la que ella había permanecido.

Con un poco de ayuda ella logró escaparse, y enfrentarse a los horrendos regaños que su padre le daba. También fue ella sola que aprendió a vivir. Jamás había contado la historia de cómo se conocieron.

Fue en vacaciones de verano, el iba a cumplir dieciséis exactamente el día en que la conoció, ella al parecer cumplía un mes después que el. Fue algo demasiado obvio, el al ver en su fiesta un rostro nuevo decidió acercarse a conocerla, quedo encantado ante su forma tranquila y respetuosa con la que hablaba, la volvió a ver dos semanas después, fue la química que hubo entre ellos.

La musa de la inspiración se encargo de hacer sus corazones latir ante el primer beso que el se atrevió a robarle después de haber salido más de dos semanas seguidas, ella le explicó con seriedad que posiblemente se iba a ir unas semanas de vacaciones con su familia. Y el estuvo como un perro solitario esperando a que su celular sonara, o simplemente se adelantaba y le enviaba mensajes. Y la llamaba.

Los padres de Kagome siempre lo vieron como un vago que deseaba robar la decencia y virginidad de Kagome, ya que según como Sango una de sus más cercanas amigas le había dicho que Kagome podría ser muy agradable, y platicadora con las personas pero respecto a su vida era un poco reservada. Siempre escucho que ella era una chica bien, con las que no podrías usarla para una noche de diversión, era una de las chicas que sus amigos deseaban para tenerla siempre. Obedecía a sus padres y a veces a el le tocaba escucharla como se expresaba mal de su padre e incluso de su madre. Escuchaba atento, siendo un amigo que ella deseaba. Y cuando terminaba de expresarse siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Todo empezó rápido, de repente ella quiso romper las reglas de su casa. Escapando de noche para ir a pasear con sus amigos, y a veces llegaba tarde. Otras veces no tenía suerte de escaparse.

Y fue lo prohibido que le gustaba de ella. El hecho de que el podía tenerla pero sabiendo que era prohibida.

Cambio todo por ella, su carácter aventurero y peligroso que muchas veces le gusto experimentar dejo de fumar porque a ella nunca le agrado el olor al cigarro, y dejo de beber más de dos cervezas porque ella no deseaba tener que cuidar ebrios.

Vivieron muy buenos momentos, experimentando los celos. Y a veces las inseguridades.

Ella se entregó a el dos veces, y fue la segunda vez cuando quedo embarazada a veces despertaba y ya no la tenía a su lado. Lo que era horrible, la sensación de plenitud de unas horas antes se reducían a las horas de vació que tenía que experimentar después.

Y todo eso iba a acabar en ese momento, quedarían los recuerdos. Los buenos momentos, los malos, sus sueños y sus ansias de querer pasar más tiempo con ella. Todo eso quedaría tatuado en su piel, ella iba a sufrir la traición pensando que se había fugado con Kikyou. Pero no deseaba que lo odiara. Pero ninguna mujer era tan comprensiva, ninguna mujer iba a esperar tanto tiempo. Ninguna mujer.

El sol se ocultaba con sus emociones, el sol que una vez brilló por la mañana le recordaba que no iba a ser feliz por más que intentara.

El fin iba a desenterrarse del suelo, y lo iba a tomar sin sorpresa. Lo iba a tomar desprevenido de una despedida; Ella movió sus piernas, intentando hacer sincronización con el. Se acercó al verse idiota por quedarse sumergido ante sus viejos recuerdos, se acostó mientras abrazaba a Yasha y a Kagome. No deseaba que lo viera marchar, porque eso podría matar a cualquier amante.

Sumergió sus labios sobre los labios de Kagome y descubrió de nuevo ese sabor que no iba a encontrar en otra mujer, desde antes de nacer habían estado destinado. Se moría de ganas de llorar, pero mordió su lengua y continúo estando allí. Saboreando ese ultimo momento.

Para ella el tiempo era eterno, un minuto parecían años. Para el un minuto era menos de un segundo. Ella se levanto para ir por algo de comida, mientras sonreía y comenzaba a marcharse, Yasha se lanzo encima de el y continuo haciéndole cosquillas a su padre. ¿Qué haría ese niño sin un padre¿Qué iba a hacer el sin su felicidad?

-"Destrúyeme a mi, pero no a ellos"-Pensó mientras continuaba riendo de manera falsa para no ver un rostro serio de Yasha. El sería un buen muchacho, y el no iba a estar allí para verlo.-"Cantame una canción de cuna para recordar tu dulce voz que una vez me hizo llorar"-Desgarraba versos que salían de su corazón, siempre fue bueno en la poesía. Siempre fue bueno escribiendo, Kagome regreso aun sonriendo-"Porque cada vez que estamos por igual, siempre hay alguna herida marcada"-Volvió a pensar.-

Pensar, guardar su dolor en su mente. El dolor que jamás iba a acabar.

"Nos vemos antes del final de nuestra relación,

Las locuras que cometimos juntos,

Aniquilan todo mi ser.

Los poetas podían contar historias con un tinte doloroso en su voz,

El vino aunque sea el más fino no sabrá igual,

La música será simplemente ruido que no podre disfrutar,

No hay que decirnos adiós en un momento así.

Siempre sufre uno, siempre sufren dos.

Siempre hay un perdedor y ese perdedor soy yo,

El cielo que era perfecto,

Y el destino que crea locuras perfectas.

Recuérdame en todos esos momentos,

Recuérdame el dolor que te cause,

Para así lastarme aun más,

El tiempo pasará y el dolor prevalecerá,

Siento que así será

Verte después del adiós,

Vernos en nuestros sueños,

Cuando la pasión entre los dos ya se extinguió,

Cuando el perdedor fui yo"

Las horas eran rápidas, no había algo que no fuera rápido. Sentía que veía todo moverse frente a el y el estaba inmóvil queriendo detener todo. La segunda obsesión iba a ser una grande perdición, los alfileres que estaban clavándose en su corazón hacían que la sangre se derramara más dentro de su cuerpo. Iba a sufrir más que ella y esa era una promesa.

¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Cómo estas?

No quería responder algo así, quería llorar y ser consolado. Quería canciones hechas del corazón que taladraran su corazón y lo atiborraran de dolor. La forma agresiva en la que miraba encendía la pasión de Kagome, Yasha durmió antes de las siete y el lo cargo por ultima vez para llevarlo a su cama. Las despedidas eran dolorosas pero en esa ocasión no iba a ser necesaria alguna despedida.

Tendría que ver su corazón, aun no se había marchado y ya estaba sufriendo de perdición. Cada vez se intoxicaba más de dolor, cada vez todo dolía más.

Quería despertar de esa pesadilla; No se atrevía a besar los labios de su esposa porque dolía. Pero iba a seguir porque no iba a desperdiciar esos minutos, la desnudo con lentitud saboreando y disfrutando que ella era suya por última vez. Lamió su cuerpo, y lo gravo en su mente como si fuera alguna película, ella jugaba muy bien en hacer el amor. Ella clavaba sus uñas cuando el hacía algo mal. Hacía caras graciosas que el guardaba en su mente, besó su vientre y le susurró que iba a ser hermoso, le dijo que la amaba. Una vez, dos veces, hasta más.

No paro de decirlo y de gemir su nombre.

Sudor, gemidos y placer. Una combinación que estaba experimentando en su cuarto, la apegó más a el sin querer dejarla ir, todo entraba en ella. Y todo salía de ella, salir de ella era como regresar a la realidad, su cabeza giraba de placer. Su mente estaba acalorada.

Nos vemos antes del final, los rostros que estaban viéndose fijamente. Los dos se metieron a bañar, el deseaba quitarle sus marcas. Sus caricias y borrarle la memoria de que alguna vez lo conoció a el, más era imposible. Las lágrimas de el se mezclaron con las gotas de agua que caían con brusquedad y en forma de cascada en su baño. Ella salió primero y el pegó su frente al mármol frío, mientras sentía el humo calentar un poco su rostro, salió y se puso algo para dormir. Menos de dos horas para su partida, menos de ella que iba a descubrir.

Cada vez era menos. Todo era menor y diminuto.

Ella durmió y el simplemente escribió algo en una hoja. Llevó su mano a su cabeza y pensó en algo.

Querida Kagome:

Esto no es el destino, si lo fuera yo le hubiera preguntado ¿Por qué? Y el me hubiera respondido "porque no merecían estar juntos" la ultima vez que me verás, porque yo de aquí desaparece.

Cada invierno será más helado sin ti, cada otoño será más triste que lo normal, adiós antes de la despedida. Cada paso que damos a alguno de los dos e va a doler, sigue, sigue, sigue porque yo no me detendré. Regresaré pero no se cuando, recuérdame que te cause dolor. Recuérdame para castigarme y reprocharme porque estoy dejándote ir. Yo perdí no te supe cuidar, no supe como responder.

Me perdí entre la multitud, me perdí tanto que ya no supe como resaltar. Eres mi necesidad especial, pero por un motivo me tendré que marchar. Esto rima, las rimas de dolor que desgarre contigo de puro amor. Mis respiros serán el alimento que de ahora en adelante yo tendré.

Recuerda que yo seré el único que soñaré contigo, no dejaré de pensar en ti. La desesperación y la anciedad van a acabar conmigo, tu acabaras conmigo. Hunde mi recuerdo en un baúl que jamás abriras.

Te amo, te amo, te amo. Siempre fui un perdedor, siempre fuiste alguien de quien se puede hablar. Lo siento, eso te diré. Las palabras escritas de perdón no valen tanto, mordí mi lengua antes de poder terminar así. No quería soltar lágrimas pero las solté, tuve un tiempo donde me comportaba mal¿Sabes quien me ayudo? Tu, tu aprendiste a quererme. A valorarme y a cuidarme.

Te amo, te amo, te amo. Y por eso seguiré adelante, con tu recuerdo en mi mente y con mis manos en mi corazón. Un corazón que solo late para ti, y que es tuyo. Olvídate de mí sin olvidar.

A Yasha lo amo con todo mi corazón, y a ese pequeño que engendramos los dos pero no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez. Diles algo para que me odien, ódiame tu también ya que si lo haces pensarás en mi. Y no dejarás de amarme.

Te amo, los amo.

Atte.:

Inuyasha Taisho.

Y colocó esa carta cerca de ella, y así Inuyasha Taisho desapareció con una mujer que poco a poco se volvería loca por la venganza y los celos.

Así se destruyo todo.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**ME HAGO CHIZ ****xD**

**Hahahaha**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, Y DIGANME COMO QUEDO**

**Fuckin' Kikyou pero eso le faltaba al fic, ****DRAMA.!**

**Ese poema que esta ahí es TOTALMENTE MIO**** :D**

**Hahaha en fin, ya adiós.**

_"Las sombras emergieron del suelo,_

_Tomaron mi alma y mi corazón._

_Me dejaron con un anhelo..."_

By. Willnira's a bitch. (:


	15. Sigue adelante

**Misstake**

_Notas previas:_

Recuerden que Inuyasha conoce a Kikyou, y sabe de **TODO** lo que es capaz! (:

Y sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que dejo a Kagome fue por su bien.

**Capitulo 15: ****Sigue adelante**

_"__Hubo miedos que me persiguieron,_

_Y esos miedos se unieron y me formaron a mi"_

Débil, cansada y fatigada.

Las horas era un infierno que iba a acostumbrar a sobrellevar, la soledad no la aturdía tanto como esperó; Vio pinturas en un museo de arte, y no pudo encontrar su belleza por más tiempo que las observo.

Yasha había preguntado por su papá y obviamente ella no supo que decirle, con ojeras y el pelo alborotado evitó verlo durante las dos primeras semanas. Souta le había dicho que se había ido a un trabajo y que no sabía cuando iba a volver, al pequeño no le afectó tanto porque tenía todavía la creencia de que su padre iba a regresar lo estaba alentando a no destruirse.

Navidad fue un desastre total, solo sonreía para complacer a Souta. Le compro miles de juguetes, y aquella mesa que Inuyasha compró la arregló en el cuarto de juegos que el había creado.

No podía vivir en la misma casa donde el fantasma de el la acechaba, donde en las noches deseaba llorar hasta poder quedarse plenamente dormida. Todo lo hacía sola, y jamás imagino que iba a depender de el emocionalmente, jamás pensó que iba a sufrir.

El huyó, y la dejó. Y si volvía ella no lo iba a recibir, escaparse con su hermana fue algo muy bajo.

Cerró sus ojos para así evitar llorar un poco, no había sentido un desastre de su vida desde el día en que se entero de que estaba embarazada de Yasha, no sintió un desastre incluso cuando su padre la regañaba. Souta la había consolado, y se había ofrecido en ayudarla en todo lo que podía.

¿Qué iba a decir¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Sigue tu vida se decía ¿Cómo seguirla cuando sientes un vació en tu corazón? No iba a poder, iba a quedarse en la mitad de su camino que imaginariamente recorría.

Se baño porque olía mal, dos días atrás no se había bañado y se había quedado acostada todo el día. Aliso su cabello con sus manos, y se miró en el espejo. Con su mano quitó lo empañado, haciendo que quedarán marcados sus dedos, se observó un semblante pálido y poco sonrojado estaba presente en ella; Hebras negras de su cabellera se pegaban a su frente, su manager había anunciado que por su embarazo se iba a retirar por un tiempo, y de eso se hablaba en los medios. ¿Y ella de que hablaba?

Evitó llorar¿Para que llorar? El llanto no iba a regresarle a su hombre.

Salió del baño, para cambiarse. Sentirse bella y deseaba iba a ayudarle, pero decidió ponerse una pijama demasiado grande, y acostarse. Abrazando la nada, y siendo acompañada de sus pensamientos. La locura iba a florecer algún día, y la cordura se marcharía por la ventana con una valija llena de pensamientos. Y solo quería dormir y esperar a que ese día llegara.

Esperar es ver el tiempo pasar, ver como crecen mientras tu sentado continuas esperando, sentir que la esperanza no te ha abandonado para continuar esperando. Souta y Yasha dormían, uno de ellos creyendo que al día siguiente su padre le iba a hablar. Cerró sus ojos, deseaba fuerza. Paciencia y paz.

Deseaba dormir y despertar tomada de la mano de Inuyasha; Una lágrima cayo haciendo que la almohada la secara, iba a darle vida a un ser a cambio de que Inuyasha no estuviera con ellos.

Sintió que en sus sueños que estaba en un bar, un bar de mala muerte. Con un cantinero que limpiaba los vasos de cerveza con un trapo, mientras el humo del cigarro flotaba frente a su visión. La vista no era clara, era un poco gris. Una música demasiado vieja tocaba aquel aparato con luces a su alrededor de color fosforescente, todas las miradas estaban en algún perdido. A excepción de un par de personas que gritaban, y jugaban cartas. Pero ella o lo que ella creía que era, estaba en la barra con una tarra de cerveza, la espuma de la cerveza estaba por sus manos. Sabía que debía parar pero no podía hacerlo, su cabello era suave pero estaba ya horrible.

"Cuéntame tus problemas" Escuchó la voz del cantinero, levanto su vista cansada. Cansada de la espera y de maldecir, se sintió perdida y entonces todo ese cansancio desapareció. Enfrente a ella estaba Inuyasha sonriéndole, parpadeo y se formó una sonrisa, y cuando dejo de parpadear Inuyasha había desaparecido. "¿Por qué?" le respondió después de meterse en la cabeza de que Inuyasha no era el cantinero. "Porque te vez horrible" Le susurró otra voz a su lado, ella volteo a ver a la persona, para estar bebiendo un vaso completo de tequila lucía demasiado sobrio para ella, y de nuevo se sorprendió era Inuyasha.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó de nuevo el cantinero, la locura comenzaba a florecer en su cuerpo. Su mente ya no sabía la realidad o la demencia, no conocía que estaba exponiéndose ante sus temores. Inuyasha era lo que veía, todas las personas tenían cara de Inuyasha. En sus sueños todos eran Inuyasha. "¿Quieres que te cuente mis problemas?" Había gritado mientras tiraba la cerveza y con ese ruido lograba hacer que todos desaparecieran, y estando ella completamente sola. Un vació y ella, ella y nadie más.

Ella...Sin ruido, rin luz, sin color. Ella en blanco y negro. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

No lo sabía, pero todo era blanco y negro. Sus pensamientos aparecían escritos frente a ella.

-Ma...-Dijo una pequeña voz despertándola, haciendo caer en cuenta que todo lo que había descrito en sus pensamientos y plasmados en sus ojos. Que todas esas sensaciones de locura habían desaparecido porque solamente fue un sueño, un sueño. Un tormentoso sueño.-Tío Souta no esta en su cuarto¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Kagome asintió mientras veía como el subía a su cama y comenzaba a acomodarse cerca de ella-

Lo abrazó, al menos la noche ya no era tan sola. Ya no era tan fría o oscura; Todo gracias a su hijo que se acostó cerca de ella y continuo teniendo ese sueño ligero.

El tiempo jamás te sanara la herida, no señor. El tiempo hará que te acostumbres a ella, hará que vivas día con día esa mísera vida. Hará que entiendas lo que sufriste al momento en que sacaste tu corazón de tu cuerpo, y estiraste tu mano para dárselo a la otra persona. Aprenderás también que con el tiempo todo puede ser un infierno si te intentas poner en su contra. ¿Cómo paso todo eso? Quería responderse. ¿Por qué a mí? Porque tu y el no estaban destinados.

Porque tu y el cometieron pecados que deben ser castigados. Un pecado que estaba creciendo, un pecado que dormía cerca de ella. Lo abrazó aun más, ignorando que el era un pecado. El no era ningún pecado, era el hijo que compartía con Inuyasha.

**---**

_Tres meses después._

¿Tres meses, eh? Bueno Souta había entrado a la preparatoria normalmente era tratado con respeto ya que sabía tocar la guitarra, y su forma de peinarse era a la moda. También era popular porque su hermana era modelo, y el trabajaba con las modelos tomándoles fotografías; Souta era de que apenas estaba saliendo, a veces llevaba a sus amigos a que hicieran tarea de equipo otros solamente iban a ver a Kagome y eso hacia sentir un poco molesto a Souta.

Jamás recibió llamadas de Inuyasha, la verdad no deseaba hablar con el. Su corazón anhelaba todavía su regreso, pero su mente se hacía la idea de que estaba mejor con Kikyou que con ella.

Su vientre había crecido, y ya sentía esas traviesas patadillas que daba su querido bebe, el ginecólogo le había dicho que iba a ser una niña. Lo que adoraba porque así tendría a la parejita. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que los días se acortaban, seis meses de embarazo. No era un vientre exagerado, era pequeño y redondillo. Yasha siempre lo estaba acariciando, y cuando ella fingía que dormía lo escuchaba hablarle a su estomago. Le había dicho que su hermanita escuchaba todo lo que decían, el primer mes fue terrible. El ginecólogo la había regañado por tener la presión alta, y un terrible dolor en su vientre pero la simple idea de que no quería perder a su bebe la hizo sentirse mejor en esos dos meses.

A veces llamaban al teléfono durante altas horas de la noche, y se entusiasmaba tanto que contestaba. Levantaba el teléfono, dijo un "hola" y no escucho algo a cambio. Vació y una respiración, su corazón escapo dos latidos. Sabía quien era y se concentro con el teléfono en la mano intentando descifrar su rostro, claro que jamás iba a admitir esto. Ya que era tan noche que a veces creía que era un simple y escurridizo sueño.

Seis meses, la emoción se notaba mucho en sus ojos; Sango incluso le había mencionado que en lugar de estar jodida estaba más rejuvenecida. Sango estaba muy molesta, obviamente los motivos de Inuyasha para dejarla no eran tan validos, y no había querido mencionar algo de Kikyou porque la última vez Kagome se exalto demasiado, cuando tuviera a su hija ella personalmente iba a hablar con Kagome.

No se aparecía en su empresa, había perdido contacto total con ellos. Todo era un _desastre_ total. Y eso creía Sango.

-¡Amo tu barriga de embarazada!-Anunció Sango mientras bebía un poco de café y entonces miraba de manera traviesa a Kagome, esperando profundamente que su amiga le preguntara el motivo de su entusiasmo-¿No tienes algo que preguntarme?-Preguntó interesada sonriendo mostrando dos huequillos graciosos en sus mejillas, Kagome la miró notando que se había quedado pensando en algo idiota-

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz? Normalmente siempre maldices a Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome intentando dándole un poco de humor a sus palabras, Kagome simplemente soltó una pequeña carcajada y continúo estirando su brazo, para ser específicos el brazo derecho, moviendo sus dedos. Para querer enseñar un...-¡Un anillo¿Con quien te vas a casar?-La curiosidad de Kagome estaba haciéndose enorme, cada vez que veía el anillo de Sango sentía una sensación de tranquilidad-

-¡Pff, claro que no!-Dijo Sango estallando un poco molesta mientras luego ponía su mano en su pecho-Mi mamá me envió este anillo...Voy a salir con un modelo-Dijo divertida mientras mordía sus labios y entonces Kagome se le quedaba viendo confundida-Sale en una revista muy conocida, o eso dijo el-Y comenzó a morder sus labios-Solo lo hago para darle celos a Miroku, obviamente tengo que hacerle ver que conmigo no es de andar de jueguitos-Dijo de manera madura. Se sorprendía de que estuviera teniendo estas pláticas con su amiga, cuando hace un par de años hablaban sobre quien era más bonita o quien era más fea-¡Es un idiota¿No se fija en mi?-Explotó Sango mientras Kagome simplemente contenía su risa, a veces su amiga era demasiado seria-

-Sedúcelo...-Dijo como si eso respondiera todas las dudas de Sango-Hazlo dudar, y déjalo tonto...-Tomo un poco de su café, mientras mantenía esa sonrisa maliciosa. Una sonrisa que no había mostrado desde que conoció a Inuyasha; Obviamente ella supo que clase de hombre era el, un jugador de mujeres. El que creía que las mujeres podían ser como la ropa interior. E hizo todo lo posible para tenerlo, aunque lo perdió lo tuvo. Y eso era lo que contaba-

Se había dejado el cabello suelto, mostrando un poco su cuello. Usando faldas, y blusas no tan escotadas de color rojo. El color favorito de Inuyasha, un perfume de aroma embriagante para que el la tuviera en la mente, y cada vez que fuera a una tienda y aspirara ese aroma pensará en ella, le había hablado con tranquilidad sin mostrar un poco de confusión. Los sonrojos aparecían después de cada acto que el hacía, así que el obviamente no los veía.

El se creía el bueno en todo, y creía que ella era buena en todo. Así que por eso se hicieron uno, porque los perfectos siempre iban juntos. Pero no eran perfectos, cuando pasaron esa línea de la intimidad hubo cosas diferentes, discusiones que a veces terminaban con un beso.

Discusiones bobas que ella extrañaba.

Una vez lo escucho decir "posiblemente el este más bueno que yo, pero el no es tan bueno en todo como yo" duró con esa frase durante siempre. Y al final el la tuvo, y aunque no estuviera allí el la seguía teniendo. Sus ojos seguían brillando del entusiasmo, no se arrepentía de nada.

-A Miroku le gustan las facilillas, hazte la facililla y la difícil...Sedúcelo, y déjalo con ganas...Date a desear, ignora un poco sus llamadas, no actúes como tonta...-Le dio un par de consejos, Sango estaba sorprendida. ¿De cuando acá era Kagome la que le daba consejos?-Pero no seas una perra, te conozco demasiado...-Volvió a decir entusiasmada-

-¿Eh?-Murmuró simplemente Sango y eso hizo a Kagome reír. Las dos rieron, ante sus locos pensamientos-

Un hombre, la persona más simple. Querían lo inalcanzable y cuando lo tenían lo dejaban, no bajaban el asiento del baño, bebían del cartón de leche. Para que usar vasos, ellos eran "machos". No usaban otra blusa a cambio de que su blusa oliera mal, peinaban mil veces su cabello otros lo dejaban como fuera, y cuando halagabas su peinado duraban días en cambiarlo.

Les gustan las fáciles, pero luego descubren que para un matrimonio no es bueno casarse con la persona divertida.

-¿Divertidas?-Preguntó Souta mientras llegaba interrumpiendo su pequeña hora del café, las dos comenzaron a reírse-

-Souta tu eres hombre ¿Qué busca Miroku en las mujeres?-Preguntó Sango mientras Souta simplemente llevaba su mano a su mentón de manera graciosa, fingiendo ser algún filosofo posiblemente-

-Gracias por descubrir que soy un hombre-Anunció primero y luego continuo pensando-Miroku solo busca una vagina en la que no haya podido usar con anterioridad, así que eso es lo que busca...Una nueva amiga con derecho...-Volvió a anunciar mientras comía un poco de muffins que habían preparado-

-Honestidad...Mucha honestidad-Repitió Kagome mientras Sango rolaba sus ojos, a veces deseaba tanto que Miroku cambiara. Recordó momentos agradables que pasaba con el, al menos sus platicas no eran tan pervertidas o estúpidas. Y cuando hablaba con seriedad era como si fuera algún asesino. ¿Qué prefería? Un Miroku serio o un Miroku normal...Pregunta capciosa-

**---**

_En un lugar lejano._

No escribía para perder la costumbre, tenía un cajón lleno de cartas que jamás había enviado.

Llamadas que hacía y que jamás contestaban; Miseria era lo que lo acompañaba, Kikyou quería más de lo que el podía ofrecer. Escapó y ahora estaba atascado entre Kikyou y sus absurdas promesas, el hecho de que tenía vigilada a Kagome en cada movimiento que daba, lo asustaba demasiado, por eso el era un miedoso porque primero su familia y después el.

Ella estaba bien a lo que había escuchado decir a Kikyou, pero últimamente sonreía más que antes.

Y algo bueno no podría pasar en esa sonrisa o mente.

En esos momentos de soledad en el que estaba, levanto su celular mientras comenzaba a marcar unas teclas de su celular que ya estaban un poco gastados de tanto marcarlos, esperó el tono y cuando por fin contestaron.

Sintió que el aliento le faltaba, y que todo le hacía falta.

-_No puedo decir nada, pero escúchame...Te extraño, algún día entenderás-_Y al decir esto colgó la llamada, antes de apagar su celular borró el número que había marcado y volvió a administrar algunas cuentas de Kikyou-

Era su esclavo sexual. Ella solo lo quería para llenar sus necesidades.

Recordaba cada palabra que ella había dicho, un pacto que había cambiado a su conveniencia y algo que a el lo estaba matando poco a poco.

_'La buscas, le hablas, mínimo contacto con ella y tu asqueroso hijo y juró Inuyasha Taisho que haré cosas perversas. Tenme miedo, la marca que te hice el otro día no es nada...Te marcaré matando a mi propia hermana y a tu hijo...'_

Lo había marcado una noche que intentó escapar, le había clavado una navaja en el pecho. Los doctores llegaron a tiempo y la mentira de que unos ladrones lo intentaron matar fue lo primero que a Kikyou se le ocurrió. Kikyou estaba demente.

Odiaba a Kikyou. Se odiaba a si mismo. ¿Algo más que quisiera odiar? Su poca valentía.

**Continuará**

**Se me ocurrió una nueva historia.**

**Acabo histeria y me lanzo con la otra historia.**

**Más no estoy segura.**

_"__Ugh, me muero de ganas por poder morir _

_Y conocer el mundo en el que el vive"_

Atte:

Willnira


	16. Not Broken

**Misstake**

Notas previas:

I'm driving with the devil 'coz the angel on my right got sick of me. That motherfucker…

**Capitulo**** 16:****Not****broken**

_"El con sus manos al volante, y ella manejando su velocidad con sus manos,_

_Entre su paquete"_

-Señora Kagome debe tranquilizarse-Había dicho su psicóloga, no es que la necesitara pero su ginecólogo le había dicho que podía ver a alguien que la ayudara a pasar esa decepción sin necesidad de medicamentos (primero era la salud del bebé). Al momento en que entro, la psicóloga continúo sonriendo. Y así fue como termino yendo con una psicóloga-

No la estaba escuchando, simplemente estaba preguntándose ¿Por qué sonreía? O también si en verdad era feliz, si ella fuera psicóloga se volvería loca. Es decir, escuchar a los pacientes decir topos sus problemas para únicamente decir "¿Y eso como te hizo sentir?" siguió conversando con su psicóloga, hasta que la doctora llamada 'Kagura Tokaido' toco un tema un poco intimo que ella no planeaba revelar.

-¿Y su esposo?-Preguntó interesada mientras comenzaba a anotar un par de cosas, Kagome mordió un poco su labio mientras movía sus manos. Permaneció en silencio, y después molesta de no tener con quien desahogarse exploto-

Dijo todo lo que había, menos que Kikyou había chantajeado a Inuyasha. La psicóloga estaba anotando cada cosa, no importaba si era interesante o no. Ella anotaba todo apurada, dejo que todo su ser se tranquilizara al momento en que dijo todo, hasta se sintió más delgada. Sonrió, y la psicóloga continúo haciéndole preguntas absurdas.

Se encontraba muy bien, todo el día duró contenta. Yasha estaba haciendo su tarea, y ella simplemente miraba la televisión, Souta ya le estaba ayudando a hacer la tarea a su pequeño sobrino. A decir verdad esos dos comenzaban a quererse aun más, en la televisión pasaban puros programas tontos. Y aunque eran "graciosos" ninguno la hizo reír.

En esos programas todos experimentaban algún sentimiento, más a ella la televisión no le transmitía nada. Sacudió su cabeza al sentir sus parpados pesados. Eso de estar embarazada, la hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable.

No soñó nada a decir verdad no deseaba soñar. Porque eso le hacía recordar que soñar es solo arrancar un deseo que ella necesitaba de su piel, y así su subconsciente reconocía su debilidad.

A las siete de la mañana, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y fue como ella despertó sintiendo la agitación que su hermano, y Sango estaban experimentando. ¿Quién te despierta a las siete de la mañana?

Sus ojos apenas se acostumbraban a la luz, y simplemente estiro su cuerpo. Murmuró un buenos días de mala gana, y fue como el periódico le cayo justo en su regazo. Leyó de manera tranquila, vio la portara del periódico y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia.

Sus ojos apenas y podían leer lo que decían, y por el rostro enojado de Souta y de Sango algo no decía bien con el titular.

Se detuvo tranquilamente para leer.

_"Modelo Higurashi oficialmente abandonada. Según una fuente importante nos dice que su esposo la abandono con su hermana, y ella esta embarazada. Hemos realizado una votación a más de cien personas y todas dicen lo mismo, primero tendrían que ser ciegos para dejar a Kagome Higurashi._

_Al parecer esta pasando por un trauma, ni su hijo sabe que le pasa a su padre. Según se rumora, un día llego la señorita Kikyou Higurashi y fue como Inuyasha Taisho esposo de Kagome la dejo huyendo a mitad de la noche, sin importarle que su esposa estuviera embarazada. ¿Trágico? Eso no es todo, solo se espera saber quien va a encargarse de los negocios de Inuyasha Taisho. Fue un gusto mantenerlos al tanto de la vida de una celebridad. _

_Para Kagome:_

_Espero que no perdones a Inuyasha."_

Eso no fue todo lo que escribían, también escribían otras cosas más personales. Se molestó. Y rompió esa nota que hablaba de ella, se enfureció y pudo escuchar como estaban tocando débilmente su puerta.

Las tres personas mayores vieron quien era, Yasha con ojos brillantes y apretando sus dientes estaba entrando. Al principió fue corriendo a su mamá y golpeo débilmente sus piernas, Kagome miró a las otras dos personas, Souta lo cargó y lo alejo de Kagome. Un golpe más fuerte podía arruinar el estado del bebe que Kagome cuidaba en su vientre. Un bebe que esperaba salir dentro de poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-Preguntó Yasha mientras intentaba ver a su mamá, pero sus ojos dorados evitaban ver los ojos de su mamá. Sango comenzó a irse, y le susurro buena suerte a Kagome, Souta lo dejo en el suelo y cerro la puerta. Kagome se sentó, mientras veía como Yasha movía su pierna, intentando morder su labio para así contener su coraje. ¡Pero que difícil era contenerlo!-¡Yo creí en papá! Los dos mintieron-Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a sus ojos evitando esconder sus lágrimas-

Se rió un poco por sorpresa de Kagome, ella se acerco a el. ¡Maldito Inuyasha! Fue lo que pensó, ver a su hijo llorando era algo que jamás quiso ver; Se le partía el corazón ver así a su hijo.

Yasha estaba experimentando una traición, el entendía todo pero no entendía a la vez nada. ¡Odiaba a todos! En esos momentos, su cuerpo temblaba, su flequillo negro cubría las lágrimas.

¡Traición, traición, traición! No sabía de que otra forma llamar eso que sus padres habían creado. Su mundo alegre se había desvanecido.

-Escúchame, no quise que pasara nadie quiso que pasará el se fue...Y estamos tu y yo...-Dijo Kagome mientras se hincaba ante su hijo, besos sus manos-¡Perdóname Yasha, perdóname!-Y ella continuaba llorando. Yasha entro a la realidad cuando vio a su madre hincada llorando solamente para el, la modelo fuerte que todos creían que era estaba hincada para el, besando sus manos y pidiéndole perdón. Lloró aun más-

Los hombres no lloran, se estaba diciendo en su mente. Pero el ya se encontraba llorando, era una de esas pocas veces que lloraba. Su mamá era demasiado buena como para no perdonarla, termino dormido sobre su regazo mientras ella cantaba alguna canción de cuna.

-When you find yourself crying…Don't worry my darling your mother will be always standing by your side. If the night gets cold and there's nobody by your side, don't panic just call my name to the moon and I'll be right next to you-Esas palabras siempre le habían gustado a Yasha, lo tranquilizaban. Y aunque Yasha no las entendía, ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.-

Claro que el estuvo triste por dos semanas, pero después Souta se encargo de sanarlo. Kagome le dijo que no odiara a Inuyasha que después de todo era su padre, pero Yasha simplemente sonrió y negó. Yasha decidió odiarlo en silencio.

_Tiempo después._

**Lugar: Hospital.**

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS!-Gritó Kagome mientras, comenzaba a sentir como se desgarraban todas sus entrañas. Como si estuviera expulsando algo, los doctores se miraron entre ellos-

Souta y Sango estaban afuera de la sala de partos esperando por los informes, estaban respirando y diciendo que todo iba a estar bien.

Dentro de la sala, los doctores estaban lidiando con la sangre. Y con la forma en que la señora no podía aguantar aun más el hecho de que su hija venía en camino.

-¡AHHH!-Gritó aun más, mientras sentía como si estuvieran expulsando algo.-

-¡Señora necesito que este tranquila!-Le dijo una enfermera, mientras Kagome la tomaba del cabello y la acercaba a ella, se le dificultaba mucho el hecho de ver a alguien directamente a los ojos-

-¿Tranquila¡Intenta parir sin anestesia!-Le dijo de manera agresiva Kagome mientras comenzaba a sentir un dolor más grande, su espalda se encorvaba-

Todos estaban girando.

-¡Son dos niñas!-Dijo el doctor mientras le entregaba las dos bebes a otra persona, estuvo sintiendo todo el tiempo como daba a luz a dos hermosas y pequeñas niñas. Sus ojos se cerraron y entonces un extraño sonido comenzó a escucharse en un aparato. A las bebes las pusieron en una incubadora, mientras intentaban hacerse cargo de la señora Higurashi.-

-Doctor le baja la presión, y pierde conciencia-Dijo una enfermera-

-Señora Higurashi tiene que estar despierta-Le dijo una enfermera, pero en realidad Kagome lo que quería era dormir-

Sentir como en una tarde, ella estaba experimentando un terrible dolor. Un dolor que parecía arrancarle todas las entrañas, el espacio poco a poco parecía reducirse, haciendo que la falta de aire se fuera haciendo presente. Tal vez por eso colapso, y la sangre de su vagina continuaba aumentando poco a poco. La ginecóloga, estaba haciendo lo posible por intentar parar la sangre.

Los doctores intentaban hacerla regresar en si.

Todo era demasiado difícil en esos momentos.

Con un hilo de paciencia es que todos estaban esperando, últimamente esperar no era una virtud para esa familia; Sango estaba bebiendo un café, Souta estaba esperando impaciente sus piernas se movían debido a la desesperación, esos momentos pasaban de manera lenta.

El ambiente del hospital era demasiado horrible, personas llorando por la perdida de algún ser querido. Personas que sonreían contentos de que en las operaciones sus familiares no tuvieran alguna enfermedad extra. No había grito que los asustara, ni siquiera entraban las enfermeras apresuradas para decir las noticias. Lo que si llamó la atención de las dos personas que estaban esperando por una noticia de Kagome Higurashi, es que de la puerta donde la habían metido horas antes, salía una enfermera con sus guantes llenos de sangre. Las personas ignoraban esa situación.

Las personas estaban ignorando que la grandiosa modelo Kagome Higurashi estaba dando a luz a una hermosa hija. Las sombras que en este caso eran los reporteros deseando saber información estaban esperando impacientes en un carro afuera, todos viéndose sin decir alguna palabra. Reían brevemente ante algún chiste, les molestaba el mero hecho de no saber que es lo que estaba pasando. Les molestaba el hecho de que se estaban muriendo de hambre, y desgraciadamente no podían retirarse porque si llegaba a salir Kagome Higurashi, entonces la noticia la tendrían otras personas.

El corazón de Sango se detuvo cuando vio como la enfermera iba por bolsas totalmente llenas de sangre, y como un enfermero le gritaba algunas cosas. Tomo la mano de Souta nerviosa, mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Souta, los dos deseaban respirar sin sentir una opresión en su pecho.

Los dos deseaban saber que tanto estaba pasando dentro, el aire regresó a ella. Su corazón se estabilizo, todo estaba bien no había porque entrar en pánico. Su frente estaba empapada de sudor, y su ropa llena de sangre, los doctores se aplaudieron ante el simple hecho de que habían hecho que la grande modelo Higurashi no estuviera muerta. El bebe empezó a llorar, implorando por un poco de atención.

Kagome no podía hablar, estaba fatigada y agotada. El pujar nunca había sido lo suyo.

**En otro lugar.**

Su vino era su única compañía, y ese cigarro que estaba encendido expulsando el humo con mucha gracia, el humo creaba figuras que el no alcanzaba a distinguir ¿Era su sexta copa? Lo había olvidado, y no deseaba llevar la cuenta de cuanto vino tinto iba a beber esa noche.

Los extrañaba, se estaba gritando interiormente. Kikyou era un fastidio, no la soportaba ella deseaba algo que el no podía darle. Kikyou deseaba algo que el no quería darle, siguió bebiendo hasta que la ebriedad se hiciera presente, iba a ser una de sus noches tranquilas. De esas noches en las que disfrutas del frío, y te calientas con el alcohol. Su hermosa mujer estaba de seguro odiándolo aun más, y odiarlo estaba bien porque así no lo iba a olvidar. Dejo descansar la copa encima de la mesa, cualquier movimiento que hacía era como si estuviera pesado.

Su corazón no paraba de latir, y estaba sintiendo una extraña alegría. Estaba a muchas horas de distancia de su esposa, con una mujer que solo deseaba tener sexo con el. Ella no estaba en casa, de hecho estaba "divirtiéndose" podía escapar en ese momento, pero no sabía como ver a Kagome. Tosió mientras llevaba su mano a su boca, y luego limpió su mano en su pantalón, para todos era un simple resfriado con tos.

Para el, era el tiempo su enemigo. El que contaba todos los minutos, segundos y horas el que no podía detenerse solo porque necesitaba un respiro.

Es cierto, vas creciendo y te arrepientes de muchas cosas. Su corazón comenzó a doler, todavía seguía creyendo que iba a regresar con Kagome. Pero jamás creas algo que va a ser imposible.

Sostuvo la copa con mucha aristocracia, evitando pensar en que alguna emoción se estaba llevando al cabo dentro de el. Las ojeras, lo hacían ver viejo, pero aun así guapo, su cabello desarreglado le daba un toque sexy. El estaba viviendo un infierno, sin su mujer, ni su hijo.

¿Por qué el era algo que Dios jamás iba a desear?

Estaba lleno de miedo, su propia debilidad y no había posibilidades que pudieran hacerse realidad para poder escapar de ese lugar. Un lugar que detestaba con todo su roto corazón, Kikyou jamás sería tan buena en la cama como alardeaba, ni siquiera era buena durmiendo. En lo único que era buena, era en embriagarse y crear planes que destruían la felicidad de las otras personas.

La escuchaba llorar, y una vez la abrazó porque le dio lastima, la forma tan infantil en como se había desmoronado y había estado hablando sola como si alguien estuviera con ella.

Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, y poco a poco fueron cayendo. Era como si el dios del tiempo las hiciera caer con lentitud, sintiendo el amargo sabor en su boca y la manzana de Adán dolerse ante cada vez que intentaba contener un suspiro.

No llores, se decía pero era demasiado tarde. Había bebido el medio vaso entero de vino que estaba dentro de ese vaso de cristal, y las lágrimas prácticamente ya no caían por dolor o tristeza, caían por miseria. Estaba ardiendo por dentro totalmente solo, siguió bebiendo porque había escuchado comentarios horribles de el. ¡Todo tenía su motivo! Quería decirles, al momento en que golpeaba la mesa y lloraba como un niño pequeño.

Quemaba, algo dentro de el estaba ardiendo los fantasmas del pasado lo estaban cazando porque ellos querían su atención, mientras más lloraba se sentía más en paz consigo mismo.

La belleza de la ciudad nocturna no era nada con los ojos cafés que recordaba de Kagome, ninguna exótica belleza se comparaba con Kagome. Que infierno tan largo había sido ese infierno, saber de ella por noticias en las revistas o por la televisión. Su rostro en grandes espectaculares de esa ciudad, en anuncios que estaban en las carreteras. Una grandiosa y bella tortura que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Su cuerpo cansado y agarrotado cayo al suelo, mientras continuaba tosiendo. Cada vez salía algo más vivo de su boca, cada vez la sangre iba de aumento en aumento.

Cada vez se acaba para el las esperanzas, y la _vida_...

Solo esperaba como un caballo cansado un poco de libertad.

Esta era la historia de un hombre con el corazón partido, el cual cuando lloraba era como si fuera a ahogar al mundo entero. Y definitivamente Kagome se había enamorado de el, porque cuando sonreía era la persona más linda de todo el mundo.

Y esta era su historia, una historia que pronto iba a acabar, y el estaba esperando que ustedes no se aburrieran.

**---**

-¡Yasha, no molestes a tus hermanas!-Dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a batir con más desesperación la mezcla para las galletas, al día siguiente Yasha iba a tener un festival en la escuela y como su madre tenía que asistir y hacer que su hijo tuviera las mejores galletas del mundo, Souta jamás salió de su casa posiblemente iba a ser la costumbre de que ella no estuviera sola, o posiblemente el esperaba que Inuyasha regresará para así poder irse. Y cuando Souta se fuera iba a ser el día en que iba a ganar algo y a perder o tal vez no perder algo-¿No entiendes?-Dijo con una cuchara enorme en su mano, mientras llegaba al cuarto de donde se originaban todos esos gritos provenientes de su pequeña hija Yuki-

La pequeña apenas tenía cuatro meses, era difícil cuidarla y también ponerle atención a Yasha pero definitivamente los tres hacían una excelente familia.

-¡Ma! ellas me están molestando a _mi__-_Dijo Yasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No las identificaba, las dos eran igualitas. Así que a las dos les decía Yuki y la que no era Yuki. ¡El no tenía planeado ser su hermano mayor!-

¡Demonios! Ya era muy tarde para hacer que su mamá regresara a las bebes, todos no entendían lo que era ser el. Su papá se había escapado con su tía, estaba bien es decir al menos no fue con un hombre. ¿Siempre podía suceder lo peor, no? Al principio le decían que iba a tener UNA hermanita, y ¿Qué sucedía? Su mamá las compraba a dos por uno, ahora era el hermano mayor de dos niñas.

¡Definitivamente todos estaban en su contra! Menos su tío Souta el cual jugaba con el todo el tiempo, estaba seguro que su mamá ya se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué se había olvidado de su cumpleaños? Por dos bolas rosas, que solamente lloraban cuando tenían hambre, estaban aburridas o hacían de sus necesidades.

Siguió con su entrecejo fruncido, y como el iba a cumplir cinco años, el debía de cuidar de sus hermanas. ¡Eso ganaba por ser más grande!

Kagome estuvo viendo como Souta se reía, y levanto una ceja mientras pegaba la cuchara en la mejilla de Souta.

-¿Qué te parece un poco de destapa traseros?-Preguntó Souta mientras sonreía, Kagome simplemente levanto su ceja ya ni sabía quien era el niño en esa casa.-¡No me mires así!-Dijo Souta mientras se sentaba en el banco y comenzaba a ver como su hermana batía y luego metía en el molde de estrellas la mezcla-

-Souta no seas paranoico-Dijo Kagome mientras metía en el horno las galletas, dentro de tres horas iba a ser el festival y ella no tenía nada organizado. Souta ni siquiera se había bañado, Yasha estaba haciendo llorar a sus hermanas.- ¿Puedes cuidar a las bebes?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Souta asentía-Te juro que cuando crezcan y tu estés viejo...-Iba a terminar de decir Kagome pero entonces escucho un "Woah" proveniente de Souta-

-¡Momento, momento chica que acaba de parir!-Intento sonar sutil y arrogante, pero una mezcla así solamente la iba a conseguir Inuyasha-Cuando yo sea viejo tu serás más vieja, así que no digas nada de la vejez porque cuando quedes invalida te tirare de la calle más inclinada que exista-Y al decir esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana-¿Sigue siendo superman el favorito de Yasha?-Preguntó Souta mientras comenzaba a salir de la cocina-

-No, ahora es Homero-Dijo Kagome mientras subía y comenzaba a ir a bañarse, no se puso la ropa que iba a llevar al festival. Simplemente la saco y se metió a bañar, miró su cuerpo en el espejo. No había engordado en su segundo parto, al contrario había bajado de peso y según el doctor decía tenía que subir de peso, y por más que comía solo lograba subir un gramo casi a los dos meses-

_¿Cómo estaba su corazón?_

Su corazón estaba bien, un poco lastimado pero eso no era NADA. Había peores situaciones, así que ya no se iba a ahogar con su depresión, o su desquicio de no tener alguien que la amara, si con Inuyasha la situación no se dio iba a darle otra oportunidad al amor; Solo que todavía no.

Mordió sus labios, mientras dejaba que el agua limpiara la suciedad que no había. Quería reírse de aquellas mujeres que eran abandonadas, pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Ella también fue abandonada. Ya eran dos en su lista de risas discretas, ella se reiría de ella misma.

¿Quieren saber un recuerdo? Porque ella quería recordar, y divertirse sintiendo el dolor. ¡Posiblemente era masoquista!

_FLASH'BACK!_

-¡No, no, no, no. Una señorita como tú jamás podrá tener novio!-le había dicho su padre mientras ella corría a su habitación llorando demasiado. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas, después de eso la necesidad de ver a Inuyasha se fue haciendo más grande y comenzó con el primer paso de ser mayor. Mentirles a sus padres-

Siempre decía que iba con Sango y otras amigas a estudiar, y graciosamente sus padres la dejaban ir. Tenía libertad, en el día siempre y cuando sus padres conocieran a sus amigas. Y amigos.

Era el sueño de cualquier idiota como el, tenerla y no tenerla. La miró, le gusto y la quiso para el.

Inuyasha jamás había sido escogido entre otras personas¡Feh! El siempre era el que escogía. Ella le había dicho "gracias, pero no estoy interesada" se quiso reír porque en realidad a el jamás le decían esas cosas. Apenas y se denominaban adolescentes cuando empezaron a salir, los dos tenían una hermosa sonrisa y un estilo curioso demasiado gracioso.

A escondidas lo aceptaba, el leía demasiado. Novelas que terminaban con un final feliz, y también leía historias donde los personas tenían personalidades múltiples. Y cuando el le pidió salir (porque lo hizo muchas veces), en un momento de rechazo el le había dicho "Creo que no me has entendido, me quiero reír porque yo jamás he sido escogido entre las mujeres, yo soy el que las escojo a ellas" ese comentario le dio mucha risa a ella porque una curva se formo en sus labios.

Después paso el tiempo, y al tenerla entre sus brazos.

Se sintió nervioso, el jamás. Bueno. Mejor le explicaba a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó con un sonrojo, al momento en que el intentaba separarse de su cuello. Le era irresistible, pero ya no había marcha atrás si ella quería de nuevo su virginidad-

-No se como hacer el amor con una mujer como tu-Le dijo de verdad, ella lo alentó con unas palabras al oído y fue como el continuo. Hubo placer, y dolor. Las dos mezclas que no supo como identifico-

Después vinieron las primeras peleas¡Uh! Eso no era nada. Peleas que iban a ser sanadas, pero para cada adolescente cada pelea con su novios/as. Era como un drama, una novela.

-Mi papá aposto con mi hermana que yo no valgo nada-Le había dicho una noche llorando, mientras continuaba abrazando a Inuyasha. Para el antes de andar con ella, era un beso y un abrazo. El siempre intentaba ayudarla, el beso de gracias y el abrazó de lo siento. Una vez, recordaba perfectamente que ella había sido llamada por varios niños. El la vio como estaba siendo burlada por ellos, llegó sin ninguna dificultad y a todos los golpeo-

Le había dicho "¡Mira como me usas!" solo fue para aumentar el drama. "Ni creas que te perdonaré con facilidad" volvió a decirle, pero entonces ella lo abrazó totalmente asustada. Después, la separo y con su corazón latiendo señalo su mejilla mientras sonreía.

-Ehm...Mi beso-Dijo mientras sonreía y cerraba sus ojos, ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba-

-"Van a venir muchos besos"-Se aseguró ella de pensar, mientras en lugar de besar esa mejilla. Besaba sus labios-

_END OF FLASH BACK!_

Sonrió, mientras se auto abrazaba. Recordar le hacía bien, porque así lograba perdonarlo cada día un poco más.

No estaba llorando, continuo sonriendo de manera boba...Los recuerdos, la hacían sentir vulnerable ¿A quien vienes a reparar?, no se a lo que se estaban refiriendo con reparar pero ya estaba mejor. Era una mujer que no le molestaba ya en lo absoluto Inuyasha. Le dolía, pero iba a estar bien. Mientras tuviera que comer, y sus hijos tuvieran salud todo iba a estar muy bien.

"¿Quieres ser una estrella? Muy bien, come mucho un día antes de tus audiciones porque después no tendrás ni tiempo para comer". Eso le decía Sango entre bromas a Kagome. "¿Estrellas de rock? Pff, esos solo quieren siete guardaespaldas que les guste golpear a las personas" Sango en verdad detestaba a las estrellas de rock, bueno era obvio uno hasta incluso había dicho que se había acostado con ella cuando en realidad simplemente habían platicado.

Enfrente del salón de Yasha, viendo como el miraba a sus amigos y a las niñas. Ella continuaba sonriendo, entro viendo como todos los padres estaban arreglando a sus hijos para la obra escolar. Kagome simplemente fue a llevar las cosas de Yasha, y las señoras le sonrieron. Sango llegó con un pantalón muy ajustado que le quedaba demasiado bien, y una blusa muy elegante y coqueta. Se veía muy bien, y definitivamente tenía sus mejillas coloradas, y eso solo significaba una cosa "Miroku".

-¡Hola!-Dijo Sango sonriendo, mientras entraba y dejaba un par de bolsas llenas de juguetes, las señoras también querían vestir a la moda y en secreto visitaban a Kagome y a Sango-

¡Todas deseaban ser como esas dos modelos!

Una grande lluvia se había creado, y los niños corrieron hacia la escuela. No querían mojarse, las mamás simplemente se miraron y fueron por todos sus hijos las cosas se estaban arruinando.

Kagome vio como alguien estaba cargando a Yasha, y el sonreía. Dejo las cosas encima de la mesa y corría hacia el patio, miles de personas estaban asomadas viendo a Kagome asustada.

Su corazón se detuvo, y entonces sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¡Había estado bien, no lo necesitaba!

-¿Kagome?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras veía como Kagome dejaba de correr para verlo, simplemente parpadeo y se acerco a el. Le quito a Yasha y comenzó a llevarlo dentro de la escuela-

-Ma...-Dijo Yasha sin querer separarse de su papá, el tenía miedo de que su papá simplemente se marchara de nuevo-

-¡Oh vamos Yasha, el se irá!-Dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a caminar más a prisa-

No había estado lista para platicar con el. Al menos no todavía, ella no quería escuchar sus motivos ni siquiera deseaba perdonarlo.

No deseaba esta situación.

_CONTINUARÁ._

**Notas previas:**

WOW, ame mi fin de semana hoy no saldré tengo que ahorrar para el próximo fin y eso :/!

_"__Everybody wants to be a rockstar, the drugs come cheap and the girls come easy"_

Atte: Willnira

**Pd: dejen muchos reviews!**


	17. Regreso

**Misstake**

_Notas previas:_

_Hey has a tu novia __desaparecer_

**Capitulo ****17****Regreso**

_"Ven conmigo, prometo no volverme loca"_

Las historias comienzan de una manera bonita y terminan desgraciadamente de una desastrosa manera.

Entre más cortes tenga tu corazón, más difícil es hacerlo sanar te repones pero dura demasiado tiempo, sabes que todo esta por empeorar pero decides esperar y ver si todo va a funcionar, jamás hagas eso. Si el destino no quiso que estuvieran juntos, no vuelvas a caer en su juego.

No estaban interesados en palabras, con las miradas se decían los códigos que su corazón escondía. La lluvia hacia que las lágrimas se mezclaran con las gotas, intentaba huir pero ¿Por qué no girarse y abrazarlo? Negó, mientras continuaba caminando de manera pesada con Yasha, perdonarlo sería muy fácil y la herida quedaría ahí. El había llegado tarde, Yasha seguía observando como su papá continuaba ahí, pasmado esperando algo.

Como el juguete más viejo que el podía poseer.

El si estaba entusiasmado, y quería reclamarle todo a su papá. Quería preguntarle porque se había ido, y quería escuchar de la voz de su padre sus motivos, era un niño y por lo general todos los niños perdonaban con demasiada facilidad. Con un escalofrío y con frío es que fue adentrado a su escuela, no deseaba ver como sus padres destruían su propia felicidad pero tampoco deseaba ver a su mamá llorando a altas horas de la noche, con la única compañía de la oscuridad. El sonido imperfecto de las gotas de la agresiva lluvia golpeando la ventana, con la televisión en el nivel más bajo y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llanto.

No, el no deseaba volver a ver eso. Su padre le hizo un ademán con su mano, y Yasha simplemente escondió su mirada evitando tener que ver a su padre, con el sonido de la lluvia hartándolo el corrió a cambiarse. Sango observaba como Inuyasha continuaba ahí parado en la entrada de la escuela, de repente frotaba sus manos y continuaba abrazándose el mismo. Kagome solo evitaba ver a la ventana.

Mordió sus labios, y simplemente tomo una sombrilla apresurada. Kagome la estuvo observando.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Dijo cuando intentaba secar a Yasha, Sango simplemente miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba Inuyasha-

-El también es mi amigo-Volvió a decir mientras estiraba la sombrilla, Sango sintió que un nudo en su garganta se le formaba. Le daba lastima ver a Inuyasha sintiendo un terrible frío, y frotando sus manos intentando darse un poco de calor, era como ver a un famoso intentando conquistar por segunda vez a su mujer-

Y era exactamente como era en esos momentos.

Tomo la sombrilla con temor, mientras miraba a Yasha como estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos demasiado entusiasmado.

-Lleva a Yasha luego, tengo una larga plática con ya sabes quien-No tenía ánimos, y tenía la conversación olvidada en su memoria. Jamás había querido saber si iba a volver a conversar con el. ¡Si deseaba verlo! Pero no era el momento adecuado, todavía no. Ahorita era simplemente demasiado, con la sombrilla y la lluvia haciendo contacto y el ruido que la hacía sentir extraña, es que iba caminando hacia el. Derecha, y como si nada estuviera en sus espaldas.-

De hecho no se sentía tan ligera como siempre, se sentía cansada y torpe. Deseo que el no la estuviera viendo, estuvo por detenerse pero posiblemente Yasha la estaba viendo. Las lágrimas ya las había derramado hace pocos minutos, ahora solo quedaba un sabor amargo que la hacía querer tirarse sobre su cama y comenzar a llorar. Entre más cerca estaba de Inuyasha, más ganas tenía de golpearlo.

Mordió sus labios, el quiso decir algo pero ella simplemente lo miró de manera rápida para que la siguiera, tuvieron que compartir la sombrilla. Tuvieron que estar casi tocando sus cuerpos, un contacto que la hacía sentir calor. Aun no se decían nada, la atmosfera entre ellos estaba cargada de palabras del pasado.

Tanto tiempo. Tanta humillación.

El parecía no tener carro, y estaba dispuesta a conseguir un lugar donde pudieran hablar. La humedad que estaba sintiendo no le molestaba, el se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y ella simplemente intento acelerar para así el no pudiera verla bien. Mirando a todos lados, y temiendo de qué las llantas rechinaran.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó mientras intentaba hacer una conversación entre su esposa y el, ella simplemente hizo una mueca. Era tan típico de el, hacerla llorar, y luego venir como un perro golpeado perdón. Se detuvo porque no tenía en mente algún lugar que pudieran recurrir, detuvo su carro porque esa conversación iba a empezar. Y no sería tan corta como un par de besos adolescentes-

-¿Cómo he estado?-Imitó de nuevo ella, el simplemente asintió viéndola completamente. La ropa en ella se pegaba a su piel, haciéndole creer que tenía otra piel. El sostén se marcaba, y jamás la había visto mejor. Un poco flaca, y ojerosa pero seguía siendo hermosa-

Su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera hacerlo querer morir de un paro cardiaco. Se sentía estúpido¿Cómo pudo ir hacia ella sabiendo que ella lo detestaba? Apretó su puño, y sintió que era muy blanco más el dolor le recordaba que ella también había sufrido. Los dos habían sufrido en un juego de mentiras y acertijos que ninguno pudo salir con beneficios.

-Eh estado mal-Repuso con honestidad, iba a lastimarlo con sus pláticas. No iba a aceptar esa mirada tierna que la hacía derretir, iba a hacerlo sufrir una y otra vez. Más y más, hasta que estuviera satisfecha.-Eres un idiota, te odio-Y las lágrimas comenzar a caer con demasiada violencia. El único sonido que el lograba escuchar era el sonido de cuando ella respiraba-

Se le partía el alma cada vez que la veía llorar pero solo podía sentir la falta de sangre en su mano izquierda.

El también quería llorar.

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! Esperaba alguna explicación, una llamada. ¿Una carta? Eso no me explicó nada, solo palabras incoherentes ¡TE ODIO!-Dijo mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a llorar, el solo veía como la espalda de ella subía y bajaba, deseaba poder abrazarla pero estaba muy alterada-¡Tu esposa, y tu amiga por varios años! Y solo te largas así como así-Dijo mientras hipeaba nerviosa, quería decirle todo pero el llanto le impedía decir todo lo que sentía-No te quiero cerca, no te quiero... ¡Te odio!-Repitió mientras comenzaba a sentir su corazón aun más roto. ¡Todo venía tan rápido!-

-¡ODIAME!-Gritó mientras la hacía que ella lo viera-Yo no viví bien, no era feliz. Soy feliz a tu lado, soy mejor contigo...Me odio, y deseo morir pero quiero estar contigo-Volvió a decir mientras sus ojos temblaban al mantener contacto visual con Kagome. Los ojos cafés de ella temblaban llenos de lágrimas. Le provocaba un grande deseo de abrazarla-

-No se si deseo estar contigo-Volvió a susurrar mientras agachaba la mirada, el le levanto el rostro, un rostro blanco que estaba cubierto con llanto-

-Si, si deseas estar conmigo de la misma manera en que yo deseo estar contigo-Le susurró haciendo que la frente de el con la de ella se tocaran, un roce que a ella le gusto. Su aliento caliente, haciendo que sus cuerpos encontraran su propio calor, sus corazones intentando localizar ese ritmo tranquilo. Más solo encontraron una tormenta, una tormenta con emociones que estaban por explotar. El odio que poco a poco ella iba sintiendo se estaba evaporando como el agua a altas temperaturas calientes, todo se evaporaba. Las lágrimas aun continuaban cayendo, y quemaban su mejilla. Haciendo que el nudo todavía no desapareciera-He venido para quedarme por mi hijo...Por ti...-Su voz era temblorosa, pero sabía lo que tenía que decir.-

-No...-Dijo ella mientras se apartaba, el entonces comenzó a llorar. Un llanto que ella jamás había visto en el, y que ambos corazones se partían...También el de ella, no sabía en que había fallado...Ya no sabía-Solo nos haremos daño, yo te quiero lastimar...-Dijo ella en confesión mientras el sonreía en su llanto, pero la acerco a el. Lo único que los separaba era casi nada. No había obstáculos y definitivamente solo existía ella-

Ella con su olor canela, emanando la dulzura que el jamás encontraría en otras personas. Ella con sus ojos llorosos y entregándole a el siempre el corazón. Ella simplemente Kagome.

-Perdóname...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras le tomaba las manos y entonces las comenzaba a besar, ella intento apartarlas pero el también las estaba agarrando con un poco de fuerza-yo te amo, te prometo que esta vez será mejor-Volvió a decir mientras Kagome se separaba aun más furiosa y se pasaba al asiento de atrás-

-¿Por qué escapaste con Kikyou?-Preguntó Kagome por primera vez, no quería escuchar pero se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad. Si al menos el decía un poco ella iba a descansar demasiado-

-Fue por-Y el estaba dudando en decirle o no, si le decía ella entonces haría un gran problema. Pero si no le decía, no la volvería a ver-

Tantas letras en el vocabulario y muy pocas palabras que el alcanzaba a formar. Sentía que era muy débil a su lado, lo era. Débil y tonto por ella.

-Porque fui un idiota, pero quiero estar contigo hasta mi último día de muerte-Susurró mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor como ella miraba por la ventana viendo la hermosa lluvia, y la oscuridad que ya comenzaba a abarcar por toda la ciudad-

Es gracioso como puedes romperte, es decir romperte y caer al vacío y después esperar de manera desesperada por un poco de ayuda.

Sedúcelo, le estaba diciendo la atmosfera en ese momento. Olvida todo, le susurraba también su corazón. Perdónalo, le decía su mente. Pero no quería hacer eso, quería simplemente esperar el movimiento de el.

¿A el le importaría si leería su mente? Porque ella era todo un caos y no estaba segura si sus pensamientos estaban coordinados o sincronizados.

Que el leyera su mente, pero siguiera viendo sus labios. Porque ella no brillaría si el no brillaba, después ella desearía que el le dijera que había encontrado en su retorcida mente. ¿Algún pensamiento infiel?

Negó mientras continuaba sintiendo que sus lágrimas quemaban.

El tomo un grande suspiro, no deseaba dar malas noticias pero iba a dar la verdad. Parte de ella.

-Escucha Kikyou me dejo ser libre por una cosa-Dijo con un susurro, el también salto a la parte de atrás del carro separado de ella porque no sería capaz de controlarse si sus cuerpos tenían un roce mínimo. Ella estaba interesada en escuchar esa parte-Estoy enfermo-Expulsó mientras esperaba alguna reacción por parte de ella. Un show a la media noche, el show de todos los corazones rotos.-

El sabía lo que ella quería, ella quería algo con el. Su cuerpo se lo decía, pero su mente no sabía si actuar o dejar que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, leería la expresión corporal de ella. Necesitaba algo que lo hiciera sentir vivo, y feliz.

Ella se preocupo sintiendo aun más su manzana de Adán¿Eva saborearía la manzana? Porque ella la estaba saboreando.

Porque todo lo que sabe bien te provoca algo mal. El fumar en exceso te causa cáncer, el alcohol te da cirrosis. Las palomitas de maíz, con su grasa y su no proteína te provocaban enfermedades después de tanta grasa.

El amar a una persona te la puede quitar con un parpadeo. Por eso era necesario hacer movimientos rápidos, y no esperar a los demás. A veces, las estrellas también lloraban de lamento por la vida tan pesada de las otras personas.

-Tengo neumonía, dicen que me puedo salvar pero...-El estaba mintiendo, y ella no le estaba creyendo se podía ver claramente en Inuyasha que estaba mintiendo. Ella lo conocía muy bien, sabía perfectamente que el mentiría por varias razones. No sabía en que parte de su enfermedad estaba mintiendo, el siempre fue muy saludable. Siempre ella era la que se enfermaba, sus ojos continuaron derramando lágrimas-

Con el tiempo esas lágrimas podrían ser deseos, pero en ese momento las lágrimas continuaban siendo sufrimiento y dolor.

¿Por qué dolor? Porque la vida era cruel, y no deseaba que estuvieran juntos; Todos estaban juntos hasta la muerte, pero ¿Por qué ellos no? Las lágrimas caían con más facilidad, se había quedado en silencio todo. El esperando alguna respuesta, lo que fuera. Un golpe, pero ella simplemente lo abrazo, fue como si quitara cualquier peso de resentimiento y odio. Lo tenía enfrente de el, la venda de sus ojos fue como si hubiera desaparecido, si estaba con ella era porque posiblemente tenían una oportunidad...Tan siquiera una.

Las lágrimas aun no dejaban de caer, y los dos jamás habían estado tan asustados. En el abrazo, cuando las luces de todas las calles de la ciudad estaban en su punto más alto de luminosidad era como el le susurraba todas esas cosas bonitas que a una mujer le gusta escuchar. Le susurró perdón, y aunque no deseaba revelar mucho de su enfermedad sabía que poco a poco Kagome se daría cuenta.

Los dos amantes se encontraban llorando, el no temía de que lo vieran llorando. Era un hombre y en todos los lugares del mundo hay un hombre que llora en los brazos de su esposa. Estrechó aun más el cuerpo frágil y delgado de su esposa, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a activar su cuerpo para corresponderle. No habían sabido como habían terminado en el asiento de atrás, con sus ojos viéndose a cada momento y el interior del carro cargado de muchas emociones que no se lograban leer. El la acomodo cerca de el, solo había una oportunidad.

Solo una. No dos.

Con su cuero masculino encima del de ella, y sus ojos viéndose a cada momento. Una lágrima resbalo por los ojos de Kagome haciéndola ver más tierna, el cuerpo azabache de Kagome estaba esparcido por todo el asiento negro de piel, el aroma de los dos se iba impregnando en cada pequeña parte del carro con la que tenían contacto. Ella desprendía olor a canela, y el a menta.

Un olor que combinado era delicioso. La dejo entre el asiento que sostenía ambos cuerpos, y su cuerpo que evitaba que ella se levantara. Ella no se apartaba, estaba ahí. Viéndolo creyendo que toda esa discusión y ese ataque esquizofrénico simplemente fue un sueño. Los vidrios del carro se comenzaban a empañar, con el calor que ellos estaban expulsando. La deseaba tanto que no quería que el deseo se extinguiera en esos momentos.

Ella estaba tocándole el pecho, y no hacía el esfuerzo suficiente como para moverlo y aunque lo quisiera quitar, no podría el era demasiado fuerte como para sujetar las dos pequeñas muñecas de ella con una sola mano. Y eso que estaba molesta, sus ojos cafés estaban brillando por la excitación o por el coraje.

Intentando hacer que el cuerpo de Kagome se moviera un poco, no estaba segura de si quería dejarlo continuar. Pero tampoco quería quedarse así, sola y con frío. El fuego que estaba dentro de su cuerpo fluía por todo su cuerpo haciendo que casi le quemara la piel, los labios de el por fin se posaron sobre los de ella aunque no deseaba que el la manipulara tan fácil, y aunque no deseaba caer tan fácil era imposible resistirse ante algo que tu cuerpo te estaba pidiendo de manera exagerada, ese beso fue más eléctrico que todos los demás. Eran dos rocas que mientras más se frotaran iban a sacar más chispas.

El tenía la chispa adecuada, y ella estaba lista a encenderse no le importaba ya si se quemaba. Rió cuando sintió como el estaba poniendo sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, solo eran pequeños roces que hacían que su cuerpo se revolcara en todos lados. Esto solo iba a saber el paraíso, porque el paraíso sabe todo.

Ambas bocas estaban haciendo un contacto que te haría llorar si los vieras, sus respiración se iban agitando y no duro demasiado tiempo en que el dejara de sujetar las muñecas de Kagome para que no escapara, de hecho tampoco paso mucho tiempo para que Kagome le correspondiera todas las caricias, por las ventanas del carro se veía claramente todo lo que pasaba al exterior pero para ellos la manta del cielo era simplemente un dibujo, y todas las personas que pasaban ignorando el carro apagado bajo la lluvia. Solo eran ellos dos las personas reales en esos segundos, lo demás eran dibujos que estaban haciéndoles compañía.

Todo siempre empieza con un beso, y después reacciones y preguntas ¿Cómo pudo suceder todo esto? No pienses nada, solo actúa. Se una señorita, besa a todos los hombres que quieras. Inuyasha seguía besándola, aun insatisfecho de todas esas noches horribles que había vivido. Cada caricia que el le regalaba a Kagome hacia que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera, moviendo su cintura apresurando casi todo. La ropa de Kagome se estaba deslizando por el asiento del carro hasta el suelo del carro. Ella no quiso hacer nada, así que se levanto un poco, comenzando a quitarle la camisa a Inuyasha, iba a darle algo que no había dado en ese tiempo que estaban separados.

Le creía todo lo que el dijera, le creería si dijera que ya no la amaba. Le creería incluso que el jamás se escapo con Kikyou y que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Le creería todo y mucho más, con su cabello negro revolviéndose aun más y el tocándolo hundiendo sus dedos dentro del cabello negro de Kagome, halándolo un poco para poder besar su cuello. No había ni un pequeño rastro del peinado que ella se había encontrado usando, con las manos de Kagome rasgando un poco la espalda de Inuyasha y sintiendo como los labios de su esposo tocando su espalda y su vientre. Besaba con mucho ímpetu, entregando toda su alma en un beso. Ahora le toco a ella estar encima de él, beso su cuello demostrándole que el no solo era demasiado bueno en excitar a una mujer.

El también se levanto, quedando frente a frente a Kagome, besándola haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos cafés. El estaba disfrutando como ella parecía hacerse la fuerte y tratar de no derretirse en sus brazos, se sentía como su primera vez. Insertando su pene en alguna zona desconocida, a ella pareció dolerle un poco, acomodándose de una manera en que le provocara placer y el dolor evitara sentirse tanto. Para su cuerpo era la primera vez, pero ya habían pasado tantas veces de hacer el amor, se estaba desmoronando poco a poco ante cada embestida, su cuerpo poco desnudo, se estaba moviendo al compás de cómo ella iba marcando la velocidad.

Eran dos animales que estaban apenas intentando conocerse más de lo que ya se conocían, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba esperar. Con sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo como si fueran uno, las dos únicas melodías que ellos dos "lograban" escuchar era el sonido del asiento al momento en que ambos cuerpos comenzaban a moverse al compás de la fuerza de sus gemidos. Las lágrimas procedían a secarse lentamente, todos sabían un poco de algo en esos momentos. La oscuridad no evitaba que ellos dos pudieran ver sus propios cuerpos.

Ella sabía el nombre de Inuyasha lo cual era bueno porque solamente eso iba a estar gritando durante toda la noche.

Al principio fueron gemidos, el era más audaz. Y algo entro a su mente, algo que jamás se había preguntado...Quería saber todo, y mucho más. Quería tener todo el conocimiento para no sentir algún extraño sentimiento que le amargara la vida.

-¿También así lo hacías con Kikyou?-Preguntó de manera celosa, Inuyasha detuvo su movimiento incapaz de contener sus propios fluidos. Y fue entonces cuando el gritó, estaba apretando demasiado los brazos de Kagome, los ojos dorados brillaban aun más. Y esta vez fue más salvaje, lo que había comenzado como algo más tierno había comenzado a ser más rápido e incluso violento-

-NO-Gritó en lugar de gritar el nombre de Kagome, mientras intentaba darle más placer.-

La cadena que ella le había regalado hace tres años, estaba moviéndose constantemente sincronizando con ambos movimiento que los dos hacían, el sonido de la respiración de Kagome sobre su oído lo incitaba a querer dar aun más a su pareja. Quería escucharla gemir más, frunció el entrecejo al sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Ella podía verle el torso a su esposo, como se movía. Y por primera vez pensó en lo sexy que era. Su cuerpo que estuvo mojado ahora estaba sudando, las chispas estaban apareciendo otra vez entre ellos.

Termino agotada, sentir esos movimientos bruscos que le fascinaron dentro de ella.

¿Cómo olvidar a una persona cuando la has conocido por mucho tiempo?

¿Cómo olvidar a Inuyasha si dejaste a tu familia por un embarazo que el acepto?

Le creía porque estando a sus brazos recordaba todas esas cosas que el hacía por ella, se casaron a una temprana edad y estaban ahí juntos.

-te amo...-Susurró el jadeante mientras el la acostaba encima de ella, abrazándola y cubriéndola con su propia ropa. Queriéndola más para el-

Los gemidos fueron el sonido del amor.

Exploto sus fluidos dentro de ella una vez más.

El tuvo que regresar...Había mentido.

El sabía todo, y ella no sabía nada.

_El hombre que regreso..._

-Kikyou, tenemos que hablar-Le había dicho mientras la besaba y la comenzaba a tirar violentamente a la cama, jamás la había tocado y ella estaba sedienta de placer-

Cada gemido no era música para el, justo cuando la tuvo debajo de el. Uso su fuerza masculina y comenzó a usar una almohada a su favor, hundió esa almohada sobre el rostro de Kikyou. Estaba encima de ella, así que el iba a ganar en esa batalla.

-Te odio-Le dijo al cuarto lleno de oscuridad, mientras continuaba haciendo presión sobre ella. Poco a poco ella fue perdiendo esa batalla-

Los niños ricos jamás entenderían esto, los diseñadores podían crear las joyas más el pudo crear su propia libertad asesinando a la hermana de Kagome, para estar con su amor.

No se arrepintió, no pudo regresar antes porque tuvo que enfrentar a la policía.

Sonrió, mientras la cargaba para llevarla a la tina en donde ella estaba, fue un suicidio. Ya que el lo había planeado, movió la mano de Kikyou para que dijera "Adiós", tuvo que hacerle un par de cortes con las huellas de Kikyou. Porque el simplemente no tuvo nada que ver.

La policía le hizo muchas preguntas, y el simplemente dijo que ya la había visto llegar llorando, más ella lo insultaba. El dijo que estuvo con ella porque Kagome se lo pidió, la policía le creyó. Atontados de la forma tan bien en que Inuyasha Taisho tomo la noticia de Kikyou con calma.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Porque la vida esta llena de errores que la gente comete, este no fue un error. Fue algo planeado porque se estaba hartando. Asesino a Kikyou Higurashi porque no la soportaba, una vida como la de ella no iba a necesitarse.

Y de el jamás sospecharon.

**---**

Yuki y Yaki. Los nombres de las dos de sus hijas gemelas, sus ojos simplemente no lo podían creer, Kikyou les había hecho tantas cosas pero Kagome sufrió aun más. ¿Un embarazo sola? El jamás se había enterado de eso, las estuvo admirando aun no se sabía a quien se parecían. Con sus pequeñas manitas sujetando uno de sus dedos pequeños. Yasha estaba viéndolas igual que el, la culpa en su mente no estaba en su mente.

-Te amo chiquillo-Le dijo Inuyasha mientras Yasha se hacía un poco hacia atrás-¿Qué¿Tu padre no te puede decir que te ama?-Lo regaño mientras veían los dos como llegaba Kagome al cuarto y veía como estaban los dos hombrecitos de la casa jugando con las bebes. Había encontrado a Inuyasha picándole la nariz a una de sus hijas, y Yasha apretándole la mejilla. En pocos segundos las bebes iban a llorar-

-Cuando tu estés viejo-Se refería a Inuyasha-Espero que andes en sillas de ruedas y ellas te avienten de la calle más alta...-Dijo Kagome de manera bromista, Yasha pudo distinguir como su mamá sonreía aun más estando cerca de su papá. Y le fascinaba todo eso-

Pero todavía estaba la duda de Inuyasha. ¿En verdad estaba enfermo?

Lo amaba mucho. Y no quería dudar.

Si el se volvía a ir desearía que el le leyera la mente para saber que había encontrado.

Las noticias jamás le llegaban a ella, porque ella ya no pertenecía a la familia Higurashi ahora era una Taisho por segunda vez. Los cinco estaban juntos.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**Les gusto**** Les aburrió**** DIGANME TODO xD**

**Uh, este capitulo me gusto. O.O hahaha espero que sigan leyendo mis otras historias ;****(¡**

**Ya ****bye**

**LOS QUIERO. Mi viernes estuvo bien ****padre :B**

**Hahaha **

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

_"Before we have a breakdown, _

_Just come here and __lie down"_

_By: Willnira._

Ps: Dear friend, I'm in love with your boyfriend and don't put a face full of surprised you know the love is just easy as an _ABC._

_Ps: Saturday, I'm going into you. (:_


	18. Relájate

**Misstake.**

_Notas previas:_

No, no le queda mucho a este fic n.n! Actualizo rápido.

Iba a ponerle cáncer a Inuyasha pero eso sería en verdad trágico y esto es como una novela, juega con los actores pero que te divierta.

No se preocupen, el drama siempre pasa. O eso es lo que les voy a hacer creer (:

**Capitulo**** 18:****Relájate**

_"__You're not as bad as me, don't try to tease me_

_'Coz you might get burn"_

Los rayos cálidos del sol hacían del día algo demasiado agradable, su hijo en medio abrazando a su mamá protegiéndola de cualquier mal. Y su esposo abrazando a su hijo como si así le dijera que jamás se iba a marchar.

Tuvo pesadillas sobre el sufrimiento que Kikyou pudo haber experimentado pero ¿Lo hacía una mala persona el querer su libertad?

¿En verdad era malo por simplemente querer estar con la mujer que amaba más en este mundo? Si era malo entonces debería morir, porque por asesinos como el es que la gente inocente muere día con día, que lo despertaran de su pesadilla porque solo temblaba en ella y se escondía. Con las paredes pintadas de blanco, el estaba flotando sintiéndose todo menos un hombre. Y al fin despertó, abriendo sus ojos dorados, llevaría en su mente la culpa que apenas aparecía.

Llevaría en su mente todos los recuerdos. Cerró sus ojos y siguió sintiendo la respiración de su hijo, y cerró sus ojos cuando vio despertar a Kagome. Y ella se levanto para hacer un par de llamadas, no entendió casi nada ella hablaba en francés y desgraciadamente el francés jamás fue de su agrado.

Vio como ella colocaba sus lentes, y como estaba diciendo algo de manera furiosa. Posiblemente no era algo tan malo, entro al baño y fue cuando el se irguió un poco pero Yasha giro y lo hizo volver a agacharse después de quince minutos salía Kagome con ropa interior, se cambio y luego procedió a maquillarse un poco.

La estaba observando entretenido, hasta que Yasha despertó y se adapto a la luz del día. Se levanto de la cama y fue hasta donde estaba Kagome.

-¡Ma!-Dijo mientras Kagome lo volteaba a ver-Tengo hambre...-Dijo haciendo que Kagome simplemente asintiera-

-Dile a tu padre que te prepare algo de comer, mamá tiene que ir otra vez a trabajar-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Yasha iba con su papá a despertarlo, Inuyasha fingió que no sabía nada de hecho no despertó, luego Kagome escuchó como sus hijas comenzaban a llorar posiblemente todavía no debería de irse a trabajar-

Se apresuró a llegar a ir con sus hijas pero Yasha estaba aferrándose a su pierna.

-¡Mamá!-Dijo molesto mientras comenzaba a dejarse caer al suelo, evitándole a Kagome poder ir con sus hermanas los ojos dorados de Yasha comenzaban a hacerse llorosos-

-Yasha tengo que ir con tus hermanas-Decía mientras intentaba dar un paso más no podía-Yasha-Dijo mientras Inuyasha se levantaba y cargaba a su hijo para así llevarlo a desayunar, Kagome le susurró un gracias mientras comenzaba a ir con sus hijas-

Con un silencio apresurado, y el sonido de sus hijas con el llanto matutino ella iba caminando apresurada. Estaba viendo como lloraban, y ella solamente estaba apresurando a llegar a su lado.

Las bebes al no poder ver aun bien a su madre, podían sentir como su mamá con sus ojos cafés las estaba observando y con sus sedosas manos las acariciaba y las cargaba. Era como si fuera una escena digna de ser puesta en algún cuadro, una madre viendo con cariño a sus hijas y Yasha que había dicho que había olvidado algo pero solamente estaba observando entre la abertura de la puerta a su madre.

¿Así lo había visto a el?

Y se sintió que de ese loco mundo, el estaba participando con su triste y miserable personaje haciendo una interpretación de un típico niño rico que no estaba de acuerdo con su vida; Siguió mirando a lo lejos a su madre, como miraba a sus hermanas. El no quería que ellas fueran observadas de esa manera, fue como un flechazo a su corazón de pura traición.

Por supuesto que siempre había creído que el iba a ser el único, más la vida le había hecho una jugada muy grande al tener una edad muy pequeña.

Fue con su papá sintiéndose demasiado tonto. Por supuesto que si le decía algo a su papá el iba a defender a su mamá, gruñó mientras tomaba asiento en el banco. Inuyasha había notado su malestar pero espero a que su hijo quisiera hablar de eso, un desayuno para dos grandiosos hombres.

Su mamá había entrado a la cocina, con un rostro totalmente desencajado y unos ojos cafés llenos de pintura. Se veía más hermosa que de costumbre posiblemente debido a la palabra "amor". Hablarle a su madre en esos momentos era como intentar quitarle una estrella a la constelación; Con sus ojos dorados y cansados continuo observando como estaba apresurada recorriendo toda la casa, era como si tratara de desvestir su casa para tratar de conseguir algo que posiblemente no encontraba. No importaba si se estaba sintiendo solitario, porque hasta el rey con millones de sirvientes puede sentirse solitario...Ahmm, después de todo debía dominarse un rey.

Inuyasha simplemente estaba desayunando cereal. La leche cayendo como una hermosa cascada proveniente de Canadá. ¿Su mamá ya no le contaría esas historias que lo hacían sentir como si estuviera ahí, siendo uno de esos personajes que tanto le fascinaban? Y se entristeció porque de seguro ya no iba a contarle esas historias, sin embargo su papá se los iba a contar.

Su mamá aun continuaba dando vueltas por toda la casa, posiblemente no deseando irse todavía. Entro a la cocina, y vio a su papá todavía desayunar con calma observando el periódico en lugar de observar a Yasha.

-Me voy-Anunció mientras comenzaba a meter sus cosas de nuevo a su bolsa roja, Yasha continuaba mirando comiendo su pan tostado con mucha calma. Posiblemente cuando fuera grande ya comería de manera más veloz, pero ahora no tenía ganas de comer-Nos vemos-Y al decir eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yasha y otro a Inuyasha. Los dos hicieron el mismo gesto de reproche, más Kagome los ignoro y comenzó a irse creyendo que iba a ser imposible que Yasha fuera más como Inuyasha que como ella y deseando internamente que sus dos hijas gemelas fueran más como ella. Ya Inuyasha había enseñado a Yasha a ser como el, así que ella iba a enseñar a Yuki y Yaki.-

Yasha no observó como se iba su mamá al contrario vio como su papá iba a despedirla y luego el regresaba para mirarlo. Dos pequeños cerditos inconscientes en una casa grande ¿Qué podían hacer?

Primero hicieron algo que los hombres siempre hacen, anduvieron descalzos por toda la casa mientras escuchaban alguna banda alocada que su padre solía escuchar y la forma divertida en que bailaban antes. Para Yasha eso era mágico, cantando cosas absurdas mientras sentían la forma agresiva en que su padre bailaba, jamás se había imaginado que su papá fue uno de los fans de "the Beatles" o "the crash". Pero nunca sabemos con una mirada que clase de grupos musicales pueden gustarte.

Después hicieron comida que no iban a terminar, y a las dos horas llegó Souta para unirse a su diversión de andar en bóxers por toda la casa, y caminar como si fueran los reyes de la casa. Aunque prácticamente lo eran.

**---**

Regresar al trabajo fue algo que ya necesitaba. Su cuerpo necesitaba de nuevo entrenamiento y necesitaba acostumbrarse a la forma tan estresante en que podía ser su trabajo. Las horas largas en que el ensayar puede resultar, no descanso y la única motivación que tenían las modelas era un redbull que solamente alteraba tu energía para así no hacer que te durmieras, le indicaron de un proyecto en el que iba a participar.

Iba a trabajar de ocho a dos, y por ser una excelente modelo iba a tener que solamente posar, sonreír y actuar como si la cámara fuera su mejor amiga. Noto que esta vez había más adolescentes entrando a la industria y con sus amigas modelos susurraban si iban a lograr poder seguir el ritmo en que iban a necesitar trabajar. Eran bonitas más un poco creídas porque solamente habían logrado entrar a la industria, el representante de las modelos las estaba criticando de pies a cabeza tal y como lo habían hecho con las modelos que tenían más tiempo en la industria.

Su representante llego con un par de papeles, leyó los papeles mientras luego los firmaba el representante de nuevo procedió a irse y de nuevo estaba rodeada entre la luz y las múltiples manos que se movían para tratar de hacerla más hermosa de lo que ya era, la pusieron sobre una plataforma mientras otras modelos se unían a ella. Dos eran nuevas y las otras tres eran sus amigas.

Tres eran rubias, y dos eran morenas.

Y ella era la azabache que resaltaba más por estar en el medio, llevaban solamente un par de bikinis con el que iban a promocionar una nueva marca que algún diseñador iba a promocionar dentro de un mes, pero el ya estaba necesitando la propaganda.

Salió posando como siempre, como si fuera una adolescente doblando un poco su pierna mientras tomaba de las manos a las que tenía a su lado. Las dos morenas estaban en las esquinas, poniendo su mano sobre su boca mientras reían de manera ilusa. Después de todo tenían que sacar una buena pose, el fotógrafo pidió un cambio de fotografías algo más vivo y que fuera más real.

Kagome alentó a sus dos amigas mientras las incitaba a actuar como locas y a sentarse como si estuvieran en la arena tomando el sol incluso en varias usaron una pelota playera de utilería. Siempre Kagome resaltaba porque incitaba a las otras modelos a hacer cosas descontroladas, en ese momento las estrellas eran ellas. Al fotógrafo le gusto cada fotografía resaltando la libertad que podían expresar ellas en el estudio donde su único fondo para trabajar era una manta en la que haría todos los arreglos.

Salió de su trabajo después de las cuatro de la tarde, en su estomago solo había un poco de café. Tomo asiento en la recepción mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, sentía que se estaba sintiendo un poco mal. La forma rápida en que todo había sucedido, se levanto mientras les regalaba unas sonrisas a sus compañeras. El guardia le dio su carro mientras ella tomaba asiento. Transito por las grandes calles de la ciudad donde vivía, encontrando rostros alegres que paseaban tomados de las manos con sus seres queridos. Mujeres que se detenían en alguna tienda de joyería admirando algún collar más sin atreverse a comprarlo pues el precio simplemente era un poco alto.

Mientras más aceleraba más cansada se sentía, su visión se nublaba y procuraba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para así intentar llenar su estomago con algo. Algo grande iba a pasar.

Deseaba frenar pero todo se estaba haciendo como cansado, su visión continuaba nublándose. Sin más fue como freno y los demás carros apresurados se estrellaron contra el suyo, perdió la conciencia y sintió que todo giraba demasiado para su gusto.

Todo se hizo negro, y fue como su rostro termino encima de la bolsa para choques del carro; Fue como si su cuerpo se hiciera hacia delante y de nuevo hacía atrás, la gente intentaba alejarse más otros deseaban ver que había pasado, menos mal que no había terminado cayendo de un precipicio. Todo continuaba estando negro, y las demás personas intentaban sacarla de ahí. La sangre brotaba de su frente, y solo escuchaba el eco de los gritos.

No supo como todo había pasado, muchas personas tomando fotografías y las personas de adelante intentando avanzar al igual que las personas que estaban atrás de ella.

Todos salían de sus carros pero ella no, llegó un policía mientras intentaba buscar una ambulancia, los otros carros habían terminado heridos. Unos estaban doblando su cuerpo del dolor más sin embargo había reaccionado, pero ella se había quedado dormida con un golpe en su frente.

El policía había pedido permiso a las personas para que se alejaran y fue cuando abrió la puerta descubriendo el rostro de la mujer totalmente oculto entre la bolsa. Y cuando abrió ella cayo hacia su izquierda, el policía la había sujetado mientras la dejaba con cuidado en el suelo. Muchos estaban viendo eso, como los reporteros llegaban de último minuto.

-¡ES KAGOME HIGURASHI! POR DIOS SANTO, KAGOME HIGURASHI-Repitió gritando una reportera mientras le indicaba a su camarógrafo que se acercará a grabar todo. La ambulancia llegó para recogerla a ella, mientras esperaban los demás pacientes por los demás heridos. La llevaban con oxigeno y la estaban revisando-

La suerte de una persona puede cambiar tan rápido, un minuto te encuentras bien y al siguiente puedes estar siendo apuñalado por un asesino. O siendo apuñalado por otro carro, y después quedar inconsciente.

Jamás había descansado tan bien como esa vez, con la luz del sol dando a todo lo que podía y los gritos de las personas. El policía estaba encargándose de todos los trámites, siendo un personaje extra en esta historia donde los errores son tus peores enemigos y pueden dejarte en la ruina.

Pero también por esos grandiosos errores puedes tener un paraíso para ti solo de manera egoísta y egocéntrica.

**---**

Su teléfono no paraba de sonar, y de manera molesta contesto.

-Señor Taisho, lamento informarle que su esposa ha tenido un accidente se encuentra en el hospital de la calle 385-Jamás se había esperado eso y tenía que asimilar todo. Se puso un pantalón, con una blusa que posiblemente no combinaba con sus tenis pero sin embargo el continuo saliendo. Importándole muy poco si la noche lograba ser muy fría-

-Souta cuida a los niños, algo le ocurrió a Kagome-Le susurró mientras Souta comenzaba a preocuparse, Inuyasha le dijo que se tranquilizará y después fue a ver a su adorada esposa-

Su suerte no estaba de su lado, todas las calles estaban atascadas de tráfico. Y el estaba desesperándose, después de media hora logro llegar al hospital viendo como la ambulancia aun continuaba trayendo varios heridos. Entró corriendo, sintiendo que el alma se le iba a salir de un momento a otro.

La enferma fue demasiado ruda y le indico que tomará asiento y que esperara al doctor. Se quedo esperando, mientras le informaba a Miroku y a Sango lo que había ocurrido en esos momentos era simplemente un sujeto con pésima suerte rezando porque su esposa estuviera bien, el sonido del hospital era la melodía más triste que el pudo escuchar de hecho dudaba si lograba escuchar las voces de las personas el solamente estaba preocupado por Kagome. Rezando y rezando por su bienestar.

Sango llegó primero que Miroku mientras hacia miles de preguntas, el contesto todas con un "no sé" y eso hizo desesperar a Sango la cual fue a investigar por su propia cuenta. Justo cuando iba a entrar a otro pasillo, vio llegar a un doctor con un rostro serio, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para dejarlo pasar y ella continúo viendo si Kagome estaba bien.

-¿Familiares de Kagome Taisho?-Preguntó mientras Inuyasha y Sango se acercaban a el de manera apresurada a el-

El doctor era alto, y delgado con una cara demacrada y ojos grises que podían ser azules más con el tiempo se fueron haciendo más claros. Su cabello era blanco como la inocencia, Inuyasha deseaba respirar de la esperanza porque la fe se le estaba acabando.

-Tuvo un accidente, es muy rápido para saber que tiene pero les agradecería que tomaran asiento y esperaran-Dijo mientras Inuyasha y Sango comenzaban a tomar asiento. Aun incapaces de querer saber que es lo que le había pasado a Kagome-

No sabían que clase de accidente Kagome había tenido, solo sabían que un doctor de piel oscura la estaba atendiendo.

Y su espera fue eterna, Miroku se disculpo diciendo que no iba poder asistir.

---

Dentro de la sala ella había comenzado a reaccionar, sintiendo que lo que respiraba era demasiado pesado para sus pulmones. No sabía donde estaba, no sabía casi nada. Había muchas manos en sus ojos que apenas intentaban adaptarse a la luz, y muchas personas con cosas en sus bocas que la estaban observando. Sentía por todo su cuerpo como el lugar era demasiado frío para su gusto, no recordaba que le había pasado.

Las voces las escuchaba distorsionadas.

Intento mover sus manos más estas no le respondían, contenía la respiración porque lo que le estaba entrando a la nariz era algo que no toleraba. Ni tampoco que tantas personas se movieran a su alrededor, la luz era demasiado blanca y sentía como si estuviera muerta.

Deseaba decirles en silencio que debían de callarse. Escuchaba ese ruido molesto de alguna asquerosa canción que esa persona tenía para su concentración.

Quería gritar ayuda pero no sabía si era muda o tenía voz. Deseaba gritar ayuda y que alguien viniera a salvarla, y de nuevo fue quedando dormida gracias a que una enfermera subió la dosis del somnífero.

Y ella de nuevo continuo durmiendo como la bella durmiente.

Su sueño era su único escape de esas crueles manos que esculcaban su cuerpo intentando encontrar un tesoro.

Cuando despertó fue estando sola, mientras se incorporaba. Tenía todavía algo en su nariz, ella estaba nerviosa. Su cuerpo estaba sudando, y sus ojos trataban de mantenerse abiertos.

Había una persona de blanco, que estaba escribiendo algo y un hombre con una mujer su rostro se lleno de confusión deseaba gritar algo pero algo no se sentía bien.

-Doctor, creo que quiere decir algo-Dijo mientras todos la miraban centrando sus ojos en ella. Apenas y podía abrir sus ojos, y apenas y podía mantenerlos abiertos estar ahí era una tortura algo le molestaba en su brazo y al ver que era intento no entrar en pánico. Primero iba a aclarar sus dudas-¿Quieres decir algo?-Preguntó esa mujer mientras sus ojos llorosos la continuaban viendo-

-¿Dón...Dónde estoy?-Alcanzó a preguntar haciendo que su cabeza le doliera y se sintiera aun más cansada, por suerte no tenía que respirar. El aire le llegaba a su nariz de manera mecánica y era más fácil-

-¿No sabes?-Preguntó el doctor sorprendido mientras sacaba una pequeña linterna para inspeccionar sus ojos-¿Nombre?-Ella simplemente alcanzo a leer en la bata el nombre del doctor-

-¿Yukino?-Preguntó mientras el señor daba un par de pasos, las otras dos personas estaban creyendo que era broma-Enfermera-Dijo mientras dejaba a la paciente sola con los dos desconocidos. Inuyasha y Sango estaban confundidos-

-¿Kagome?-Preguntó Sango mientras la muchacha volteaba a verlos un poco asustada-¡No, no te vamos a hacer daño!-Y fue como Kagome logró sonreír sus ojos cafés se posaron en los ojos dorados del acompañante de esa muchacha, posiblemente eran algunos amigos y estaban casados. Evitó mirarlo mientras veía como el doctor comenzaba a llegar con más doctores y enfermeras-

Todos hacían preguntas, de personas normales se convirtieron a bestia.

-¡YA!-Gritó mientras comenzaba a alejarse de todos, arranco la aguja que perforaba su piel, y simplemente los miró a todos furiosa empujando a quien fuera necesario para simplemente salir corriendo, el doctor comenzó a perseguirla pero Inuyasha fue el que se encargo de eso. Una mujer con una bata de papel corría por el hospital, una mujer que no sabía su nombre-

-Kagome-Susurró mientras la agarraba en un cálido abrazo, ella intento separarla-

-¡DEJAME!-Dijo mientras intentaba separarlo de ella, esos brazos se le hacían conocidos pero jamás los había visto. Era como si despertará de algún sueño, no tenía nada en su cabeza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, se estaban desesperando y todo estaba volviéndose confuso. El la cargo en el momento exacto en que ella había dejado de pelear contra el, la regresó a su habitación-

Posiblemente un fontanero era más feliz que el.

Su corazón se hizo trizas con el simple hecho de que ella había perdido la memoria, pero quedaba aun la luz de que con el tiempo todo regresaría a la normalidad. ¿Por qué no la detuvo? El iba a decirle que no fuera, con cuidado la puso en la cama. Era un hombre destrozado en ese momento, estaba desarmado.

El doctor o mejor dicho las enfermeras volvieron a ponerle todo. El doctor les dijo que le iban a recomendar a un buen psicólogo para que la hicieran recordar todo, intento ser muy sinceros con ellos.

_No_ tenía idea de cuando ella iba a tener sus recuerdos de vuelta.

Siguió viéndola dormir. Era totalmente igual solamente que diferente, sin recuerdos. Soltó un suspiro, deseaba mil veces que eso le hubiera pasado a el.

¿Por qué ella?

¿Cuál fue su pecado?

Apretó su puño mientras continuaba viéndola dormir.

¿Qué hizo mal?

¿Por qué ella?

Miles de preguntas flotaban en su mente. No podía esperar para el momento en que ella despertará, le iba a decir algo corto y breve sobre ella...

Era volver a empezar, volver a enamorarla...

Era volver a hacer todo pero esta vez sin errores de los que se pueden arrepentir.

El doctor volvió a entrar, esta vez con una sonrisa más amplía.

-Felicidades su esposa lleva un mes de embarazo-Y al decir eso se retiro, normalmente a el no le gustaba dar buenas noticias pero era lo mínimo que necesitaban después de esa tragedia-

El solamente cerró sus ojos. ¿Acaso no tenían televisión?

Gruñó, un bebe más. ¿Y si ella no lo aceptaba?

Siguió apretando su puño hasta que se hizo blanco. Y se culpó de lo que estaba pasando.

**Continuará...**

N/A:

Si mi viernes rlz! (:

Hubiera ido a la fiesta de una amiga pero no iba a conocer a nadie además en el sumbawa se puso bien padre (con poca gente y ke! Tuve a todos los uchachos de intercambio para mi solita hohohoho).

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

Ya pues :B machin padre!

_"__We can go, to a paradise of joy and love._

_Destination unknown"_

BY: WILLNIRA!

Playin': Destination Calabra♪


	19. Episodios

**Misstake**

_Notas previas:_

_'Lo amo, y no lo deseo ver feliz'._

"Lo case hasta su habitación"

**Capitulo 19:**** episodios**

Trataba de recordar algo pero no podía en cuanto lo trataba hacer su mente le dolía y sentía nauseas. Sabía que había tenido una vida grandiosa pero no sabía que tan grandiosa. Recibía atención todos los días, no tenía tiempo de estar sola y cuando en verdad podía estar sola era a la hora de dormir. Tomo un grande suspiro, mientras intentaba recordar algo de su vida.

Lo único que sabía es que tenía más de veinte años. Y lo demás según la psicóloga debía de recordarlo por ella misma, se levanto para ir al baño mientras hacía un poco de pipi. Lavo su cara y trato un poco más de recordar, era cansado. Y cada vez sentía que había algo en su cabeza que le impedía recordar, no sabía si era una buena persona o tal vez mala persona. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar su vida, tenía muchos amigos y sentía que su corazón estaba olvidando algo y que tenía un vació. En una fría noche y demasiado aterradora, se sorprendió llorando.

Y pensó que odiaba esas noches frías, y de nuevo sintió un horrible vació.

Regresó a su cama y trato de dormir un poco más. Llevaba días en esa cama y se estaba cansando de tener la misma imagen de esa habitación. Estaba cansándose de tener que respirar ese aroma aburrido, quería respirar otra cosa. Y ya estaba pensando de una manera diferente, mordió su labio mientras se levantaba por un momento, y salía para ver como estaba ese hombre que siempre iba a verla platicando una enfermera, la enfermera estaba moviendo su cabello y también sus pies mientras lo miraba de una manera seductora y tocaba un poco el pecho de Inuyasha. Le habían dicho que Inuyasha era uno de sus mejores amigos, tragó saliva mientras luego entraba a de nuevo a su cama fingiendo que estaba acostada.

¿Cómo tener a un amigo así sin sentir atracción física?

Sonrió mientras soltaba la risa más burlesca que había soltado en todos esos días. ¿Acaso su amigo sería gay?

Mordió sus labios mientras fingía un poco su sueño, y se acostaba iba a descubrir eso mismo.

Lo sabía el le atraía porque era guapo, demasiado guapo y aunque ya pensaba de una manera rara no iba a perder nada si entre los amigos pasaba algo más que los amigos harían.

Jamás supo distinguir entre esa pequeña línea invisible que había entre los amigos. Si uno de los dos se enamoraba los amigos dejaban de existir haciendo su relación más extraña; Sintió esas pisadas acercándose hacía su cama, tomo un grande respiro mientras cerraba sus ojos el descubrió un pocos su rostro para besar su mejilla. Sonrió y eso a el le sorprendió. Lo tomo del cuello, mientras lo acercaba a ella y comenzaba a besarlo con desesperación. Al verlo a el con la enfermera simplemente había sentido una extraña ira. Su estomago se había revuelto y tenía una extraña sensación, era excelente besando.

Sabía como mover su boca, y donde tocar.

Ella se levanto un poco en la cama mientras lo acercaba más a ella deseando tenerlo más en ella. Sentía que poco a poco se estaba llenando de satisfacción, fue quitándole la chaqueta negra mientras mordía un poco sus labios. Su lengua entro en su boca, mientras ella lo acercaba más hacia ella, lo pegó con rudeza en la pared y eso a el le gusto. Ella se creía el hombre, y el también.

El ya había extrañado eso ¿Recordaría? No lo sabía pero deseaba tenerla ahorita, su grado de excitación no se compraba mucho a como había estado antes. Lo toco un poco mientras el comenzaba a quitarle su bata, ella desabotono su camisa casi arrancando sus botones estaba sintiendo el pecho desnudo de su mejor amigo. Le gustaba como ella tocaba sus dedos, el estaba tocando todo su cuerpo y le pareció esa situación familiar. Estaba segura de que entre ellos dos este no había sido su primer encuentro.

Eran caricias electrónicas que lo hacían sentirse vivo. Masajeo los senos de ella, mientras ella se sentaba encima de el. Besó su cuello mientras intentaba no dejarle una marca en su cuello. Disfrutaba de ella e iba a disfrutar aun más, ella lo dirigió hasta la cama mientras se colocaba encima de el y besaba su cuello, luego ambos ojos se encontraron y para que el no dijera nada lo beso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejo que el se introdujera en ella, los movimientos fueron demasiado sincronizados. Los dos corazones latían al mismo tiempo, e incluso expulsaban el aire al mismo tiempo.

Ella paso su lengua por sus labios, mientras le enseñaba el rostro de placer a su amigo/amante.

¡Ya ni sabía que era!

Pero sabía que esto no estaba mal porque ella lo estaba disfrutando y por el rostro que en el se formaba...El tampoco estaba odiándolo, al final las cosas cambiaron y fue cuando el la poso debajo de ella disfrutándola aun más, sin que el se diera cuenta lo guió por medio de sus manos dejándolas en su trasero haciendo que el acelerara o lo hiciera más lento. Estaba sintiéndose una mujer mala.

Mordió sus labios, mientras intentaba no gemir tan fuerte. Poco a poco el aire de iba acabando y el estaba queriendo hacerla sentir más mujer de lo que ya era. Terminaron veinte minutos después de comenzar, fue rápido y rudo y así le gustaba.

Hizo el sonido como si estuviera enchilada y entonces tomo aire en grandes bocanadas. El clavo de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella masajeándolos lentamente.

Y quería más.

-¿Listo para más?-Preguntó mientras el sonreía con arrogancia y le susurró cerca de su oído un "¿Mucha hambre?"-

Y de nuevo empezó todo, una pelea por saber quien iba a dominar esa vez.

**---**

Y cuanto lo hicieron hasta satisfacerse mutuamente solo hubo dos cuerpos cansados, mirando la pared.

-¿Amigos sexuales?-Preguntó ella tratando de recordar todo, el de nuevo dijo que no. Haciendo que ella rolara sus ojos, comenzaba a fastidiarle que el simplemente dijera 'si o no' ni siquiera sabía si le estaba diciendo la verdad-¿Novios?-Le había dicho de todo, desde preguntas si el era algún homosexual descargando sus deseos carnales con ella hasta si se hizo un cambio de sexo ya que era demasiado atractivo como para ser mujer. Y el de nuevo volvió a negar con su masculina y atractiva voz-¿Esposos?-El le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se levanto enseñando sus atributos-No somos amantes ni nada, somos esposos ¿Y porque no me dijiste antes?-Preguntó mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo, el simplemente se rió-

-Los doctores me prohibieron...-Uso como excusa eso. Y mientras le estaba diciendo eso, ella sintió un pequeño dolor en su cabeza. La meneo de una forma extraña mientras cerraba sus ojos y cubría sus sienes, Inuyasha la miró mientras comenzaba a vestirse, posiblemente los doctores no iban a tardar se vistió mientras ella terminaba llorando-

-No...-Le susurró mientras el comenzaba a vestirla, se le partía el corazón verla así-No sé porque pero...Siento un grande vació y ese vació me hace sentir infeliz-Volvió a decir mientras el la abrazaba con fervor y trataba de calmarla-Siento que necesito recordar pero no puedo...-Volvió a decir mientras temblaba bajo los brazos de Inuyasha-

La estaba consolando lo mejor que podía.

-¿Qué pasará si jamás recuerdo?-No sé, le quería responder pero eso de seguro iba alterarla aun más. El hijo que ella estaba llevando en su vientre iba simplemente a nacer con un poco de amor, ni siquiera sabía si ella lo iba a aceptar...No deseaba pensar en eso, simplemente no deseaba hacerlo en ese momento-

Con el cuerpo pequeño de Kagome recargado sobre el suyo, sintió esa afición de querer protegerla más.

Ella estaba desmoronándose solamente por esa ocasión, descargando todas las lágrimas que se sentía cómoda mientras aspiraba el aroma que Inuyasha exponía a todo el mundo. En su mente no pensaba en nada más que en el y en el temor que sentía de no volver a recordar. Y el en su mente estaba pensando lo bien que ella olía con su aroma mezclado por todo su cuerpo, así todos sabrían que estuvo con el. Apretó su cuerpo con temor de lastimarlo, y después cuando ella durmió el la acostó de una manera que a el le apreció cómoda y la dejo dormir por unas buenas horas.

¿Fue un error insistirle tanto?

Se quedo ahí observando todos esos momentos vacios que no había compartido con ella en el pasado. Esos momentos en el futuro que no habían vivido todavía.

Sintió que sus ojos iban a expulsar lágrimas, pero mantuvo su rostro serio mirando hacia el suelo temiendo que ella lo viera con sus ojos rojos. Siguió viendo el suelo mientras recordaba un episodio demasiado bonito de su vida.

Tanto tiempo que habían desperdiciado. ¿Qué paso?

¿Por qué ellos?

¿Por qué el?

¿Acaso era el castigo de haber asesinado con sus propias manos a Kikyou?

Sintió el peso de la culpa ante cada episodio mental que daba sobre la vida de el y de Kagome. Un historia demasiado rota e incompleta, con hoyos que jamás iban a poder llenarse.

_-Flash Back-_

**Episodio uno: La primera cita.**

Su primera cita, había estado demasiado nervioso.

¿Su cabello no se veía estúpido?

¿El no se veía estúpido?

Ese día en la tarde despeino y volvió a peinar pasándose el cepillo mil veces, lavo sus dientes más de tres veces y estuvo viendo que todo lo que usaba era estúpido, sin duda su estomago no paraba de sentir las mariposas.

¡Toda la ropa que tenía era un asco!

Temía por lo que ella iba a sentir al verlo, estuvo media hora antes de la cita. Habían quedado de ir al cine, ella todavía no se animaba a decirles a sus padres que tenía un novio. Su corazón bombeo con fuerza cuando la vio llegar con un hermoso vestido rosa hasta sus rodillas y un listón en su cabello, y un moñito de lado. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas un poco, al igual que sus labios de un rosa muy bajito.

No iba muy exagerada, simplemente iba perfecta.

Ella lo había estado buscando y el apareció detrás de ella cubriendo sus ojos, ella simplemente soltó una hermosa sonrisa y el también le sonrió. La tomo de la mano, aunque luego ella la aparto por nervios y el decidió llevar sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, eso lo desanimo y cuando la perdió en la grande fila fue que movió gente para lograr tomarla de su mano.

Eso la puso nerviosa, el con su mano masculina abarcaba toda su mano apretando lo suficiente, se sintió la adolescente más hermosa.

Recordaba la película y si hubiera puesto más atención pudiera decir los diálogos, pero había simplemente admirado a la hermosa adolescente que tenía a su lado. Se burlaron de cómo dos que estaban adelante ni siquiera habían apagado las luces y ya se estaban besando, el intento besarla pero ella movió su rostro.

Sonaría idiota pero su primer beso fue espontaneo y después de dos semanas de estar saliendo, cuando ella le había invitado un helado el le dijo que se había manchado su mejilla y aprovecho para besarla...

Ella le respondió de manera tranquila, fue el beso más diferente que había dado en toda su vida.

**Episodio dos: Adolescencia.**

Ella experimento los cólicos, y el deseo de querer estar con un hombre.

También el los experimento, el deseo de querer tenerla debajo de el y no dejarla ir.

¡Nadie le creía que con ella iba todo tranquilo! Y la verdad no le importaba la opinión de los demás, alguna vez eso le importo pero simplemente ahora solamente le importaba lo que ella pensaba, la logro satisfacer cada vez que ella se ponía encima de el. Aprendió a distinguir cuando quería hacerlo, y cuando no tenía ganas. Su mirada cambiaba, la café penetrante lo volvía loco y en cambio la triste y perdida lo deprimía a el también.

Ella entendió que se podían conectar y que cuando ella estaba triste el también lo sentía; La embarazo, pero aun así habían vivido ya casi muchas cosas. El escuchó todos sus problemas, y su voz era esa melodía que lo mantenía despierto del sueño hermoso que estaba viviendo.

Las caricias que ella le daba en la noche a el lo mantenían caliente en esas frías noches, entendía que ella tenía que marchar antes del anochecer y jamás le pidió o le ordeno que se quedará por más tiempo no deseaba meterla en algún problema.

El embarazo de Kagome fue algo que jamás espero, pero luego entendió que simplemente vivían la vida de otros adolescentes. Se detuvo en ese episodio¿Acaso no estaban destinados?

Apretó su puño, mientras continuaba intentando respirar. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con mucha rapidez cada vez sentía que lo iba a expulsar por sus labios. Apretó aun más sus puños, y para no decir tanto lo hizo hasta que su piel se hizo más blanca de los puños, la sangre ya no le llegaba a esa parte y su corazón aun continuaba latiendo con mucha fuerza.

Todo lo que hacía le salía mal, soltó un bufido aun manteniendo el dolor en sus manos. Deseaba sufrir más porque Kagome sufría aun más.

El dolor estaba creciendo ante cada vez que continuaba haciéndose sufrir con los recuerdos que su Kagome no recordaba, y la verdad estaba todo eso dando resultado porque si Kagome estaba sufriendo el también merecía sufrir; merecía sufrir por todas las cosas que le había hecho a ella. ¿Por qué a el no lo castigaban?

El había asesinado, el había abandonado a las personas que más amaba. Había mentido, había embarazado a la mujer que más amaba.

El había cometido muchos errores ¿Y que le daban? Sintió sus ojos arder, y cada vez su cabeza le empezó a doler aun más. Su respiración se sintió cansada, y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran con furia.

No le gustaría que su esposa lo viera en esa forma.

No estaba siendo perfecto, el era perfecto cuando ella estaba con el. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo y aunque el no lo supiera ella lo estaba escuchando ¿Tan malo era que no recordara? Kagome sintió una grande fuerza en su garganta que la quería hacer llorar, estiró su mano pero simplemente la detuvo antes de que lograra tocar un poco a Inuyasha, era su esposa y tenía miedo de verlo sufrir.

Quería ella también consolarlo, cerró sus ojos mientras sentía las lágrimas quemarle las mejillas. Había sido una de las pocas veces en que había llorado por alguien en un hospital, al menos no recordaba otra ocasión. Cerró sus ojos, pero si lo veía así su corazón era como si estuviera destrozando por dentro.

¿Tan enamorada estaba de el?

Quería saber su historia.

¿Podría el amarla aun más a pesar de no recordar casi nada?

¿Podrían crear una nueva historia juntos?

Sintió algo que le indico que el ya estaba enamorado de ella y que el no planeaba en darse por vencido tan fácilmente, estaba confiando en el. Su corazón latió un poco, iba a hacer que el la enamorara porque no debía de confundir el deseo con el amor. Y entre más estaba pensando en eso, más le intrigo saber más sobre ella misma. Saber más sobre Kagome Higurashi.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

"How much do you love me?" she asked him. He only put on his face a serious expression "Honey if you were a boy I'd fall in love. If you

**Y BIEN!?**

**Dejen ****reviews, hice lo más que pude.**

_"Como un cigarro al encenderse, _

_Así fue encendiéndose mi amor"_

By: Willnira.


	20. Último error

**Misstake**

_Notas previas:_

I'm not another deal my friend!

"_Y esos dos corazones latían como si fueran el hardware de una computadora"_

**Capitulo 20: último error.**

Los mareos y las nauseas jamás iban a terminar. No sabía que le pasaba y nadie quería decirle lo mínimo, desde la última visita de Inuyasha todo había mejorado. Las flores siempre hacían que su cuarto tuviera más color. Y el aroma de esas rosas le duraba durante un día, sonreía porque su vida no era la peor de todas.

Quería ir a su casa y ver que la estaba esperando.

Pero solo estaba esperando en ese hospital.

Un poco más.

Nunca demasiado porque demasiado es un exceso.

**---**

No sabía ni creer, no había nadie en casa que quisiera jugar un poco con el. Tenía que estar con su tío Souta y no saber nada de su mamá; Extrañaba tanto a su mamá, ella siempre le contaba historias graciosas mientras caminaba de manera aristócrata y luego el la imitaba después y ambos reían. Pues ya no sucedía nada de eso, su padre solo lo veía por menos de cinco minutos, besaba su frente y luego se marchaba evitando siempre la pregunta de '¿Dónde esta mama?' a veces creía que todos pensaban que el era estúpido.

Pero para Yasha todos los demás eran estúpidos por no querer decirle que estaba pasando. Intentó ver las noticias, pero no había nada de su mamá. Solo una fotografía con su mejor sonrisa, y aunque era una fotografía creía que con esa fotografía ella iba a saber de el. Las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas, quería ver a su mamá. Todos le prestaban atención, y el no deseaba la atención de los demás. No deseaba saber como estaban los demás, el quería saber de su mamá. ¿Acaso ya lo habían abandonado? Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo con mucha facilidad, se metió al baño mientras se subía al banco para lavarse el rostro.

Iba a ir a ver a su mamá, sabía que estaba en un hospital. ¿Otra hermanita más?

A esa hora Souta de seguro estaba cuidando a las gemelas, se colocó sus zapatos mientras se ponía una ropa limpia. Tomo una mochila que tenía debajo de su cama mientras comenzaba a salir apresurado de su casa.

El hospital estaba enfrente de un casino. Fácil de llegar, había pasado varias veces por ese lugar con su mamá en el carro. Abrió el grande portón mientras comenzaba a caminar de manera lenta, le dio miedo pero la determinación estaba pintada en su rostro. Iba a seguir caminando para llegar a su madre, sus pies pequeños daban cortos pasos. Mujeres con poca ropa, pasaban a su lado y hombres con botellas en sus manos. Adolescentes que subían a su carro, iba caminando. Cruzaba cuando la luz estaba en rojo, mientras miraba a todos lados esperaba llegar rápido porque poco a poco comenzaba a cansarse.

Resbaló, y la lluvia comenzó.

Continúo caminando con su cabello mojado y su ropa húmeda el continuo caminando.

Sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Se sentí en unas escaleras de algún lugar, no iba a poder llegar. Estaba perdido en una grande ciudad, una mujer con ropa roja se acercó a el. Se hinco enfrente de el y lo miró con ternura, parecida a la manera en que su madre lo miraba de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué tienes amiguito?-Preguntó mientras pasaba su mano suave por su mejilla, si el fuera grande no dejaría que esa mujer lo tocara pero en esos momentos deseaba un poco de tranquilidad-¿Perdido?-Preguntó mientras continuaba esperando una respuesta, ella desprendía olor a tabaco. Y un perfume demasiado barato, su cuerpo era muy bien moldeado y su cabello era rosado posiblemente una peluca-

-Quiero ir al hospital que esta enfrente de un casino...-La muchacha entonces sonrió mientras comenzaba a llevarlo de la mano bajo esa lluvia hacia el lugar donde el niño se dirigía-

Llegar al hospital fue fácil, claro acompañado de una mujer adulta.

-¿Por quien pregunta?-Preguntó la enfermera de mal humor, mientras mascaba su chicle. Yasha le indico a su nueva amiga que bajara y le dio el nombre de la persona que estaban buscando-¿Kagome Taisho?-Preguntó la enfermera mientras reía junto con las demás-Lo siento pero dieron reglas de que ninguna mujer de su clase la visitara-Dijo mientras de nuevo las enfermeras comenzaban a reír-

-¡Oh! no, el niño viene a buscarla-Dijo mientras señalaba a un niño un poco sucio. La enfermera levanto su ceja mientras, la enfermera intentaba tomarlo para llevarlo fuera del lugar pero Yasha se apresuró para comenzar a gritar "mamá" por todo el hospital, subió las escaleras con facilidad aun gritando el nombre de su mamá. Y de todos los pacientes salieron tres mujeres del piso octavo. Una mujer era demasiado joven y estaba embarazada, la segunda era Kagome y la tercera era una rubia-

-¡Niño!-Dijo la enfermera molesta, mientras Yasha corría a los brazos de Kagome-

-¡Mamá!-Continuo diciendo Yasha mientras lloraba, Kagome clavo su mirada castaña en el cuerpo del niño asintiendo y diciendo que estaba todo bien. Al cargarlo para llevarlo a su cama sintió que ella ya había visto a ese niño, lo llevó a su baño cerrando la puerta para así quedar ellos dos. Lo llevó al baño para ahí ayudarlo a limpiarle la cara, y partes de su cuerpo que estaban sucias. Pero el niño no se dejo y continúo abrazándola. Sentía cálida la forma en que el la abrazaba, como si así la intentara proteger-Pensé que jamás te iba a encontrar-Volvió a decir mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de su rostro-

-... ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó con temor Kagome mientras Yasha se separaba un poco de ella, asustado. Intentó formar una sonrisa pero esta no apareció nunca-¿Te sientes mal?-Preguntó Kagome preocupada mientras luego lograba recordar algo muy pequeño, solo una imagen la forma en que ella corría para perseguirlo y como luego los dos terminaban riendo. 'Yasha' pudo lograr escuchar, fue un recuerdo muy pequeño y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Lo abrazó mientras le daba miles de besos en su mejilla-

Yasha estaba aceptando las pequeñas muestras de cariño que su mamá le estaba dando.

-¿Mamá ya no me quieres?-Preguntó mientras Kagome entonces comenzaba a ir a su cama y el continuaba siguiéndola-No has ido a la casa, papá ya no pasa tiempo conmigo...Y las bebes lloran mucho-Eso sorprendió aun más a Kagome-

-¿Las bebes?-Preguntó confundida mientras el subía a la cama sin pedir permiso-Te extrañe ma...-Dijo mientras abrazaba a su mamá aun más temiendo que ella fuera a desaparecer-

Pero ella estaba con el abrazándola.

No había duda era su mamá. Un poco diferente pero era su mamá.

-Speaking words of wisdom let it be-Había escuchado esa canción, pero no estaba de donde o cuando. Y entonces sintió que todo estaba bien que aunque solamente lo recordará a él todo iba a estar bien-

-Si alguna vez tienes miedo llama mi nombre a la luna, y yo estaré cerca de ti-Le dijo mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo, a los pocos segundos Yasha se había quedado dormido y ella le hizo compañía-

En la mañana ella despertó con la sorpresa de que Inuyasha estaba viéndolos a ambos dormir. A ella y a Yasha, no supo que decir posiblemente ella no era demasiado atractiva en esos momentos. Pero el estaba sorprendido de cómo Yasha había llegado a los brazos de Kagome.

-No sabía que tenía un hermoso hijo...-Dijo mientras Inuyasha se acercaba para darle un corto beso en los labios-Dijo algo de unas bebes-Empezó a decir confundida mientras Inuyasha asentía un poco preocupado-

-Los dejo solos...Estoy haciendo lo posible porque regreses a casa-Dijo mientras comenzaba a irse, lo vio la espalda. Diciendo adiós y apenado por haber dicho esas cosas, después de todo aun se avergonzaba de decir cosas lindas.-

-Gracias...-Dijo mientras el se giraba un poco y veía la forma tierna en que su esposa le sonreía. Le regresó la sonrisa mientras Kagome continuaba viendo a su hijo dormir-

Y por fin su personaje le comenzaba a gustar más.

Quería recordar más. Quería saber quien era pero lo que sabía en esos momentos era suficiente para ella. Se metió a bañar porque necesitaba estar lista para cuando su hijo despertará. Deseaba ir a su casa, deseaba saber que clase de vida llevaba.

**---**

Se sentía muy bien de estar en casa. La melodía que escondía esa escena no era una de tragedia, era una más tranquila. Varias personas viéndola, mientras brindaban con ella.

Reglaba sonrisas porque se sentía en confianza, Inuyasha estaba observando lo bien que platicaba con los demás. Se dedico más a escuchar que a opinar, y aun estaba sorprendida de que ella fuera alguien importante. Ella debía de recordar por si misma, pero no deseaba recordar. Y estaba todo muy bien, después de varias horas ella comenzó a sentirse cansada y fue cuando todos comenzaron a retirarse incluso su hermano Souta el cual dijo que iba a tener una cita. No los conocía demasiado, pero ya los apreciaba.

Yasha estaba feliz de tener a su mamá con el. La tomo de la mano mientras la llevaba apresurado hacia donde estaban sus dos hermanas. Las bebes eran hermosas, estaban juntas mientras se acercaba para cargar a una bebe, Yasha observaba como su mamá miraba a sus hermanas. Era la misma mirada que había visto en ella desde hace muchas noches. Yuki y Yaki las gemelas que había tenido del hombre que estaba amando de nuevo.

No había palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Eran tan pequeñas y vulnerables. Tan frágiles. Deseaba estar cargándolas, pero necesitaba dar un recorrido por la casa para no perderse, dejo a la bebe sobre su cuna mientras tomaba de la mano a Yasha y justo cuando iba a salir vio como entraba una niñera. No era muy joven y de hecho se veía agradable. La niñera le regalo una sonrisa y fue a cuidar de sus hijas en lugar de ella.

Yasha decidió quedarse con la niñera a hacerle un poco de compañía y en cuanto estuvo sola caminando por la casa los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha la sujetaron. La acercó a el y sus labios unió con los de ella; Sabía cuanto había esperado para esto. Cerró sus ojos y sintió que sus rodillas estaban flaqueando.

Sintió las mariposas y aun no creía que estuviera casada, tuviera hijos y un grandioso esposo.

Claro que deseaba saber todo; A veces un arma solitaria era más peligrosa que miles de navajas. Con sus ojos cerrados concentrándose en sentir los besos de su esposo, después lo separo de ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de temor. Justo cuando todo estaba por salir bien, en verdad todo va _mal_. Fue como ver todo en cámara lenta, los ojos de ambos bajaron hasta donde se encontraban las gotas rojas que ella desprendía.

Ella llevó sus manos hasta su vientre, intentando apretarlo pero las gotas rojas continuaban cayendo. El intentó cargarla, pidiendo que llamaran a una ambulancia. Estaba totalmente asustado, no sabía que hacer. De los gritos la niñera fue por el teléfono, y Yasha estaba viendo como su propia madre estaba brotando la sangre. Kagome estaba gritando mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre, se retorcía del dolor y hacía sentir dolor a los demás.

Y todo se volvió oscuro. ¿No puede ser feliz? Se preguntó mientras sentía que todo iba a estar bien.

Las personas venían a tu vida de manera especial, había personas que no necesitabas odiar. Y todas venían hacia ti de manera especial, y nunca desearías destruirlos pero también estaban esas personas que regresaban demandando un poco de atención y que tú simplemente no deseabas dársela; Ahora que el temor era más grande no podía saber si ella se iba a quedar. La ambulancia fue el carro que más iba a conocer durante ese tiempo. Inuyasha necesitaba más pastillas que de costumbre para poder dormir, sus ojeras tenían bolsas.

Su carácter bromista había acabado y la arrogancia era lo único que lo caracterizaba. Deseaba haber sido el héroe de la película pero desgraciadamente los héroes no nacen siéndolo. O al menos eso creía.

Necesitaba a Kagome porque ella era como su necesidad especial. Entró viendo como ella tenía ojeras, y estaba más delgada que de costumbre. Según los doctores casi no comía nada. Entró mientras la continuaba viendo directamente a los ojos, ella no lo odiaba pero estaba diferente. Más cansada y más desgastada.

No hubo palabras, solamente al ver como ella estaba llorando se acercó para abrazarla. A el las lágrimas no le salieron con facilidad, pero si estaba sintiendo el dolor en su garganta. ¿Cuánto más de sufrimiento? Se estaba preguntando mientras sentía las lágrimas de Kagome sobre su camisa. Jamás imagino que iba a ver a su esposa llorar aun más. El, la persona que deseaba hacerla feliz la estaba haciendo llorar.

Estaba sujetando a su mujer. ¿Qué paso? Todo es fácil de contar, el bebe que iba a nacer se adelanto, hubo una hemorragia. ¿Para que alargar todo? Continúo sintiendo las lágrimas de ella, y aun así la abrazó por más tiempo.

Posiblemente esta herida iba a durar demasiado tiempo.

Su vida llena de errores estaba siendo recompensada, la abrazaba intentando ocultar sus lágrimas con un dolor que fingía no sentir.

No había recordado, pero lo que sabía que olvidarlo. Quería hacer creerles a todos que jamás iba a tener una hija después de su accidente, juraba que al día siguiente iba a ser fuerte y a darles mucho cariño a sus tres hijos. Pero no podía soportar esa noche sin llorar.

Pero solamente estaba pidiendo una noche de consuelo, una noche en que pudiera ser alguien caprichoso.

Había sentido que algo latía por dos dentro de ella, los mareos, las nauseas. Abrazó más a Inuyasha intentando que el le brindará más tranquilidad, era la escena más dramática hecha canción. Era lo que ella trataba de no sentir que estaba expresando. Y lo que es gracioso que solo cometieron un error...El _amarse_.

El amarse y desearse hasta cometer actos enfermizos.

Al parecer algo más debieron de haber hecho porque sufrían demasiado. Aunque no conociera a su bebe, sentía el grande vació en su pecho. Iba a ser débil por esa noche. No era el perfecto final para su historia de amor, pero era el más adecuado.

Pronto Yasha crecería al igual que Yuki y Yaki. Todos olvidarían que ella perdió a un bebe al igual que la memoria y que solamente vivía por el deseo de que sus hijos necesitaban una madre. Nadie le decía de su familia así que suponía que era huérfana, en su mente se había creado miles de historias de cómo había conocido a Inuyasha y el optó por aceptar que se habían conocido en una feria.

Y los dos se enamoraron a primera vista. Jamás iba a saber lo cruel que fue su infancia o que tuvo una hermana. Tantos misterios ocultos la hacían sentirse agotada pero aunque estuviera agotada y su energía no rindiera durante las veinticuatro horas, estaba satisfecha con crearse una vida que Inuyasha aceptaba. Había inventado sus recuerdos, y así era feliz.

Así iban a ser felices.

**---**

Acostado sobre un cuarto mirando el techo, la única forma en que podía sentirse bien era haciendo eso con su novia. Con sus cuerpos en direcciones opuestas, y sus rostros estando de lado a lado, el cuerpo de el daba hacia el sur y el cuerpo de ella daba hacia el norte. Sus ojos estaban a la misma par, estaba absorbiendo el humo de ese cuarto.

¡Claro que fue muy feliz en su infancia!

Pero ahora todo era diferente. La muchacha con la que estaba acostado en el suelo no le pedía información de donde había estado. Estar así era lo que lo motivo a quererla, su corazón latió con fuerza mientras ella dejaba de ver el techo para verlo a el. Era guapo. Muy guapo. Pero también era lo peor. ¿Qué se podía esperar de su familia?

-Eres hermosa-Habló mientras ella sonreía. Era demasiado feliz estando con su novio-La mujer más hermosa que haya visto en todo el mundo-Volvió a decir mientras ella continuaba parpadeando, no se confundía ante las palabras que Yasha decía porque solo era un adolescente escapando de su vida, creándose una vida mejor a la que tenía con ella-

-Me habían dicho eso...Y jamás lo creí-Repuso mientras se levantaba un poco para ver directamente los ojos dorados de Yasha. Su novia era muy hermosa su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran verdes, los dos estaban viéndose. Podía sentir como ella si leyera todos sus pensamientos con una mirada-

-¿Te hacían estúpida?-Preguntó sin temor de herir sus sentimientos, ella entonces sonrió y se acercó más para que la nariz de el tocara con la de ella-

-No, pero cuando los otros me lo decían jamás sentí nada...Y cuando tu lo dijiste hiciste que algo se encendiera dentro de mi-Y el corazón de Yasha totalmente novato a esas palabras empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, se besaron por grandes minutos y lo que paso después es un grande misterio-

¿Qué fue de su vida?

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Estaba escapando de la realidad de sus padres. Estaba escapando de una novia que el odiaba, más no podía dejarla porque estaba amándola. Amaba a la muchacha con la que compartía pocos minutos, y a la otra muchacha que lo aceptaba siendo perfecto.

¿Por qué ser el era tan complicado?

Porque tenía dieciocho años, y sus hermanas tenían apenas quince. En su escuela cada vez que su madre iba a hablar con el director todos sus compañeros se le quedaban viendo, como si el tiempo se congelara y solamente existiera su madre en los ojos de esas personas.

Su mamá había recuperado sus recuerdos, y su padre se había vuelto casi loco de la culpa. El jamás se entero de mucho, pero siempre pasaba algo para que sus frases sufrieran; Si se enteraran de que el estaba acostado consumiendo éxtasis de vez en cuando con la novia a la cual engañaba con su novia formal de seguro iban a llevarlo a rehabilitación. Pero estar con ella era un escape. ¿Eso era un error?

Algo le había dicho su padre. "Procura no cometer tantos errores" soltó un suspiro y siguió besando a su novia. Era adolescente iba a engañar a las mujeres y a consumir alcohol. Iba a follar a cualquier mujer que estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo y jamás iba a arrepentirse de algo. Tenía la actitud y era guapo.

Sus compañeros los odiaban solamente porque el dijo una vez "¡Y aquí les presentamos dos grupos de mierda, que van a jugar por una mierda...Ops! Lo siento" Fue algo demasiado pasado pero todos lo amaron.

Intentaban creerse el.

Y aunque tenía el dinero, la belleza, el amor y la salud. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué no hago nada? Era verdad, la tecnología fue hecha para que los seres humanos utilizaran su cuerpo el mínimo porcentaje. Y nadie iba a la escuela porque quisiera estudiar, iban por sus padres. Después de eso todos valían mierda en su casa, dañaban su cuerpo al fumar o tomar. Destruían su cuerpo sabiendo que solo tenían uno. Y eso a el le fascinaba.

Los labios que estaba besando eran suaves.

Todos cometen errores, pero nadie los corrige. Todo ser cree que su vida es un asco, y no ha visto las otras vidas.

Jamás sabrás lo que sucede detrás de las puertas de una casa. Jamás sabrás si tu mejor amigo te miente sobre sus problemas personales.

Nacerás. Dando felicidad a tus padres. Crecerás. Cometerás tus errores. Experimentaras. Al principio temeroso beberás, y después cuando todos tus amigos comienzan a tomar lo harás tú también ¿Las drogas? Si eres afortunad las evitaras. Adicción. Serás adicto a una cosa aunque sea en tu vida no importa si no es el alcohol, el tabaco, el café, las drogas o el sexo. Cometerás errores. Porque el errar es humano y tú todavía no eres lo suficientemente ético como para decidir lo que estas haciendo.

Envidiaras. Porque no estas conforme con tu vida comenzarás a desear lo de los otros. Odio. Porque un ser humano es capaz de odiar. Romance. Dirás que es amor verdadero pero en realidad es el temor a quedarte solo. Dudaras. Un día pensarás en el que si lo que hiciste estuvo bien. Juzgaras. Odias que te juzguen pero tu eso harás. Serás padre, confidente y amigo. Pero al crecer dejarás de darle las sobras de la fiesta anterior a tu perro, para darle croquetas. Tu refrigerador ya no estará lleno de cervezas, ahora tendrás comida. Envejecerás con la ilusión de que lo que hiciste fue por un motivo y pedirás a Dios estar con el.

Pero todos creen que te perdona. Yo queridos amigos digo que todos tus errores los pagas con tu sufrimiento, y el solamente te esta viendo.

Yasha estaba aun recostando intentando filosofar sobre algo.

-¿Por qué no volamos, Yasha?-Preguntó ella estando encima de el, mientras ella usaba el cuerpo de Yasha como si fuera una cama. Le gustaba estar con el, aunque sabía que el le pagaba para que estuviera con el intentando crear una vida juntos-

-Porque si voláramos no podríamos parar de caer-Le contesto mientras escuchaba el sonido de su celular. Lo ignoró para estar en esa posición un grande momento-

-¿Me amas?-Preguntó mientras acostaba su rostro sobre el cuello de Yasha; Y antes de que el pudiera contestar le susurró un 'miénteme'-

-Si...-Le dijo mientras ella sonreía-

Los dos cometían demasiados errores. El crearse una vida que no llevaban.

Posiblemente iban a pagar sus errores más adelante, cuando la muchacha que estaba en estos momentos con el se enterara pero aun así decidiera quedarse con el. Iba a perder a su novia la que estudiaba con el, y luego por celos iba a mandar a deshacerse de la muchacha que lo aceptaba con todo y sus defectos. Sus padres iban a estar dándole apoyo. Todo iba a dar giros y giros sin saber que iba a pasar.

Pero por ahora quería creer que estaba satisfecho con abrazar a su mujer. Y sentir el aroma de sustancias químicas en ese cuarto.

Ahí. Quieto. Respirando. Sintiendo.

Iba a estar así por un buen momento.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

"-What if I killed my innocence with sadistic words?

-I'll bring your innocence once again"

Quise terminarla así, no con un final completamente feliz.

Me despido. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en vacaciones de semana santa. (PISTO MACHIN AMIGOS!)

Ya bye.

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_Regrésame todas esas veces que te dije que te amaba"_

**BY: WILLNIRA!**


End file.
